Torn Between Life and Death
by Salvatoreboys4ever
Summary: Sequel to Eternally Blood Bound. The nightmare in the tomb is over. But not without cost to everyone involved. Now an Original vampire, awakened feelings, betrayals, curses, jealously, lies, fatal diseases and a 1000 year old feud threaten to destroy everything they hold dear. Who will survive? Can they keep Elena from her destiny. DELENA, some Stefan intimacy too to add conflict.
1. Living Nightmare

" _I couldn't bear to tell either of them, after everything they had been through today." Stefan whispered sadly. He slowly pulled his arm away from his side and tilted it up to the moonlight. He stared at the huge gash on his forearm!_

 _He could hardly believe what had happened. It seemed like this nightmare was finally over. And now it was just beginning...for him._

" _Is there a cure?" Stefan questioned, fear etched all over his face, his hands burying themselves back in his pockets._

" _In all my 1000 years on this earth I have never heard of one. But there is one person who would know." Elijah replied ._

 _Stefan studied Elijah's face and all of sudden it came to him. "Klaus?" He whispered, terror lacing his words._

 _Then right before his eyes Elijah's face turned white as a sheet, his eyes wide as he nodded to his question. Stefan turned around slowly towards the crypt entrance following Elijah's open mouthed stare..._

 _There was a man standing on the stairway of the tomb, smirking at both of them…_

 _Suddenly the man rushed at Elijah, slamming into him, his arm pinning him against the wall beside the tomb. He still hadn't said a word and then calmly and menacingly turned to look at Stefan..._

" _My my, little vampire." He started to say, smiling at him._

 _Elijah grunted and struggled to escape his vise like hold of him. The man studied Stefan curiously and then with a smirk he whispered. "Did my brother not tell you... the Big Bad Wolf was coming to town?"_

 _Stefan gasped, his eyes showing confusion and then sheer terror as he realized who was standing in front of him…_

 _"Oh my God...Klaus?"_

* * *

Stefan just stood there, his undead heart pounding like a drum. He could feel the air just turn to ice around him as the realization of who was standing there hit him like the wind had been knocked out of him. This man was the Original vampire?...The most feared and hated vampire of all time? He drew in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart as he felt the man's eyes raking over him.

The man nodded to Stefan, still grinning from ear to ear. He let go of Elijah's throat and backed away to stand in front of them both. His stance alone made him look like a force to be reckoned with. He leaned casually against the wall behind him, the Cheshire cat smile still wide as he looked back and forth between the two men.

Elijah was the first to speak after Stefan had gasped out Klaus' name. He had no idea how he could be here so quickly. He had taken every precaution to make sure the knowledge of the doppelganger did not reach him. He had killed the men trying to kidnap her just a day ago. How had he known so fast? His face was full of questions as he dared to open his mouth and voice them.

"You knew? How did you know to come here?" he queried cautiously.

Klaus leveled his gaze at Elijah and took a step toward him. "Did you think **I** didn't have my people watching **you**?" He smiled at him, enjoying the look of absolute disbelief on his face. He had had someone following Elijah for days already. He had learned from one of his witches that Elijah had been called by a woman named Rose a few days ago. He had been searching for her for centuries when she and her friend Trevor had betrayed him and helped Katerina escape.

"Yes, one of my faithful witches intercepted a message meant for you...from Rose." Klaus bore his eyes into Elijah's. "Such a lovely young lady." Klaus trailed off. "Or rather she was..."

Stefan remembered her. At the time that Damon and him had rescued Elena after the Masquerade Ball, the woman had found them and shared her story of running from Klaus for 500 years. He hadn't seen her since he had gotten locked up in the tomb.

Klaus interrupted his thoughts. "Ah yes, she was tired of running it seemed." He sighed and crossed his arms in front of him. "I found her in an old abandoned mansion a few hundred miles from here late last night. She was crying over her friend. You know the one Elijah; the one that betrayed me. He seemed to have lost his head."

He glanced quizzically at Elijah again. "That didn't happen to be your handiwork did it, brother?"

Elijah looked down and away from him. So he had found Trevor and now sounded like he had killed Rose and was no doubt after Elena.

"Yes I thought so," Klaus smiling knowingly. "At first she was not very cooperative but I eventually got the whole story out of her. She told me what I wanted to know; that **she** was alive and just where I could find her. She wanted the torture to be over. She was begging me to end her life. She kept looking back at that young man on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. She wanted to be with him..."

His arrogant smirk melted away and his eyes grew darker. "So I granted her wish."

Stefan backed up in surprise his eyes wide. His mind was racing as he just listened to the two vampire's conversation. They were both Originals so what did that all mean? He had heard Klaus refer to Elijah as _brother_ twice now. How many Originals were there?

This wasn't over. He knew damn well who 'she' was. And she was not safe at all. He had to get to Elena! She had no idea she was in danger. He had no way to reach Damon to warn him that Klaus was already here. They were sitting ducks at the mansion. Klaus could walk right in!

He clenched his fists at his sides and gritted his teeth. Damn it! Why didn't he think to tell Damon to take her home! At least there she was safe from other vampires!

Klaus saw him reacting to what he had said and turned his attention to him. "Did you enjoy my show? I do like to make an entrance." He raised his eyebrows slowly just waiting to see the baby vampire's eyes widen even more at what he said.

"You..you mean **you** were behind this? This whole day? Everything?" He stammered as his heart pounded harder.

Klaus laughed at him enjoying seeing him squirm. "Well not everything." He drawled. "I gave the wolf a long leash." He smirked at his pun. "But yes, I compelled him to find out about the doppelganger and you and your brother…"

Stefan just fell against the wall in shock, his mind just flashing through the nightmare they had just endured having no idea there was a mastermind above it all. "All of it? You...you just wanted to see Elena?"

"Ah, Elena..." He smoothly rolled her name off his tongue.

"Yes, I compelled the wolf to find my precious doppelganger and learn all he could about her and her protectors." He motioned to Stefan. "Granted, he had his own agenda with the lot of you and I let him have his fun. He was very creative."

Klaus smiled again, raising his one eyebrow. "However I had given him strict instructions not to kill her, but to do what he wanted with you and your brother. It was almost like watching a bloody film!"

"Wait a minute...You saw us?" Stefan asked completely scared of the answer. "You were here... the whole time?" He was starting to think that his and Damon's protection of Elena needed serious improvement. This was the third person that had been watching her and they both had no idea. What the hell was wrong with them? How had they both not seen the danger so close?

Klaus nodded again "Yes I was here. But not the whole time. I got sick of all your begging and the tears and the kissing!" His face twisted up into a fake pout and he saw the vampire's eyes show his fear and probably disbelief at the knowledge that he had witnessed everything that day.

He rolled his eyes at him in mock amusement. "I could have gouged my eyes out or better yet filmed a, what was it called again? Oh yes Fifty Shades of fucked up movie here." He pointed to the clothes still lying all around the crypt and made Stefan aware that he was still without a shirt.

Stefan kicked at Alaric's bag in frustration. Damn, this vampire. It was all a game to him?

He saw some clothes tucked in the side of it, bent down, pulled out a long sleeved shirt and pulled it over his head, glaring at Klaus. He stood back up, his head leaning back against the wall of the tomb thinking of all the horrible things that Elena went through. She probably was still so scared but he prayed she was finally feeling safe now that Brody was dead. She had no idea there was a new threat so close!

Elijah had been quiet this whole time listening to Klaus gloating. He was trying to figure out what to do. It seemed that Klaus was not here to kill him no matter the differences they had in the past. But he needed to get ahead of him and his plans. He could not let him break the curse. His brother could not be allowed to be that powerful.

Klaus casually walked closer to Stefan. "I can see that you and your brother both fancy **my** doppelganger?" He enunciated the "my" to be clear with Stefan who's she really was.

He stepped right up to the edge of the tomb, inches from Stefan and couldn't resist gloating more. He looked up and around the doorway of the tomb and laughed again. "And how perfect for me that you are trapped in here. Obviously my little pawn gave you problems of your own. I thought that was such a fitting end, to his life and yours, didn't you? The look on your face..." Klaus started laughing again. The sound permeating the silence in the tomb.

Stefan knew he meant the werewolf bite. Shit, had Klaus told the werewolf to bite him? Was this all part of an elaborate plan to kidnap Elena? He had to get out of there!

Klaus leaned his arm on the wall beside the tomb the smirk of his impending victory firmly in place."I was actually looking forward to fighting you for her. Love is a powerful thing you know. You are making this way too easy."

Full of rage at his words, Stefan slammed into the invisible wall! This could not be happening!

Klaus just grinned. "That's the spirit! I knew you had some fight left in you... Too bad it won't help you much from in here!" The Original eyed Stefan knowing that there was nothing that he could do about it.

He turned away from him. "And you..." He glared at Elijah. "Thinking you could outsmart me. I will always be one step ahead."

Klaus leaned in a little closer, his voice low and menacing as he whispered, "...Brother."

He strolled back to the doorway, the full moon shining through and falling on his face. "I will leave you now and know right where to find you. Don't worry, I'll be back."

His eyes locked onto Stefan's. "It's time for me to go lay eyes on my precious doppelganger." He winked as he turned to leave.

"NO!" Stefan yelled out, slamming back into the invisible wall. But it was too late. Klaus sped up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

"No! Stay away from me!" Elena screamed, bolting upright in bed, her arms flailing in front of her. It was pitch dark and she could not see anything. Someone had grabbed her and she felt herself thrown to the floor. Her head hit the wall and she struggled against the dizziness threatening to overwhelm her.

"NO! Stop!" She felt someone crawl on top of her, grab her wrists and throw their weight onto her as she thrashed around screaming, fighting and kicking. Her eyes were filling with tears. "Please no. Please," she whimpered still struggling.

"Elena! Elena!" She heard her name but had no idea where it was coming from. "Elena!"

Someone was on top of her, shaking her. The blankets and sheets were tangled around her and the more she kicked, the more tangled she got. "No, please don't hurt me," she begged. She clawed and screamed and swung her head back and forth. Her hand felt sticky and wet as she pushed against the person's chest.

She strained her eyes, seeing the faintest light in the room and the shadow of a tall post on the bed behind her. She was still in Damon's room, she thought. But where was he?! Why wasn't he saving her?

"Elena!" She heard her name again. It sounded like Damon was calling her. She frantically looked around again, her eyes fighting the darkness as she reached out for him. She could hear him but she could not see him. She scratched at the man's face as he held her down and he growled as her nails raked across his cheek.

"Damon! Help me!" She cried out weakly, tears all over her face.

Her attacker slammed her head against the floor and tore at her clothes, ripping Damon's shirt and then the pajama pants apart, before his hands were all over her bare body. She felt a strange stickiness on her skin, dripping onto her chest and stomach as the torn garments were ripped from under her.

Her hands were feeling around in the darkness and brushed against thick fabric above her head. She pulled with her all her strength, ripped the curtains off their hooks and light poured into the room. Her eyes slammed closed at the brightness but she forced them open a second later.

The wolf was above her...His sick, lustful grin on his face.

Her hands pushed again at him as he looked her. She felt more stickiness as she tried to hold him back off her. Her eyes slowly slid from his face lower and lower till they focused on his chest…

She pulled her hand back as the scream built in her throat. His chest was covered in blood, a huge hole right through his burned and blackened hoodie where his heart had been! His blood was dripping onto her bare body and running in trails down her sides.

Her eyes flew back to his face as she saw him grinning at her. "You think death can stop me from having you?" He laughed at her, his eyes cold and lifeless, his skin just as pale.

He looked dead but what he was doing to her made him frighteningly alive. He pulled her arms up and held her wrists tight with one hand. "We did not get to finish what we started, Baby." His eyes went lower and lower on her body, drinking in her olive skin.

She shut her eyes tight the second she felt the wolf's other hand on her breast, the blood smearing all over her naked body. He moaned in pleasure as he massaged it. Then he made a trail of red down the middle of her chest and his one finger moved through the blood lazily writing a word on her belly.

"Mine," he whispered, underlining the word. His eyes widened as his bloody fingers went lower and lower...

"Damon!" She screamed again, her voice cracking as her terror filled pitch pierced her own ears.

"Elena!" She heard him calling out to her again and her eyes searched the room for him. His voice was more frantic this time than before. Where was he?

In a flash the wolf's hand grabbed her chin, spreading blood all across her mouth and forced her head toward his. "Shut up! No one is coming for you!" He hissed against her cheek.

She saw him laughing and felt his grip tighten on her wrists as his mouth moved closer and closer to hers. He was going to kiss her.

She shook her head back and forth fighting to get away from him! Her eyes were tightly shut again as his mouth was a mere breath away.

Then their lips touched; not hard and rough but rather soft on hers. The kiss was tender and gentle and she felt herself strangely start to relax. She felt her wrists being released but she had no desire to lash out or to fight back anymore. She felt safe; as insane as that sounded in her head.

Everything felt a little fuzzy but she melted into the kiss and found herself reaching out to touch his face, his strong cheek bones against the pads of her fingers. She could hear him breathing fast and hard. Her heart was pounding but she no longer felt scared.

Finally her lashes fluttered open and she saw ocean blue eyes gazing into her brown ones...

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey all! Here is the first taste of Book two. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm super excited to start this one. Its going to be full of surprises and excitement and intensity. I promise you the wolf is indeed very dead and the rated M for the near rape is not happening again. He is gone and anything like that will only be in her reliving things trying to get past them.


	2. Those Ocean Blue Eyes

Damon was above her, his arms around her as he pulled back from her lips.

Her eyes grew wider each second in complete surprise as she was trying to understand what just happened. She looked around wildly, her hands fisting the fabric beside her. She felt the blankets around her. She was still in Damon's bed. His long sleeved shirt and sweat pants were still safely covering her shivering body. There was no blood anywhere.

Her eyes made her way back up to his face and she took in his soft expression. Concern for her flooded his baby blue eyes.

He had been kissing her?

She just stared back at him, the haze of the nightmare disappearing slowly. Was she awake, or was she still dreaming?

He was so close. His gorgeous eyes were shimmering, and the moonlight from the window was caressing his face. He looked deep into her eyes, his hair still curly from the shower falling across his forehead almost touching hers. He looked like he was trying to figure out what she was thinking but she didn't look away.

She bit her lip nervously almost in a trance, frozen in his embrace not knowing what was real or not. He reached out and ran his finger over her bottom lip, just staring at her breathing heavily beneath him. Then before she could open her mouth to protest, he had crashed his lips back down onto hers!

Damon wasn't thinking of the future or even the next morning. All he was thinking in that moment was soothing her fears. She had been screaming for him over and over and he had been right there trying to get her to hear him. He had no idea how to reach her. She looked locked in the worst nightmare and it tore him apart inside to hear her bloodcurdling screams.

She had been kicking and fighting him, crying for him to stop hurting her. He had rolled on top of her, holding her wrists tight, trying to get her to wake up and stop struggling. He had no idea if it would work or just make things worse, but he took a chance and dove for her lips.

Inwardly he breathed a sigh of relief when she started to calm down and even kissed him back. Her hand had been on his cheek and he prayed that she could feel that it was him and that she was safe.

When she pulled back and opened her beautiful chocolate eyes, he just lay panting above her. She just looked at him in shock, fear or confusion. He was so close to her, his body pressed against every curve of hers that he could hardly think straight.

He stayed like that for a few beats, just staring in her eyes and she did not look away. He could feel her breath on his face and her heart pounding against him. Tears were dripping down her cheeks to rest on her swollen lips. They were teasing him, knowing he wanted more of her.

Elena hardly knew what was happening. She had been screaming for him to save her and the second she saw him hovering over her she just went limp with relief. She wrapped herself up in the feeling of safety she felt pouring into her and welcomed his lips as she felt the fear washing away. He had come for her. He had saved her. She thought she was still in the dream and Damon had saved her from the wolf's sick intentions.

He felt her kiss him back softly at first but as the passion built she was hungrily covering his mouth like it was more important than breathing. She moaned as their tongues touched and felt him shift, feeling his chest against hers despite the clothes separating them.

He clashed his tongue with hers while stroking her cheek with his one hand. The other arm held his weight off her as they kissed. He groaned in her mouth when he felt her hands in his hair. God, he loved her fingers in his hair. He kissed down her neck feeling her head thrown back giving him more access as she moaned again and arched her body closer to his, their legs tangling in the sheets around each other.

"Elena." He groaned, his lips against her throat as his one hand went down around her waist under the sweat pants, and squeezed the bare flesh of her hip.

But suddenly she was pulling away from him. He looked down at her seeing the confusion in her eyes. He had lost himself in the torrential waves of feelings he had for her. All he could think of was her taste on his tongue again, the smell of her hair against his face, her skin against his hand and the feeling of completeness that he had felt every time she was close to him since yesterday.

Elena shook her head and tried to think. She wasn't dreaming. She wasn't being attacked. The wolf was dead. He hadn't come back from the dead either.

She blinked again and again, each time things became more clear. She was safe and in Damon's arms. The kiss did not happen in her nightmare... It was glaringly real and her feeling him caressing her bare hip at that moment was really happening.

"No, Damon." She panted, pulling his hand away from her body; finally totally aware of what was happening. "We can't."

She turned her head away from him, seeing the disappointment that was very apparent in his eyes. She lay still, her eyes closed, trying to get her breathing back to normal. She had no idea what to say to him. She just lay there for couple minutes, trying to think.

"What, what happened? Why were you...? How?" Her mind was a flurry of thoughts and feelings. She finally found her voice and pushing the rush of feeling aside, she dug for a sliver of confidence to find out what just happened.

Damon tried to hide his hurt at her pulling away from him. He saw her adorable Elena Gilbert stubbornness start to show on the corners of her mouth and rolled off her giving her some space.

"Lena," he swallowed the lump in his throat, again calling her by a pet name. He could not seem to stop doing that. After everything that they had been through yesterday he could not stop feeling like she was his. His Baby, his Lena, his sweetheart, his precious girl.

"You wouldn't stop screaming..." He looked embarrassed, almost shy as he stumbled on his words. No women had ever made him nervous like she could. "You were having a nightmare...I called out to you. I shook you. You didn't calm down. I didn't know what to do..."

"So you thought kissing me was a good idea?" She spoke up, shock evident in her voice. She sat up in the huge bed turning to him pulling the covers higher even though she was still completely clothed. His soft black long sleeved shirt was hanging loosely on her and sliding off her shoulder. She pulled it back up and crossed her legs, tightening the drawstring on the fleece pants he had given her.

She tried to block out how amazing his lips felt against hers, again. This time there was no audience. She tugged her clothes tighter thinking that it would help her resist him. He looked hurt and vulnerable just laying down beside her, his one arm propping up his head.

Part of her wanted to dive back at him and see where things led. The forbiddeness of the bad boy Salvatore was so strong after the adrenaline filled day from hell they lived through.

But the other part of her loved Stefan. She was with Stefan wasn't she?

Just yesterday she had snuck off to the tomb to show Stefan how much she missed him; to reassure him of her love. And tonight, she was in Damon's bed, kissing him, touching him, wanting him.

How the hell had things changed so much in one day?


	3. Maybe Stronger

She paused debating whether she should tell him about her nightmare. It had felt so real. Was this what she was in for, after yesterday? Living with the horror of what the wolf had done and wanted to do, over and over in her head?

She looked back down at him. His eyes were still on her, waiting patiently. He didn't look upset that she had pulled away from him. He looked sweet and caring, wanting to help her. She took another deep breath.

"It was horrible, Damon. I don't know if I even want to describe it."

He was still quiet and sat up, moving closer to her and she felt him reaching for her. He rubbed the back of her hand lightly and she didn't pull away.

"Tell me," he said softly. "It might help to talk about it." His eyes were locked onto hers and he wished he knew what else to do. After everything she had been though and now seeing her confusion in him kissing her again, he wished he hadn't done that. He was trying to help but she didn't need him pressuring her, especially now. She must be suffering from some kind of PTSD after all the torture she had lived through.

His eyes never left hers but she kept looking down away from him and then back up as if she was gathering her courage to tell him about the nightmare.

"It felt so real, Damon. I was here in your bed and suddenly someone threw me on the floor. His hands were all over me." She was determined she was going to get through this without crying, but she already felt tears prickling her lashes. She tried to sniff them back up and continued. "I, I screamed when I felt him touching me. I thought I heard you calling me, but I couldn't find you. It was so dark and his hands were all over me and he ripped my clothes apart. I screamed for you, but you didn't come for me." The tears were running down her cheeks now and she turned away from him to hide them.

Damon moved closer till he was right beside her, their shoulders touching as he kept rubbing her hand. "I'm so sorry, Baby. You don't need to hide from me." He whispered. He opened his arms for her and she turned her body to lay her head on his chest as his arms came around her.

"You are okay, Elena. I am right here. No one will ever hurt you again." He stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth like a child needing a mother's comfort. "Just get it out. It will lose its power if you share it rather than keep it a secret."

She lifted her head and looked in his eyes. Her eyes already red from crying. "Really?" she mumbled. "How do you know that?"

Damon smiled down at her. "Well I haven't ever tested myself in decades, but my mother always used to say that to me if I had nightmares when I was little. She would come into my room and lay on the bed with me, holding me and would always say the fear wasn't real unless I gave it power."

Elena smiled back at him just imagining how cute he must have been as a little boy in his mother's arms.

"She would say that if I told her the dream, that the fear would just melt away. If I held it in it would feel like it was suffocating me. But if I let it out it would be just like air and disappear."

Elena sniffled, her hands clutching his black t shirt. "Your mother sounds very wise."

Damon laughed. "She was. She knew just how to heal anything, like magic."

He pulled her face back up to look in her eyes. "Try it. Tell me."

She put her head back down against his chest and sighed. She loved the feeling of security she felt in his arms. Before today that feeling was so strong with Stefan. Ever since her parents died and from the fear and nightmares she lived through, that feeling was only found in Stefan's arms. And as she lay snuggled up to Damon she found that secure, protective feeling just as strong with him... maybe stronger.

"Damon, it will make you sick. I feel sick just thinking about it." She sniffled again.

"Why don't you let me decide that." He said still stroking her hair.

"Okay, I'll try." She mumbled against his shirt. "I felt him, rip my clothes. I was laying on the floor right over there...naked." She barely whispered that last word and pointed to the floor by the window. Somehow I managed to rip the curtains off and I saw him! God, Damon, he looked so horrible." She started to cry again. "His blood was dripping all over me. He had a hole in his shirt, right where his heart would be. I could see right through him. He was so pale and looked so evil."

Damon was quiet, just letting her talk.

"He grabbed for my breast; smearing blood everywhere. I could feel it, I could smell it. He was just laughing at me telling me he was not done with me. I cried for you. He was so disgusting and I saw him writing on my stomach with his blood. He wrote the word 'Mine.' Then his hand went lower and lower. He said he was going to finish what he started. That even death could not stop him!" Now she felt the sobs forcing their way up her throat and she couldn't hold them back any more.

Damon held her tighter. He was debating in his head if he should just compel her to forget what the fucking nightmare was about. She had already been through so much and now after the damn wolf was dead and he had almost raped her, now she got to live with the hell that it actually happened! He felt her tears soaking into her shirt and he bent to kiss the top of her head.

"God, Lena, I'm so sorry. What can I do? Anything, just name it." His heart was breaking for her. He didn't think he could love her more than he already did. But holding her in his bed, and soothing her fears, he felt so much love for the scared, precious human in his arms.

But she was still his brother's girl. Wasn't she? In the time since he had left Stefan, still trapped in the tomb, she had been naked in his bathtub and sleeping in his bed with him and now clinging to him like her life depended on it.

He was the worst brother ever.

He usually didn't let things like guilt mess with him but right now he knew Stefan would hate maybe kill him if he knew what had all happened here tonight. He marveled at how much of his humanity this one girl had brought back to the surface of who he was. He had hidden his feelings, his hurts and anything real about his emotions underneath layers of sarcasm, humor and stubborn selfishness. But she was just peeling his layers without any effort at all. Just by being who she was.

Elena tried to push the nightmare out of her head. She tried not to think of how she was screaming for Damon and that he didn't come for her. Where had he been? She knew it was a dream but why wasn't he there to save her. Where had Stefan been? Stefan.

She jerked her head up as if she was only now realizing how intimate she was with Damon, again. She turned away from him and got up and out of the bed and headed toward the window, looking out at the night sky.

The moon was so clear and full and lit up the yard beyond the window as far as she could see. Reflecting from the glass she could see Damon still sitting on the bed where she had left him. What was she thinking? She was so confused at these new found feelings for him. She had said and done so much in the last 24 hours that she might never have done if the wolf had not forced it on them both.

She leaned her head against the cool glass and just closed her eyes. She heard the sheets rustling behind her. She opened her eyes and saw that he was sitting up facing her.

Damon was not surprised at her mood swings. She was probably thinking of his brother and feeling guilty again. She wished he could take away her insecurity. But he knew those feelings must mean that she did truly feel something for him and she did not know what to do with that.

So he took another chance to try to understand what she was thinking. Swinging his long pajama clad legs over the side of the bed, he drew in a deep breath. She had closed herself off to any more of his advances so all he could do was comfort her.

"Elena, Brody is dead. We saw it happen. He can't hurt you ever again," he assured her. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you when you were asleep, but you were so scared. I was trying to help," he whispered.

She spun around, part of her angry for him kissing her when she was so confused and vulnerable, her mouth open to berate him but she realized he was right. He was trying to help.

He walked over to the window leaning against the wall beside it watching her. "I'm sorry" he mumbled solemnly for, he thought the third time since they had woken up. 'I'm sorry' almost never left his lips. He was not a man to apologize for anything to anyone. And here he had said it three times to her. All he wanted to do was take away her pain. He brushed a strand of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Elena sucked in a breath she felt his hand against her cheek. With his arm up, the tight black shirt was showing off his muscles far too well she thought. She turned away again stubbornly. She felt so confused when she was around him. So weak.

She could still see him in the glass from the corner of her eye and saw a flash of sadness cross his features at her turning away from him. Seeing Damon, sad, emotional, vulnerable, even apologizing. He was much deeper than she ever imagined. And he was being so patient with her, probably knowing how messed up her feelings were right now. Where was the cocky ass, bad boy vampire? she wondered. He usually hid behind his jokes, his sarcasm and his endless flirting with her.

He broke into her thoughts as he spoke again.

"You are right Elena." He sounded serious. "Kissing you was wrong, in that moment. But in my defense..." He said smoothly, a naughty grin creeping onto his face. "It worked...And you kissed me back...both times," he finished proudly.

She whirled back around to face him, her mouth open wide.

There he was. That flirtatious confidence was back.

But he was right, it had calmed her down, and she had kissed him back. She had barely registered it at the time that the kiss was real. She thought he had saved her in the nightmare and after nearly being ripped apart body and soul by the evil werewolf, she was grasping for any feeling of safety and security. His kisses held both those things and more.

But it was the more she was afraid of...


	4. No More Kissing!

Damon could not resist teasing her. He knew he was being cocky and he could pretty much predict her reaction. He loved teasing her to get that adorably shocked expression on her face. He knew she must be feeling more for him and she was fighting it.

But Stefan was alive. No one had died in that crypt and after everything they had been through even knowing she was his brothers girl, he wanted to fight for her. To show her he was the better choice for her.

"Don't waste your breath telling me you didn't like it. You were all over me, gorgeous." Elena's eye's went as wide as saucers.

There it was; that cute and quite possibly fake shock on her face. She was into him. He could see it.

"And I recall," he reminded her, teasing her with his eyes. "That it was you who wanted me to sleep with you."

Her mouth fell open hearing what he said as well as what he meant! She stormed back to the bed and sat down, the sheets billowing up on either side of her. Damn it! He was impossible! It felt like he was her kryptonite. Her weakness. She fell back onto the pillows and sighed.

He walked back to her slowly, wondering if his teasing had gone too far. "So I am to understand you want me to leave?"

She glared at him again thinking he was still teasing her, but taking in his serious expression she shook her head. "No, please don't," she pleaded. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

He nodded reassuringly, all cockiness gone and lay back down on the bed. She reached over him to the glass of water on the nightstand and gulped some down to sooth her parched throat. She was about to stretch back over him to put it back as she felt his hand on the bare skin of her waist as her shirt had ridden up and the glass toppled in her hand, spilling the rest of the water on Damon's chest!

Her hand flew to her mouth, muttering apologies.

He just smiled, amused and then shrugged out of the wet shirt and tossed it on the floor. "You certainly love getting me out of my clothes today." He teased. "That is now two shirts now I think, no three."

Elena rolled her eyes at him again at his constant flirting. "No, that was two," she corrected him. "Your first one was Brody."

Damon made an icky face at her remembering. "Oh, yeah. Right. Eww. But I much prefer you getting me out of my clothes. Much, more fun."

"Damon," she eyed him, annoyed. "Just sleeping, okay? No more... kissing." She settled back down, laying her head on his now bare chest.

"Yes, sure Elena." He made a pouty face. "Whatever you say. Then kissing is totally off the table. However... that still leaves 2nd base, 3rd base and hells yeah, the home run!" He was on a roll and just loved how she was reacting to his flirtatious comments.

She looked back up into his eyes and stuck out her tongue at him. Then not giving him a chance to reply she snuggled back in against his chest and sighed. She needed to sleep, or at least try to. She could sort out her feelings another time.

He bent his head and without thinking what he had just promised her, he softly kissed her forehead.

"Damn it, Damon!" Elena lifted her head. "What did I just say?"

He looked at her confused that he had done anything wrong, running through his mind why she was upset. Oops, he had kissed her. It felt so natural he hadn't even realized he had done it. She was still glaring at him and he just shrugged his shoulders grinning.

"Sorry, Sweetness. It won't happen again." She nodded to him curtly, happy with his answer.

"And the pet names Damon..." She shook her head at him.

He just gently pushed her down against his chest again not wanting to agree to any more tonight.

Elena's eyes were getting heavy and she yawned not having any more energy to fight his stubbornness. She was praying that his arms around her would keep the nightmares away at least for awhile. She finally let her eyes close and just listened to his heart pounding slowly in his chest and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

...Klaus just smiled at them silently as he watched them from the doorway of Damon's room.

They had been fast asleep in each others arms as he had walked right into the room and leaned over the bed. He reached out and stroked her face with his finger, standing over them both. He knew he was taking a risk being so close to her with the vampire right there, his arms wrapped around her. He could snap his neck in an instant if he needed to. But he loved the rush of standing over them when they had no idea.

He closed his eyes and let himself into her dreams and saw her just standing there and he moved in closer and closer and looked right in her eyes. She was scared but brave and he admired that. She was glaring at him but she didn't move to try to get away.

"Thank you Elena," he whispered and her eyes went wide, not knowing what he was meaning. And before she could react, his eyes went red and his veins looked like they might explode! He bent his head and plunged his fangs deep in her neck! He held her up, his arms tight around her as he felt her get weaker and weaker from the blood loss.

There was fire in the background but she had no idea what it was from. It was too dark to see much more. She thought she could hear Stefan screaming and the sound of metal crunching, but she couldn't move. She thought she must be outside and could feel the wind across her face. She wanted to scream or run or anything as she was so weak and she felt her eyes closing...

Klaus pulled his hands away from her cheek and touched her forehead sending her his thoughts once more.

This time it was of the wolf that was anything but dead and was not finished with her. He sped back out of the room as she started fighting in her nightmare and react in reality. She fought and thrashed and screamed on the bed thinking the nightmare was real.

He smiled knowing they had no idea he was even there.

My, my such a naughty girl. He thought to himself, watching her passionately kissing the vampire in bed with her. He had thought that the other brother was her boyfriend but now he wasn't so sure. This would change his plan. This new development needed to be factored into things and quickly.

He held up a full vial of blood seeing some drip down the lid as he closed it and licked at the drops his eyes going red. Then he tucked it in his jacket and without a word, vamp sped out of the mansion.

* * *

Author's Notes: Two more chapters for you! I'll try to find time for more this weekend yet. We will see.

So we are seeing the Elena is really fighting her new feelings for Damon. This will a be a slow burn with bumps along the way. She has so much to sort out. She truly doesn't want to hurt either of them. Stefan is still trapped and she feels terrible for all that the wolf put him through and she doesn't want him to hurt more. She might even hold those feelings in about Damon for fear that Stefan is too unstable now after all he already went through. Or she might try to work things out with him and give them another chance before she goes any further with Damon.

Sorry for anyone wishing for some hotter action in Damon's bed. She is not there yet in her mind and that would have not been realistic after the nightmare the day before had been. She is struggling just to feel safe right now and she had no idea even that Klaus has been so close.

I promise you it will get hotter yet with our favorite couple in the rain on the hood of his car.. But that is all I can tease you with right now. We will meet Jeremy and Bonnie yet soon as they play a part in this story. And Elijah will work with our heros to keep Klaus from breaking the curse. But Klaus does not take anything sitting down and has things up his sleeve to spin everything out of control.

Enjoy and please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks a bunch!


	5. Nobody Will Ever Know

Stefan was wearing a path up and down pacing, and freaking out about what Klaus could be doing to Elena. He was still stuck in this damn tomb! If he never saw this place again, it would be just fine with him!

Katherine walked back up to the front and just stood there watching him. She had listened to everything and stayed as far back as she could be when she heard that Klaus was there. He had not mentioned her at all but that didn't mean he did not know she wasn't there.

He had been searching for her for 500 years. Even if he knew she was there she sure wasn't going to let him near her. She knew he couldn't hurt her without getting trapped himself, so she was safe for the moment. But she had much bigger problems…

She turned to feel the skin on her neck to see if the bite had gotten worse. Her hand ran over the wound cautiously. It felt like it was spreading down her back by now and was bumpy and squishy; the skin still torn and the cuts deep. When she pulled her hand back away there was blood on it.

Damn him! How could she get herself out of this mess? She kept staring at Stefan as he paced, waiting for him to acknowledge her. He was after all, in the same boat. They were both going to die because of that psychotic werewolf.

Elijah had been quiet since Klaus sped away a few moments ago. He too was trying to think of a plan to stop his brother. Klaus could already have Elena and he would be too late.

Stefan finally spoke, not to Katherine but to Elijah. "Brother? Really?" he started, glaring at Elijah. "I'm supposed to trust you, knowing you are brothers?! I have no idea what to do. All I know is that I can't do _anything_ stuck in here! You have to get me out of here. I need to make sure Elena is safe," he begged him.

Elijah nodded calmly, straightening his tie and brushing the dirt off his jacket. "I can. I have witches that can do the spell. They can channel the full moon. But we have to hurry, the moon won't be full for much longer."

Stefan tried to see past the crypt doorway to the sky above but all he could see was the light shining down onto the ground. "Then please hurry. I can't protect her from here. She is at the mansion. He doesn't need to be invited in..." he trailed off, more fear shaking his voice.

Elijah paused and turned back to Stefan. "You can trust me, Stefan. I am a man of my word," he whispered. Then he walked up the steps into the night, leaving him alone with Katherine.

Stefan just stood staring at where Elijah had been and thought about what he had said, praying he was right. Then he turned back knowing _she_ was waiting for him. He walked past her to the back of the tomb and laid down on the stone slab, his one arm over his eyes, blocking her out.

She glared at him and in a huff stalked closer to him and leaned against the wall. "So we are ignoring me now?" she snapped at him. "Do you realize what _we_ are up against?"

She started to walk toward him slowly. "I know all we have are theories of what happens when a werewolf bites a vampire, but it will be much worse that you can imagine."

He didn't move, keeping his arm across his face and she could see his chest rise and fall with each breath. "First there will be the chills, and the fever, and then the blood lust. You of all people know all about blood lust, don't you Stefan?"

She stopped in front of him, trailing one finger across the arm covering his face. "Then there is the hallucinations, the rage. I've heard it is excruciating." She grabbed at the arm laying across him and tossed it off him.

He sat up annoyed and leaned back against his arms and tipped his head up to look at her. "The pleasure I'll get from watching you suffer, is greater than any pain I'll feel," he breathed huskily, glaring at her.

She threw her head up, her nose in the air, showing him his jab didn't affect her in the least. "It's stuffy...I've been in this dress for days." She sighed running her hands through her matted dirty hair. She moved closer to him, giving him a full view of the black lace dress. She turned around, lifting her hair up "Help me get out of it," she smiled, teasingly at him.

He scoffed, turning his head away. She could not be serious? Hadn't he been through enough?

"Come on Stefan." She undid the clasp and slid the dress down her back exposing her black bra and lace underwear. "Don't be such a grump." The dress pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it turning to face him. "We _are_ here together..." She smiled at him. "Might as well make the best of it."

He lifted his head slowly to look at her, incredulous at what she was doing, but not able to keep his eyes off her body; like all the memories of years ago just came flooding back.

"Do you really think Damon is in a rush to get you out of here," she cooed, sauntering back up to him and sliding between his long legs.

"He has got what he wants.." she whispered softly, her mouth right against his ear. "Elena."

"Stop it! No, he wouldn't," he tried to say, but she silenced him simply by placing one finger on his lips. She was inches from his face, her hips swaying slightly back and forth, brushing against his thighs.

"Hey," Katherine raised her eyebrows at him. "Given what is most certainly going on out there...I'd say you are free to do whatever you want... in here..." she coaxed him, running her fingers along his chest and up to his chin; one hand snaking its way to his neck. "Nobody will ever know."

His head was down again, trying to fight what she was doing to him. But he was so tired and had fought so much all day and couldn't even open his mouth to argue. Her other hand wound its way onto the other side of his neck and pulled his face towards hers, lightly brushing her lips against his.

He jerked his head away from her lips, but she grabbed his face and passionately attacked his mouth, hungry for him, as she slid her body onto his lap, wearing nothing her lacy underwear.

He was breathing hard. His body despite exhaustion, was wide awake and aware of a woman so intimately near him and it responded to her caresses and kisses even though his brain was cursing it for reacting to anything Katherine was doing. She pulled his shirt up over his head, breaking the kiss for just a second to toss it aside before devouring his lips again. This time he kissed her back... hard.

Her skin was rubbing against his chest, her legs tangling with his. He slammed her into the wall of the tomb, hearing her moan in his ear. He kissed her ravenously on her lips and down her neck as her head fell against the wall, her fingers digging into his bare back. Then he slammed them both against the opposite wall, groaning in pleasure, lifting her up against him.

Then suddenly his head snapped up and he sat up drenched with sweat, panting heavily.

He was still sitting on the stone slab. Katherine leaning against the wall across from him fully clothed. She smiled at him, watching him wake up.

"Stay out of my head!" He growled at her, still struggling to catch his breath.

She just grinned at him. "Damn Stef. I've wanted to do that all day."


	6. Needing the Full Moon

Stefan walked away as close to the entrance of the tomb as he could, and as far away from the manipulative bitch, to wait for Elijah to get back. He kicked Ric's bag again, mad that after everything that had happened and all the danger they were still in, that Katherine still only had one thing on her mind...him!

The bag hit the wall, spilling the weapons onto the ground. He walked over to it and picked up a stake and saw a black hoody also in the bag. He glared at Katherine, just daring her to try that again or worse as he slipped his arms into hoody and zipped it up. The more layers of clothes he had on the better he felt about Katherine still trying to seduce him. He had no time to deal with her crap right now. He clutched the stake tightly in his hand and slumped against the wall.

He couldn't possibly sleep, he was too uptight. He had no idea if Elena was okay. Damon promised to protect her and so far today protecting her meant making out with her and feeding on her and he didn't think things could get any worse. He was praying she felt safe but also that she was as far away from Damon as she could be.

There were lots of bedrooms in the mansion. She was probably snuggled up in his bed, wearing a shirt that smelled like him and laying on his pillow. Damon was probably just guarding the door and not sleeping. He could trust him... right? His thoughts were interrupted by sounds by the door again.

He jumped to his feet, the stake raised, scared it could be Klaus back. He let out the breath he was holding when he saw Elijah walk back down the steps and he had brought help. Lukas, Dr. Jonas and Bonnie and Jeremy were right behind him. Jeremy was arguing with Lukas that Bonnie was not strong enough to help them after her ordeal yesterday.

She, Bonnie had channeled Lukas herself to help get Jeremy and Katherine out of the tomb after Jer had been taken the risk to walk in there himself to try to get the moonstone back from Katherine. Jeremy had managed to incapacitate her for a few seconds, but she had woken up in a rage at being tricked and had fed on and killed him till Stefan threw him out of the tomb; trapping him in there with her.

"I can do it, Jer." Bonnie was adamant that she could help. She had to help. It was all on her that she wasn't strong enough to get Jeremy out before. She had been resting at home since then but she had not even slept all night and just lay there awake thinking of all the ways she could have done things differently. She had gone for a walk later that evening to clear her head and Jeremy had found her and they walked and talked. He did his best to help her and told her not to blame herself.

They had stopped at The Grill for a late snack and overheard Lukas and his dad talking to Elijah. Bonnie did not even know who he was. All she knew was what Elena had told her about him when she had been kidnapped for him. But Elena had said that Damon had killed him. Yet here he was alive and well and conspiring with the warlocks of Mystic Falls.

When Lukas motioned her over to them, he introduced her to Elijah and explained what they were doing. She insisted on coming to help. So her and Jeremy, who had been very protective of her since she had collapsed in the tomb, went along with them.

Jeremy had walked her home after they left Stefan with Katherine the night before and even offered to spend the night with her since her dad was away on business again and she would be home alone. She had graciously declined saying she would just go right to sleep and he had seemed sad that she had not wanted him to stay. He had been so sweet to her and she was thinking there was definitely more there than just friendship.

Jeremy shook his head, running a nervous hand through his soft blond hair. He grabbed her arms, looking deep into her eyes. "No, Bonnie. Don't. I don't want you to get hurt," he pleaded. She looked so beautiful to him, so strong. She was wearing a cute beige baby doll top with dark jeans. Her heels clicked when she had walked. Her soft dark hair fell over her eyes and he reached out and brushed it back behind her ear. Pausing with his hand on her cheek a beat longer than normal.

He had watched her almost kill herself yesterday, trying to get him out of the tomb. He had felt so dizzy and weak as he stared at her just before Katherine plunged her fangs in him again. Bonnie was as white as a sheet and looked like she was about to faint; blood pouring from her nose. He had struggled in Katherine's grip, trying to get to her to stop using so much power. But the 500 year old vampire just smirked and dragged him back to the back of the tomb to enjoy sucking him dry. He had never felt more helpless and now standing back here again with Bonnie wanting again to put herself at risk, he was not going to let her.

She looked up at him admiring his concern. He had been so sweet to her, wanting to protect her. She had grown to like him more and more these last weeks; with them working together to help get rid of Katherine and then rescue Elena. They had practiced spells and they almost kissed a couple times already. The electricity in the air when she was close to him was so telling of their chemistry together.

And here she was again trying to help. She was always in the middle of vampire problems. But they were her friends and she knew she needed to do what she could to help.

Elijah had instructed Dr. Jonas and Lukas to light the torches around the room and pour out the salt. They didn't have much time. The moon would not be full for long.

"Stefan!" Bonnie called out seeing him at the entrance of the tomb. She rushed over to him.

Stefan half smiled at her and Jeremy as they walked closer. She looked much better today compared to the day before, he thought. The paleness of her skin was gone and she looked stronger. But he couldn't risk her life again to get the tomb open. She had almost died the day before, trying to open it. The spell had literally knocked her out and she had started bleeding from her nose. Stefan had been worried and without even thinking of himself he had saved Jeremy to prevent her from hurting herself more

It took her and her Grams to break the seal before and Sheila had died from using so much power. Elena would never forgive him if her best friend died trying to save them..

"Is it true that Klaus is here?" She whispered to him.

He nodded slowly not wanting to believe it himself.

"Can we...trust.." She motioned to Elijah.

Stefan hesitated but finally nodded, praying he was right to trust him.

Jeremy leaned against the wall by the tomb listening in. "Where is Elena?" he demanded of Stefan. "If Klaus is here? What does that mean?"

Stefan drew in a long breath not wanting to tell either of them what Elena and he and Damon had lived though already today. He was so glad for the clothes he had found in Alaric's bag and pulled down on the sleeve of the hoody more. It hid his werewolf bite, at least for now.

"She is okay. Damon is with her." He finally whispered. "But we need to get out of here and get her somewhere safe. Somewhere Klaus can't find her. At least till we can figure out our next move."

"You could always go to the cabin? Elena and I went there every summer with our parents growing up. It would be safe and secluded," Jeremy suggested, his voice low.

Stefan nodded, his arms crossed. "That's a good idea."

"I can go to warn Elena, Stefan." Jeremy suggested. "Where are they?"

"No Jer, it too dangerous. We have no idea where Klaus is or what he would do to you." Stefan eyed him protectively. "Elena would kill me if anything happened to you."

Jeremy pulled his hand out of his pocket and waved it in front of Stefan showing him his supernatural ring. "Hello, magic ring, remember. I would be fine."

Stefan shook his head still. "No, we can't risk it. Let's just let these witches get me out of here. Could you take Bonnie somewhere safe? And warn Caroline and Tyler? We can't afford Klaus coming after them for us hiding Elena?"

Jeremy stood there a moment thinking. "Please protect her. Promise me Elena will be safe." Stefan nodded at him and he reluctantly agreed. He looked back at Bonnie. He ran his hand down her back and gently nudged her, indicating that they should leave.

She pulled away and shook her head at them both. "Stefan no. I want to help. You need to get out of here."

He smiled at her "It's okay. I will. You have been though so much already and are still recovering from the spell yesterday. Please for me, or rather for Elena? She needs to know you are safe. Meet us at the cabin maybe? Or get somewhere where he can't be invited in."

Elijah strode forward interrupting them. "Ah, your friend is right. There is no telling what Klaus will do when he finds out Elena isn't in his reach. At least for now go. We can handle this," he urged her.

Jeremy again tried to pull her towards the entrance and this time she let him lead her. She kept looking back at Stefan reluctant to leave but he was nodding for her to go.

"They are almost ready here." Elijah looked back at Stefan.

Katherine had been listening and now walked back up to the front of the tomb. Stefan glared at her and shook his head knowing what she was going to say.

"No, no, please Stefan. Please. I can help."

He threw her a puzzled look and continued to shake his head. "How?"

"I can help. I can help you protect Elena." She was scrambling for anything that he would believe just so she could get the hell out of there. "I can. Elena...we look alike...you could use me to fool Klaus, if you need."

She was holding his arm and looking into his eyes, pleading. She knew he was a rescuer and had a hard time resisting anyone needing help, even her. Stefan getting bitten himself to save her from the werewolf killing her, was proof of that. And if she could help him save Elena, how could he say no?

He stood back, pulling away from her touch. "I don't know Katherine..." He had started to say. He didn't trust her at all. Especially not after her performance just before Elijah got back. She was trouble and she always had been. But she was right. She could double Elena, if they needed.

She sniffled, seeing his eyes darting back and forth no doubt running through his head all the possible reasons he should not do this. She put on her best serious, emotional face.

"I'm dying, just like you. I don't want to die here...alone. Please Stefan, let me help you. Let me do this one thing for you before I die, to try to make up for..everything," She swallowed hard, trying to summon fake tears. She bit her lip a bit too hard and her eyes started looking glassy as she moved closer to him. "No more games Stefan. I promise."

Stefan finally nodded in agreement but was far from trusting her with anything. "No more games Katherine" he snapped at her firmly. He picked up Alaric's bag of vampire weapons ready to go.

She finally got a tear to slide down her cheek and sniffed shaking her head yes. She smiled at him leaning closer to kiss him on the cheek but he pulled away instantly. She wiped her tears and ignored his rejection.

Stefan glared at her, already regretting his decision. "Don't, Katherine. If this is to work you need to leave me the hell alone and focus on helping me protect Elena." His eyes were fiery as he spoke and he shook the bag up and down in his hand. "You keep up this up and I will use every single one of these weapons on you! Are we clear?"

Katherine was silent, her head down. She nodded slowly.

"Okay then. Let's get out of here. We are ready." He spoke to Elijah who then walked back up to the Jonas's. They had not said a word to Stefan but were focused on the spell. They began chanting and grew louder and louder.

Stefan watched with baited breath and suddenly saw the torch flames shoot up and wind whipped through the crypt. Then it all went dark and silent.

He looked to Elijah who nodded at him and he took a small tentative step forward. He met no resistance and before he could take another step, Katherine had sped out of the doorway. It had worked!

He took another step and was finally out of that god forsaken tomb!

"We have to hurry." Stefan said to Elijah, "I have no idea if Klaus has already gotten to Elena. I will get Elena and Damon to the cabin up by the lake, if its not too late. Can we meet you there?" Elijah agreed and they quickly exchanged numbers and Stefan gave him directions to the cabin.

Then he swung his gaze toward Katherine. She hadn't run like he thought she would have the second she was free. She was standing quietly by the doorway waiting for him. Maybe she meant what she said after all.

"Let's go." He motioned to her and they walked up the steps finally above ground for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Stefan." Katherine looked up at him. "I can't run." He stared at her rolling his eyes in disbelief. "No, seriously Stefan. I have no shoes!"

He looked down at her feet while dialing his brother's number. She was right. She was barefoot, with dust and dirt on her feet and legs. Even her black lace dress was torn and grimy. He sighed again hearing the operator say the phone wasn't in service. Why the hell not? This was not what he needed right now!

He looked back at her. "So you will get a little bloody running barefoot. Suck it up Katherine." He could care less about her right now, or ever again.

"Please Stefan. Last favor," she whined.

He realized she was still talking while he dialed Elena's cell. Damn it someone had to answer! But it went straight to voice mail. He saw Katherine looking at him curiously and he pulled the phone back from his ear and processed what she said.

"Fine, whatever." He grunted, slamming his phone closed, tucking it in his pocket and motioning her closer. She stepped gingerly on the stones and put her arms around his neck. He lifted her up in his arms, still holding tight to the bag of weapons. He passed her another pissed off look and without another word sped off across the cemetery toward the mansion.

The moon had almost disappeared by the time they made it. He dumped her unceremoniously onto the front steps and ran inside. There was a part of him that was so scared that they were not here. That Klaus already had come for her and Damon could be dead. But he prayed silently as he ran to his room.

"Elena, Elena!" He called out as he opened the door. Damon wasn't guarding the door? Where was he? He threw the covers off the bed looking for her. The bed was empty and it looked like it hadn't been slept in in days. He raced back down the stairs. He checked the dining room, study, kitchen, bathrooms and then ran back into the living room. Nothing. He passed Katherine standing in the center of the room just staring at him.

Then he heard a creak. He swung his head up toward the sound. It was coming from upstairs on the far side of the house. He raced off again, opening every door and looking everywhere for her. Finally he came to the last door at the end of the long second story hallway.

It was Damon's bedroom.

The door was closed. He slowly pushed it open, not having any idea what he would find…


	7. In Damon's Bed

Stefan fell back against the door frame as he took in the sight in front of him. What fresh hell was this? He blinked a couple times thinking he must be in another nightmare.

Elena was there...in Damon's bed...with Damon!

He walked closer seeing things in slow motion, praying he would wake up. Her head was laying against his brother's bare chest, she had one arm behind his head up in his hair and the other one draped across his chest and resting around his neck. The blanket was down below her waist and he could see her hip right up against his and her one leg wrapped around his.

He nearly fell over as he stepped closer not wanting to believe what his eyes were showing him. Damon, had both his arms around her, cradling her in his embrace. His one hand was innocent enough just around her waist and the other was... What the f…? It looked like it had crawled down the back of her pants and he could see the outline of it spread across her butt underneath them!

He could hardly believe his eyes! They were both sound asleep. He felt the rage building within him as he studied their faces. They looked so peaceful. Then she mumbled something in her sleep and he saw Damon squeeze her ass as she moved. Damn him!

Stefan didn't even think for more than a second as the rush of feelings spread through every fiber of his being. He hadn't even fully processed everything that had happened in the damn crypt and now he was seeing his brother sleeping with his girl...like this!

He growled in anger and grabbed his brother by the neck, throwing him out of the bed!

Damon landed across the room, his body slamming into his fireplace. He jumped to his feet snarling at his attacker. He had no idea what the hell was happening but he braced himself ready to defend his precious human.

He hadn't completely adjusted to the dim light in the room and once his eyes finally focused, all he saw was his brother snarling at him a split second before he was thrown to the floor again; this time landing against the hard porcelain of his big soaker tub.

"Damn it Stef.." he gasped out, before Stefan rammed him again, his hand around his throat squeezing, while his eyes glowed red with hate.

Elena had woken up with a jolt, opening her eyes to the sounds in the room just in time to see Damon thrown across the room into the bathroom. She blinked to focus her eyes and saw Stefan jump toward him snarling and growling at him, his hand around his throat.

"Stefan Stefan! Stop!" she called to him but he ignored her.

Damon fought back gasping for breath and pushed against his younger brother with all his strength, sending Stefan careening to the floor. He fell against a chair, breaking it to pieces.

Without thinking at all, Stefan grabbed up a broken piece and dove back on his brother!

"Brother, calm down. Elena..." Damon tried to say just as Stefan's fist met his cheek and his head snapped back with a crack!

Stefan had punched him again hard and blood started dripping from Damon's lip. Damon slammed him into the wall, the very deadly stake between them!

How dare he? Stefan thought. He was blind with rage thinking of nothing but Elena in his brother's bed. "I told you to keep her safe!" he shot at him. "Not sleep with her!"

Damon with his hands securely around the stake, ripped it from Stefan's hands and tossed it across the room. He stood back breathing heavily, wiping the blood from his lip and smirked. He couldn't resist. He wanted Elena to be his so much and seeing that Stefan thought they had slept together was too much.

Stefan punched the smirk right off his face and he fell back. Damon jumped back up ready for more. "So glad to see you too Stef, and here we thought we had all night..." He grinned at him.

Stefan threw himself at him, growling louder! They rolled on the floor and Damon got one good punch in before they felt Elena trying to pull them apart.

"Guys! Stop it please!" she yelled as she pulled on Stefan's sleeve. With so much rage in him, he threw her back and she landed on the bed. He now also had blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as he turned to look at her seeing what he had done. She looked scared...of him.

Damon snarled at him, his eyes red and fangs out as he saw Stefan practically throw her onto his bed. "Don't you touch her!" Damon yelled at him.

He just froze in that moment. He had said those exact words to the wolf when he was threatening Elena. Shit, what the hell was happening to him, to all of them? He was boiling with rage and didn't focus on his feelings for her, but rather on his anger at Damon.

" _I_ shouldn't touch her? Hell, Damon, I should say the same thing to you! You with your hand on her down her pants, on her ass while she was sleeping!"

Elena sucked in a breath at what Stefan said. Damon had what? She had no idea what he was talking about. She swung her head toward Damon and he shrugged his shoulders back at her and shook his head.

This was news to him. He did not do something like that to her on purpose, especially not after what she had been through. "What the hell are you talking about, brother? I would never take advantage of Elena." He spat at Stefan.

Then he turned to her, his eyes downcast. "Baby, I would never.." he started to say. But he was interrupted by Stefan slamming him into the wall behind him.

"The hell you wouldn't!" Stefan yelled again, his hand around his throat again. "She is not wearing her necklace...I'll bet you compelled her to sleep with you!"

Damon's eyes went wide as he looked at his brother. He was sad, truly sad, hearing what Stefan had said. Wow, this is how far they had fallen in barely a day from how badly the wolf screwed up their lives.

Stefan was livid and he probably was reacting more to everything the wolf did to draw Elena closer to Damon, than the one thing he had seen. It could have been innocent and happened while they were sleeping.

"Good God Stef," Damon gasped out after he struggled out of Stefan's grip and knelt down catching his breath. There were tears prickling his lashes as he looked back up at his baby brother. "I watched, just like you, brother. I watched that piece of shit nearly rape her when I was chained up and only a few feet away from her. I saw his hands all over her, groping her, touching her in places no one should ever touch her like that. He was rough and vicious. I saw the fear in her eyes as she looked at me begging me with her eyes to save her, her disgust at what he was doing to her and it made me want to die right there! I wanted to throw up, it hurt so much to see her like that." He looked up into his brother's angry eyes, his expression mournful. "Do you seriously think I would _ever_ do that to her. Take something so precious from her, just to spite you?"

Elena was listening to Damon's heartfelt plea and she heard how much the wolf torturing her had affected him. She had no idea how he had felt in those terrifying moments. She had seen him looking at her, and saw him crying, crying for her. She had never seen him cry and she knew it must be tearing him apart inside.

"He is right Stefan." She turned back to him and waited till his eyes were on hers. He looked so broken, like the day had shattered every part of him into millions of tiny pieces. "I didn't sleep with him," she whispered, sitting up wondering if she should dare go closer to him to comfort him. "Damon would not do that to me. I trust him." She looked past him to Damon and saw him smile at her. Nothing had happened, she knew that. His hand down her pants? Well _that_ she had no idea about but it was not worth flipping out about now.

Stefan turned back to stare into her eyes not knowing if he should believe her. He took in their appearance as if that would tell him what really happened. She was fully clothed. Not in her clothes or his... but Damon's. Of course. She was wearing one of Damon's shirts and sweat pants.

He glared back at his brother again. Damon was only in pajama pants and Stefan saw a black t shirt on the floor by the bed. He watched Damon walk over to the side of the bed beside Elena and grab up the shirt from the floor and shrug it over his head, keeping his eyes on his.

Like that would help? Stefan thought. Putting a shirt on now...after he had seen him with Elena laying on his bare chest just minutes before. And he sure as hell did not imagine where his brother's hand had wandered, even if it was just in sleep.

But they had no time to deal with it now he thought, finally remembering why he had raced there so fast.

"Klaus," he gasped out, still breathing hard from his fight with Damon.

"What?!" Damon snapped at him standing back up and edging closer to Elena to protect her from Stefan's rage. He wasn't about to let his brother near her after he just threw her on the bed. He kept his distance but still wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Klaus.." Stefan panted again. "He's here...I saw him!" He is here for Elena!"

* * *

Author's Note; Yikes, things sure are messed up after what the wolf did them. Elena is still so confused and yet she feels safe and protected with Damon. But is that really love or did she confess her feelings only in the moment thinking he was going to die? Damon is trying to figure out how she feels about him but she keeps taking one step forward and three back. I don't think she had any idea how she feels about anything or anyone. Stefan has been helpless for ages already and whether it is the wolf bite already of just the anger at everything that happened, he is looking for ways to cope. He is reeling with guilt and grief. You will see the tension between the three of them continue to get worse.

But they have more to worry about and need to get the hell outta dodge to get her safe from Klaus. Why didn't Klaus just take her right then when she was sleeping in Damon's bed? And what was with the vial of blood? Lots of questions. We are heading to the cabin and but all three of them under one roof will not be good for anyone with tempers and tension so high and Katherine tagging along is never good for anyone.

Please review! It inspires me to get the chapters out faster knowing people are waiting for them and liking the story. Thanks for the comments and pms. Love hearing from all of you.


	8. He Is Here For Elena!

Katherine finally walked into the room and as if on cue, nodded that what Stefan was saying was true. She had changed and had found one of Stefan's hoodies, a soft purple one and was wearing sweats as well and runners. It was a far cry from how she usually looked; her tight pants and high heels, but it was miles better than the disgusting lace dress with blood all over it. She finally felt at least partially normal again. A shower would do wonders she thought, but with Klaus so close she knew that would have to wait.

She was just happy to be out of the damn tomb after so long. Now if she could figure out what to do about the werewolf bite. There had to be an answer, a cure. She had overheard Stefan asking Elijah about it and somehow she knew she needed to get close enough to Klaus to make a deal with him. If he might be the answer... she needed a plan.

"What is going on in here?" She looked around at everyone, seeing the brothers breathing hard and sweating, facing each other like they were braced to fight to the death. Elena was still sprawled out on Damon's bed. "Oh my. Little Miss Elena..." she cooed. "Did Stefan find you in bed with his brother?" She raised her eyebrows and winked at her "Naughty, naughty."

She smiled back at Stefan, giving him her best sultry pout. "I would never do that.."

Elena just glared at her doppelganger and focused her attention on Stefan. "Klaus is here?" she breathed out, fear all over her face.

Stefan started walking toward the bed. He could see she was scared and unsure of what was all happening. He wanted to console her. But Damon stood between them, glaring at his brother and Stefan glared right back.

"Don't you dare hurt her again." Damon hissed at him.

Stefan just grabbed his brother by the shirt and tossed him across the room. He was pissed; at everything and everyone. He would never hurt Elena, ever and Damon had no right to act like her knight.

Damon shook his head and sat up from where Stefan had tossed him against his dresser. He ran his fingers across his tight black shirt and the rip all the way across the front from where Stefan had grabbed him. "Oh for the love of.." he muttered, annoyed.

Stefan ignored him and sat down on the bed beside Elena. He looked sadly at her not sure what to do. "I'm so sorry, Elena. I didn't mean to... I would never... You know I would never hurt you." He watched her nod slowly at him in agreement and he continued. "Thank God you and Damon had gotten out of there when you did. He showed up almost right after you left. I was so scared that he had gotten to you already. He left to find you hours ago. He was behind everything with Brody!"

She had forgotten to breath as he spoke, hardly believing what he was saying and let out a huge breath as she soaked up all he was telling her. She did not want to know there was more danger. Klaus was behind everything? _He_ was looking for her already? She shook her head, her mind racing. The wolf had put them all through hell, how did it have anything to do with Klaus?

"I don't understand." She finally said. "We..." She looked back at Damon. "We were here all night? He would not have to be invited in!" She put her hands on both sides of her head, trying to make sense of everything. "Damon, we were just sleeping. He could have come right in and killed you and taken me!" She swung her head back up to look at him. She saw more sadness on his face.

Damon realized she was thinking of his life, not hers. _She_ was worried about _him_. He looked sadly back at her, wanting to go to her; to wrap her back in his arms and hold her till there was no more danger.

Who was he kidding? There always seemed to be another crisis around the corner. He tilted his head down and the hint of a smile was visible on his lips as he looked at her. She made everything better. She made all the hell just melt away, just by being her. He saw her nod back silently to him that she understood that he was trying to sooth her, even though he could not hold her right now.

Stefan looked back and forth between his brother and Elena. Even though they were not speaking, it looked like they understood each other; like they had their own secret language. He could see Damon's soft expression and the caring in his eyes for her. Damn that hurt.

He thought that the torture was over now that the wolf was dead, but it was no where near over for any of them. He wanted to be her hero, like he always had been. But he could see she was starting to feel things for Damon too and that scared the hell out of him.

But he could not just let her go. She had been there for him through so much and he felt like he owed her to be there for her now. After all, everything that happened to her was his fault. Sure, he wasn't to blame for the death of Brody's family but he damn well was to blame for all the pain the wolf caused her.

He saw shock and fear in her eyes and he had to do what he could to help. "Don't worry, Beautiful. I'm here now. I'll protect you." He moved closer to her trying to show her it was going to be okay.

Damon just rolled his eyes at his brother's last words. They both wanted to protect her but this whole day and through everything that had happened, he could see that Stefan was so mad at him.

Yes, he had given him his permission to kiss her, to save her from being burned alive or assaulted by the wolf. There had been no choice. But that choice had consequences that rippled out from it like a rock dropped in the water.

Truthfully, he thought he or Stefan would have been dead at the end of that day. Then they would not have to deal with the fallout of what the wolf had forced on Elena. But he didn't even need to guess how much his brother hated him for what he had done with her. He was doing anything to protect her, he justified in his mind. But doing anything, had destroyed his growing bond with his brother.

He cast a glance towards the bathroom. Thank God Stefan didn't know what else they had done! Stefan would have probably killed him, he surmised. _That_ secret he was keeping. He thought back, remembering Elena sucking on his wrist, her bare back against him in the tub. Her head falling into his hands as he massaged the shampoo into her hair, her moans...

The dark haired vampire jerked back to the present. "How the hell is Klaus here already?" Damon questioned. He wasn't even acting like there was anyone else in the room and pulled off his pajama pants and dug in his dresser as Elena and Stefan just watched him.

Elena was wide eyed and somehow with Stefan right in front of her, her eyes refused her brains commands to stop looking at Damon. The only thing on his lean and muscled body was one thin layer of fabric; his boxers.

She swallowed and turned her head away, seeing him practically naked. But her head turned back toward him like it had a mind of its own and was telling her brain and the part of her that still loved Stefan to shut the hell up.

The underwear was tight against his muscled thighs, and she nearly choked trying to hide her reaction to seeing him like that.

Stefan had turned toward him when he had spoke to him and stood up at the end of the bed. Elena realized she could gaze on Damon unimpeded if she wanted to. Hell yes she wanted to, that part of her screamed inwardly.

Only Damon saw her very physical response to his body. He loved seeing her all nervous. He looked back at her as he slowly slipped his lean legs into a pair of dark washed blue jeans. He caught her staring at him and winked at her in typical bad boy fashion, as he slowly threaded a belt through the loops.

He saw Stefan glaring at him again for undressing in front of Elena like he had lots to say about it. He knew that look, and he loved making his brother squirm with jealously, wondering if he was going to jump him again.

"Seriously, brother." Damon rolled his eyes at his lack of discretion. "I thought we were in a hurry right?" He still hadn't zipped them up and left his belt hanging down on both sides of his jeans as he looked back at his brother. He knew Elena could see how low they were on him and he could not resist seeing how it affected her.

Stefan just shook his head at him and sighed. He was not in the mood to deal with his brother acting like an ass right now.

Elena could not stop staring. Her fingers gripped the tall wooden post on the bottom of his bed as she sat there on her knees. She felt like the naughty assistant that was just caught ogling her boss. She had never looked at him like this before. Sure she knew he was hot. He knew he was and that in itself was a warning sign for her. She had told herself to stay away from men that knew they were attractive; the ones that acted like they were God's gift to womankind. They were always the ones that were trouble. Big trouble.

She could see deep v of his pubic bone and the little treasure trail of dark hairs down his tight stomach. He looked so delicious and Elena Gilbert was in deep trouble. Her boyfriend was right in the room with them and she could not stop her naughty thoughts about Damon.

Things had definately changed between them. She had helped him button up his shirt before. She had seen him half dressed other times and she was still able to push those tempting thoughts aside. He was her boyfriend's older brother.

She put up with his endless flirting and had grown to care about him as a friend. He had said once that she was probably his only friend.

Throughout the last day she had seen so much deeper in him than the sarcastic, smirking, angry mask he wore so well. She saw the hurt, the rejection he must have felt when he found out Katherine was not in the tomb all those years and that she had not cared about him at all. She had hugged him that night, trying to be there for him. She hurt for him.

However _now_ she knew how those arms felt around her so much more intimately. How soft and warm his bare chest was. She had buried her head on his chest more times that she could count yesterday. He had been her rock, protecting her from the wolf; holding her so tight against him as she shivered in his arms. She could almost feel his long fingers in her hair, his lips on her forehead, his deep blue eyes soothing her fears. She had felt the rock hard muscles in his stomach with her fingertips as they kissed so passionately. She had run her hand up and down his bare back, when he could not hold her, when he was willing to die for her. She had laced her fingers with his on her own accord and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers.

She remembered being tight in his arms as he had cursed at the wolf to stay away from her. She could still feel his body tighten as the wolf had shot him in the back and he had done everything he could to hold onto her, even when his body was betraying him and he fell to the ground nearly paralyzed.

His soft velvety voice had been in her ear so many times that day calming her. He had whispered to trust him, and that he would never let her go, and that they would be okay, that Stefan was okay; so many ways he had tried to comfort her in his arms. She shivered at the memories flooding through her just from thinking about him and seeing him so enticing right at that moment. She had no idea what all those feelings meant.

Damon walked back over to his dresser, straightening it back the way it was against the wall and dug around in it for _another_ shirt. "Well, let's try this again," he mumbled loud enough for Elena to hear. He met her eyes as he slipped it on and buttoned it up and he winked at her. He knew she knew exactly what he was teasing her about and couldn't resist their little inside joke.

He saw Stefan just looking blankly at him and he shook his head and spoke to his brother, distracting him from asking about what he had done and said.

"How was _he_ involved with Brody?" Damon queried. He had seen Elena staring at him and he wished he knew what she had been thinking. But Stefan had been facing him and not seen what his state of undress had done to her. He had heard her heartbeat quicken too but he smirked to himself that Stefan could have easily thought it was because he told her Klaus was here. But he preferred to believe that it was because of him.

He saw Stefan just about to turn around to her and he spoke up to keep his focus on him. He wanted to keep enjoying the way she was looking at him. He wanted desperately to know what she was feeling toward him. But with his baby bro not trapped anymore, he had no idea when they would have a chance to talk like that. She had been so tired before and he wanted to give her all the rest that he could. But now he wished he had pushed a little more to talk before.

Damon cleared his throat, looking back at Stefan, zipping up his jeans and buckling his belt up. "That guy was a douche, brother. I'm supposed to believe an Original all powerful vampire was working with him? I am so not drunk enough for this conversation." He grunted, digging around in his drawer again and pulled out a bottle of bourbon. Twisting off the top he took a huge gulp. The alcohol burned down his throat and felt so good.

"I have no idea how. But he is. We need to get Elena out of here...now!" Stefan snarled back at him looking at the bottle, wishing he could drink away this whole day.

He stood up and walked over to his brother and grabbed the bottle away from Damon and took a huge gulp himself.

"And why the hell is she here?" Damon indicated of Katherine, finally acknowledging her presence in his room. "Were you scared you were going to miss her Stef? Or maybe now that Elena's with me, you wanted her to play with?"

Damon was full on pissed off and spewing it out. He was not prepared for Klaus to be here yet and sure wasn't ready for Stefan to just have magically gotten out of the tomb yet. Not before he could really find out what Elena was feeling towards him. He knew he was being a dick but he didn't care.

Stefan growled deep and fiercely at what he heard and was ready to leap on his brother again but Elena jumped off the bed and held him back, her arms around his neck.

"No Stefan," she whispered. "It's not worth it. Please." She pulled his face back towards her, looking into his sad green eyes and wrapped her arms around him in a gentle, tentative hug; trying to comfort him. He looked so defeated. She hated seeing him like this. The wolf had ripped him apart in the tomb and she for sure did not want to add to his pain. She was determined that she would find time to talk to Damon about what she was feeling about him. But not now. Now she needed to be there for Stefan. He could not know about the whirlwind of emotions that the day had unearthed for her.

Stefan heard her but he wasn't done. He wasn't about to let Damon get away with what he said and meant. His emotions were throwing him back and forth like he was on a small boat as the squalls crashed against the sides of the ship, tipping him back and forth, slamming him into the water. He pulled away from her, swallowing his tears and smashed the bottle he was still holding against the wall!

"Yes it is!" he hissed glaring at Damon. He vamp sped at his brother, slamming him into the wall behind him! He had had it from everything that had happened today and had been stuck helplessly watching so much. Well he was for damn sure done watching!

The wall was cracked where Damon's body hit it and Stefan grabbed him by the throat as he fought his tight grip on him. Damon at first had smirked at the reaction he was getting from his jab to Stefan and then cursed at his brother watching him smash the bottle against the wall!

"What is it with people destroying perfect good, expensive bourbon today!" Damon snarled and threw his brother back across the room. They both leaped forward facing each other, their eyes blood red with anger. They were both oblivious to the urgency of the situation. This fight was bound to happen, sooner or later. I guess it was sooner.

Elena backed away closer to the bed to avoid getting hurt. This was what the wolf had done to them. His torture was far from over and as she sat back on the bed and held onto the same post. She sighed, tears slipping down her cheeks. Things would never be the same again.


	9. Damn Death Sentence

Katherine strolled into the bathroom, totally ignoring the fighting and yelling from the bedroom. She was looking for a comb to untangle her long hair. She should have grabbed one from Stefan's room. He spent hours on his hair!

But she had heard all the commotion and thought Klaus had shown up based on how loud things had gotten. She rooted around in the drawers and finally pulled out a comb. Not much, but it would have to do. She started carefully pulling it through her tangles.

She looked around the room as she combed and saw a full tub of water and the remains of bubble bath curling around the edges of the water. She raised her eyebrows in curiosity and scanned more of the room. There were two towels tossed in a pile on the floor and beside the tub was Elena's purple bra and lacy underwear.

Hmm she thought to herself smiling. Then her mouth fell open as she saw a pair of very dark denim soaking wet in the corner. Why on earth would Damon's jeans be soaked? It hadn't been raining. She would have heard that even from in the tomb.

Katherine glanced back into the bedroom. Elena sounded like she had gotten between them again and had got them to stop fighting and focus on what they needed to do, which was get away from Klaus. She could still hear them arguing in the other room; definitely measuring their...well...she knew. She was happy to not be in the middle of that anymore.

She turned back to the jeans and picked them up. Yes they were soaked. What had happened here? she wondered. She continued to pull the comb through her hair, but the tangles were not coming out. It sounded like they had finally figured out what to do and were leaving. She didn't want to miss that. She had plans of her own...

She turned away from the doorway checking to see if anyone was looking and carefully pulled the moonstone out of her black lacy bra. She smirked to herself remembering how she had gotten it...

 _She had startled awake in the tomb hearing screaming and seeing someone fully on fire slam into the back wall. Stefan was stomping to the back of the tomb and grabbed the person up and dragged them back with him._

 _It was the wolf. She watched Stefan scream and punch him in the face. Stefan looked like he was going to kill him he was so furious. She saw the bullets imbedded in her stomach and started taking them out one by one. As she did so she snuck a look around the crypt._

 _Damon had his arms wrapped around Elena who looked like she was wearing nothing but his jacket. Her legs were covered in bruises and blood and she was shivering. She saw the man Alaric, Isobel's husband walking to the doorway._

 _Then Katherine drew in a huge breath as she spotted Elijah standing alone by the far wall. Oh God. How had he found them and her! Klaus wanted her dead for running all those years ago. Maybe he sent his brother to kill her!_

 _She heard cracking of bones and saw Brody reaching for the moonstone. She thought it was long gone after Jeremy threw it out of the tomb when she had grabbed him. But there it was... another thing she knew Klaus needed to break the curse._

 _She watched Stefan wrench it from Brody's grasp and tuck it in his back jean pocket. That would come in handy, she thought. She needed to get the stone. She needed something to trade to Klaus for her freedom._

 _Then her mind brought her forward again once Damon and Elena had left after she had killed the wolf with Stefan's help. Elijah had left to go find his witches to get them out of the tomb and Stefan had just walked by her ignoring her. She watched him walk slowly to the stone slab in the back of the tomb and lay down._

 _Then she got the brilliant idea of getting into his head and giving him a dream. It was all a distraction. As she watched his eyes flutter and his heart pound at what she was making him do to her in his dream, she silently had crept towards him and slipped her hand carefully into his jean pocket and stole the moonstone!_

 _She vamp sped to her spot by the wall just in time for him to realize what she was doing to him and startle awake. But she had her precious stone and he had no idea!_

She smiled to herself tucking it back into her bra and walking out of the bathroom. Everyone had calmed down some and wasn't arguing anymore. She just stood in the doorway hoping they were ready to leave and finally done deciding who was better for that whiny human.

Stefan was sprawled out on Damon's bed she saw, probably from Damon throwing him there. He was silent and just sat there his head down. She wondered what had happened but at the same time, she didn't care. It didn't affect her. Their high school drama with her doppelganger was so beneath her. Damon, she could not see anywhere and Elena was standing quietly by the bed.

Elena walked slowly closer to him. She knew he was so upset and probably not all at them but she could see the hurt all over his face. He was never a man to hide his feelings that much. That was one of the things she fell in love with about him; his ability to be vulnerable and in touch with his feelings.

She felt her heart ache as she looked at him. She had no idea what to do. She did not know if he was more mad at her or sad or scared. He must be feeling so many things... after everything. When she had left the crypt with Damon, even then he seemed to be very withdrawn from her. Like he was not wanting her to be there for him to help him heal.

She wanted him to be there for her too. She had been longing to be in his arms since the moment that she couldn't be. She needed him. If there was ever danger around, he was there for her, his arms always already open to hold her and comfort her. He would listen to her talk and share her fears till all hours of the night and support her whatever she would decide to do.

It felt like what they had survived physically had actually killed everything else that made them who they were as a couple. Brody had told Stefan that he didn't deserve her love so he was going to take it.

A mere few seconds after that she had been confronted with her feelings for Damon as the wolf punched him again and again demanding to know if she loved him. She had not stopped to think of what that must have looked like to Stefan. Stefan saw her crying and holding his brother's bloody, beaten body and sobbing that she loved him.

And she had moaned Damon's name as he fed on her, she remembered. No wonder he was so detached. How could she take that back? Or could she?

She watched him follow her with his eyes as she sat down on the bed, the mattress sinking down beside him and she was just silently looking at him. He sat up more and she tilted his chin up and looked deeply into his eyes as tears welled up in her own. "I'm so glad you are okay." She sniffled, tentatively resting her head on his shoulder. She had no idea what he needed right now and she was scared to hurt him more. It was almost like in the course of one day, she knew the other Salvatore better, if that was even possible.

He didn't resist but was startled by her words. He was as fucking far from okay as he could be. He felt her wind her arm around his and squeeze it gently. His body jerked because her arm had rubbed against his fatal bite. She backed up instantly because of his reaction and he wanted to take it back. It must look like he was resisting being close to her when that was not it at all.

She felt him stiffen as she put her arm around his and she backed up quickly completely shocked at his response to her. She need to feel his arms around her. They needed to fix this and not let the wolf win. Maybe then the nagging hunger she was feeling for Damon would go away. She absolutely could not give in to that now and hurt Stefan more. He was already so fragile and so broken. But so was she and she was longing to feel safe.

Stefan looked up seeing her pull away and he stumbled over his words, trying to tell her that he didn't mean it. "Elena, I'm sorry, I um.." He had no idea how to explain without telling her about his damn death sentence. He _did_ want to hold her and tell her he was so glad she was safe. He was relieved Klaus hadn't found her yet. He didn't know what he would have done if he had been too late.

She was shaking her head at him and put her finger against his lips and she felt him tremble at her touch. "It's okay Stefan. Don't worry about it. You have been through so much. I'll be okay." She bit the inside of her lip and looked down as she said that last sentence. She was lying to herself again. But he had enough to deal with it seemed so she would just respect him and give him space.

He forced a smile at her and tugged again on his sleeve to make sure the bite was covered. He stood up and suddenly felt the room spin for a moment. He felt her grab at him so he wouldn't fall. He was lightheaded and chilled and hot, all at the same time. Putting one arm over her shoulder steadying himself, he stood back up.

He had no idea what a werewolf bite would do. He had heard Katherine listing all possible symptoms to him; dizziness, fever, bloodlust, hallucinations. He nearly fell back down as it hit him more and more what he was ahead for him.

He saw Elena's puzzled expression as he almost fell over. He wanted to tell her. He hated ever lying to her about anything. But she had been through so much. He remembered Damon's words to him when he was tied up and ready to die to save her. He could not give her another grave to mourn. He could not make her face more loss.

He looked back into her eyes as she stood beside him. She looked just as confused as he was at what to do to help him. He needed to get out of there. If he looked into her beautiful brown eyes for much longer he would pour out his secret. He could not do that to her. He detached himself from her arms and excused himself saying he wanted to grab some clothes and he would meet them at the car.

Damon had just stepped back in the room as Stefan had said that and he let him by without a word. Stefan closed the door a bit too loudly behind him and was gone. There was definitely something up with his brother. After he had raged on him for being in bed with Elena, he figured that Stefan would claim her right back from him. At the very least he would not let her out of his sight after what he had watched her go through in the tomb. He had been apart from her almost all day and if it had been him he would have held onto her and never let go.

Katherine looked around and with a glance back and forth at Damon and Elena she strode across the room and followed Stefan. She wondered why Stefan did not tell Elena about his wolf bite. Had she chosen his brother? Had they broken up? Elena sure was not acting like she expected her too. How much had she missed when she had been killed over and over before?

Elena watched him go. What had happened? Why had he pulled away from her, cringed at her touch and acted like he did not want her to help him? What was wrong with him? Was he so consumed with guilt at what had happened to her that he didn't believe he was worth anything to her? Or was he aware she had feelings for Damon? Or did he not believe he could protect her anymore? She had so many questions and no answers.

She just sunk back down onto the bed, falling back, her head against the pillows and she stared at the ceiling.


	10. So Soothing

Damon was quiet, not knowing what had happened. He had gone out quickly to give Elena some time with Stefan to try to calm him down. He had grabbed a bunch of blood bags, food and extra clothes and some of Ric's weapons he found in his bag sitting out on their porch and tossed everything in the trunk, ready to go.

He saw her just laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He made a pouty face at her when she looked back at him. He knew it must not have gone well and he was trying to make her smile. Seeing her laying across his bed was so damn tempting but he swallowed his desire to crawl on top of her and kiss all her worry away. This was not the time either and he just had to deal with it. She sat up and sighed and he motioned for her to follow him. They needed to go.

She was still quiet, not having said a word since Stefan had left so abruptly. He quickly put his own socks and black boots on and grabbed up his leather jacket before leading her out of his room. He guided her silently through the halls and down the stairs. He found her a pair of shoes she must have left there once and helped her get them on. Then he opened the front door and led her outside. There was no one there. Katherine must still be inside too, he thought.

Once they were alone on the front porch, he turned to her. "Lanie, are you okay? What happened?" With his intense gaze on her, he saw her instant eye roll at his new nick name for her and smiled. It just jumped out of his mouth and he loved how it sounded. He could not help calling her affectionate names. They just felt so natural to him.

She just shook her head looking into his eyes. He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb tenderly. "No." She sniffed them back. "I thought this nightmare was finally over. But Klaus is here already. I'm not ready to face that..and Stefan..he is just so empty, so broken and he pulled away from me and I don't know what's wrong? I just wanted to try to help him but he.." She didn't even finish her sentence as a sob broke through.

Damon frowned, knowing how hurt she must be. She was still in his sweats and long sleeved shirt but he saw the night air make her shiver. He quickly wrapped his leather jacket around her shoulders and pulled her into his arms.

She knew Stefan could come out any time but she let him hold her. Her head against his chest, she took in his scent and closed her eyes feeling the tears slide down her cheeks.

Damon just melted into her embrace, treasuring every second of her so close again. She fit so perfectly in his arms, every curve of hers molded to his strong body. He knew Stefan would be back any minute but he wasn't going to waste one being apart from her. Finally, one of his vampire perks would come in handy and he could tell when anyone was close to the door again.

He ran his fingers through her soft, freshly washed hair, his other hand possessively around her waist. He groaned, barely audible, wishing they had more time.

He slipped his hand lower until it was at the hem of his shirt she was wearing. God, she looked so sexy in his clothes. Then his fingers found the soft skin of her waist. Her head was still laying against his chest and he heard her heartbeat quicken at his touch on her skin. But she didn't pull away.

"Damon," she breathed, looking back into his eyes.

But he didn't let her finish, knowing the next words from her would be rejecting him again. He moved the hand that was in her hair, and put his finger to her lips. "It's okay. Just let me help you relax."

He bent his head down more seeing in her eyes that she wanted this. He could feel it too despite what she said. He knew she needed the comfort and security. He knew she was trying to hard to hide that she was falling apart inside from all that had happened. He was not planning to kiss her or take anything too far physically. He just wanted her to relax and feel loved.

She moaned softly and laid her her head back against his chest knowing that her words made her such a liar. She did want this. Whatever _this_ was. How could one day with him, throw her world upside down?

She stayed like that against him for a few seconds, feeling him run his fingers along her bare back, higher and higher. She realized then that she was bare beneath his long sleeved shirt and his fingers made her shiver with excitement and fear of what was happening. She had no idea what she was feeling. Damon's touch felt so right and so soothing. She found herself forgetting all about the Original vampire so close and all the danger surrounding them. She even forgot about Stefan's pain as Damon held her.

He knew she must still be exhausted from the hell of the day they all had and he definitely knew not to push it where her feelings were concerned, but he just couldn't seem to keep his hands off her. She lifted her head off his chest and found his eyes again. His locked onto hers as he continued to caress her back and he slid his hand to the side of her breast, the back of his hand smooth against her delicate skin. He felt her jump, just slightly and heard her heart skip a beat right then and he wondered if he had gone too far.

Her eyes fell away from him in the same instant and he pulled his hand back out from her shirt. He saw her visibly relax more in his arms and look back up at him. "Sorry, um, I.." He smiled with his eyes and his hands went to cradle her head, his fingers finding their way into her hair. His eyes went from hers to her mouth as he saw the corners curl up in a slight smile. "I ah told myself just a few minutes ago that I was not going to pressure you at all. I didn't mean too..."

Elena smiled back at him. He was so cute, stumbling on his words. She was treasuring his every touch and wished her body had not jumped at his hand so nearly intimately touching her. But he had felt her nervousness and had pulled away. She wanted to voice that she had not meant to jump. "It's okay Damon. I know."

I know? Know what? I know that I should not have jumped? I know that I want you too? That you are the only thing helping me survive right now. She did. She took a deep breath. She did want him too. She wanted to touch more of him. She remembered the wolf's words to Stefan as she stood there staring at him.

 _'I do think as much as you might like Door number 3, vampire. I think it will be much, much worse than you imagine. If I let any of you live, she will never be just yours. She will always know what it was like to kiss both of you, to be touched by your brother.'_

Elena blinked as she heard the warning in her head. He could not have been more right. And with Stefan pulling away from her and not helping her through this, she was finding herself more drawn to Damon than ever.

Damon watched her eyes and saw the confusion and uncertainty in them. He knew she was trying to be strong after the hell they had lived through already and now finding out it was probably just the beginning must be overwhelming to her. He wished they could just go back to her sleeping soundly on his chest. That the nightmare was over and Stefan was still trapped in the tomb. But that was all shot to hell now with the news that Klaus was so close. Stefan was right that they needed to get her safe.

He thought all this while still staring at her lips just slightly parted...like they were waiting for him...wanting him. His hands dug themselves deeper into her soft hair and he gripped the back of her neck. He saw her eyelashes flutter at what he was doing to her. He moved in, not even sure if she would let him or slap him but she just stood there, her chocolate eyes intense on him. Didn't he just say that he was not wanting to pressure her?

But suddenly his eyes widened and they darted towards the door behind her. She stood frozen in his arms, knowing she should pull away before Stefan would catch them but she just couldn't bring herself to move.

They must be coming out, Elena thought, turning her head to look behind her. She hadn't heard anything but she was not the one with super hearing. She turned back towards Damon and literally ran into his lips finding hers!

She felt his hands around the back of her neck pulling her in as he hungrily covered her mouth with his. He gripped her hair in his fingers as he held her head in place; as if he didn't she would pull away.

But she did not want to move at all. She was just as eager for his kisses as he was. She opened her mouth and tasted him again, and her legs almost buckled at the sensation on her tongue. And she had just hours ago scolded him for kissing her during her nightmare. She moaned as they kissed, her arms making their way around his waist to steady herself. She felt her body relax against him in pure bliss.

But just then he pulled back, a second before the door opened...

* * *

Authors Notes: There we go 10 chapters done. I want to start my stories with a big chunk of it posted fairly quickly. I know as a reader I love that and can often read till so so late at night just not wanting to stop to sleep. Lol

I hope you enjoy the building intensity with Delena. It will continue to grow. Elena is realizing her growing attraction for Damon is more than just physical. She was able to resist him before but now she actually had touched and kissed him and it is getting harder for her to fight it. He has been there for her so much throughout and after yesterday and she feels the safety and protection in his arms. She wants more but does not want to hurt Stefan.

They are on their way to the cabin and praying that Klaus has not figured out where they are going. More action to come. Thanks for reading! I love hearing what you like about the story! And send me a message about stories you have written. I love reading other peoples stories too!


	11. Take Anything

Damon had broken away from her so quickly, thinking Stefan had opened the door. But as they both turned towards it, it had creaked open all on its own.

That was strange, he thought as he walked closer. Sure enough there was still no one around and with a puzzled look toward Elena, he gripped the door knob opening it further to investigate. He stepped back in the house, motioning for her to stay where she was.

The surprise on her face was very evident as she followed him with her eyes. She was still trying to compose herself after their intimate moment and was so glad Stefan had not been there to see them; this time in a much worse position than they had been before. They had enough problems to deal with now and she did not need to hurt him more. She wiped away the tears as Damon looked around in the foyer of the mansion before turning back to her, still standing in the middle of the covered front entrance.

She had been completely surprised that Damon kissed her again; like he was asking for another beating or maybe he just couldn't help himself. The kiss stopped as fast as it started and Elena had unconsciously leaned in as they kissed and almost fell over when he pulled back so fast. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling his jacket tighter around her, as she watched him in protective mode in front of her.

He shrugged his shoulders at her as he walked back outside and raised one eyebrow curiously. "Hmm. Maybe I didn't close it all the way before," he mumbled into the cold air, as he turned and closed the door and gave it an extra tug to make sure it was secure. He turned back to her and nearly fell back against the door!

He did not even have time to warn her, as a man leapt up from the bushes behind her and clamped a hand over her mouth before she could scream! He gripped her around her neck instantly, nearly lifting her off her feet. Damon could see her eyes so huge with fear, locked onto him. Shit, not again!

The man started backing up, dragging her with him. "Stay back! I don't want to have to hurt her." His eyes turned red and his fangs slid down into place. He pulled at Damon's leather jacket on her and it fell to the ground. He tugged the dark long sleeved shirt she was wearing down, exposed her neck and bent closer. "I have orders, I'll tear her throat out if you come any closer!"

Damon was in shock. A vampire?! He immediately put his hands up in surrender, his eyes darting back and forth from her captor's to hers. She looked ready to faint from his grip on her throat.

"Hey, hey. I'm backing off, okay." He could not believe they were in another mess so soon. Where the hell had this dick come from? What did he want with her? The vampire backed up more till he was off the porch and motioned to Damon to move away to the front yard. He walked in a big circle around them till he was facing the house.

"Who's orders?" he asked, as calm as he could be. He needed to get this creeps guard down if he was going to save her. He could snap her neck or rip out her throat in an instant.

"Who sent you? Big, bad, Klaus? Are you his little minion?" Damon asked him, teasingly but his teeth clenched in anger. All he needed was a split second of a distraction and this vampire was dead for messing with his girl.

Elena was frozen in panic and all the feelings from the tomb just hit her like a tsunami. She felt like she was going to faint. She found Damon's eyes and whimpered to him as he looked at her. How could this be happening again... so damn soon?! She was so scared and felt the man's one large hand around her throat pulling her head back as she saw his fangs...oh God...She wanted to scream but his other hand was still tight around her mouth.

Damon kept moving closer, inch by inch, as he circled closer to them. They were facing him and away from the door now. He swallowed hard as his expression grew serious. "Look man, I think we can work something out here. Who's orders?" He didn't even wait for an answer. "I'll triple whatever he is paying you. Just... don't... hurt her." He winced as he saw her trembling again. Damn it, she had been through enough!

He circled closer again. "Whatever you want man. It's yours. You want my car? He pointed to his precious Camaro parked behind him in the driveway. The vampire followed his gaze. But he still held Elena tight against him and she whimpered again in pain at his grip on her neck.

"Damon," she finally cried out, as he finally took his hand off her mouth. Her voice was so strained she could hardly talk from her throat so weak. Damon looked at her like he had in the tomb, his expression a near exact image of before, showing how much he loved her then already; long before she admitted her own feelings for him.

"No? Not good enough?" Damon tried again, his eyes again locked onto hers and he saw more tears in hers and that was all it took to have them coating his dark lashes too. He could not lose her, not ever. He saw her looking so weak, as the grip on around her neck was still so tight. He was so scared for her. He knew how much of his blood she had consumed today and if the creep squeezed any harder... he would unknowingly turn her into a vampire. Then his boss would not be happy and would likely kill her whole family and Stefan and him for sure.

"Damn it, get your hand away from her throat! She is swimming in vampire blood and I'm betting your boss Klaus doesn't want you to deliver her to you as a vampire. He needs the doppelganger to be human!" The man's eyes widened at this information and he loosened his hold on her.

Thank God! Damon thought still inching closer. His hands were still up at his sides, as his eyes darted around for some kind of way out of this.

"Look man, You want money. Just name your price. It's yours. Please, just leave her alone. Take my house...Take anything..." He pointed behind him to the massive boarding house. The man shifted Elena in his grip as he turned around to look at the house. Damon's breath was in his throat and his ears suddenly perked up.

Elena was so weak from his choke hold on her. She tried to keep her eyes on him but they refused to stay open. She felt herself sinking as she was turned around away from Damon.

"Hello, goodbye," a voice said smoothly and the vampire jerked as Stefan slammed his hand in his chest and ripped out his heart. The next second he fell to the ground dead.

Damon vamp sped forward and caught Elena as she fell, her eyes closing. He looked up at his brother still holding the bastards heart in his hand.

"Took you long enough!" He snapped at him. "Where the hell were you?"

Damon had been calling for his brother in his head again, like he had done in the tomb. He had no idea how it worked and he didn't care; as it was one hell of a secret weapon.

Stefan stood still before he dropped the heart on the porch, his hand dripping with blood. "Sorry brother, I was doing my hair." He mocked him and flashed Damon an angry look. "You think I took my time on purpose?! I didn't realize we would have company so soon again. I was washing my girlfriend's blood off my arms when you called... if you must know. _That,_ was what I was doing and I ran, as soon as I heard you." His voice was cutting. The anger from everything still so clear on his face.

He lifted his head to look around as Katherine walked out of the house. "Are you sure there aren't more of these creeps around here? What the hell were you doing that he was able to get the jump on you, brother?"

Damon was quiet. He knew exactly what he was doing and why he was so distracted. His mind had been a puddle of mush every time he had kissed her and this time was no different. He swallowed not sure if he really wanted to answer him and possibly earn himself another beating.

But Stefan swung his head around, listening. He motioned silently for Katherine to follow him, forgetting that Damon had not answered him. He too had no idea how their connection worked but he was damn glad they had one. He had heard him calling him subconsciously as he was still all the way up in his bathroom.

 _'Brother, help. Elena needs you. A vampire found us.'_

He had sped down the stairs and listened at the door. He opened the door a crack and saw them all standing there. The intruder had his back to him as he held Elena and Damon was begging with his hands in the air for the man to let go of her throat.

He had frozen in shock hearing Damon mention Klaus. Was this guy here to take her to Klaus?! He had slipped outside without a sound. Damon had seen him and he heard his brother inhale sharply as he crept closer. He stood right behind the guy as he saw Elena starting to faint in his arms just before he turned around and ripped his heart out.

"Stay with her. We will check around the grounds." Stefan instructed. Katherine nodded, just happy to be with him.

Damon nodded. That was exactly where he wanted to be, with her, holding her. He watched them speed away and he turned his head back down to the precious girl in his arms. He stroked her cheek and tucked a strand of her smooth brown hair behind her ear. He could still hardly believe that only hours ago he had been tied up and ready to die and thought he would never get to do that again. He watched her eyes start to slowly open as he sunk down in the grass, cradling her closer.

He watched her blinking rapidly, heard her heart pounding much too fast and she practically jumped out of his arms. "Lanie, Lanie. It's okay. It's me, Damon. You're safe. I promise." He cradled her face in his hands, supporting the rest of her shivering body against his outstretched leg and forced her gently, to look at him.

Her eyes were wild thinking she was dying. No, she could not die! She could not become a vampire! Klaus would rage on her loved ones for her betrayal! She remembered not being able to breath and sinking in the vampire's arms.

 _Look at me Lanie. Focus on me._ A voice called to her. She blinked again, her breath still heaving out of her. She could see a face, all fuzzy in front of her and she blinked again to try to clear her vision. _Lanie, You're safe, baby. Please open your eyes._ The voice called again. She forced her lashes open and saw him staring down at her, his face full of concern and love for her.

"Damon," she mumbled and she reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, clinging to him.

He pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her head buried in his neck. Damon arms went around her fragile body, hiding her in his embrace. He reached beside him for his leather jacket and put it around her shoulders. Her heart was pounding so hard. He had to calm her. She had been through far too much in such a short time.

He sat back to look in her eyes. "Lanie, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She clung tighter to him and he just leaned his head back against the stone wall of their front porch just cherishing the feeling of her in his arms.

His eyes were searching for Stefan or for any signs of danger around them. He needed to keep a level head around her no matter how much he felt for her. The distraction of how his body had responded after he had been kissing her had almost gotten her kidnapped!

He moaned at the feeling of her against him again but his eyes kept scanning the darkness for any other threats as he ran his fingers through her hair. She was calming down and he was glad he could hear her heart slowing more and more.

Finally he saw Stefan and Katherine walking back around the side of house. He did not detach her from him as his brother got closer. He didn't care if Stefan wanted to fight him for comforting her. He bent his head and kissed her hair and she sniffled, turned in his lap to snuggle closer and closed her eyes. She was totally unaware of Stefan coming back. He picked her up in his arms and started walking toward them.

Stefan saw his brother heading their way. They had found no sign of anyone else on the property; no other threats near. He regarded Damon solemnly as he came up to them and they nodded at each other.

Damon's face was as grim as Stefan's. He clenched his jaw and looked his brother in the eye. "We need to get her out of here...now, brother."


	12. In His Arms

Stefan's eyes were focused on Elena laying in Damon's arms. He had strode toward them after he was sure there were no more threats nearby and was ready to take her from him. She was his girlfriend and he had seen enough of her with his brother to last a lifetime in the last day.

But as he reached them, he gazed down at her face and saw that she was asleep or at least it looked like it, the way she was nestled in against Damon's chest. He looked up to his brother as he lifted his arms to reach for her.

Damon shushed him and shook his head. "Please brother, she has barely slept all night and woke up screaming from nightmares from today. She's exhausted and just now faced another man who looked like he was trying to kill her." His anger built as he spoke but he still kept his voice low to not disturb her. He looked hard in his brother's eyes, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. "God Stef, he had his fucking hands around her throat, just like the psycho in the tomb! She looked like she was seconds from death and I couldn't do anything to stop him!"

Stefan was silent wondering what his brother was getting at. He thought he saw Damon flinch back as he had reached out to take her from him.

"I'm not trying to be an ass, Stefan. And what you saw there in my bedroom...I didn't do any of it to hurt you." He spoke quietly, his head down. "I was going to sleep in another room but she begged me to stay. She was so scared and did not want to sleep alone. I swear to you I did not take advantage of her."

"Her nightmare was so bad." His voice choked as he continued, unconsciously holding her tighter as he dared to look back up at Stefan. "The wolf tried to finish what he started with her bloody and naked on the floor in my room. She couldn't even hear me when I tried to wake her!"

Damon felt one of the tears that he was fighting to hold back break free and slide down his cheek as he shivered. remembering her screams.

He lifted up his knee supporting Elena on it as he reached around her to the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out the keys to his baby; his car, and tossed them at Stefan. He had never relinquished his keys to anyone. His car was precious to him but not nearly as precious as the beautiful, sleeping girl in his arms.

Stefan caught them and looked back up at him.

"You drive, please brother. She is finally peaceful, I don't want to wake her. She has been through hell and needs to rest. I promise I'll behave." He looked around them again, still unsure how safe they were. "But we need to get out of here. There is no telling how many more of Klaus' goons know where she is."

Stefan just stood still taking in his brother's words. She had been screaming from nightmares? She had dreamed that the wolf had almost raped her for real? Was it not enough; the damage the wolf had actually inflicted on her?

He sucked in a breath and looking down at her, running his hand through her soft hair and then back up at his brother's pleading eyes. He nodded slowly. The guilt of what she had survived was still crushing him and he wanted to do whatever he could to help her. He wanted her to sleep, even if it was in his way too affectionate brother's embrace.

He snapped his head back up, dangling the keys in his hand. But he was not going to take this lying down.

"Okay Damon, I understand. I'll honor that...for Elena. But if I see you kiss her once and I will show your beautiful car what the wrong side of a hydro pole looks like before we get back. Are we clear?"

Damon's eyes widened at his brother's cockiness. Stefan knew how much he loved his car and he had no doubt that he would not fail to follow through on his threat. "Sure Stefan. We are clear," he mumbled. He hated when anyone had any kind of power over him, his brother included. But it was worth it to sit in the back holding her the whole way there.

Katherine was still standing beside Stefan and growing impatient at them and their stupid tug of war with the measly, human girl. She was sure they only loved her because she looked just like her. But here she was finally free and she was determined to stay that way. At least long enough for her to figure out a way out of the damn werewolf bite mess. But staying free involved getting as far away from Klaus and his minions as she could be, even if it meant riding with her two favorite vampires who could very well fight the whole way there about who deserved the doppelganger more.

"Can we go then Stef?" Katherine snapped at him, making an annoyed face. "Now that we have established who is sitting with who; like in kindergarten just to make sure no one feels left out." She pouted fakely at them both and stuck out her tongue. "Who cares? We just need to get out of here before Klaus finds us. How do we know his little helper did not call him to report in before he made himself known?"

Both brothers looked back at her and nodded their agreement that they needed to get out of there and without another word, headed to the garage. Stefan opened it and climbed into the driver's seat of Damon's pristine blue 1969 Camero. In his whole 161 years he did not think Damon had ever let him drive it.

He saw Damon trying to readjust Elena in his arms to open the back door and he reached out and held it open for him and swallowed his jealousy and urge to rip her away from him. He took a deep breath. He could be strong and put her first. He was no stranger to that.

Damon smiled back at his brother, knowing it must have taken a lot of strength to actually let him keep holding her. He slid into the backseat still holding her tight against his chest and let Stefan close the door.

Katherine swung open the passenger side door and slammed it closed a little too forcefully earning herself a glare from Damon. She smirked at him, hoping her had woken up the little bitch that was stealing all her limelight. She hoped she would get the chance to get into her head later and give her a nightmare to remember. That would be fun.

The engine roared to life and Stefan backed the car out and down the driveway. It was a long drive to the cabin. The awkwardness was felt by everyone in the car and silence fell, permeated the air as no one really knew what to say to each other. It was Katherine and her Salvatore boys together again.

If only the human tag a long hadn't just died in the damn tomb, Katherine thought. But maybe she could figure out a way to offer her to Klaus; in addition to the moonstone, so she could finally be given her life back and maybe her freedom too. She was so sick of running.

Damon knew what he had promised his brother. He was also very aware of Stefan's eyes on the rear view mirror; more than they seemed to be on the road ahead of them. He knew he was making him so uncomfortable with how he was sitting. There was plenty of room in the backseat for her to even lay down beside him but Damon would have none of that. He had promised not to kiss her and that was it. Holding her as close as she could possibly be to him, was not off the table.

Once the door had closed, he had leaned against it and stretched his long legs across the seats, cradling her in his arms. His leather jacket was still wrapped around her shoulders and knowing Stefan was not taking his eyes off them, he kept the jacket up over her and slipped his one arm underneath it to caress her without being seen.

He was not wanting to wake her but he wanted his touch to be soothing. He hoped it would ground her, even if another nightmare threatened her and she could draw strength from his touch. It wasn't sexual at all in nature, just stroking her arm and down her side on top of his long comfy shirt she was wearing. He could hear the steady rhythm of her heartbeat get slower and slower as his fingers moved.

Damon shifted himself lower, moving her head gently so it was resting more so on his shoulder rather than his chest. He leaned his head to the side, his chin almost against his chest.

He hoped to the occupants in the front seat it looked like he was sleeping too, when in reality his eyes were open just enough to see her laying so peacefully against him. They were almost laying down, her small body on top of his and it felt like home. A home he had only visited a few times. But each moment that he left the comfort of her nearness, he longed for it like he never should have left. Like she was his drug and he would start shaking in withdrawal, without her to bring him back to life.

He studied her face, every inch of it in the dim light of the dawn. The sun would be up soon and each minute that ticked by, nature revealed more and more of her beautiful face to his hungry eyes. Sure he was a vampire and could see in the dark exceptionally well, but the tiny rays of sunlight peeking up were lighting up her features in an almost angelic way. He wanted to memorize how she looked exactly in that moment.

Her dark lashes fluttered just slightly, kissing the skin under her eyes and her brows would crinkle and then relax as she was deep in REM sleep. Her one cheek still held the faded scar that had blood dripping down her face when he had first seen her in the wolf's arms, when he had blurred into the tomb earlier that day. The sight of her like that so bruised, broken and weak had almost brought him to his knees right there in front of her.

He reached up and ran his finger across her cheek and her lips curled into an involuntary smile. His finger made its way to her lips feeling the moist softness against his skin and he sighed in contentment. There was no where on earth he would rather be.

* * *

Here is another chapter. I loved writing it and there is a deep and tender chapter coming up next. Little spoiler...Damon is very respectful and honors his brother's wishes as they drive but he finds a sort of loop hole in his promise. It will be so sweet I promise.

I nearly teared up as I wrote that she looked like an angel to him as he was gazing at her. The words just flowed as I wrote and it sounded so perfect. I reminded me of her first glimpse of him as sped into the tomb and that Elena thought he looked like a angel descending into hell to save her. When his body was outlined in sunlight.

Sorry if the story feels slow paced. The first book took place in one day and the second will be the same. Kinda like the show 24, ha ha. Not much for time jumps. At least not yet. Wasn't Stefan so selfless to let Damon hold her and let her sleep? I can just see that scene so clearly. It kind of reminds me of Edward being so selfless with Bella when Jake was warming her up with his body heat on the hill in the tiny tent in the winter. That must have taken a lot of courage for him too.

Anyway I hope you are loving Part 2. There will be more action yet too. Klaus will be very upset when he finds out they slipped away from him. Review please I love hearing what you all think. Thanks!


	13. Damon's Angel

Stefan just kept looking back through the mirror watching them. Elena was hidden behind his brother's leather jacket that was around her. All he could see was her brunette hair falling down the back of the jacket. He could hear her breathing, slow and rhythmically and he was glad she was not feeling any fear right now.

He could hardly see Damon, the way he was slouched down almost at the bottom of the rear view mirror. He hadn't moved in quite a while and looked like he was sleeping. Stefan exhaled deeply, letting his paranoia leave with his breath. They were both asleep and he could finally concentrate on the road.

He was amazed how well he had already driven with his eyes darting back behind him every few seconds. It reminded him of a pitcher knowing the batter on base was trying to steal, so he would constantly be looking back in order to catch him. He knew he was being the insecure boyfriend, if he could even call himself that anymore. He did not know how to talk to her about all that had happened or even if he should.

He was dying, he reminded himself, tugging his sleeve down more. That was the reality, no matter what else they had survived. He had lost and he nearly laughed out loud that it was because he was saving someone else. That had never changed and now even with it being Katherine Pierce, his rescuer persona was actually going to be the death of him.

So what was the point of bitching to Damon or fighting with him at all seeing his growing affection for his lady. Maybe that was what was meant to happen? He had no idea how to wrap his mind around everything that had happened...everything that had changed in under a day.

Katherine started squirming in her seat and breathing heavier and Stefan turned to her. She opened the window of the sleek blue Camero and stuck her face into the wind letting it blow through her hair. She was feeling really dizzy and when she looked at Stefan, she saw two of him. Everything felt like it was spinning and it was so hot in the car.

She reached back up and felt the bite on her neck. Her eyes widened and she stifled a gasp as she felt the wound was further down her back and bubbly like she had been burned but not by fire. She had no idea how bad it would get and how quickly. Over the years she had only heard of what happened if a vampire was bitten by a werewolf but never actually known anyone it had happened to or seen it with her own eyes.

Stefan seemed to be handling things better and she hadn't noticed him reacting to his bite; at least not yet. By the looks of things with Elena, he hadn't even told her about it and was pushing her away.

She didn't care though. If her and Stefan could somehow figure out how to survive and find a cure, then to hell with Elena. Maybe by then if Stefan kept pulling away from her, she would finally get Stefan all to herself again!

She wished the dream she had given him had been real. It felt so real in her mind; seeing him looking at her and resisting. But then succumbing to those feelings he truly had for her buried deep inside him. She couldn't even remember the last time they had kissed. She had been with other men over the last 500 years, but none compared to him.

Shifting around in her seat, she just kept watching him; his eyes on the road ahead. She had opened her mouth to speak to him a couple times already and he had glared at her just daring her to try. He was not wanting to talk, at least not now or maybe not to her.

She felt another chill run through her body and she pulled the sleeves down on his hoodie she was wearing, trying to stay warm and fight the effects of the bite. She tugged the collar up and smelled Stefan on it and just laid back against the head rest and fell asleep finally.

Damon was far from asleep, although he probably should have been. He had been up almost all night last night, guarding Elena sleeping in her room. And after losing so much blood and being shot so many times and everything he survived... he was tired. But he had Elena in his arms and he was not going to waste that time by sleeping.

He cast a wary glance at his brother as they drove, just watching him. Something was off with him. He could sense it, but he had no idea what it could be.. He couldn't place it but his little brother was not acting like himself. He looked like he was actually pushing Elena away and not being all jealous and possessive of her.

Stefan had been practically having sex with her on the wall in the tomb after watching helplessly when the wolf forced Damon to make out with her and feed on her. After that he had been angry, possessive and desperate to claim her back from him. Even in his room throwing him out of his bed for being there with Elena, he looked very jealous and so angry.

But studying the man driving, from the corner of his eye, he seemed so distant. His eyes were empty and looked lifeless and the lines on his forehead were all bunched together like his brother was wearing a permanent frown. He usually needed to journal and share and get his feelings out to him and absolutely to Elena. But now he was so quiet and melancholic; like he was protecting himself from everyone. Pulling away from everyone, including her.

He had seen Stefan jerk away from her touch as Elena had tried to hug him before. What the hell was that all about? His brother was the huggeist person on the planet and would never pass up holding his girl, for even a second. Yes, something was definitely wrong. He just could not put his finger on it.

He looked back down at his sleeping angel. Damn, he wanted her so badly. More than ever after today. He stroked her cheek tenderly and just watched her. She was his angel. His feelings for her had grown so much such a short time.

It was only a few weeks ago, if that, that she had told him she hated him. And he deserved it being the giant ass that he could be and was drunk and upset. Killing Jeremy had been such a mistake and he had seen that the second after he had fallen to the ground. She had looked up and him first in pure disbelief and then her face had changed to show contempt and hatred and her eyes had bore into him like razor blades, ripping apart his fragile humanity. Seeing her look at him like that had been burned into his mind and he saw that look every time he closed his eyes. How could he have been so stupid?

He closed his eyes slowly and that image was no longer there. It had been replaced by her gazing at him, holding his head in her hands. The exact look she had in the tomb the second before she crashed her lips onto his when she said goodbye to him.

He smiled at the image in his mind. He wanted to memorize this one too. She had her hands lazily around his neck and one hand was resting against his chest, just above the top button of his shirt and he could feel the pads of her fingers against his skin. Her cheek was pressed up to his shoulder and her lips almost touching his neck. She felt amazing so close to him.

But a beat later she had started moaning and crying softly. Damon frowned and sat up more, cradling her closer. He started rocking her in his arms and whispered soothing words in her ear.

Stefan noticed her wake up and glanced back at them. "Damon, is she okay?"

"I think so. She is just having another nightmare. I'll calm her down. Just focus on the road. The sooner we get there, the sooner we will all be able to breath easier and finally not be an open easy target."

Stefan nodded to him and saw him rocking her. She was whimpering but none of it sounded like words, just cries of fear. It was all because of him that she had all that fear in the first place. He looked back at them again after making sure he was still safe on the road where he should be. "Can you take it away Damon? Compel her not to dream about any of it? Do something, please brother."

Damon gave a half smile to his baby bro and nodded. He laid her down more in his lap, still keeping the jacket covering her and placed his one hand around her head. He dug it into her hair and closed his eyes.

He spoke in his mind, entering hers.

 _Lanie, angel. Come to me. Follow my voice._

He could feel her fear and yet he could not see what she was crying about. He just wanted to get her out of there.

 _Lanie, It's Damon. I'm here to help you. Find me baby, please. I'll take you away from the fear._

He could feel her coming with him as he was pulling her away from the nightmare. He linked with her mind and pulled her with him into the dream he had created for her…

* * *

Hey there. This is just more of a filler chapter. The dream sequence is next and its yummy!

Love all the pms and reviews. You guys are the best. I love writing and seeing others like it too is really fulfilling.

As always please review. I love knowing what you are all thinking about the story and characters. If you have any ideas as to anything you would like to see, let me know.

I am also curious what the whole community thing means. If someone could let me know that would be great. I wasn't sure if by having the stories in communities that they would get more exposure. But maybe with the first one being both Delena and Stelena maybe there isn't a community for that.


	14. Bathed In Sunlight

_I absolutely love this chapter! Enjoy! And please, please tell me what you think..._

* * *

 _"Lanie, it's Damon. I'm here to help you. Find me baby, please. I'll take you away from the fear."_

Elena blinked once, twice and felt herself moving in her mind. She could not even remember now what she had been dreaming about. She felt around in the darkness, having no idea what was happening.

Her flailing hand finally grabbed onto something and at first she was more scared. What if it was the psychotic wolf again? She pulled away, but the hand was insistent and yet not rough or violent. It felt just like the kiss she had in her dream. She did not feel afraid, but rather the touch brought out a sense of security and trust in its touch.

She blinked once more and suddenly light flooded her vision from all sides. She could feel the heat of the sun on her face and felt a slight breeze in her hair. Wait, where was she? Just before her eyes had opened she felt the hand let go of her and she stood there in the sunlight, her hands at her sides.

At first she was in awe of her surroundings. She looked to be in a forest. There were plants and high trees all around her and her bare feet had long, soft blades of grass between them. She wiggled her toes and then saw more of what she was wearing.

She had on a pair of cutoff white short shorts and a soft pink halter top. She could feel a sheer scarf wrapped around her neck as it floated in the wind. It felt like summer outside with the heat warming every inch of her exposed skin. Bright, white sandals were laying in the grass beside her and she moved to slip them on.

She could hear a pounding in her ears and she was not sure that it wasn't her nervous heart. But resting her palm against her chest, she could tell that that was not where the sound was coming from.

Elena nearly jumped as she felt a finger touch her bare neck and trail down her back as she stood back up. It made her shiver and she whirled around to be face to face with Damon's ocean blue eyes. They were shimmering in the sunlight and his smile; a real genuine smile graced his pouty lips.

"Damon!" She gasped out his name as his fingers continued to run on top of her hand. "What is this? How are you? What is going on?" She fired the questions at him as he just stood beside her.

He smiled again at her again and wrapped his fingers around her hand. "Just come, gorgeous."

Elena saw him smirk as he looked down, like he had a secret. She was so curious and followed him through the trees. He looked amazing. He wore a tight black t shirt and dark washed jeans. He held her hand firmly in his as he helped her over a log on the ground. His smile was radiant and reflected pure happiness. His raven black hair was being whipped in the wind and looked longer than it was now, with his bangs nearly touching the sides of his cheeks. It curled up in the back just slightly and he brushed his hand through it as they walked. He was wearing sandals by the looks of it. She had never seen him so casual.

"Where are we going, Damon?" she asked again. She could hear the rushing sound growing louder as they walked.

"You will see, love." He turned back to her as he spoke and smoothed a lock of hair behind her ear tenderly. "We are almost there. You need to close your eyes now. No peeking."

"Damon, what about Klaus and getting to the cabin? Why are we here? We need to get safe."

"You are safe, Lanie. We are just taking a little detour, but we will get there soon enough." He placed his hands around her eyes and he felt her lean into him, holding onto his hands as he led her. They kept walking and he thought he heard a giggle from behind his hands. He stepped into the clearing, past the trees and slowly pulled his hands away.

Elena blinked and there in front of her was a breathtaking waterfall!

She leaned into him, her hands wrapped around his bicep. Her head found its way to his shoulder. "Oh, Damon!" she gasped. "It's beautiful!"

He could not stop smiling at her. She was right, it was an amazing sight. The Mystic Falls were right in front of them and now that they were out of the trees, he could feel the mist on his face.

Elena watched the water misting onto him and he shook his head as his hair got wetter and wetter. God, he looked so sexy like that. She caught herself staring and looked away quickly.

He had seen her eyes on him and being bashful about it. "Don't be shy, Elena. I can hear your heartbeat getting faster. You don't have to hide how you are feeling about me. Stefan is not here."

He closed his eyes, enjoying the heat from the sun. When opened them again, he was smiling even broader at her as he laced his fingers with hers and pulled her along out of the trees and onto the grassy cliff beside the falls. "We are in your head. You can relax and just be free."

She smiled back at him, her head down. He brought her to the middle of the clearing and she could hear the pounding of the water crashing down below them. It was mesmerizing. She just stood there, her hand shielding her eyes from the sun as she took in the beauty all around them.

He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and nuzzled his head against hers, just enjoying the view.

But the surprise was not done. As she was taking in the scenery, he slipped out of her arms. She looked toward him and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she saw him start to unbutton his jeans!

Damon could hear the cute little skip of her heart and he met her eyes; his were twinkling with excitement. "What? Am I getting too indecent for you, angel? Don't tell me you don't want to jump. It would be once in a lifetime."

Elena swallowed hard, her eyes had not left where his fingers were on his buttons as she watched him tug his jeans down past his hips. She let out the breath she did not realize she was holding as she saw he was wearing bright sky blue swim trunks under his jeans. He tugged the jeans all the way off and tossed them on the ground beside him, kicked off his sandals and lifted his arms to shrug out of his tight t shirt. Then he just stood there in all his bad boy glory.

Elena's mouth almost hit the ground as she gazed at his lean figure, bathed in sunlight. His smooth, muscled chest was sprinkled with water already and he was grinning at her. She still had not regained control of the muscles in her jaw to close her mouth when he started walking toward her, the sky blue board shorts slipping lower on his hips with each step he took.

He lifted one finger and closed her mouth as a chuckle escaped his wet lips. "C'mon. I dressed you just fine. This isn't a skinny dipping dream." His laugh stopped and his face turned seductive, his eyes darkening. "Unless you want it to be." He raised his eyebrows, teasing her.

Chocolate brown met deep blue as she sucked in a shallow breath and her eyes traveled down his body again as she took in what he had said. He was sizzling hot already without the skinny dipping. The bright blue swim trunks made his skin looked so tanned. His chest was glistening with the mist from the waterfalls. His dark longish hair was blowing lightly from the breeze as he shook his head back and forth and to her she looked like she was seeing everything in sexy slow motion.

She finally felt one muscle working and her neck rapidly shook back and forth. _Skinny dipping?_ No, she was not ready for something like that with him. But he was so cute tipping his head down, his eyes shining at her.

"All right. See, I kinda figured that. So check out your swimsuit, baby.""

Elena lifted the halter top off and tossed it on the ground to reveal a deep crimson red bikini top. It looked respectable enough. She loved how red looked on her and he looked like he loved it too.

"See, you like it right? That is my favorite color on you. Almost as delicious as you tasting like strawberries. Let me help." He stepped closer still, till he was only a breath away.

She eyed him warily as his fingers went to the buttons of her super short white cutoffs and she inhaled sharply as his hand grazed her skin as he got the button undone and slowly slid down the zipper. He slipped them down her long legs and she stepped out of them and kicked off her sandals.

She looked so hot in the little red bikini. It hugged her curves just perfectly and Damon could feel his hunger for her building at an exponential rate. He had not realized how hot he had made this dream until he was standing there like that with her.

He followed her eyes back up to his face and she just stood there staring at him. He could feel the fire between them. He wrapped the scarf around both his hands and pulled her in to him till their foreheads were touching. "Elena." He breathed as he let go of the scarf and it slid from her shoulders. He laced his fingers with hers again, wanting to touch her everywhere he could.

She was swallowing hard as their eyes were locked. He leaned closer as if to kiss her.

"Damon, what are we doing?" She interrupted him, her breathing shallow against his face.

He straightened back up, feeling her nervousness. He was not wanting to make her uncomfortable. He just wanted to have fun and help her forget her fear. He had made things too intense and that was not his intention at all.

He shook his head trying to break him away from his intimate thoughts of her.

"We are going to jump! And you are going to love it!" he smiled at her.

She started backing away from him, shaking her head. "No, Damon. That's crazy! It must be 10 stories down. I can't."

"Sure you can." He laughed and scooped her up in his arms. She squealed and started kicking her feet for him to put her down as he walked right to the edge of the cliff over looking the majestic waterfall.

"No! Damon! Put me down!"

He held her tighter, a serious but adorable pouty look on his face. "Lanie, do you trust me?"

She studied him for a minute, the mist sprinkling down on both of them. She nodded slowly and before she could close her eyes... he had jumped!

She screamed the whole way down, holding tight to his neck, burying her face in his throat. His grip did not waver, even as they crashed into the water. They both went under for a second and then she was pushing her head to the surface.

He was already at the surface when she broke through and flung her head back. He was smirking at her and laughing deep in his throat.

"You are nuts, Salvatore!" she yelled at him, splashing him in the face. "I was sooo not ready yet!"

He shrugged his shoulders and laughed again. She looked so cute, all mad at him and she dove toward him and nearly dunked him under! They played in the water like that for a few minutes, splashing and racing away from each other, laughing and smiling. She jumped on his back trying to push him under and he just swam around piggybacking her against his strong back.

She eventually got tired of trying to get him back and just floated in the lake. The falls were pounding with power beside her as Damon swam up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She felt a slight shiver as he held her so close and her tiny bikini was the only parts of her that could not feel his warm skin.

He held her gently around her waist under the water as the water lapped up against their bodies pressed together. There was nothing but silence between them; that and her rapidly beating heart. She lifted her arms to drape them around his neck as her hair was streaked all around her shoulders.

"You don't need to be scared, baby. You aren't hurting Stefan here. This is not real, no matter how much I wish it was." He felt his heart pounding too, in strong steady beats as he held her against him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I can't stop thinking of kissing you again. You are driving me crazy, Lanie." He moved closer his lips brushing the skin by her mouth. "Just kiss me...please," he groaned against her cheek.

Elena heartbeat jumped again and she felt a shiver go all the way to her toes as she felt his lips on her cheek. The water was slapping against them as they just floated in the middle of the lake with their arms around each other.

She smiled back at him and nodded before opening her mouth in wait for his crashing lips. His mouth sucked and licked closer to her lips until he was right in front of them, panting heavily.

 _"_ _Elena,_ _Damon, time to get up,_ _"_ a voice called out.

She lifted her head up and shook it with frustration. She squinted at the bright light in her eyes and she looked around her. She was still in the back of Damon's car. She blinked again. The dream had felt so real. "What? What's going on?" she mumbled, scraping her hand across her face as she adjusted her eyes.

Stefan had interrupted their dream. Of course he had! Damon growled under his breath. His brother would have had no idea what had been going on in her mind but somehow he still managed to call out to them at the worst time.

Elena looked back at Damon her eyes wide. She knew he had been right there in her dream and he looked none too pleased to be awake.

He leaned closer to her and pulled his jacket tighter around her. "You owe me a kiss..." Damon mumbled into her hair, taking her body to him in a gentle hug. She lay in his arms, her mind racing at what had just happened in her head.

Stefan turned toward them."We're here." He put his hand on the seat between them and after they nodded that they had heard him, he motioned in front of them as he turned the car off. "Kat, wakie, wakie," he called to his ex. She moved around and groaned and opened her eyes.

Damon grunted and groaned from having slept so uncomfortably with her. But it was worth it for her to have had some peace.

He wished that what he had created for her had been real. Would he ever really get the girl? He had taken great pride in creating her surroundings for the dream. Maybe someday they could visit The Falls just like that.

He opened the door and helped her get out. He sighed. For now, they just needed to get inside and stay safe. That was what mattered now. Nothing else was more important.


	15. Do I Have To Invite Her In?

Elena stood up shakily to her feet and leaned on the hood of the car for support as she stretched her legs. Katherine had already started walking toward the house. Damon moved to the other side of his car and held out his hands for his car keys.

Stefan's head snapped up seeing him walk up to him. "Here. Thanks for honoring our agreement." His expression was hard to read as he tossed the keys at Damon and closed the drivers door.

"Thanks for not running her into a hydro pole." Damon replied dryly, trying to lighten the serious mood Stefan was in. He was glad he had no idea what all went on in their dream. Sure, even there he had honored what Stefan had asked... but not by choice. If they had not been interrupted he was sure they could have made love on the edge of the lake. He made a mental note to find some time for part 2 of the sensual dream.

He glanced back at Elena as he pocketed the keys and saw her start to take a step and falter. He sped around the car in a flash and held her up, his head tipped down to peer in her eyes. She looked so tired. He was surprised Stefan had not even made a move toward her and had just turned as Damon blurred around him to get to her. He could see his brother watching them, but not getting involved, at least not now.

"Lanie, are you okay?" Damon rubbed her shoulder. She nodded and gripped his arm as she steadied herself.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just so tired. Sleep felt so good till the nightmares started up again." She mumbled lower and leaned her head closer to him. "But the dream helped me forget about everything. At least for a little while. Thank you Damon."

Damon smiled back at her and saw Stefan cock his head toward them and frown before he vamp sped away out of sight. Obviously Elena had forgotten that he would have been able to hear anything she said even if she was whispering. He hoped he would not get interrogated later about the very sexual dream they had just been enjoying.

"No wait, Stefan!" she called after him. She had not realized he would have heard her and she was ready to run off after him to see if he was okay.

Damon held her arm keeping her with him. "It's okay. He is probably just doing a perimeter sweep to make sure we are alone here." He saw her nod back to him, accepting his reasoning for why Stefan had run off.

Damon took a deep breath and was glad he could help her forget her nightmares. But it had been a long day and long night and he knew he needed to rest too. He could have slept in the back of his car with her but he just could not tear his eyes from hers. Watching her sleeping in his arms had been heavenly and he had not wanted it to end.

He should have told Stefan they should just keep driving as far as they could, for days even to keep her safe. But he knew eventually he needed to give her up and until she knew what she wanted and who she wanted, he would do his best to be patient.

Despite how strong his feelings for her had grown in such a short time, he could see so many times where she had been pulling away or hesitating and he did not want anything to feel forced. In the tomb she had cried out that she loved him to stop the wolf from beating the crap out of him. She had whispered she loved him and kissed him all on her own. But that was when she was saying goodbye to him, thinking Stefan was going to kill him a few minutes later. Did she really mean that? And then later in his room he had been kissing her in her nightmare and once she woke up he knew she could not tell what was real or not and again pulled away from him.

He hated not knowing, but it was very obvious that she had no idea how she felt. Even in the dream she had resisted kissing him at first, until they were in the water, their bodies wrapped around each other. He shook his head knowing he needed to focus on keeping her safe. He needed to leave this alone for now or he would drive himself crazy.

Elena saw so many emotions cross Damon's face as he helped steady her. She blinked at the bright sunlight of the early morning and looked past his shoulder. Her families cabin stood strong and tall against the dawn sky as memories washed over her. So many memories here. But she hadn't been back for over a year. Not since...she swallowed a sob realizing she hadn't been here since before her parents died.

Damon saw her reaction and turned her face to his, concern in his eyes.

"I'm okay," she assured him taking a deep breath and swallowed down her sadness. She could not let the darkness of missing her parents overshadow all the wonderful memories they had all made here. "I just realized I hadn't been back here since before my parents died."

He frowned sadly wishing he could do more to comfort her and reached out and ran his hand over hers. She smiled at his gesture and squeezed his hand before she stepped forward.

Katherine had just been leaned against the porch, examining her nails and probably sick of waiting for them. Stefan had just blurred back into view to stand beside them as they walked up to the porch. He nodded that it was all clear and Damon nodded back.

He took in the lush cabin in front of him that would be their refuge till they could figure out a plan to kill Klaus. It was a two story beautifully designed log cabin. With pillars by the dark green door and tall green roof. The garage was just to the side of the cabin. Built the same as the cabin but with a room above and a pathway between the buildings. A huge tree gave them shade and little bushes were sparsely planted around the front yard. But everything looked like it hadn't been cared for in ages. Weeds were overgrowing in the dirt all over.

He watched Elena step up to the door, take out a key, click open the lock and step inside. She started walking further into the cabin looking around and apparently forgetting that they all needed to be invited in.

Elena was lost in thought when she heard a whistle and turned back to see her two favorite vampire brothers standing in the showed her his famous eye thing that she didn't like, while waiting for her to realize why he had whistled.

"Oops I'm so sorry. I totally forgot" she said, her eyes widening as she saw them stuck in the doorway.

Damon just smirked at her waiting and drumming his fingers against the door frame."We can't protect you very well from out here," he remarked pointedly. He looked up at the sky, seeing the clouds above them getting darker. "Or was that your plan all along princess; to have your vampire bodyguards standing watch in the pouring rain, while you relax by the fire under a blanket."

Elena made a face at him and stuck out her tongue. No she definitely did not expect them to stay outside.

"You should know," Damon continued, not being able to hide his smirk. "Kat here hates to get wet. Hates it. She looks like one of those drenched, undead, skinny girls in horror movies." Damon gave an exaggerated shiver and turned to grin at Katherine. "Eeek. Scary beyond all reason."

"I do not!" she snapped back at him glaring. How dare he!

"You do," Damon laughed. "You got caught in the rain once on your way back from town in 1864. You came running in the door all freaked out, screaming at the servants to help you. Your girly umbrella was all inside out and your fancy dress soaked and muddy, your eye liner dripping down your cheeks. You looked hideous! We all had to focus so hard not to burst out laughing. Even Father, remember Stefan?"

Katherine bared her teeth at Damon, ready leap on him to tear a piece of his throat out so he would stop insulting her. He had always told her how beautiful she looked, even in the early morning without makeup. She was mortified to hear how he really felt.

Stefan had just laid his head against the door and closed his eyes, waiting. He was so exhausted and could care less about his brother teasing the selfish bitch. He just wanted to get inside and lie down, before the dizziness he was feeling made him collapse. Vamp speeding around the property was probably not the best idea, based on how he was feeling .

Elena saw Stefan's forlorn expression and her heart went out to him. She knew they needed some time alone and she hoped that he was in a better frame of mind to have a rational honest talk with her and not close himself away from her like he had when he jumped away from her touch back in Damon's room. She hurt so much for all he had been though and she wanted to help him, especially with the guilt. She didn't blame him for what happened with the wolf. He did everything he could for her and he needed to hear that.

"Stefan," She started hoping he would at least look up and meet her eyes, but he didn't respond and her heart sunk. "Please come in," she mumbled sadly. She smiled trying to get him to smile but he just walked through the door quickly, without any emotion.

Damon saw Elena's disappointment at his brother's reaction. Stefan seemed to be in his own little world, where he disappeared from everyone to brood and torture himself with all the guilt he felt. He had seen it before over the years after they had turned and most recently when he had fed on and nearly killed the Amber girl at the Miss Mystic Pageant. He felt everyone's pain and being a vampire and taking anything from anyone, be it blood or taking it too far; their life, was always overwhelming to him.

"Come in Damon, please" Elena smiled at him breaking him out of his thoughts. He smiled again at her as his black boots crossing the threshold. He winked and rubbed his hand on her shoulder, knowing she was hurting for his brother too.

"Hello? I'm still out here" Katherine was standing behind Damon with a very pissed off expression on her face.

Damon turned to her, a fake look of surprise on his face. "I don't think we forgot anything. I can't see anyone." Elena laughed and Katherine threw them both another dirty look.

"Do I _have_ to invite her in?" Elena queried looking at the brothers. Stefan cleared his throat and looked back at her.

"She wants to help Elena. She can double you if we need to distract Klaus. We need all the help we can get. We have no idea the lengths he will go to get his hands on you." He was trying to ease her fears but wasn't sure if it was helping at all.

"I don't trust her," she glared at Katherine, who was glaring right back. She had put up with the boys doting on Elena at the mansion and then in the car and she knew the only reason they let her tag along was if they needed to use her. But she was not safe out here and her patience with the human brat was growing thin.

"You and me both, darling" Damon piped up from where he was leaning against the wall by the door.

Stefan glared at him again but looked back at Elena. "I don't trust her either but we need you to be safe and as much as I hate it, she can help with that."

"Can't she sleep in the garage? Or the car? Or back in the tomb..." Elena looked first to Stefan and then Damon for an answer, raising her eyebrow hopefully.

"Very funny" Katherine cracked a wry smile. "Get me the hell in there, before Klaus shows up!"

Elena sighed and nodded in agreement. If Katherine was here to help, she sure couldn't do much from out there.

"Katherine..." She practically choked saying her evil doppelgangers name. "Do you promise to behave?"

Katherine gasped out loud at how ridiculous Elena was being. Behave? She had never behaved for anyone in her life! "Yes, yes," she lied. "Oh course I'll be good."

She smiled a sweet and very fake smile at her doppelganger. Damn humans with their power over her, over something so simple as getting through a stupid door! Sometimes she hated being a vampire.

Elena studied her, wishing that she could sense if she was being honest. "Fine. You may come in."

Katherine stepped across the threshold and strutted past Elena her chin up high in a huff. She would show her who was really in charge. Despite the boys watching over her she would find a way to get her out of their lives for good!

Elena watched her walk past her and let out a deep breath. She prayed that wasn't the worst mistake she ever made, right there.

* * *

A couple more chapters ready to go. Not much more time in summer to write and then I will have to find time between working fulltime again. Sorry if the chapters are short but I usually picked the right part to end each one with not just depending on their length. Enjoy!


	16. Tainted In Pain And Emptiness

The lake house was just as she remembered it from years ago. The oak cabinets against the far wall in the kitchen, the out jutting counter overlooking the living room with the brick fireplace and big couches and soft blankets and quilts all around for snuggling by the fire. There were pictures on the walls; framed childhood art work that her and Jeremy had made years ago. It had a tasteful country like feel to it that made anyone feel at home. Her mom had decorated it and Elena felt her heart hurt at the memory of her beautiful mother.

Elena looked around as Damon gave her shoulder a squeeze and headed back outside to probably grab whatever he had packed up before. Katherine had walked to the back window and was just staring out at the lake behind the house.

Stefan was nowhere to be seen and Elena started walking through the house looking for him. They needed to talk and now seemed a good a time as any. He had slipped away as she had been arguing with Katherine about not wanting to invite her in.

She first had walked up the stairs and checked both bedrooms on the second floor and she couldn't see him anywhere. The upstairs bathroom between the two rooms was empty as well.

She stopped in the room that was hers all these years and felt a wave of emotions hit her as she stood in the doorway. She had spent so much time here. She remembered playing hide and seek with Jeremy and her hiding in her closet. She would write in her journal, looking out the second story window as she could hear the birds in the trees. She had laid on this bed after Matt had asked her to be his girlfriend and she had stared at the ceiling and dreamed of what dating him would be like. She had had heart to hearts with her mom as she came to tuck in her at night and her heart ached for her family to be whole.

Elena walked up to the dresser, seeing the pictures all around the mirror of the memories made here. One was of her and Bonnie and Caroline giggling and suntanning on the dock. One was of Jeremy wake boarding with their dad. There was a picture of just her and her mom on their boat just smiling into the camera, looking so happy. So many memories.

She swallowed hard and pushed it all aside. Thinking about all that she had lost would become too much and she would be a puddle of tears on the bed. She needed to talk to Stefan. That was what was important now. She was still in Damon's sweats however and had no underwear or a bra on and she was feeling very self conscious.

She opened the drawer and rifled through the garments, pulled a black lacy bra out and dug around for some underwear. There were no black ones but she grabbed up a pair of red panties. As a preteen is must not have been important to have matching sets, she thought.

She cast a quick glance toward the door and slipped Damon's long sleeved shirt off her and laid it on the bed. She put on the bra and then tugged the soft comfy sweat pants down and hurriedly slipped the underwear on. Then pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a white camisole and buttoned up a red short sleeved blouse. She felt much better in her own clothes.

She brushed away the thoughts in her head that teased her that she was wearing red just for Damon. She smiled, remembering that he had told her that it was his favorite color on her in the dream.

Making her way back downstairs, she past Damon who was putting logs in the fireplace. Katherine she could not see anywhere. Past the kitchen and living room and main bathroom she found her way to her parents bedroom. She slowly pushed the door open and saw _him_ laying on the bed.

His eyes were closed and his arms were on his chest. He looked like he had just collapsed onto the bed, his long legs hanging off the bottom edge; his head not even on the pillows of the beige and red patterned quilt. He had taken off his jacket, kicked off his black boots and his socks too lay by the bed.

She walked up to him quietly, not knowing at all what to say. There was so much she needed to say. He had been so distant and she just wanted to fix things; to bring the light back into his green eyes. They always lit up every time he saw her. But since he had found her in Damon's bed that morning, they were dark and lifeless.

It felt like he was miles away from where they had been in the tomb not even a day ago. She remembered being in his strong arms, feeling his hands all over her skin touching, teasing and tasting her. She could still hear his growls against her mouth as he had so passionately kissed her. Holding her up against the wall, cradling her and ravenous for every part of her.

What happened to that man? She looked at his face in the dawn light from the window, so still and yet so full of worry; like he had aged right before her eyes when it wasn't even possible for him to do that. He must be so hurt from everything that happened. It was like he was shutting himself off from her. But why? So he didn't feel guilt from all she had been though? Or because of Damon and what the wolf forced him to do? Or from being so close to death? Her mind could not possibly wrap around all the pain that Stefan had endured.

He however wasn't the only one hurting. She still felt so scared and every time she closed her eyes she saw Brody touching her. She had finally slept at least a little, in Damon's arms that night and on the drive here. And she was so grateful for that, despite how it ended when Stefan found them in his bed. She sat down on the bed beside him and saw his eyes flutter open to look at her.

He studied her and didn't look away but also didn't say anything either. He saw that she was finally out of Damon's clothes and he was happy about that. He sat up so that his back was against the headboard and waited for her to talk.

She saw him waiting for her to start. She didn't know how to begin talking about everything. She hated the hurt she saw in his eyes, in his heart. She wanted so badly to erase that day for him. The werewolf's sole purpose was to torture Stefan for his revenge and from everything he had been through, he looked destroyed.

She moved closer trying to see how he would respond when all he had done was pull away from her. But he didn't back up or move at all and she moved closer till she was right beside him and lay her head on his shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut, scared that he would suddenly jump up, leave and slam the door. But he let her lean on him and they sat there in silence.

Elena put her hand over his heart to feel the soft smooth beats. That had always been a comfort to her; to hear his heart, as slow and inhuman as it pumped. To her he was still alive. She felt him move as he lifted his arm and moved it around from in his lap, to circle her waist. Holding her just gently. It was more than he had done since everything in the tomb. She sighed in his arms and let herself relax.

It was quiet and calm in the room with no indication of the danger they were in. The mauve painted walls were very soothing and the wind was blowing ever so slightly from the open window. He still hadn't said a word and she wanted so much to know what he was thinking. But she was also so nervous to hear how bad it could all be.

She lifted her head up suddenly as if feeling like she didn't deserve his comfort after everything that happened with Damon. "I'm so sorry Stefan," she finally whispered, her shoulders shaking. "So sorry about everything."

He didn't know what to say and instead pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. He was not sure what to do and felt like he was on autopilot and comforting her when she was crying was just automatic, no matter what they had been through.

"I wouldn't do that to you," she trailed off, sniffling. "Sleep with your brother. Especially after the hell we had just survived. I just..." She sniffled again and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I was just so scared and wanted to sleep. The nightmares Stefan, they are so bad. I just wanted to feel safe." She tried to figure out the thoughts that must be running through his mind. She didn't even know if he believed her.

He had been listening to her words and seeing her try to comfort him but he was so confused. He had laid down because the room was spinning again. Everything was hazy. He could hardly think and for sure didn't have the energy for the long emotional talk they needed to have. He just wanted things to be better. He wanted to tell her that he didn't blame her for anything.

Well... that wasn't entirely true; anything that happened in the tomb. He could not get the image of her in Damon's bed with him, her head on his bare chest, her arm around him, his hand on her ass. That was what he was truly mad about; her intimacy with his brother with no one else there. When it wasn't forced like before. His mind was running rampant at not knowing what else had happened.

She lifted her head to find his eyes. He looked back at her, the green in his eyes that was usually so bright like grass on a summer day, was dull and dark; like he was not even there and was just a shell of the man she had loved so much.

Stefan saw her looking so sad, hurting for him. Despite what she had survived, she still looked so beautiful to him. Her face still had bruises and cuts on it, but most of them were fading and were healing much quicker than normal because of the vampire blood. He reached up to touch her cheek. The one Brody had so viciously torn through her soft skin with his knife. He didn't save her from that. He pounded his fist against the bed.

Damn it! She almost got raped right in front of him! And he hated himself for that. He felt like he didn't deserve her anymore. How could he ever forgive himself?

And yet looking in her eyes right now, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. It wouldn't fix anything but he missed her so much. He bent his head lower till their foreheads almost touched. She didn't move but he could hear her heart quicken at what he was doing. He moved closer just staring into her eyes. Her lashes fluttered closed as he saw her swallow hard.

"Stefan, I.." she mumbled. She was trying to pull away. She had come in here to comfort him and try to talk about what had happened. But she found herself lost in the feelings she had for him before everything with Damon happened.

His head was down, his forehead still against hers, as he stroked her hand. He still had not said one word to her. Then he parted his lips. He was so hungry for her, for the taste of her, for everything he had missed and everything he had been longing to feel since the tomb. For everything he felt he didn't deserve anymore.

Elena closed her eyes knowing she needed to say something to stop him and yet she did not want to hurt him anymore. The next second she felt his lips against hers. She at first was startled but found herself lost in the feelings of the past. She welcomed his lips without even thinking, just soaking in the touch and taste of his love. She knew he was hurting so much and she wanted to help him heal and not be the broken empty man she had seen behind his eyes. She felt the passion for her in his kiss but she could also sense a deep sadness; like somehow he was saying goodbye. It felt different. Full of emotion and desire yet tainted in pain and emptiness.

She heard him moan against her mouth and it was only then that she jerked herself away from him. This was wrong. Everything was wrong. In the half a second that she had kissed him back she already was feeling guilty, like she was betraying Damon.

But then she felt so guilty too for what she had done _with_ Damon. How close they were in the bathtub and kissing in his bed and outside him kissing her again and then just while driving letting herself finally let go of her fear in the dream. She wanted him and she was finally open to showing him how much, before Stefan startled them both awake.

She told herself in her head each time they were close that it was so wrong to do that behind Stefan's back. She promised herself that she would not do it again. And yet over and over she let Damon closer to her. He was like a damn drug and she craved the feelings she got with him. She knew he had turned her world upside down.

She knew she needed to tell Stefan what had happened. He deserved to know. He had never been unfaithful to her. She knew it would crush him but she needed to tell him. She had never wanted to cheat on him. He did not deserve that ever. But now being so close to Stefan, her heart was telling her she was cheating on Damon. Oh hell, this was such a mess.

She wanted him to know she didn't blame him either, for what Brody did to all of them. She knew he had tried everything to save her and he had nearly given his life for her trying to kill the wolf to end his torture.

"Stefan, I..." she tried again to speak. He looked up at her, his eyes full of questions. "I'm sorry. I just feel so confused. I still feel like that the wolf's hands are all over me. Every time I close my eyes I see him...on me... hurting me." Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. "And I know we need to talk and I need to tell you some things."

He was quiet just letting her talk. So he was right. More had happened between his brother and her. He had already seen so much that could not be unseen. Could he really survive any more? The wolf had told him that he did not deserve her love and he was going to take it from him.

And he did. Watching her cry out that she loved Damon, her arms around his head, had crushed him.

"It's okay. I promise Stefan. I just need to talk to you before you hear anything from someone else. That's all. But I really feel like I need to shower first. To scrub that feeling away before anything else. Please, do you understand?"

He nodded sadly hearing what she was saying. He still had not uttered one word to her. He wasn't really sure why but he just did not want to say anything he regretted. And with the dizziness from the bite he was not thinking as straight as he would have liked. So he just nodded to her and let her go. Whatever helped her, he would do.

She smiled back and started to get up. "I won't be long. Maybe get some fresh air? she suggested. "You look like you are coming down with something. Is that even possible? For a vampire?"

He just shrugged not wanting to answer her as he reached for his jacket. He got up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and walked out of the bedroom.


	17. Speechless At The Sight Of Him

Elena stood by the bed watching him walk away and then sat back down and let out a huge breath. He still felt very distant to her but he wasn't wanting to talk about it. At least not yet. She walked out of the room in time to see him close the patio door and head to the dock.

Katherine again was nowhere to be found. She was probably just sleeping upstairs, Elena thought. She would be perfectly happy to not run into her at all the whole time they were here. She loathed her and her treatment of both the Salvatore's. She was tempted to go hunt her down just to make sure she stayed out of her old room. She did not need that bitch messing with any of her memories. This cabin was so dear to her and just the thought that the dopple witch was here, where her family used to go to spend time together, made her skin crawl.

She walked across the cabin and turned to head upstairs when she swung her head back to the front of the house. She heard what sounded like the loud sounds of wood being chopped out in the garage. It must be Damon getting them more firewood, she thought.

She paused with her hand on the door knob. They both would be upset at her for risking going outside. They had after all left Mystic Falls to keep her safe here but that would not do her any good if she wasn't behind the magic barrier the door provided.

She saw Damon's leather jacket tossed on the table by the door and picked it up. Elena slowly lifted it up, putting the collar of it to her nose and inhaled. Damon's scent was still very prominent on it even when she had been wearing it more than he had in the last day. It smelled of bourbon, blood and the muskiness that was just him. Damn, what was he doing to her?

She sighed realizing that as dangerous as it was to go outside, she wanted to go to him. Taking one more look around she saw Stefan walk further down the dock by the water. She saw the wind getting stronger as the clouds continued to darken and slipped her arms in the sleeves of the very oversized jacket. It enveloped her in its warmth immediately. She opened the front door and went across the yard. The garage door was open just a crack and she could peek through it without moving it.

He had his back to her as he lifted the ax and chopped a piece of wood in half. Elena's eyes grew wider and wider as she stared at him. He turned more toward her and picked up his black shirt from the shelf beside him and wiped his forehead with it. He shook his head back and forth and she could see the sweat dripping from his raven locks and down his bare back. She leaned her head on the door frame and just watched him, mesmerized.

Damon, despite having super hearing had still not noticed her standing there. Or if he did he made no indication that he had seen her. He tucked the shirt in his back pocket and then tossed the pieces he had cut into the pile and lifted another full log to where he was chopping them apart.

Elena held her breath. She did not want him to see her watching him. He looked amazing; all covered in sweat and his muscles flexed as he worked. He picked up the ax again and swung it down hard and split the wood in pieces. One piece that flew off landed right against the back side of the door she was behind and before she had a chance to move he had locked eyes with her.

He opened the door further and frowned and smiled pretty much at the same time when he saw her.

"Elena," he breathed her name, his voice shaking a bit as he stared back at her. It probably sounded to her that just uttering her name took his breath away. Her name was air to him. But he frowned almost immediately, the danger she could be in being out here coming to mind once he had argued with himself to stop staring at her.

"What are you doing out here?" he demanded. "It's not safe from Klaus, Elena. Get back inside!" He was all business, ordering her back to the cabin. He wasn't even aware of how he must have looked to her.

Elena had barely heard him...She saw his mouth moving but the pounding of her heart in her ears was louder than his voice. She watched him come closer and closer and her eyes drifted down his body, following the beads of sweat that were running in trails to disappear beneath his low hanging jeans.

He tossed the ax he was holding down on the ground and grabbed his shirt from his pocket. He wiped the sweat from his forehead again with the edge of his shirt and then slipped his arms in the sleeves to button it back up.

Why did they keep getting in such sexually charged situations? He thought her and Stefan were finally having their heart to heart and he much preferred being as far from the house to avoid listening in if possible. He did not want to hear them kissing and making up. Just the thought of it made him nauseous.

"Damn it Elena. You shouldn't be out here!" He tried again to get her attention. She could see him alright but she sure as hell was in her own little world at that moment.

He walked towards her ready to usher her back into the safety of the house and she suddenly blinked a couple times and shook her head. If she was planning on saying anything it sure wasn't moving from her brain to her mouth anytime soon, she noticed. She just stood there in silence not being able to tear her eyes off him.

He stepped closer only half buttoning his shirt up and tilted her chin back up to his face with one finger and looked intensely into her brown eyes. "I mean it, Elena. It's not safe. Stefan would kill me if he knew you were out here. I think he has already wanted to kill me a few times already but still."

She still hadn't said anything and she took another step closer to him and put her hands on either side of his open shirt and heard him inhale sharply at her fingers on his skin.

Goodness girl, she scolded herself. Talk! Say anything! You look more and more like an idiot just standing here!

He smiled softly at her as much distracted by, as she was of him and his hands went to her shoulders.

"You and my clothes, angel. Now you adopted my favorite jacket too? Should I let you take this shirt too?" He teased her and put his hands over hers and led them to the buttons he had just done up.

He was still staring into her eyes, feeling her hands under his as he felt her unbutton one, two and then three more buttons till his shirt was hanging open again. He heard her heart pounding furiously but she still had not answered any of his questions. He gasped as he felt her slide both her hands around his waist under the open shirt. God, it felt so good.

He wanted more but he knew it was not safe here. They needed to get back inside. But then they would be facing his ex and his brother and then nothing more would happen. He wanted to just trust that they would be okay here even for a few more minutes of heaven with her but he knew better than to risk anything else happening to her.

He summoned all the inner strength he had and picked up her hands and held them against his chest as his face grew serious. "Lanie, we need to get you back in the cabin. It's too risky out here." He smirked trying to be funny "I'll pick you up and carry you back inside myself, if you don't move it!"

She felt like she had been in a trance till now and feeling his hands over hers, guiding her to his buttons had felt so charged with electricity. And she hadn't realized she had undone them herself. But the moment had passed, it seemed and he was now insisting that she needed to get out of there. She glared at him coolly finally seeing she was back in control of at least some motor functions.

Being carried did not sound half bad, the naughty little Damon loving part of her mind told her. "Fine you win. I'll go." She pulled her hands out from his, walked past him and picked up the pieces of wood that he had just chopped for the fire. Damon watched her silently as she turned and stalked back to the house stubbornly.

He followed quickly behind her, grabbing up the rest of the chopped wood. He watched their surroundings like a hawk for any sign of intruders that might be hidden. He looked up at the sky. It definitely looked like it was going to rain and soon. The clouds above them were getting darker and darker by the minute. He opened the door for her and insisted on carrying the wood she was holding.

She just walked up to the fireplace and dumped the pile down. "There you go. You think girls can't help carry firewood?" she eyed him teasing. "You need to be the big strong man to make fire foryour poor defenseless woman?"

He rolled his eyes at her playfully at her caveman analogy. "My woman. I like the sound of that." He smirked at her. "No, you know that isn't it. You have just been through a lot," he commented more earnestly. She nodded in understanding and smiled.

"I really need to take a shower, Damon." She looked down at herself in the new outfit she had changed into and realized now she had gotten dust and dirt from the wood all over her blouse and jeans. She shrugged her arms out of the sleeves of his jacket and handed it back to him. "I just _borrowed_ it cause it looked like it was going to rain out there."

"Oh sure, and you just didn't have another jacket of... oh I don't know... _yours,_ at your _family's_ cabin." He took it back from her, wishing she had kept it. Sure it was his favorite jacket but it looked far better on her. He pointed to the closet nearby and she could see a bunch of jackets from where she was standing. She opened her mouth to reply and he interrupted her.

"Nevermind that. Shower? I love it. After chopping all that wood I love how your mind works. Let's go, baby," he teased, just watching her mouth open in shock again. "We definitely haven't had enough fun in the water yet...First my tub and then the waterfall. You can't tell me you aren't dying to..."

"Damon! Seriously?" She snapped back at him.

"Seriously? Seriously? Who are you? Caroline?" Damon imitated their friend. "Blondie was _not_ invited on this little trip. I'm not into menage a three things anymore. Not since I met you, sweetness."

Elena gasped at the flirtatiousness of his comments as she turned to head to the bathroom. He just never let up. Damon's grin was a mile wide and he started walking behind her. She whirled around as she hit him with all her strength across his one arm.

"Ow." He grimaced in fake pain giving her a pout. "Poor defenseless woman hits hard!"

She glared at him, while trying not to smile. He was impossible! "Poor defenseless woman wants a break from your bad boy whit, Salvatore. And this time she is enjoying the water alone!" She smiled again seeing his pout grow on his lip as he looked at her.

He saw her expression looking more serious and he cleared his throat and backed away from her. "Sorry Lanie. I'm just trying to make you smile. You look amazing when you smile."

"Thank you, Damon" I just need some time, please. I am so thankful for everything you are doing. You have helped me so much. Please know that."

He nodded and smiled again at what she had said. He was glad all he was doing had been helping her. He smooth another lock of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek. "I know you need to relax. You deserve that."

But...he could not resist one more zinger at her. "But just know I will be right here fantasizing how amazing you look in there and in my dreams I can make you do whatever I want..."

Her mouth fell open again. "Good God, Damon. Are you this smooth with all the ladies?" she mumbled incredulously.

He smirked again. "Oh no sweetness, it's all for you. I don't need to chase the ladies I want. They line up to let me drink from them and have me play however I want. You, my angel are _much_ more high maintenance. You make me want to chase you and do anything to finally have you."

"Damon," she warned him, eying him cautiously. "I'm just not ready yet. I know for a fact I'm not over Stefan yet or even thinking clearly after what we all went through. I just need time Damon. I feel things for you too, I do. I just haven't made sense of it yet. And I don't want to hurt Stefan. I'm not going to cheat on him. He is a good man and he has never hurt me like that and I never would either."

He stood really still just taking in all that she was saying. That was a confession of sorts. She admitted she did have feelings for him. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

He smiled at her once more, biting his lip to stop himself from asking if she loved him. It was driving him crazy not knowing. But she turned before he could open his mouth and headed for the bathroom.

The opportunity was gone...again. He turned on his heel and strode back out of the front door to chop more wood. Who knew how long they would be here and they needed to stay warm, especially if a big storm was on its way.

Elena walked slowly to the bathroom, hoping she had not hurt his feelings too much as she watched him head back out the front door. He slammed it a bit loud and she winced knowing he must be confused too. She felt bad for him but she also needed to focus on her too.

A shower would feel so good, the hot water beating down on her sore back. Damon's tub had been amazing but she still felt so dirty from all that had happened with the wolf. She wanted to scrub her skin raw till there was no trace of that creep on her. Then maybe she would feel ready to move on.

As she passed the big glass wall at the back of the cabin she wondered where Stefan had gone. She could not see him anywhere. She had felt terrible pulling away from him when she knew they needed to talk. He looked like he did not have the energy to work through all this and just wanted to skip to the make up sex. She always had such a hard time staying mad at him for anything. And he knew it too. All he would have to do was look at her with his adorable deep green puppy eyes and she would agree to anything.

She sighed as she leaned against the hall closet. She missed their closeness. There had not even been a fight at all this time. There was nothing between them that had changed except the fallout from yesterday. She still felt shivers up her spine as she thought about him, cradling her close, the strong muscles in his arms flexing as he held his weight off her as he devoured her with kisses.

There truly was nothing in her feelings that had weakened for him. If anything she felt more inclined than ever to help him work through his guilt. If only he wouldn't keep his feelings in or push her away. Then maybe they could finally get somewhere in this mess. She wanted him to trust her, to open up to her and share how he was really feeling. Maybe they just needed time.

She had no idea what else she could do to help him. She felt responsible for his guilt too. She did. If she hadn't been so stupid and just listened to his warning, or trusted that Damon watching over her to keep her safe was best and waited to see him, then none of it would have ever happened. Would it?

She knew that when Stefan was emotional or depressed that all he wanted to do was hold her and be close to her; like he needed to feel her with him and then he could face anything. But the kind of closeness he craved was not right, not right now. Not when she was so confused and so soon after they had all been through such a trauma. The intensity of her feelings either way might just be amplified by the adrenaline of what they survived. Life and death situations make you do crazy things, she thought.

She pushed the mess of thoughts aside, grabbed a couple towels out of the closet and headed for the bathroom. She needed to relax and then maybe sleep. Something needed to get her mind off of both of those amazing brothers. How could she possibly do anything without one of them hurting based on her actions? It was an impossible situation.

* * *

A/N ; So I know how much people hate when Elena is confused and doesn't know what she wants. I'm sorry to drag that into my plot too but based on what they went through that is exactly how she is feeling. She has had no reason at all for her feelings for Stefan to have diminished. He had not done anything to hurt her. So she still feels deeply for him.

And she is starting to question all her new feelings for Damon and how strong they are. She is trying to determine if its just because of the adrenaline or what they survived or if its meant to last for the long haul.

She has no desire to cheat on Stefan and go behind his back to be with Damon. She would not do that to him. She respects him and knows that he would never hurt her like that either. Their love is strong and has a good secure foundation which is why she is so lost as to what to do. And Stefan pulling away and then kissing her and just wanting to skip talking about everything is not what she wants.

Damon's constant teasing and flirtations her way make her feel so good and show her very clearly how he feels but she does not want to say or do something she would regret.

And she doesn't want to hurt Stefan at all either based on all he had been through. She wants him to comfort her and work through this but he just wants to skip to being all right again and that does not sit well for her. And because she has been so intimate with Damon touching and kissing him now just the sight of his body is so much stronger than it would have been even a few days ago.

I hope that helps make some sense of things. I hope I am describing things well. There is some major build up in the plot in the next few chapters and some major things happen. Enjoy the ride and as always please tell me what you think! If you have ideas for fun things to add to the story just tell me and I will do my best to incorporate them in. Hope you all enjoyed the long weekend.

If anyone that is reading is part of a community or would know how I could get my story read there I'd love to hear it. Thanks!


	18. How Dare You, Brother !

Stefan had walked out the back patio doors and just stood on the deck barefoot, looking out at the lake. Everything was so peaceful. The water lapped at the dock, the sounds of birds could be heard in the trees and the wind blew gently in his face. He could see the dark clouds growing over his head but for now it was like the calm before the storm. So quiet and unaware of the power that nature could release in a matter of hours.

This would have been a beautiful place to take Elena for a weekend, he thought. He didn't even know if he had another weekend left, much less a day.

He sighed, longing for more time. More time to be with her, love her and protect her, not be just as powerless as he was in the damn tomb!

He turned back to the cabin making sure no one was looking and stepped out of sight of the windows. He took off his leather jacket and rolled up his hoodie. The bite had grown! It had spread half way down his arm and was red and bubbly, looking like a massive infection. An infection that had no cure. Well, not that he knew of.

Elijah had mentioned that the only one who knew would be Klaus and he could not think of one good reason that Klaus would ever consider healing him. He had practically laughed in his face in the crypt.

He started feeling light headed again and after tugging his sleeve down, he lifted his hand to his forehead. Damn, he was burning up. This was getting worse quick. He started walking further onto the dock while deep in thought, until he was standing right on the edge, overlooking the massive lake.

He wrestled in his mind again about telling her about how he was going to die or not. He hated lying to her. How could he hide this when the symptoms were showing up so fast? Maybe he should just run? Find a spot to hide away from everyone and just die. He could not imagine saying goodbye to her or even his brother. Maybe it was better to just leave with no goodbyes.

But as long as he had lived, he wanted to die on his terms not the damn bites timetable; complete with all the horrors that awaited him.

He started playing with his daylight ring on his finger.

He could do it. He could just take it off and throw it in the lake and let nature reclaim him in powerful, fiery fashion.

He looked down at his hand and tugged a little harder. The ring slipped past his knuckle and just lay loosely in his grip. He gritted his teeth as he planned his death. No one would have to know. He could die right here, right now. What was stopping him?

He pulled the ring away from the flesh of his finger and felt his skin start to sizzle instantly. He had not dropped it in the water, not yet. He clutched it tightly in his other fist and felt the heat from his skin getting hotter. In seconds he would burst into flames and it would all be over.

 _'_ _No, Stefan don't!'_ He heard a voice say. He instinctively forced the ring back on in a split second to hide what he was trying to do. He sure as hell did not need an audience.

He whirled around. "Elena?" he breathed.

She was standing just a few feet away from him. Her hair blowing in the wind as she had her arms around her. The red blouse was short sleeved and so thin and she was shivering. She took a few steps closer to him till she was right in front him. He picked up his brown leather jacket and wrapped her in it, zipping it up to keep the wind out. Even in the midst of his own crisis, he wanted her to be safe and warm.

"Don't Stefan. Please don't." She was begging him as she took his hands in hers and held them tight to her chest.

"What, beautiful? Don't what?" He had thought she had not seen what he had done. He didn't want her know. He wanted to die alone; not give her another horrible memory to add to all the other ones. He felt her squeezing his hands, keeping the ring in place.

She looked up in his eyes so longingly. "You know Stefan. Please don't. Not like that."

Maybe she did know? he wondered. He didn't want to burden her. He needed to push her away; to send her running back to Damon. His brother could take care of her. He had to now.

"No Elena. Get away from me! You can't be here!" He pushed her back, snarled and let the veins grow under his eyes and felt the blood fill the whites of his eyes. She stumbled a bit before she regained her balance and she walked right back up to him fearlessly.

"I'm not scared Stefan." She grabbed his face and locked her eyes with us. "You can't scare me away."

He hung his head, trying to avoid contact with her eyes. "I have to. I can't let you watch me die. I _need_ to do this," he whispered sadly.

She hugged him around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "No, you don't," she cried. "Let me be there for you. We can survive this together."

She looked back up at him again. "I can't live without you Stefan. I love you. It's always going to be you." She searched his eyes showing her how she was feeling, pulled his face down and devoured his lips.

He reached up to grab for her face, tears streaming down his cheeks but in the next second she was gone.

"Elena!" He screamed, looking everywhere for her. What the hell had happened?

"Don't listen to her Stefan. It's always been me. You never stopped loving me." He spun around to the other side of him and saw Katherine standing there reaching out to him.

"Katherine?" He turned back the other way, looking desperately for Elena. "Elena, where are you?! I need you! Come back," he cried out. He collapsed on the dock with his head in his hands and sobbed.

He felt hands pulling his arms away from his face and he looked up through the tears. "Elena?" he whispered hopefully.

The figure shook their head. "No, Stefan. She is gone. Damon took her. And she wants him too. She never really loved you. Not like I did."

He growled and pulled away as Katherine knelt down beside him, her arms around his shoulders. She was still wearing his purple hoodie from when she had changed in the mansion before they left.

"No! That's not true!" he snarled at her.

"It is, Stefan. She loves Damon now. I saw them, when you left his room and you rejected her. He was right there to console her. He has wanted her since the minute he first saw her. And later, remember you asked how the vampire could have possibly gotten close enough to hurt her? It was because of Damon. He was all over her on the porch. They were kissing and he had her up against the wall in his arms. He was making love to her Stefan. That is how the vampire could get to them. I saw them."

"NO!" The rage he felt coursing through his body was unstoppable. He grabbed for her throat his eyes blazing!

"SHUT UP! You're lying!"

Katherine's eyes widened in shock as he lunged for her. He wrapped his hands around her throat and started squeezing. She was gasping and coughing, her mouth opening and closing with her hands pulling on Stefan's. "Stefan...stop...plee.." she choked out.

Stefan blinked and the next second heard a snap and he thought he had knocked Katherine out. But as she crumpled down from in his arms he recoiled in horror and saw that the woman was wearing his leather jacket!

He backed up, nearly falling off the dock and he realized who it was…

Her head was bent at an awkward angle and her eyes had an empty glassy stare. Oh God!

He bent down and scooped her up, crying into her hair. "No Elena, no! God no, please wake up!" She could not be dead. She couldn't! He ripped into his wrist and shoved it against her mouth. "Drink Elena! You have to drink!" He whimpered, his eyes so full of tears he could hardly make her out in front of him.

"You killed her!"

He was still sobbing with her in his arms when he looked up and saw Damon standing on the dock. His eyes were yellow with fire as he just stood there, staring at them.

"No, Damon no! I killed Katherine!" He looked up at his brother with pleading, tear filled eyes. "I wouldn't. I loved her!"

Damon snarled as he stepped closer, each step drawing more and more anger into his eyes and his face. "You killed her! You could not bear the fact that she wanted _me_! If you could not have her than no one could! How dare you brother!"

Stefan was shaking his head and begging for his brother to understand, but all he saw was her lifeless body in his arms, her head hanging down from his arm.

Damon vamp sped at him and grabbed her from him. "I loved her! You could not handle that she loved me. _Finally_ someone loved me brother and you took that away! I hate you!" Damon screamed as he held her head against his chest, rocking her lifeless body.

No! It wasn't possible! He stood back up, stumbling away from them. He looked at the glaring hatred in Damon's eyes as he held the woman they loved.

"You are _not_ my brother!" Damon spat at him. "I wish you had stayed dead when Father shot you!"

 _Dead, dead_ , Stefan thought. He looked down at his ring and then back up at Damon kneeling on the dock and stroking her pale face, as tears poured down his cheeks.

He didn't think and just ripped the ring off his finger and threw it as far as he could into the water….

It landed with a splash halfway into the lake and he collapsed to his knees and felt the burning. He lifted his arms up and took one more look at Damon and his precious Elena and closed his eyes as he felt the flames race to life and he succumbed to the insane pain.

The last thing he heard was his own pain filled screams…

Stefan threw his head up, gasping for breath. He lay on the edge of the dock his fingers clawing into the wood so hard his hands were bleeding. He whirled behind him and Damon and Elena were not there. He scanned the whole back yard area and there was no one around. Then he looked back down at his hand and saw his daylight ring safely on his finger. He was alive! How was this possible?

Elena, where was Elena? He was holding onto hope that she was alive too. Where was she? He had to make sure she was okay. He leapt to his feet and sped back to the cabin.


	19. Second Skin

Stefan raced back into the cabin and tossed his jacket on the living room chair. One quick glance around and he saw no one in the kitchen or the living room, so he vamp sped upstairs.

Where was everyone? Did he just hallucinate that he set himself on fire? Was Elena still really dead? Had Damon raced her away? His head was spinning and he threw open the doors to the upstairs bedrooms and then knocked on the closed bathroom door. It creaked open more and no one was there either.

Each room he searched and found to be empty, made his anxiety level rise another notch. He blurred back downstairs and listened. He heard the sound of water running and he walked closer to the main floor bathroom, just off the kitchen.

The door was open just a crack and he swung it open all the way letting steam pour out into the hall. And from how hard he had hit it, it slammed back closed behind him. The room was full of steam and he waited as his eyes adjusted and then he saw her.

She was there! Elena! Oh thank God, he thought as he burst into the room. He was not even thinking of where she was or why. He was just so overwhelmed with joy that he had not killed her!

"Elena! Oh baby!" He raced across the room.

Stefan saw her open the shower door and look around. She must have heard him slam the other door so loudly.

"Stefan, what are you doin..." She had not even gotten a full sentence out before he crashed into her, pressing her bare back back against the tile of the shower stall as his mouth was over hers desperately and hungrily kissing her.

Her eyes were wide and he crushed her arms between them, as he held her against the wall. He pulled back, after the deeply passionate kiss and just stared at her as his breath heaved out of him. She looked at him with equal surprise. They stood frozen like that for a few agonizing seconds, her chest pressed into his as the water started soaking through his clothes.

He just wanted to be with her. She was alive and he was so grateful. Her held her head in his hands as he looked down into her face.

"Oh beautiful, I am so glad you are alright!" He looked her up and down, only now realizing where they were. The sight of her naked in his arms almost took his breath away. He shouldn't be here. She had wanted time and to wash off the feeling of the wolf on her. The thoughts fleeted through his mind but disappeared almost as fast as they came. He was too taken by her body. He could not even remember the last time he had been with her like this. He just stood frozen against her, watching the water cascade down her face, neck and slide down her chest.

She had her hair up in a bun and she reached between them and pulled it out letting her hair fall like a curtain around her bare shoulders. He was mesmerized by her and wanted her so much. Seeing and feeling her right in front of him, so beautiful, so perfect, he didn't even realize what he had done. He was just desperate to know that he had not killed her.

He blinked a couple times trying to clear the haze from his mind, his eyes never leaving her. He backed up more, his head down and was determined to make his legs cooperate with his brain and leave. She was okay now and he shouldn't be here, not like this. But his brain was not winning against his hunger and longing for her. He slowly moved his eyes up her body, feeling his jeans getting tighter each second that he looked at her. His gaze grew more heated and his heart was pounding as he took in her soft curves and rounded hips, then her smooth flat stomach and full supple breasts.

He finally turned around and started to walk away from her when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Don't go Stefan," she whispered, her big brown doe eyes locked on his.

His eyes widened at her invitation and he turned back to her and moved a step closer, watching the water drip down her slender neck. Her hair was sticking to her shoulders, partially covering her breasts and he saw her lips part, as her chest rose and fell with panting breaths. She looked him deeply in the eyes and he saw no resistance.

She slowly slid the zipper down on his hoodie, peeling it off him and tossed it in a sopping mess on the floor outside the shower. Then he felt her fingers close around his shirt and she slammed him against the other wall, pulling him right under the spray of the water. She pushed him against the tiled wall, his face in the water and watched the water soak through his long sleeved shirt, sticking it to his hard muscled body like a second skin.

He gasped the instant the hot water hit him, but she covered his mouth with hers, pressing her body into him as the water poured down on them.

"Elena," he finally moaned by her ear, wrapping his arms around her, hungrily searching for her tongue. "God, baby I want you so much."

"I want you too," she breathed, returning the kiss with the same passion and desperation he was showing her.

"I missed you so much." he gasped against her mouth. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to make love to you the second I was free."

It was like the floodgates of his emotions had been released and the tears started slipping down his cheeks and mixed with the water at it fell. He had not said a word when she had come in his room wanting to talk before and now it seemed that everything he should have said then, came pouring out of him. "I'm so sorry too...for everything," he breathed between kisses. "I never wanted to push you away. I love you so much."

He pulled her face back up to look into her eyes. His feelings were just tumbling out of him as he held her. "I don't want us to ever be apart again. I believe you, I do, that you didn't sleep with Damon. I know you must have been scared. I am so sorry for everything Brody put you through because of me. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. That I got trapped in the tomb with that bitch Katherine.

He felt the dizziness getting worse and his vision clouded for a moment again. He felt so hot but the water was helping his fever. He could not make out her response to his confessions but then she had pulled his face back down onto hers, moaning his name into her mouth.

"I want so much to just put everything behind us. I am sorry I jumped away before, when you tried to hug me back in Damon's room. I want us to start over. To just forget everything that happened in that damn tomb or the mansion. I was such a jealous, jerk baby. I am so sorry."

Was she feeling the same way, did she forgive him? The symptoms of the bite were making it harder and harder to concentrate and he definitely was not getting blood near his brain where he needed it. His body was sure he wanted that blood somewhere else.

"Stefan, stop talking. Just kiss me. Show me how much you love me. Make love to me, please." She looked deep in his eyes.

He felt her sliding her hands beneath his soaked shirt and up his bare chest. He looked at her for a second, breathing hard realizing that she did want him too. He needed to be closer to her...now.

He reached up and pulled his shirt up over his head. It was so heavy with the water that it was hard to get off. He was nervous too because he still hadn't told her about the werewolf bite. He wasn't sure what to do but he needed to feel her again; skin to skin. That won out in his mind rather than hiding the bite from her.

They hadn't even closed the shower door and he broke the kiss long enough to lift it up over his head and toss it to the floor beside his hoodie. Then she wrapped her arms back around him, her bare breasts pressed against his chest. She moaned his name, her head thrown back as he kissed down her neck, his hands sliding down her slippery, soapy back to her waist.

He hid his arm by his side. So far she hadn't seen his death sentence and truthfully, he wanted to enjoy this moment before her told her he was dying. He wanted the raw amazing passion he had with his love with no thoughts of tomorrow.

He felt her pulling him to turn her around to have her between the wall and him. He squeezed her hips and groaned deep in his throat, crashing his lips back onto hers, spinning her against the wall. His hair was sopping wet, falling in his eyes and he felt her holding tight to his head, digging her nails in his hair as they kissed.

He felt more chills go through him and he was so glad the water was hot, to sooth his dizzy sick feelings. He pulled back from her lips holding her chin in his hands and just gazed into her eyes. She still hadn't said anything about how he felt. He had been pouring out his feelings about everything and she had just told him to be quiet. Her body was showing him how much she wanted him, but he needed her to forgive him for being so insecure.

He ran his finger down her cheek and saw too that it looked like her bruises from where Brody had punched her were gone. They must have healed up that well already and he was glad.

Then he felt her hands down by his jeans unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. The dark denim was so heavy with the water that they hardly moved as she pulled on them sliding them lower on his hips.

He was kissing her shoulder and her neck now and lifted her up into his arms against the wall. He went towards the right side of her neck and felt her pulling him to the other side lifting her head more giving him full access to her throat. She pulled her hair to fall down around her other shoulder.

Then he heard the door creak open and thought he saw a shadow of a person standing there. All he could make out was long, dark hair. His vision swam again and she pulled his head back down towards her neck again and he couldn't see the door from there then. She arched into his body pressing herself closer to him and moaned. Then he felt her long nails digging into his back.

He wasn't sure if his mind hadn't just made that someone had seen them, as she wrapped her long legs around him, grinding her hips into his. The next time he looked up the person was gone.

He was kissing down her neck in the valley between her breasts and she threw her head back against the shower wall, pressing him into her chest. His one hand still held her up against the wall and the other was massaging her one breast. He could hear her breathing harder and whimpering in pleasure.

He moved his lips back up to her neck; his favorite spot on her whole body. He sucked on the skin by her pulse, feeling it pounding. He loved the smell of her blood, pulsing in her veins. Not because he was wanting to feed or hurt her but because it reminded him that she was human. A pure, innocent, fragile human.

Usually her blood rushed to the surface when he was kissing her. He took a long whiff eager to smell her blood as he held her. He shook his head trying to think straight but he was not imagining it. He could not smell her blood.

His eyes widened in realization and he froze. Oh God no. It couldn't be!


	20. You Are Not Elena!

Stefan snapped his head back up to look at her. The water was spraying them both in the face and he blinked it away staring at her. He wiped his face with one hand and reached out to touch her hair. The tell tale curls softly bounced up around his fingers.

It couldn't be! he thought, shock all over his face. Oh my God!

"Katherine? Your blood. It's not human! You're not Elena…"

Her eyes went wide with surprise but she hid it well. She moved closer to kiss him again and he vamp sped himself against the wide open door of the bathroom, slamming it against his back. She literally fell from where he had her up in his arms, against the tiled wall.

He knelt down by the door at the clothes on the floor in a pile. They were his clothes. His purple hoodie and sweats...what Katherine was wearing.

"Katherine!" he said again, not even believing it himself. He felt like he was going to throw up.

He took a deep breath and thought harder. He had seen someone come into the bathroom. He was sure of it.

Oh God, Elena must have seen them. It had to have been her! She would be reeling at what she saw. He tried to get up, as another wave of dizziness enveloped him.

He watched Katherine slowly walk towards him laying by the door. He was shaking his head at her to leave him alone but she ignored his protests.

"No, Stefan. You want this. I know you do," she cooed, her hips swaying as she got closer.

"I could feel how much you wanted me. Don't stop, please." She was leaning down now, almost in his lap.

He shook his head again and cursed at her. His head was spinning. He was so sure it was Elena. Damn him! She leaned in again, inches from his lips.

"No! Get away from me Katherine!" He snarled, pushing her back.

She fell against the rug, the water still spraying out from the open shower door. He threw her a towel, grabbed one up himself and his clothes and sped out of the room.

* * *

Katherine just lay there on the rug, smirking her little girlish grin as she thought back to her encounter with Stefan. She couldn't believe what had just happened and what else had almost happened!

She had just been happy to have found the shower after so many days in that dark, dirty tomb. Damon had seen her looking around in the cupboards and had gone to the car and came back with two blood bags and tossed one at her. She was so grateful and ripped open the top and sucked it down fast.

Then she had wandered upstairs looking for some clothes to wear. Preferably, something feminine. Stefan's clothes were really comfortable but she felt so unattractive in them. She had walked back downstairs, some clothes in hand and found the bathroom beside the kitchen.

Stefan and Elena had closed themselves in the back bedroom, doing God knows what and Damon she had past as he headed outside, when she had headed up the stairs before. Now however, there was no one around at all but she didn't care and had headed for her long awaited shower.

She had started the water and shrugged her way out of the hoodie and sweat pants and tossed them on the floor in the bathroom, her lacy bra and underwear soon followed. She had tucked the moonstone under her bra, still not wanting to let it out of her sight. She walked up to the mirror and took in her appearance. Her hair was more or less combed out, from when she had done that in Damon's bathroom but otherwise she looked ghastly. Dirt and dust all over her face, smudged mascara from the Masquerade Ball last week, and then she saw her the bite.

No one had even mentioned it at all since it had happened. It was disgusting, bumpy, cracked skin with pus and blood all over. She wrapped her hair up in a bun to keep it from getting the pus from the bite on it. It was so far only down behind her shoulder and a bit down her back but it was growing.

Never mind, looking in the mirror was not a good idea, she thought and walked back to the shower stall, pulled open the door and stepped under the soothing streams of water.. It hit her full on the face and she lifted her head to the spray. The warmth felt amazing and she just leaned against the wall letting the water sooth her muscles.

She had lathered up her hair and rinsed it out before she started on her body. Filling the sponge with bath gel, she rubbed it all over her getting every last inch of dirt off her. Then she put the conditioner in her hair and leaned back again into the spray.

She heard the door swing open and slam against the wall and then by the time she looked, it was closed again. She had jerked her eyes open, thinking of danger. Being on the run for so long it was second nature to always think that _he_ had finally caught up to her.

She had opened the door to see who it was and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw Stefan blur himself across the room. She had not even gotten a sentence out before he had crushed her against the wall in a mind numbing kiss!

Katherine could hardly believe what was happening! She had to be dreaming. She quickly pulled her hair out of the bun and let it cover the bite mark on the back of her neck. She regarded him cautiously trying to figure out the meaning of everything he was saying. It looked like he was thinking about what he had just done and where they were and he started to pull away, She could not lose this now, not when she was so close to him. She stopped him and told him to stay, unzipped his hoodie and grabbed onto his shirt. She pushed him against the wall, under the water and collided her lips with his, stifling his gasp as the water hit him.

She knew he thought she was Elena and that irked the hell out of her but it didn't stop her. She wanted him so badly. She hadn't been with Stefan for more than a century. Even before the vampire round up when she had faked her death. It had been so long since she had been this close to him.

She passionately attacked his mouth, her body on his. He was mumbling all sorts of apologies while kissing her. It was making her sick hearing how much he loved that whiny, little human. Then he called her a bitch and she could not hide the reaction on her face.

She realized how her face had changed from sweet and passionate to pure anger for a split second, hearing what he said. But it looked like he was too dizzy or out of it and had not seen her change in expression.

She kissed him again and moaned. She would not get this taken away from her. Not by anyone, even if he thought she was Elena. She slid her hands under his shirt and he tossed it away, slammed her against the wall burying his head in her neck and sucking on her skin.

Oh God his kisses, his mouth on hers. She was in heaven or hell. Wherever she was, he was there with her. She wanted all of him and started tugging on his jeans but they were totally stuck to him and heavy from the water and she grunted in displeasure.

But then he was lifting her up against the wall, thrusting his hips against her bare body. She did not want to give away that she was not Elena so she kept her back as far away from his wandering fingers as she could and pulled her hair over the shoulder that Brody had bitten. Her hair hid it well and she smiled to herself that this could actually work! She didn't care that he wanted or thought he was with that pathetic human. She just couldn't get enough of his hands and his lips on her.

She turned her head to a sound and saw the door opening again. She felt Stefan lift his head too, his heavy lidded eyes squinting through the spray of the water.

Then she saw her perfect revenge… and could not help the huge grin that spread across her face.

Elena walked into the room. Sweet, innocent, perfect, Elena was about to have her world shattered.

She watched her holding towels and extra clothes in her hands as she just stood there her mouth open in complete shock at what she was seeing.

Katherine wasted no time and pushed Stefan's head back down against her shoulder, hiding Elena from his eyes and threw her head back again as he sucked lower on her skin. She did not want him discovering that she was not his precious girl. Then she would not get what she wanted. She arched into him, smiling at Elena and moaned. With her arms around his neck, she made long scratches across his back, making him bleed.

Elena had just stood there for a moment and then choking back a sob, she had turned and ran from the room.

Katherine could not contain her glee that Elena had seen them. She nuzzled closer to him and felt him sucking on the skin by her neck. She wanted him to make love to her. She had opened her mouth to tell him again, when all of a sudden she felt his body just freeze in her arms. What the hell was the matter? He could not know that she wasn't Elena. There was no way.

But sure enough as usual, things in her life could not go as planned. He pulled his head back from her neck and his fingers went around a curl of her hair and then she knew. Her blood, he had said. Damn it! She would not smell human, her blood would smell different. She was furious!

And now it was too late, she had lost him and he didn't want her. As much as that hurt for her to hear. But she was not giving up. She would have him yet, she thought as she watched him race away from her, like she had the damn plague. They were both dying and she was not going to die without being with the love of her life one more time.

But she could not help but smile at how amazing it had felt to be so close to him. She finally got up from her spot on the rug, stepped back into the shower and rinsed out her hair just leaning against the wall remembering his hands...Stefan's hands on her after so long…

* * *

A/N : Okay there is 20 chapters now in quite a short time! I hope you guys all love it. Taking the story in an interesting direction and not having Elena find out that Stefan is dying but rather that she thinks he is cheating on her. And this hurts her deeply especially because of her feelings for Damon and her telling herself over and over that Stefan would not ever hurt her like that and so that was where she got her strength to not cheat on him either. She respected him and now she is reeling with shock and anger.

Sorry about waiting another chapter for Elena's reaction but I thought Kat's point of view was pretty important to show first. But you will see Elena's shock in the next chapter.

As always I love the reviews and it helps me see what the readers love and I want to do my best to honor what you all like about the story and give you what you want within the ideas I already have.


	21. Who Hurt You ?

A/N; Longest chapter yet. Enjoy! Intensity and tenderness for Delena coming up. As always read and review!

* * *

Elena ran out of the bathroom panting, hardly believing what she had seen. The clothes and towels she had been holding, just slipped from her hands as she leaned, frozen in shock against the wall. She wanted to move but she felt like she was in a dream and her legs were not cooperating with her brain.

Then she felt the door slam closed beside her hard and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Katherine," she heard Stefan whisper. He sounded all husky and passionate. Oh God! They were against the door now? She was going to be sick! She had to get out of there!

She bolted across the cabin, grabbing the keys from Damon's jacket and flung open the door. She slammed into a rock solid chest and looked up, tears already streaming from her eyes.

"Damon," she breathed, throwing her arms around him but she needed to get out of there. So a second later, before he could even put his arms around her, she tore herself from him, pushed past him, tears flowing and flew out onto the front yard. She had no idea why she didn't just stay in his arms but she wanted to get away, far away from that bathroom and Stefan.

"Elena, what?" He turned back to follow her, as she threw open the driver's side door of his Camero and climbed in. She started the car and Damon pulled at the door before she could close it.

"What's wrong Lena?" He saw tears streaming down her face as she had ran past him. He wrestled in his mind whether to see what happened in the cabin or stay with her. Klaus could be anywhere and he knew in a split second that no matter what had happened, he needed to stay with her.

She had already put the car into gear and was backing out of the driveway. She screamed his car backwards and he vamp sped himself to the passenger side door ripping it open and throwing himself in the car. She just got her door closed, as they made it onto the road.

He had no idea what was going on or why she felt she needed to leave like a bat out of hell but he was not letting her out of his sight. He caught a glimpse of Stefan, standing on the front steps, shirtless with a towel hanging on his shoulder, looking like he was soaked. But as they drove further away he looked like he made no move to follow them.

"Baby, please," he tried more gently. "What the hell happened?" But she ignored him and turned the radio on full blast, wiped the tears away from her eyes and kept driving. He let her drive, the pounding of the music rivaling the pounding of his heart wondering what had gone so terribly wrong.

He reached over her and buckled her seat belt protecting her. She was his precious human. If he couldn't do anything else for her right then, he would settle for just knowing he was keeping her safe. He put his hands in his lap and waited till she was ready to talk. He told himself he was not going to touch her. Not now and sure as hell not to take advantage of whatever she was feeling. He was going to let her make the first move.

She sped down the road, angrily wiping the tears that were flowing. But soon the tears became sobs and she started swerving on the road. She had no idea what she was feeling. She felt a rush of betrayal and anger and overwhelming hurt just thinking back to what she could not erase from her mind.

She jerked back, when she felt Damon's hand beside hers on the wheel and she looked at him wondering what he was doing. She realized she could have crashed the car the way she had been driving and she let him take control. He grabbed it and steadied it, sliding over in the seat enough to reach the pedals and brought his car to a stop.

She was still breathing so hard her chest actually hurt from how hard she was gasping. Damon turned the key, shutting off the engine and pocketed the key to prevent her from trying to run again. He hit the button shutting off the loud music and plunged the car into silence.

She stared at him, her lip quivering. She saw he was looking so mournfully back at her and had opened his mouth twice already and shut it both times, probably not knowing what to say. She felt the shaking from her lips spread to her torso and without another thought she reached for him.

He reached back instantly, undid her seat belt and inwardly moaned at how amazing the look in her eyes was to him. In whatever way she wanted him, she wanted _him_ to comfort her, to hold her, to be there for her and he pulled her closer as she fell into his lap crying.

"My God, angel. Please talk to me. What happened? Did someone hurt you?" He pulled her up in his arms and just held her to him, stroking her hair. She made no moves to resist and lay against his shoulder crying into his black shirt. Her shaking fingers were clutching his collar tight in her hands and holding it by her face.

"Who hurt you? Katherine? What did that dopple bitch do now? I'll snap her neck or stake her as many times as you want or even kill her for real. Just say the word, baby."

But she didn't answer him, not yet and he was growing more nervous his mind racing with thoughts of what could have happened. He pulled her arms off of his shirt and ran his hands up and down them, feeling for broken bones. She wrapped her arms around him and he slide his fingers along her sides and as respectfully as he could checked her back and chest and stomach for anything that hurt. He couldn't find anything. She still had the bruises on her face and arms but nothing looked worse.

The weeping brunette finally nodded at his question, sobbing harder, her body shaking as she held onto him so tightly. So it had been Katherine! He tried to stop his mind from going to all sorts of sick things his vampire ex could have possibly done to her. He felt by her throat and realized she wasn't wearing her necklace! It must have still been lost at the tomb.

She lay in his lap for what seemed like hours. All she saw in her mind was Stefan's head down in _her_ hair, sucking on _her_ skin, touching _her_ , holding _her_ naked against him. She was so shocked she didn't even see if he was naked too.

She couldn't get the images to stop assaulting her mind. Katherine looking at her, pushing _her_ Stefan's head down against her bare shoulder, smiling and arching her body into his arms. He had her up against him on the wall, water spilling down his bare back.

She choked again remembering last night. Stefan had held her just like that against him in the tomb as he fed on her so passionately, cradled in his arms as he covered her with kisses before Brody was going to take her away forever. Being with Stefan had always been amazing but _that_ especially felt so hot and erotic and now he had just destroyed that beautiful image she had of them.

Her mind brought her forward and she saw Katherine again forcing his head back down onto her neck and seeing her rake her nails up his back...Oh God, she was gonna be sick.

She pushed herself off Damon's lap, opened the passenger side door and ran for the woods. She had hardly gotten 10 feet away, when she felt her stomach contract and she leaned over and gagged and puked till her stomach ached and there was nothing left in it. Her throat felt so sore as the sobs would not stop, as she gagged and dry heaved, her whole body shaking as she knelt in the grass.

She felt Damon's fingers on her back and he gently pulled her hair away from her face and held it behind her. He rubbed her back with his other hand, kneeling on the ground beside her. She reached around her and found his hand and squeezed it, as she felt her stomach retch again. He crawled closer, still on his knees and grabbed more lose strands of her hair that had fallen down. She turned her head back up to look at him, tear streaks all over her face.

One by one raindrops began to fall, slowly masking her tears. He looked up at the sky that had become much darker as they had drove. The rain sprinkled down on them as she just leaned over and he saw she was trying to calm her breathing.

Damon vamp sped to the car, grabbing up a blanket and water bottle from the backseat. He was back at her side in half a second and wrapped her shaking body in the blanket and opened the bottle, offering her a sip. She took it, her hands still shaky but gulped the water down greedily.

He had no idea what could have happened. He hadn't been in the garage for that long? Just to chop a little wood, enough for them to have a fire at night. He had given her space to try to patch things up with Stefan; to give them time to talk like they had wanted. He had respected her too when she was wanting to shower alone. After Stefan had caught them in his bed last night and he thought it wise to keep his distance to avoid another beating, no matter how badly he wanted to be close to her. But here she was crying and wanting him to comfort her.

He thought she had said she was just going to have a shower but from the looks of things that hadn't happened. She was still dressed in the same outfit she had changed into and had the dust and dirt from the wood she carried still all over her. Her expressions had been hard to read as if she was fighting through so many emotions and looked like she had seen a ghost or worse.

She finally sounded like she was breathing more evenly and wiped her mouth with her sleeve and she turned her head back toward him and looked deeply into his concerned eyes. It looked like she was going to say something but then her eyes fluttered closed and she seemed dizzy, like she was going to faint.

He sat down on the grass beside her trying to figure out what to do. She was still whimpering quietly and pulled herself forward laying her head in his lap, tucking her legs up to her chest.

Damon frowned and felt his own tears threatening to fall. His heart hurt so much for her and he had no idea what even happened! He tentatively put his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it back and forth and he pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and tucked it by her chin. His precious girl had been through so much already. She did not deserve another moment of pain or sadness. They had survived hell on earth already and he could not bear to see her in any more pain.

He stroked her hair as he felt the small raindrops making it more and more silky and slippery. He put his arms under her back and under her legs and gathered her and the blanket in his arms holding her in his lap, just like he had so many times in the crypt yesterday. She nuzzled into his chest and he kissed the top of her head. "Please talk to me, angel," he mumbled into her hair. "Let me help you." He sat quietly, waiting for her to start.

She looked up into his eyes and sniffled again and her eyes fell back to the ground. She knew she could trust him and she needed to tell him. She was partially scared he would rage on Stefan for what he did. Did she really care if he did?

She was so grateful for his strong arms around her. She felt like she was falling apart. That the last remaining strength she had for anything was slipping away from her. This was too much. After being tortured and nearly raped twice, and the nightmares...damn the nightmares, she felt ready to check herself into a mental hospital.

Then she felt Damon's soft fingers on her cheek as he tilted her chin up toward him.

"Who hurt you?" he pleaded. This time she answered him.

"Katherine and Stefan," she gasped out, tears pooling in her eyes again. The rain was falling more and more now and she could feel it start to soak through the blanket.

Damon's hair was starting to get wet too as more drops fell and the wind started to pick up. He was shocked by her answer but let her continue. He had no idea how Stefan could hurt her so much, that she needed to throw up.

"He.. he.." She couldn't even say it; like it wasn't real until she said it and she didn't want it to be real at all. "He...was with her," she finished as tears starting to run down her face again.

"What?!" Damon yelled, shock all over his face. "No way." His brother was many things but Katherine?! Never.

Elena nodded. "I saw them... in the shower together!"

She buried her head back in his chest and grabbed the collar of his shirt again, her lips nearly against his skin. He inhaled sharply as he felt her lips so close and struggled to keep his mind focused on what she had just said.

Elena tried to stop from hyperventilating again and think of anything else to calm her nerves. She could smell Damon's sweat on his shirt. He had been chopping all that wood just before she had raced out of the cabin. She inhaled the rough and sexual masculine scent that was him and ran her lips along his skin just above his shirt. She felt his body tense up instantly at her touch.

She had just been with Stefan, snuggled up close to him, kissing him, saying how sorry she was. He wanted her too she could feel how much in his caresses and _she_ had pulled away. She thought he wanted to make things right. What the hell was he thinking?!

Damon was so aroused by the feeling of her lips on his skin that he had to fight to stifle a moan that wanted to be free. Good Lord she was hardly doing anything to him and he felt dizzy in her arms. To say Damon was confused, was an understatement about his feelings right that moment and about what an ass Stefan was being. His brother would never. Would he? Was he getting back at Elena for finding them in bed? This was insane!

He kept shaking his head in disbelief. "Lanie, he is hurting, that much is clear, but he would _never_ do that to you. My stupid brother is far too in love with you."

Elena lifted her head again sitting up more in his lap. She shook her head again in disagreement. Damon was defending him? She knew what she saw. There was no mistake about that. "I saw him Damon. He was kissing her, his mouth on her and his hands all over her naked body. He had her wrapped around him up against the wall in the shower" she choked again at the images. "He saw me and he didn't care!" More tears soaked into Damon's thin shirt that was already wet from the rain.

"I hate him!" she cried.

"Hey, hey." He held her face in his hands trying to calm her. "No, no you don't. There has got to be some mistake." What the hell was he doing? He was trying to help his damn brother?! It did not escape him what kind of opportunity this was for him but he already told himself he would not take advantage of her. And as much as he hated Stefan sometimes, he would not do something like this...would he? Maybe he didn't know his brother as well as he thought.

"Yes I do, Damon. I hate him! After everything we have been through. Everything! He was willing to die for me, to kill you to save me and he turns around and fucks her!" She stood up fast like she was going to run again, dropping the blanket on the ground.

He jumped to his feet to stop her and grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes were wild with hate, and she started punching him in the chest, not even sure she knew what she was doing but just trying to get her anger out. He let her hit him over and over, feeling so sad for her.

He was reminded that she had done that exact thing to him just two nights ago when she had first found out Stefan was trapped in the tomb. That felt like forever ago.

He knelt down and picked up the more than damp blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders again. Finally he grabbed her wrists and held them against his chest tight. Her soft brown hair was falling across her face, sticking to it where the tears and raindrops had fallen. He bent his head, touching her forehead with his. "It's going to be okay, angel. I'm so sorry." He let go of one wrist and smoothed her hair behind her ear like he had done so many times in the last 24 hours.

Elena looked up at him sniffling. He was so tender and caring, _s_ _o_ good to her. Why had she not seen that before yesterday? He had hid it well that he cared and loved her possibly from the first time they met and it had been months since then. But the last few days had been a roller coaster of feelings for her. Her emotions were all over the place.

But right now she didn't want to think before she acted. She didn't care about tomorrow. She just wanted to forget. She wanted the pain to stop. The pain of Stefan' betrayal was ripping through her, the pain of Brody's lust and the pain knowing Klaus was coming for her was too much to bear. She needed to stop the pain.

She took Damon's face in her hands seeing his questioning blue eyes widen as she came closer.

She just didn't want to feel anything. She wanted to forget everything she saw in that bathroom, everything in the tomb, everything that Klaus was going to do to her. If she didn't get those thoughts out of her head she felt like she was going to go insane.

The first crack of thunder shook the sky as she stared at him; intense and with passion in her eyes as she looked from his eyes to his soft lips.

Damon watched her straighten up and come closer and closer and she wound her arms around his neck, pulling him in and wrapping the blanket around both of them. He was shocked at her actions but he had literally ached for her, since they had been close in the dream he had given her or in his bed last night. She soothed places inside him that he did not know existed and no other woman had ever found.

Every breath without her touch felt like he was swallowing vervain and was dying for fresh water to stop the stabbing pain of the poison. Her touch, her kisses, her scent, her hair, everything about her was like fresh water that soothed his burning, poisoned throat.

She was inches from his mouth when he backed up, almost stumbling in the grass.

"Elena..." His voice was shaking. "Are you sure?" His hands slid around her waist under the blanket and he watched her shiver as his fingers found their way under her blouse at her waist.

She looked down away from his inquisitive eyes, thinking. She knew what she was doing was crazy and impulsive. But what Stefan did to her was sick on so many levels. Her insides were screaming with anguish that he would ever cheat on her. She would not have believed it if she hadn't seen him with her own eyes.

Her chocolate eyes were full of determination as she pulled her gaze back up his body. First at his muscled chest right in front of her and higher to his tanned strong neck, watching him swallow nervously. Then she took in his chiseled jaw, his amazing soft lips and finally found her way to the deepest ocean blue eyes she had ever seen. She nodded to him, seeing his eyes widen again as they met hers and electricity raced between them.

Then she spread the fingers of her one hand around the back of his neck, caressing the soft dark curls she loved so much. She took a deep breath, her eyes locked onto his, pulled him towards her and covered his mouth with hers, leaving no room for arguments.

She wanted him and she wanted him now...

* * *

I hope you loved that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Damon being so sweet and caring and tender just makes me all fuzzy inside.

I can't promise they will go all the way in the next chapter but it will be hot! Elena is still really messed up right now and as much as she cares for Damon and even possibly loves him she is just overwhelmed with so much pain and she is ripping apart at the seams emotionally. She just wants to forget what she saw Stefan and Katherine doing and make the pain stop. But that might not be the best reason to be wanting Damon the way she is thinking...


	22. Stormy Skies, Crashing Lips

They were standing in the grass, a few feet from the car and Damon almost lost his balance as she had pulled him so quickly toward her. He wanted to know what was going on in her head, but his body had lots of other ideas.

He held her in his arms like that for a moment, still trying to understand what was happening. She had been crying and then punching him because of Stefan and then a few seconds later she was kissing him. Hell, did he care why? Her lips were so soft on his and her open mouthed kisses were stirring up the indescribable need his body; his soul had for her. He tangled his fingers in her wet hair pulling her closer to him.

Her hands went down his back, feeling his shirt starting to stick to him from the rain and she slid her fingers under it to feel his hard muscled back. She could feel his muscles flex and tense as her fingers ran over them and she heard him groan in her mouth, his fingers tunneling deeper in her hair.

The rain was coming down harder now as they could not get enough of each others lips. Elena was in no rush to go back anywhere near Stefan and she loved the feeling of the kissing Damon in the rain. Elena could feel more and more drops against her face and she pulled back from him and looked up at the sky in amazement.

Damon let go of her rich brown locks and just watched her looking up at the sky. He couldn't take his eyes off her. _She_ was the amazing view, not the storm approaching. She was looking at the clouds and lightning flashing like a child in wonder and he heard her giggle.

All he saw was the woman of his dreams. Perfect, pure, honest and kind. She made him a better person and he wanted that feeling to last forever.

"What Lanie? What are you laughing about?" He was smiling so broadly as he moved his hands to shield her face from the rain and she smiled back up at him.

"I was just thinking...I have this list of things I want to experience in my life and you just helped me with one." She ran her hands up his back again as she spoke.

"What, really?" He raised his eyebrow in curiosity. He smirked in his adorable bad boy way. "You mean incredibly hot, vamp sex with me?"

Elena's eyes went so wide at his bold guess. "No! Although I think I'd like to add that to the list." She stroked his cheek and she saw him visibly shiver at her touch and she loved that she could illicit such sensual reactions from him.

She pulled him closer again, stood on her tiptoes and hungrily covered his mouth with hers. Her hands were tight around his neck, holding him as close as she could, as they kissed long and deep. He teased her under her shirt, running his fingers up and down her sides, making her tremble. She slowed the kiss and sucked in his bottom lip, hearing a groan rumble up his throat. They both opened their eyes and she smiled tenderly at him. "Kissing in the rain," she answered him.

Damon was surprised. "You mean you have never… not with my brother?" She shook her head. "Even the quarterback didn't think it was sexy as hell to kiss his girlfriend in the rain, after a game?" She shook her head again. He smiled again and cupped her face in his hands. "Well angel, I think you can safety stroke that off your list. Remind me to ask you what else I can help with. But right now..."

He surprised her, earning himself a squeal of excitement and scooped her and the blanket up in his arms. He crashed his lips onto hers, while lifting her up, vamp sped her to his car, sat her down on the hood, not breaking the kiss for a second.

She pulled back from his mouth panting. "Damon" she moaned as he captured her lips again as she wound her fingers in his hair finding her favorite little dark curls at the base of his neck. She was rewarded by a guttural moan from deep in his throat.

"Mmm baby. Say it again. Please," he whispered between kisses. "I need you to know who you are with."

She heard the insecurity in his voice, like he was actually thinking she might be fantasizing about Stefan right now. She had no idea he could sound so shy. She held his head straight and looked right in his eyes breathlessly. "Baby, I want you. Only you, Damon."

His anxiety just melted away from his face. He usually could be so dominant and controlling when he was with any other woman. But this beautiful woman had him wrapped around her little finger.

He smiled at the first time she had called him 'baby'. This precious human was going to be his salvation. He felt it to his core of his being. But it was as if she could read his mind with what she asked him next.

"Damon, I don't want you to be scared. I know you are the strongest, cockiest, snarkiest man I know and I love that about you. Don't be scared to be you. Tell me what you really want to. Be real with me."

He smiled at her description of him her saying she loved that about him. It wasn't an 'I love you' but it felt amazing to hear. "I want to hear you moan my name. I want you to know it's me touching you not Stefan. I will never be like Stefan," he said more confidently, as he ran his finger across her chest and teased her nipple through her clothes. Her eyes rolled back and she gripped his hand as he was about to take it away.

"Don't stop, Damon. I want you to touch me. Please," she whimpered and she put her hand over his on her breast. She groaned again as he massaged it more.

Damon was breathing hard, his eyes glued to hers, memorizing her reactions to his caresses. It felt incredible between them. Like burning desires had been ignited. Like this was meant to be. He was looking for any resistance or change in her that this was not what she wanted. That she truly wanted him. No one else ever did. He had been tricked by Katherine and he had been a love sick fool with her for over a century, believing she really loved him. He was going to open his mouth to ask her again if she really wanted this, wanted him. "Elena.. are you sure.." he started, but she plunged back in, her lips on his, the rain pouring down on them.

If he didn't have enough faith in her words then she was determined to show him. "I want you Damon," she breathed by his ear and then she found his lips again. Elena closed her eyes. The pain was disappearing. The feelings of anger, pain and overwhelming sadness were getting fainter in her mind. So much so that she couldn't even see the pictures in her head of Stefan and Katherine together.

His concern was gone and he was thinking of nothing but her soft lips on his and damn, they felt like heaven. He moved to give her open mouthed, wet kisses down her throat as he licked and sucked on her neck and she threw her head back as his hands went back in her hair.

Her fingers found his belt and started undoing the buckle fast, but very clumsily as he could tell his hands on her was having the same effect as her lips on his. His long fingers were trembling as he went for the buttons on her red blouse and got two open, taking all his concentration to do so. Then he felt her lips sucking in the skin by his shoulder.

Oh hell! He ripped open the rest of the buttons and heard her gasp in surprise.

Her head had been down against his neck sucking and licking while still trying to undo the buckle but her hands were shaking too much. "No fair," she whined at him looking up into his deep blue eyes. "I can't do that!"

He smirked at her and to tease her further, slid his hands up her thin white camisole and ripped it in two exposing her chest to the cool morning air. She just glared at him still working on his belt and he wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully. "Sorry Lanie, vampire perks and all. All part of my master plan."

So much of their encounters in the last two days had been so intense, serious or even scary and he loved teasing her and making her laugh. Her laugh was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. The way she scrunched up her nose when she giggled was so adorable.

He pulled her in closer to him, his hands sliding around her waist and up her sides under the ripped shirt, while standing on the ground between her legs, his hips tight against hers. He could feel the car creak a bit as he shifted closer, finding her mouth again. Damn, he could not get enough of her kisses.

He moved her hair to the side, pulling the shirt down her arm, exposing her bare shoulder and bent his lips to her skin. He sucked on the pulse he felt under her skin ever so gently, slowly sucking harder and harder and then feeling his fangs growing. He bit the tiniest bit into her neck, not even drawing more than a drop of two of blood.

"God Damon," she cried out and he felt her whole body shudder against him.

He sucked more, feeling her push his head tighter to her neck, wanting him to feed on her. He couldn't be more happy to. Feeding on Elena felt like heaven on earth and he couldn't get enough. He would never be able to get enough of everything that was her, and there was so much more of her he had not explored yet.

She finally got his belt undone and pulled and tugged on his jeans but he was so close up against the car that she couldn't move them. She wanted him so badly. "Damon please.." she moaned again rubbing her thighs into his.

He pulled his lips off her throat reluctantly and moved closer to the car cutting off her way to opening his jeans and laughed deep and smiled against her shoulder, her blood on the corners of his mouth. He knew how much she wanted him and couldn't resist teasing her.

" _Now_ , you think is a good time to play hard to get, Salvatore?" she snapped at him. He just grinned back at her, smiling through her blood on his teeth. She smiled back and with a wicked grin of her own and holding both sides of his shirt, she ripped all the buttons at once with all her strength. She flashed him a smirk of satisfaction. "See! I have perks of my own!" she said proudly.

"Hell yes you do baby," he smiled back, a cocky but very sexual grin. "And there goes another shirt..." he said comically, but his eyes were full of desire and heat for her. He loved their little inside joke. That was 4 shirts now, maybe 5? He could not think clearly enough right now. He felt her fingers along the edge of his jeans and he loved the feeling of her soft hands on his skin.

But he was determined to please _her_ right now. He could wait.

"Damon please," she moaned again, trying to persuade him to back up but he wasn't complying. She slid her hands under the hem of his jeans, tugging him closer to her.

This was helping, she couldn't stand the thoughts of Stefan with Katherine. Damon's mouth, his touch, his long fingers all over her, everything he was doing to her was helping her forget. Helping her be numb to all the pain fighting to destroy her. She could not take any more.

He slid his hand further up her back. She had on a very sexy, black lace bra that hugged her curves just perfectly. She tasted her own blood on his lips as he slipped the ripped blouse and camisole down off her arms and they fell to the ground by the car. He moved her back to lie on the hood of the car and climbed up on top of her, his long legs between hers.

Oh God, he felt so good. He kissed down her neck again, licking up the blood that was slowly sliding down as she looked up at the morning sky. The dark clouds looked threatening, angry even, and consumed the sky hiding the sunlight as the rain poured down on them. But she felt so safe with his strong arms on either side of her. He was leaning on his elbows trying to put less weight on her, shielding her from the world and all its problems. Right now there was no Klaus coming for her, no Stefan with her doppelganger, nothing but Damon and her in this moment, as the lightning flashed around them.

He kissed down her throat and across her shoulder and gently slipped the bra strap down her shoulder, tenderly pulling the skin in his mouth. He saw the blood rush to the surface wherever his lips had been. "Baby, you have to stop blushing. It brings your blood so close to the surface."

He looked up at her, the veins just faint on his cheeks and his eyes pink with tinges of blood that were begging to be let loose. "It's driving the vampire in me a little crazy. And I think I have had enough of your blood." She nodded back to him maybe meaning that she would try to control it. He knew it just meant she was nervous. But if she was, he could hardly tell.

She lifted her back up as he slipped the other strap down giving him access to the clasp of her bra. With trembling fingers, he undid the clasp and pulled it out from between them and gasped as he felt her bare breasts against his chest. It felt like everything was spinning. The feeling was euphoric.

He buried his head in her hair, just trying to catch his breath. They had never been this close before and he had been with other woman over the last 170 years. But he literally felt his heart stop as he felt her against him.

He leaned back up just taking her in. Her lips were so full and wet and he saw a bit of blood on them. She was looking at him so intensely, but also a little shy. She would hold his gaze and then she would look away. He reached up and gently pulled her face towards him, locking his eyes with hers. "You are so beautiful, angel," he whispered huskily. This time she didn't look away and smiled at him.

The raindrops made her shudder as they landed on her bare skin. She gasped at the sensation as more and more fell. He collided his lips with hers, pressing their bodies together like they were meant to be this way forever.

He slowly made his way down her body, kissing and sucking her skin into his mouth, He sucked on the hollow of her throat and then lower to curve of her neck and licked a path down between her breasts. He heard her heart skip a beat as his mouth was so close, her chest heaved with excitement and he kissed the curve of her breast but avoided all the sensitive, aching parts she wanted him to claim.

She nearly cried out in agony at his teasing, wanting his mouth on her _so_ badly.

"Trust me, angel. I want to kiss every inch of you and find all your sensitive spots. Relax and enjoy." His voice was like velvet in her ear as she arched her body up to him again feeling the rush of emotion she felt at hearing him say to trust him.

The raindrops had soaked through his hair and slid down his cheeks, as he bent to continue his quest. He found a super sensitive spot on the side of her elbow, and another behind her ear and still another on the side of her hip and she bucked up in reaction to his touch. Everywhere his fingers or his tongue went felt like fire and she was feeling herself wanting to explode with nothing more than what he had already done.

His hands had been moving the whole time up and down her side, squeezing her hip and now was fumbling with the button on her jeans. He got it undone and pulled on the zipper. He felt her lift up for him as he tugged her jeans down her legs. They were soaked from the rain and were being very stubborn, fighting his insistent yet gentle tugs.

As more of her skin was revealed, he kissed each new section of skin, as the jeans slowly cooperated. He kissed her stomach and buried his mouth in her belly button and then trailed kisses down her hip and down her thigh. She had her head back against the blanket and he could see her fingers gripping it tightly in pleasure.

He placed feather light kisses all the way to her toes and then back up her other leg and felt her suck in her breath as he neared her center. He lifted his eyes back up to lock on hers.

"Good God woman, blood red panties! I think you planned all this just for me. Don't think I missed that your shirt was red too." He laughed as he placed a soft kiss on top of them and felt her tremble in his arms. He felt her hands in his hair, pushing his mouth toward her aching wet core as she cried out his name again. Damn, he loved the sound of his name on her lips.

He kissed further back up, being such a tease, knowing exactly where she wanted him to go. "Patience baby. You are my treasure and I am going to take my time unwrapping you." He held her hips firmly in his hands as he his bent to suck in her skin by the curve of her hip, longer and harder till he had made a huge red love bite. She writhed beneath him and he could not be happier.

She moaned and panted, her hands in his wet hair. She was nearly naked laying on the blanket and could feel the soft cool wind against her bare skin. She looked down at him the rain dripping from his chest onto her. She reached up and ran her fingers over his lean muscles and then slid her hands lower, till she was again tugging on his jeans. He looked back up at her and she made a pouty face. "You are far too overdressed, Salvatore. We need to fix that."

She moved her hand lower, barely reaching out to stroke him through his wet jeans. He was more than ready for her. He stood back up off the car and let her peel the skintight jeans off him, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He picked her up and opened the car door, wanting them to get out of the rain. It wasn't cold but they were soaked.

"No Damon, not yet."

He looked at her wondering what she wanted.

"We are so close to another thing on my list. Making love out in the rain."

He arched his eyebrows. "Oh, I see. And then don't forget to stroke off the hot vamp sex too. I mean write it down first and then stroke it off."

She laughed but her eyes still held a very deep longing. He spun her around in his arms, making her squeal and hold tightly to him. He spun them once, twice round and round in a circle and she threw her head back and screamed as she felt the wind whipping through her hair. He was smiling down at her just not tearing his eyes off her. She looked so beautiful and this was another moment he wanted to freeze and imprint it to his memory.

He spun them around and around, letting go of her legs as he held her tightly under her arms. She had her eyes closed every few seconds and she screamed at how fast they were spinning. It felt like they were dancing at vampire speed; the wind blowing their hair back. He lifted his head to the spray of the rain, like they were in the shower together and let it run down his face.

He shook his head and spun them slower and slower, until he was just holding her in his arms, her feet on top of his, with every inch of her pressed against him. He smoothed her dripping wet hair from her face and just gazed so lovingly at her.

"I love you so much, Lanie."

* * *

A/N: I hope you loved it so far. I'm really proud of this chapter. I wanted things not to be intense of raw and passionate but more fun and playful and carefree. Like they are still getting to know what the other likes. There will be times for things to be wild and just pure hunger for each other but this time was supposed to be fun. Damon is usually very dominating and confident but through watching what the wolf had done to Elena he has softened a lot toward her and is trying to be so careful and tender and loving. Its kind of out of character for him but it won't be like that all the time. He just knows how much she has been through and he is being so much more tender and almost shy than normal. I hope that still came across well and not making him look weak.

Please tell me what you thought about it. Happiness won't last very long but I wanted to end the chapter with they carefree feelings. It will intense soon enough again. Thanks so much for all the praise and pms and reviews. You guys are awesome!


	23. Not Like This Not With Her

_He shook his head and spun them slower and slower, until he was just holding her in his arms, her feet on top of his, with every inch of her pressed against him. He smoothed her dripping wet hair from her face and just gazed so lovingly at her. "I love you so much Lanie."_

She heard his vulnerable confession and she knew he was desperate to hear hers. That would have made that moment in the rain perfect for both of them. She wanted to say it. She knew he needed to hear that this was more than just a fling or her just needing to feel safe. She knew what his eyes were crying for her to tell him.

She drew in a deep breath, still feeling every inch of her pressed against him. Her breasts hard against his bare chest and her hips molded to his as he held in place tightly by the waist. She could feel his fingers cradling her hips, the pads of them against her lace underwear. She could feel how much he wanted her and wanted to make her his. "Damon," she breathed out keeping her eyes locked on his.

She opened her mouth to say it but she just couldn't. She could not lie to him. She had told him she loved him twice now both during the most intense life and death circumstances. She had not had a chance to really think more about any of that yet.

She lifted her hands to cradle his face and digging them into the back of his hair by his neck. She did the only thing she could think of at that moment and she pulled his lips to hers, hungry and needy for him and hoping he would forget that she had not said it back.

She wanted him. That she knew. She wanted to feel more of him and have him touch her, caress her and make her forget. To keep hiding her with him and not face all the pain that wanted to take over her body. That was not love and she knew that. She was not ready to say that if she knew it wasn't true. She could not do that to him.

He had been waiting, holding her still feeling her, from her arms around his neck right down to her toes on his. He could hear her heart skipping beats as if she was nervous. He studied her eyes. He had not meant to just blurt out that he loved her. It had just come as the most natural thing to say as he had been spinning her around in his arms. She looked so beautiful, so carefree, so perfect as he watched her hair billowing around her. Her smiles and squeals of delight as he spun her made him so happy and he just became overwhelmed with emotion.

But seeing her blinking slowly and breath his name he could feel that she was struggling within herself. He had been waiting to hear her say _I love you too_ and instead she had just looked so conflicted and kissed him, pulling him closer.

For a few moments he was lost in the kiss, completely forgetting that she had not said it back. He picked her up in his arms, his hands around her ass, her arms and legs wrapped around him and kissed her back deeply and thoroughly as he walked them back to the hood of his car. Her kisses, her body pressed up against him so intimately made him think of nothing but the feelings and sensations being so close to her was bringing out in him.

Elena felt him lay her back down on the blanket which was now as soaked as they were. But it was soft compared to the hard metal of the car. She reveled in the feelings of Damon's lips on hers. She finally broke away to breath and looked deeply in his eyes. They were so dark with hunger for her they were almost black. Only a small ring of deep blue was visible around the edges of his gorgeous eyes.

He looked at her with such longing and amazement. It made Elena feel like she was the only person in the world. She knew he had been with many woman over the centuries and she felt very inexperienced. What if she didn't live up to what he had dreamed her to be; what he had wanted since he had first seen her.

Damon felt a change in her emotions. He could hear her short shallow breaths and her hands had stilled on his body. She was staring deep in his eyes and he wished he knew what she was thinking. He cradled her nearly naked body to him and moved his hand to stroke her cheek. "What, angel?" he murmured softly.

Her eyes widened at his question as her breathing increased. Why did she find it so hard to share her feelings with him? She should just tell him that she was feeling insecure. But something in her just wanted to leave it alone, at least for now and just enjoy what was happening.

She swallowed hard as he was kissing her neck and down her throat. "It's nothing, baby." She was panting harder and pushed his head lower down her body to her belly "Just kiss me… Make me forget." She arched into him, eager to feel his lips on her skin.

He complied hesitantly, feeling something was wrong or different. But his brain was not getting the oxygen to think as clearly as he wanted right now, so he pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He heard her let out the breath she had been holding, as his lips dipped down to taste the raindrops pooling in her bellybutton as he held her hips in place. His hands slid lower till she felt a finger curl under the edge of her blood red panties. Damn she was so delicious and he wanted her so much.

His kisses went lower and lower down her belly and she dug her fingers in his wet black hair. He groaned her name as his chin moved the underwear further out of his way.

 _Kiss me..._ _make me forget...Kiss me_ _or kill me._ All of a sudden her words changed and he felt his thoughts fly to the past. He was in the mansion...with Katherine. Why the hell was he thinking of her? He tried to pull himself away from the memory, but it wasn't working.

 _She was waiting for him at the mansion and was just sitting on the couch. He traded insults with her and walked away but she blurred up in front of him._

 _"What, no goodbye kiss?" Katherine pouted at him, stepping closer._

 _Damon glared at her, "How about I kill you instead?" He was furious that this bitch destroyed the memory of his first kiss with Elena. He hated that she had tricked him and he spent so long obsessed with getting her out of the tomb when she was never there to begin with._

 _She scoffed at his reply. He narrowed his eyes as he studied her. "What are you doing here?"_

 _She was smiling at him. "Nostalgia, curiosity, excetra."_

 _"Hmm." He shook his head at her and pursed his lips. "I'm better at the enigmatic one liners Katherine." He smiled, knowing he was right. "What are you up to?"_

 _She smirked at him "Trust me Damon. When I'm up to something," she raised one eyebrow in a teasing way and then wrinkled her nose at him. "You'll know it." She backed up a bit, smirking again. "C'mon, kiss me...or kill me. Which will it be, Damon?" She moved closer to him till he could feel her breath on his face, her lips so close. "Cause we both know you are only capable of one."_

 _He froze for a second, his eyes looking down at her lips, before he whirled around and walked away. He was done with her. She had made such a mess of everything, especially with Elena._

 _But a second later he felt her slam him onto the Oriental rug in the middle of the room. She crawled up his body and his hands stayed at his side up by his chest. He did not touch her. He felt her hair brush against his face as her hand slid up his chest._

 _"My sweet, innocent, Damon," she purred as her lips barely touched his cheek._

 _He was still for a beat and then grabbed her throat and spun her underneath him, his eyes wild with anger. At first she looked scared like he might actually kill her. But she could read him so well after so many years and her fear just melted away into a smile of pure satisfaction. She knew he couldn't do it._

 _He hovered over her, squeezing her neck in his iron grip. But staring at her smiling up at him, it was as if all those feelings came rushing back. He wanted her just as much as he had in 1864 and he bent slowly lower till he had captured her mouth with his. It all happened so fast, their mouths hungry for each other and their panting breaths heaving out of them._

 _Katherine smiled as he let go of her neck. "Now that's more like it," she breathed between kisses. Then she wrapped her hand around his throat and slammed him into the wall behind them. She grabbed for his shirt, tearing it open and ran her hands all over his chest._

 _Damon was panting hard and kissing down her neck as he slammed her against the desk throwing the books off it as he ripped her blouse apart. She threw her head back, giving him more access to her throat and he hungrily licked up her neck to suck on skin by her ear. He was lost in the passion and the memories of what they had been to each other so long ago,_

 _But then he stopped, "Wait," he said breathlessly as he pulled back, lifting his hand off her. "Brief... pause." His nose was against her cheek as he tried to think clearly. This was not how he wanted it. She shoved him away from her and stood back up, her lacy black bra looking so gorgeous as he watched her chest rising too with panting breaths._

 _"I have a question. Answer it and its back to rockets red glare." He was still gasping as he looked at her. "Answer it right and ill forget the last 145 years I spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over."_

 _His eyes were pleading as he looked at her. "This could be our defining moment, right here." He started walking closer to her as he spoke. "We have the time. That's the beauty of eternity." He was so close to her again. "I just need the truth, just once," he begged her as his hands ran through her hair._

 _She lifted a hand between them. "Stop," she breathed. "I already know your question...and its answer."_

 _His hands were trailing through her hair tenderly to rest on either side of her face. His thumbs caressing her cheeks, as he looked so longingly at her. "The truth is," she paused and he inhaled sharply, desperate for the answer but scared at the same time of what it could be. "I've never loved you."_

 _He froze as he let the words soak into him, crushing his spirit and all the passion he was feeling toward her. "It was always Stefan..." His eyes darted back and forth between hers, praying he had heard her wrong. She put her hands around his and pulled them down off her face and walked away, leaving him standing there his head hanging down...so defeated. He could not believe what he had just heard and his heart sunk._

He shook his head, the water sprinkling off of his wet hair as he was pulled back to reality by the sound of Elena moaning his name. He blinked a couple times to clear his head as his mouth had been leaving wet open mouth kisses along the inside of her thighs. He looked up at her as he kissed across her underwear, his tongue tasting the rain drops on her wet skin and then he crawled back up her body, licking a path up to her neck till he was looking back into her shimmering chocolate brown eyes.

He thought back to why he was thinking about Katherine and her heart breaking rejection of him. Here he was gazing at the beautiful Elena Gilbert, and all he could think about was that same question…

He took a deep breath, his eyes studying hers. "Baby, I need to know.." he trailed off. "I can't.." He struggled with the words he needed to get out. "I need to know that this is about me." He looked down, mentally preparing for another rejection.

She looked down at him, rain dripping from the tips of his hair onto her bare chest. She pulled his head back up to look in his eyes. "I do..." She opened her mouth trying to just say that this was absolutely about him. But she knew she was bent her head, avoiding his eyes.

He stroked her stomach feeling the water on her, his hand moving down her hip sending shivers down her back. Like they had a mind of their own and did not agree at all to what their owner was saying. His fingers lazily ran across the top of her underwear. He sucked in another breath, wanting to just shut up and forget he opened his big mouth. To just take her right here on his car and bury himself in her body and soul.

But he couldn't. Not like this. Not with her.

"I love you, angel." he choked out. "I want this to be about our love. Our first time should be because we love each other. You are way too important to me to just have hot sex with on my car... I want our first time to be special because you love me too."

He smirked his trademark grin, water sliding down his face and making trails down his chest and trying to make things more lighthearted, he said. "Although hot sex on my car sounds so tempting, sweetness."

Her eyes started to well up and he knew. He knew he was right. She sat up, looking so sadly in his eyes. This wasn't just about him or maybe not at all about him. He sniffed back tears as well "The wolf took away our first kiss. Being forced to kiss you in front of Stefan, to keep that bastard from burning you alive, while chained to the wall. Trust me, that was not how I imagined it."

He thought back. She had said it awhile ago but it was if only now he had heard the rest of her sentence. Her saying _Just kiss me_ had thrown him back into the memory of Katherine but now he swallowed hard as he processed the other part of what she had said. _Make me forget..._

"You said... _Make me forget._ Forget what?" He narrowed his eyes at her and hated what he was about to say. "Forget _Stefan_?" He spit his brother's name out like it was toxic to him and he climbed higher to stare in her eyes as he slid off her to lay beside her. "That's it, right?" His voice was shaking as it rose.

The feelings he had from Katherine's rejection of him had been hard enough. He had gone to Elena that night too and practically begged her to kiss him and forced his lips on hers. Then she had rejected him too and pulled away saying she cared about him. He scoffed at the memory and knowing that he had snapped Jeremy's neck in his anger nd despair.

He felt his anger building. This right now... if he was right...was much, much worse.


	24. I Want All of You

A/N; Sorry, it actually hurt me to write them fighting. So sorry. But this conversation was necessary. Please read and review!

* * *

He watched her closely as her wide eyes were on his. He thought he saw a tinge of sadness in them and hurt that he had even said that but then he saw the shame flood her face and he knew he was right. He _hated_ that he was right. His eyes slowly changed from the lust filled dark blue to a fiery yellow. He clenched his fist as he voiced his fears. "Were you _using me_ , Elena?"

She gasped at what he said and pulled her arms over her bare chest. A tear slipped down her cheek as she looked at him. She had never thought hearing her own name from his lips would hurt her, but she had gotten so used to his adorable pet names for her that she knew that for him to use her real name; he was pissed.

She pulled part of the blanket over her nearly naked body. She saw the fire in his eyes and she knew it was her fault. She sat up and reached for him and he jerked away. "I'm so sorry Damon," she whimpered, as more tears fell. He had caught her knowing this wasn't about him. She knew she just wanted to forget about Stefan and Katherine and even Klaus. But now she had hurt him and that made her ache so much she could hardly breath. She saw him hang his head, sitting up and sliding off the hood of the car.

"So what? I was _nothing_ but the closest distraction to get your mind off your precious boyfriend naked with his ex?" His voice was cutting as he glared at her. She was shaking her head vehemently but he did not believe her. "Katherine," he spat. "Used me. I sure as hell wasn't enough for her. I went off to fight in the war and she bedded my brother over and over and fell for him!"

Elena was trying to wrap the blanket more around him and slid closer to the side of the hood of the car to go to him. She had no idea where all his rage was coming from. She was nothing like Katherine and here he was comparing her to her.

She lifted herself onto her hands to jump down to the ground but he held his finger up at her. "Don't Elena," he snapped at her. There was her damn name again. She would give anything for him to call her his angel right now. How could she get through to him that what he was spiraling with was so, so wrong.

He looked around for his jeans. He knew they would soaked but he was not going to be standing there in the rain for one more minute in his boxers with her. Not when all she wanted was Stefan. He found them and forced his legs into the soaking wet denim. His head was still reeling with his turbulent feelings. Elena had told him she loved him yesterday. He could still feel her arms around his head as the damn wolf had punched him over and over as he screamed at her... _Do you love him?_ He could still remember the sound of her cry as she had screamed out. _'Yes, Yes! I love him!'_ Her hands had been in his hair and she had been crying for him, begging the wolf to stop.

He snapped his head back up as he grabbed up her jeans and threw them at her. "In the tomb...did you mean it?" He watched her eyes widen again.

"What, you need a refresher of what I'm talking about? The damn wolf beating the shit out of me...you screaming for him to stop. That you _loved_ me..." He saw her recoil as she remembered. He snarled as he watched her face. She could not hide the truth, not from him. "That wasn't real either was it?"

She was fully sobbing now. How could things have gotten so screwed up so fast? She hung her head and didn't say anything and he already knew the answer. What could she do? She wanted so badly to hold him, to make him believe that she was nothing like Katherine. She did have feelings for him, deep feelings, but she could not just lie to him and say that she loved him. He would see through any lies.

He was pacing beside the car, the rain still coming down around them. Fuck! Everything had been a lie. Had she felt nothing for him, kissing him, cuddled up to him, screaming his name in her nightmare! Was it all because she couldn't have Stefan?

He thought back to one more very intimate moment, when Stefan was going to kill him to save Elena from being raped by the wolf. He looked back up at her. She was just holding her jeans and made no move to get dressed.

"Care to shatter one more precious moment we had, _angel_?" His words dripped with sarcasm and it was almost sad seeing her cringe at the venom in his voice using the beautiful endearment like that. "When I was tied up and Saint Stefan was going to kill me to save you. You threw your arms around me and whispered to me that you loved me." His eyes shot up to hers and he vamp sped himself right into her face.

She jumped back and swallowed slowly. Oh God, what had she done? His face was so close, she could reach out and touch him if he wouldn't pull away. She closed her eyes and opened them again to his desperate, deep blue eyes locked on hers. She could not lie...he would know. But she could not rip him apart even more.

She reached out slowly, letting go of the blanket, praying he would not reject her. She saw him inhale fast as the smooth skin of her chest was in full view again. Was she seriously using her body now too to calm him? What the hell was she thinking?

He let her hold his face in her hands as he swallowed the lump in his throat at seeing her so vulnerable. He had just been kissing and touching that amazing body. Despite everything that he had just said he still wanted her so badly. He cursed himself for taking his time with her wanting to tease her and bring her pleasure all over her body before he kissed and sucked on her most sensitive parts. Now he might never get the chance. There would never be someone as amazing as Elena. She was his everything, and now it looked like he was nothing to her.

She stared deep in his eyes as she stroked his face. She already missed his lips on hers, his touch on her skin. She leaned closer and felt him lean in too. She blinked, her long dark lashes fluttering nervously against her skin. She pulled his face closer to her. "Damon," she moaned as her lips brushed his cheek. She heard a rumble in his throat and then he had grabbed her behind her neck and crashed his lips on hers.

They fell back onto the car, her breasts crushed against his bare chest. He was ravenous in how he kissed her, pinning her to the hood of the car, his whole body blocked her in under him. He plunged his tongue deep in her mouth and held her head tight against him, massaging her one breast with his other hand. Damn she felt so good. He moaned into her mouth and flipped them around fast so she was straddling him and he ran his hands up and down her back. His hands digging into her bare hips so much he knew she would have bruises tomorrow.

But as fast as it started she felt him spin her again as he cried out "No!" and she landed hard on the hood of the car and he was again standing beside the car as if nothing happened.

He held his head in his hands. "No!" His eyes snapped back up to hers, confusion all over her face. "You don't get it, Elena! You are not just sex to me! If you were anyone else I would not have cared less and taken you however I wanted! But you are not like anyone else I've met in centuries! I want all of you. Mind, heart, body and soul. Anything less is not good enough!"

Elena took in all he said. The power of his words, the hunger for her and his desire to not be happy with anything less than all of her. She still hadn't told him how she felt and she hoped it wasn't too late. "I know, Damon. I'm not trying to hurt you. Please... just listen."

She had covered herself up again, embarrassed that she had even thought that using her body was the answer to what he wanted.

He was quiet, standing in front of her, his arms locking at the elbows to keep himself at arms length from her as he rested his hands on his car on either side of her bare legs. He was not going to touch her. That did not help now. He willed the blood away from where it wanted to stay and get the heck back up to his brain.

"I'm not like Katherine, Damon. I would _never_ treat you like that. You are right. I used you now and I hate myself that I did. But I just wanted the pain to stop. I needed to stop thinking of Stefan and her together. I should never have done that to you. You mean more to me than that." She prayed something was getting through to him. His head was down and he had not moved since she had started speaking.

"And you are right, Damon. I didn't mean it when the wolf was hitting you over and over. I just wanting him to stop hurting you." His eyes flew up to meet hers, the hurt and rejection all over his face. She took another deep breath and continued,. "I just couldn't bear to watch you in so much pain, not when I could do something about it. I'm so sorry I lied. You didn't deserve that."

Damon's expression softened a bit but he still looked so confused and hurt and angry. "Damn right I didn't. I'm a vampire Elena. You think I could not handle a few well placed punches? I would heal right up."

"But I wouldn't!" she cried out. He was quiet regarding her with a hint of hope in his eyes. "I could not stand it. It was ripping me apart to see him punch you over and over. I care about you, Damon. I do."

He scoffed. That was exactly what she had said when she pulled his hands off of her and pulled away from his lips in her room the night after Katherine came back. "You care? Is that it? What am I... in the friend zone, like your quarterback?"

"No!" she screamed and grabbed his head again, her hands gripping his wet hair. "I won't lie to you, Damon. I can't tell you I love you..." He tried to pull his head out of her hands but she held on. "I don't love you. Not yet. I thought I did yesterday, but thinking back it was the adrenaline of the circumstances. But that doesn't mean I won't feel it. I feel something. But it's only been a day. How can you expect me to know how I feel after everything that happened to us yesterday? I need time to breath. Time to find out what all my feelings for you are all about." She saw him nod silently and she hoped he did understand.

Elena smiled that it looked like she was getting through to him."I'm sure you loved me since the first moment you saw me, but its not that simple with me. I cared about you as a friend before yesterday but now I know I feel something so much deeper after kissing you, touching you, holding you, being protected by you. You were my hero Damon. I don't know what I would have done if you had not been there. Your arms around me, your soft voice in my ear, your eyes always so vulnerable; those were the only things keeping me wanting to survive down there. Please don't walk away. I don't know what this is but it is something."

His shoulders relaxed and his hands started rubbing her legs as she spoke soothing him. The rain was coming down in sheets now and Damon looked at her so sexy on his car, soaking wet. They would have probably had sex right there if he hadn't stopped it. But she was too important for him to have her for the wrong reasons. He couldn't do that to her. If she saw something there with him, then he would just be patient and let her discover it more and more.

He smiled at himself and realized this was what real love must feel like. Not the boyish lust he had for Katherine. He stood back up seeing the confusion in her eyes. He leaned back in to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere, angel."

She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard him call her his angel again and not with the beautiful word laced with contempt. She looked down away from his sad eyes seeing tears welling up in them. "I.." she didn't even know what to say. "I shouldn't have done that to you. I just wanted to forget. And that last memory you had of me, telling you l loved you before Stefan was going to kill you...That was wrong too. I thought you were dead. I wanted the last thing you heard from me be to be that I loved you, even if I didn't fully feel things that powerfully yet."

Damon was hurting but he did understand. She wanted him to die knowing she loved him, however premature those feelings might be still be. He swallow hard wanting her even more in spite of this damn high road he had just built between them. He was not going to force any feelings onto her and trust in her timing. He was so sorry he had compared her to Katherine. He wasn't thinking and was just reacting to the pattern of rejection he had felt his whole life.

Elena had watched his emotions go from pure anger to confusion, and then sadness and regret. She still felt horrible for not being honest with him. "You must think I'm a horrible person throwing myself at you to forget what Stefan and Katherine were doing. I'm so sorry, Damon. I never meant to hurt you. I do still have feelings for Stefan. That won't go away over night."

He bent his head down, resisting pulling away from her and instead tugging her and the blanket closer to the edge of the hood and into his arms. Of course she still had feelings for his baby bro. He drew in a deep breath. But she was right, it had only been barely a day. How could he expect her to just unfall for his brother that fast. Stefan cheating on her was sure to help move things along but she could not just wish those feelings away anymore than she could wish feelings for him to just materialize in the same time.

He ran his hands up and down her bare back under the blanket and ran his lips along her neck, giving her feather light kisses along her collarbone to her shoulder. He heard her moan his name and felt her fingers gripping his arms. He could wait. He would wait forever if there was just a hint of hope that she could love him as much as he loved her.

Then they both heard a familiar voice cutting through the pelting rain...

"Sure as hell not the way to show me you still have feelings for me..."


	25. Empty, Hollow, Green Eyes

A/N; Well I should have been doing so many more things during my weekend but I just sat and wrote and wrote so lucky you, I have 3 more chapters all ready to post! I hope you love them. The action and intensity is coming so brace yourselves for some scary shit! Sorry in advance. :)

* * *

Elena's hands tightened around the blanket she had wrapped around her and Damon. He was still standing between her legs, as she had the blanket tight in her fists as her arms were wrapped around his neck. She felt him freeze too from where his hands were running up and down on her bare back. His eyes flew from hers to stare behind her shoulder and she heard him audibly gasp at what he saw.

She turned her head slowly behind her and squinted her eyes through the rain. She could see a figure, tall and dark with his hood up over his head. At first she nearly jumped out of her skin and gripped Damon's bare arms, her nails drawing blood. It looked like Brody, who was supposed to be dead and still in the tomb! She felt goosebumps on her bare skin and she pulled herself closer to Damon and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

Damon pulled her closer too, his arms around her still under the blanket and he held her head in his one hand, his fingers in her hair. He could feel that she was trembling. He bent his head closer to her ear. "It's okay Lanie. You are okay. I'm right here."

The man walked closer and closer and Elena buried her head on Damon's chest as if it was her knee jerk reaction to any kind of danger since yesterday. "No!" she cried out, her lips against his skin. "Don't let him hurt me, Damon. Brody is dead. He can't be here! I can't, he can't!" She was full on panicking now.

Damon grabbed her face in his hands. Oh God, she thought she was seeing the damn wolf again!? "Hey! Lanie, listen to me!" he commanded. "The wolf is dead. He can't hurt you ever again." His voice was lower as he spoke right by her ear. "That is Stefan."

She lifted her head a bit and peeked over his shoulder. The man had walked closer by then to stand right on the opposite side of the car. He pulled the hood off his head and she saw that Damon was right.

Stefan was standing a few feet away in the pouring rain; his jacket, hoodie and jeans soaked from the storm. He heard that Elena was scared of him thinking that he was the wolf and he had slipped his hood off to show her that it was just her fear talking again. Even with what he was seeing here, the last thing he wanted was for her to think that that psychopath was still alive.

She gasped as she saw Stefan's empty, hollow, green eyes staring back at her. It was only then that she was aware of what Damon and her looked like to him as he stood in front of them. She looked down, not wanting to see what he was feeling.

Even above the sound of the rain she could hear his boots crunching in the leaves and grass as he stepped closer. She watched him as he bent to pick up her black lace bra from the ground.

Stefan felt like he was walking underwater as he took in everything in front of him. His head went back and forth between his brother and Elena. He met his brothers eyes as he saw him with his arms around Elena. His hand shook as he held her lacy bra in his hand. He could not see what she was wearing beneath the blanket, but he knew what she wasn't.

"I think this is yours," he mumbled, running his fingers across the lace before he tossed it onto the hood of Damon's car. He saw more clothes on the ground at the front of the car and his feet felt like he was trudging through mud as he reached them. He leaned down again to pick up the camisole and red shirt from the ground at his feet. No one else had said anything since Damon had reassured her that he wasn't the wolf. They both just followed him with their eyes as he stepped around the car.

He paused, looking at the clothes seeing them ripped apart. "Although these probably won't be much help." That confirmed for him that she was at least half naked in his brother's arms. Worse than in the damn tomb. She still held the blanket up tight around her and Damon had not moved from where he was standing between her legs. Then he saw her jeans fall from where they must have been under the blanket and he snapped his eyes back up to Damon's.

Damon had just froze as he saw Stefan had seen it too. He untangled his arms from her tight grip on him and backed away. He heard her whimper and reach for him, but he held up his hand and shook his head. He was scared of what Stefan could do to him and he wanted her to be far away from any retaliation that his brother unleashed on him. He smiled at Elena, trying to tell her without words that it would be okay. He backed away from her and turned cautiously towards his brother, his arms flexing at his sides. There was very little if any emotion on Stefan's face. He could not tell if he was mad or sad or going to go complete ripper on him.

Stefan watched Damon back away from her. He saw he was without a shirt, raining sliding down his bare chest and Stefan saw his zipper was undone, jeans hanging low on his hips.

"My my," Stefan mumbled incredulously. "Should I leave? Looks like I am interrupting..." He knew he was being an ass or dick as Tyler would say, but this was the best thing he could come up with.

Elena just stared at him, hardly believing what was coming out of his mouth! After what he did with Katherine, how could he even be here, let alone be making fun of them together! He destroyed everything! "Yes Stefan. Please leave!" She had finally found her voice and had no idea how to begin to say how hurt she was. But right now it came out more as anger than hurt.

Stefan could hardly hide the sadness that flooded across his features. He knew this was best. He was dying. He didn't want to subject her to that or anymore pain. He would rather have her hate him and seek comfort in Damon. At least his brother would be alive to keep her safe from Klaus. He didn't even know if he would last the night, the way he was feeling. She needed to let him go and by the looks of it Damon was already doing a great job being there for her.

He choked down the tears and the feelings trying desperately to find their voice. To tell her how much he loved her and that he was never with Katherine and that he thought it was her. That he was so sorry for pulling away. Everything he had just spilled out to the bitch...he wanted _her_ to know. And that he wanted her by his side when he died. He wanted her to hold him, kiss him and be with him one more time before he left this earth forever.

But he couldn't. She had been through far too much already and he couldn't bear to see her in any more pain. Maybe what the wolf did, awakening her feelings for Damon was the best thing now. Then he knew she would be loved long after he was gone.

His chin quivered and he turned away to prevent them from seeing what he was really feeling. He took a few deep breaths and then turned back around, smirking like Damon would and tried to be cocky to get her to see he didn't care that he found them like this. When in reality it was ripping him apart inside.

Damon was bracing for another beating. The only thing between him and his way too calm brother, was his expensive Camaro with an almost naked wet Elena still sitting on it. He regarded Stefan intensely, not knowing at all what to make of his reaction to seeing them together or even how much he had seen before he let his presence be known. The sound of the pelting rain had hidden his arrival till he had been right there and spoken to them. Damon had no idea how long he had been watching them.

Nothing he was doing made sense. Damon knew him and in the 100 plus years on this earth this was not the Stefan he knew; even the ripper wouldn't act like this. He grabbed his soaking wet shirt from the ground and stepped back toward Elena to put it on her. He heard Stefan hiss at him, his eyes bright yellow with anger. He held up his hands and backed away. He had no idea what his brother wanted but after hearing how much it hurt Elena to see him hurt, he figured he would do his best to avoid that kind of confrontation in front of her.

Stefan moved around the car and stood between them. He saw Elena shiver, still holding the soaking wet blanket around her. He unzipped and peeled his wet jacket off him and moved to wrap it around her bare shoulders. He watched Damon warily, just daring him with his eyes to challenge him. Damon's eyes bore into his but he didn't move.

He knew she was scared of him the way she was looking at him, but accepted his jacket anyway. The leather was just as wet on the outside but the inside of it was warm with his body heat and still dry.

Damon had stayed back and was having a mental conversation with himself on if it was worth it or not to intervene. He could hear Elena's heart pounding rapidly in her chest and it beat faster the closer Stefan got to her. He was about to step closer when Stefan swung his heated gaze back on him and Damon put up his hands and backed off more. His brother's eyes were glowing yellow with anger and he did not want to poke the beast right now. Not with Elena so vulnerable, so close.

Stefan pulled the wet blanket down more and helped Elena get her arms in the sleeves of his jacket, while she was still covering her bare chest the best she could. He said nothing to her but zipped up the jacket slowly, seeing the curve of her breasts beneath it and he looked up at her so sadly. He could pretend only so much. He wanted to remain tough and cocky but seeing her like that, knowing she had been nearly naked with his brother, he could not hide the sadness from his eyes. Not from her.

Elena looked back at him, her gaze intense. His green eyes were still so dull and lifeless. So different than he usually looked at her. She thought he had been so arrogant when he first found them, but he could not hide from her how much of an act that was. She knew him better than that. Looking in his eyes she was reminded of how deeply she felt for him and he moved the wet strands of her hair away from her face as the wind howled around them.

Then he bent back down and picked up her jeans and held them out to her. She looked back behind him at Damon, already missing him being close to her but so scared that Stefan was unhinged right now and she did not want to do anything that would make him angry. She let the blanket fall and lifted her legs, letting him help her slide her slender legs in the wet sticky denim. It was a tighter fit that normal but as he held them up, she forced her legs into them. She inhaled fast as he reached for the zipper and pulled it up and buttoned them up, his fingers barely grazing her skin.

Damon had almost jumped forward seeing what his damn brother was doing but he kept his feet planted where they were to avoid that imminent fight that he was sure Stefan was dying to have with him. But as soon as she was dressed, he let out the breath he had been holding seeing her curl back up into the blanket, pulling her legs up away from him.

He had stayed back, not wanting to disturb the moment they were having, but was ready to leap forward if his brother became a threat to Elena in any way. Truthfully he was scared to set his brother off, not knowing what Stefan was capable of right now.

"Stefan I..I'm so sorry you..um. I shouldn't...I..." Elena began, having no idea what to say. He had caught her nearly having sex with his brother. This was the worst of the worst a couple should ever face. Their relationship was literally imploding right before her eyes.

" _Sorry_? I _what_? "Stefan's emotions turned on a dime and his coldness at her rivaled the freezing wind and rain still beating against her. "Sorry I _saw_ you? You shouldn't what? Be damn near naked with _him_? Sorry I interrupted and you didn't get to seal the deal with my damn brother!"

For a few moments she let the guilt of what he had seen pour into her. Then her head snapped up and she pulled away from him, remembering so clearly what she had seen him do with Katherine. "And you didn't?.. seal the deal with Katherine!" She spat at him, her brown eyes fiery with anger. "Get away from me!" She glared at him. She was shaking more and turned away from him and reached her arms out to Damon.

Damon came closer in a wide arc, keeping his distance from his brother, seeing her wanting him. Carefully with his eyes glued to Stefan, like he could pounce any second, he reached for her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He saw Stefan's eyes go yellow again but he focused on Elena. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her and the blanket up to lift her off the car onto the ground beside him, keeping himself between her and his brother.

Elena too kept her eyes on Stefan, as Damon helped her down. She was so grateful he was there. She had no idea how to feel or even what more to say to Stefan after what she had just witnessed in her parents bathroom. She knew what she saw... And just thinking about it was enough to make her want to retch again. She could feel the bile rising again in her throat and she whimpered and buried her head in Damon's neck.

Damon watched Stefan's reaction again and he thought he briefly saw him stiffen as Elena nuzzled into him and then the blank empty look was back in less than a second. He was so confused.

"You heard her Stef, she wants you to leave," Damon tried. Elena had been through so much and he knew she was probably seething with anger at his brother, but right now he felt her literally slipping in his arms with exhaustion.

Stefan nodded to him and backed away. "You need to get her back to the cabin quickly," he instructed. "Klaus could be anywhere. What the hell are you doing all the way out here anyway?"

"Um I don't know brother. Elena just flew out of the cabin, crying hysterically and needed to get away from you. What the hell do you think? We were out here for a walk?" Damon growled in frustration and then turned back to Elena.

She was just standing beside him and had no idea how to move. Her mind was a flurry of thoughts and feelings. Nothing made sense. Then she felt Damon's hands around her face trying to calm her and get her to focus on him. She looked in his eyes and he tried to smile.

"Elena" he soothed. "We need to get you out of here. It's not safe. Do you understand me? Can you move?"

She shook her head slowly, still not moving towards the car door. He finally just picked her up under her legs and walked all the way around to the passenger side door. He opened it and gently laid her on the seat, tucking the blanket around her. She smiled weakly at him and looked like she would faint any second. They needed to get back to the safety of the cabin as fast as they could. They had been out here in the open for far too long already.

Damon had no idea was else to say to his brother right now. He was so confused. A couple hours ago he had been ripped from his bed and given the bro down of his life and Elena was still fully clothed, just sleeping in his bed. Now Stefan barely blinked and would have witnessed them have sex right on the hood of his car if he hadn't stopped it. _What the hell was going on?_

He closed the passenger side door and walked carefully around the car to where Stefan was still standing, the sound of the rain hiding the pounding of his heart. Stefan backed away, his head down and let him open the door. There was no indication of any more of his emotions, no jealously or anger or anything that Damon would have fully expected. It was like he was hollow inside.

Damon would have loved to ask him what the hell he was thinking being with Katherine, but he held back. It was like his brother was a time bomb and anything could set him off. So he left it now and climbed into the car without a word to his baby brother.

"I'll meet you back at the cabin" Stefan told him. "Just get there fast."

Damon nodded and opened the window on Elena''s side of the car letting the air sooth her. She still looked so weak and about to faint. He started the car and pulled away onto the road. Elena had been quiet till they drove off and then the dam burst.

"Oh my God Damon," she spoke with fear in her voice. "What was wrong with him? Why didn't he fight you or scream at me?" Her eyes were frantic.

"I don't know, Elena. Put on your seat belt" he instructed, clicking his on and kicking himself that he had not thought to put it on her when he tucked her into her seat. The wipers were working over time to keep up with the plummeting rain and Damon could hear more thunder far off in the distance. He could hardly see out the window at the road.

Elena was not listening to him, her thoughts spinning faster and faster in her mind. "What happened? I thought he was going to kill you!" Her voice got higher and higher in fear and confusion.

"I thought so too baby. Now put your seat belt on!" He looked over to her, glaring like a dad would when a child refused to listen.

"It was like he didn't care about me at all!" she continued, ignoring his pleas. "What the hell is wrong with him? Why was he with Katherine? Why would he hurt me like that? He looked like he was dead inside; like nothing mattered to him."

Damon glared at her again and now tried to reach to her belt to help her, but she suddenly jolted forward in her seat.

"Oh my God Damon! Do you think he turned it off!"

He turned to her in complete shock, his mind racing. His eyes went wide. "You could be right." But his focus was not on what she was saying. "Damn it girl! Get your belt on!" He reached over her again, taking his eyes off the road to put it on her himself. She was his precious human. Way too fragile and he couldn't live with himself if anything ever happened to her.

"Damon! Look out!" she screamed, pointing ahead of them into the plummeting rain.

He whirled forward and squinting through the rain. His eyes bulged as he saw Jeremy in the middle of the road! What the hell!?

He swerved hard to the right to miss him but the gravel on the road caught on his tires and he felt the car spin out of control and suddenly flip over!

He was so focused on not hitting her little brother till he heard another scream...

As they flipped over a second time, he saw her in slow motion flying out the passenger side window! He reached for her, his hand still on the wheel trying to stop the car. He felt her finger tips on his palm and then she was gone out the window, screaming his name!


	26. Powerful Entrance

Stefan stood there watching the car peel away from the side of the road. He waited till it was out of sight and then he just sank to the ground exhausted. It was so hard to look strong when he was so weak he could barely stand. He gagged again, puking on the ground at his feet, his stomach spinning again. He wiped his mouth and saw blood. Damn, the bite must be getting worse. He pulled himself up to a sitting position, leaning against the tree behind him.

But suddenly he leapt up. He couldn't explain it, but he had this overwhelming sense of dread just spread over him and chill him right to the bone. "Elena!" he gasped and vamp sped towards the Camero that had just disappeared into the curtain of rain.

A bolt of lighting hit the ground behind him, ripping through a tree and sparks went flying as he ran. He was almost at the car as he saw it spin up onto its side! _Oh God!_

He felt like he was watching everything in slow motion. They had almost made it to the cabin. The car was flipping over just a few feet from the driveway, just within the trees surrounding the property. He spun his head around as he ran seeing... _What the hell?_ Jeremy?! was in the middle of the road! He was just standing there, not moving at all!

But Stefan didn't have time to get to him. Elena was screaming Damon's name as she flew out the passenger side window! He dove through the air, reaching for her, despite the pain and nausea coursing through his body. He slammed into her, wrapping his arms tightly around her body and her head, as they crashed to the ground. He landed on his shoulder feeling the ground scrape up his arms and side as he protected her fall. He just lay there with her wrapped tightly in his arms.

Elena's eyes had been squeezed shut in fear and she tentatively opened them to see him looking at her. This all happened in a matter of seconds but it felt like time was standing still as he held her close. Her head was against his wet shirt, she breathed his name and it felt so good to hear that she was okay.

She had no idea what had happened. One second she felt herself being ripped from the car, having been reaching for Damon's hand, as the force of the car flipping over tumbled her up and down in her seat and then out the window. She had screamed for him and felt herself flying in the air, her eyes tightly shut thinking this was it. She was going to die.

Then she felt a warm body crash into her and spin her around in his arms so that he hit the ground instead of her. Then he rolled her under him shielding her, as the car kept flipping close to them, metal and glass flying all around them.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Stefan looking intensely at her, his eyes full of emotion. She heard him gasp in relief when he saw she was okay. Their foreheads were almost touching, both of them breathing hard, just looking into each others eyes. Their lips were just a breath away and she could feel her heart pounding hard at how close he was. But her head suddenly snapped up as she heard Damon's voice cry out.

"Damon!" she gasped, hearing the car still spinning and she looked panicked trying to see him. The car landed with the sound of crunching metal, against a tree on the other side of the driveway.

Stefan could see smoke billowing up from the engine and a trail of gasoline trickling soundlessly to the ground. He saw Damon, still in the drivers seat. He wasn't moving!

Damon slowly regained consciousness, feeling blood on his head and a huge gash in his arm from the crash. Jeremy ran up to him and skidded to a stop as he saw Damon in the car! He shut his eyes slowly and swallowed hard.

Damon blinked as blood was dripping into his eyes and felt a very solid numb feeling in his chest. He bent his head down slowly, lifting his hands from where they were covered in cuts from all the glass from the windows. He felt blood, all sticky on his neck and his hand felt his artery had been ripped open. It felt like it had healed already but all that blood loss made him so weak. He gasped as his hands felt lower down his chest and he let out a strangled cry as he felt a large sharp piece of metal sticking out of his chest!

Damon pulled his body forward, feeling so weak from the loss of blood. The metal must be lodged into the seat behind him. He turned his head and forgetting himself completely. he was frantically searching for Elena.

He finally saw her on the ground in his brothers arms. Thank God, she was okay! Stefan must have caught her as she flew out the window! He had been inches from her grasp as she was ripped away from him and he had screamed, the most horrible pain filled scream, as she flew out the window and out of his reach. He thought she had died!

"She is okay," Jeremy gasped out. "Oh shit Damon. We need to get you out of here!" He started pulling on the mangled door with all his strength.

"What the hell were you doing in the middle of the road?" Damon gasped at him like he must have been crazy. "Where is you ring, Little Gilbert?" He was breathing hard, trying to find the strength to pull himself off of the metal that impaled him.

Jeremy looked at his hand in shock. "I didn't.." he started to say. He did not remember taking it off. Hell, he never took it off. What had happened?

Damon grunted, trying to pull himself forward and gritted his teeth. He fell back after barely moving himself a few inches and yelled out as his back was ripped up some more from the metal.

Jeremy had finally forced the door open and Damon turned his head hearing more crunching glass by his neck as he moved and swung his weak, pale, blue eyes toward Elena's brother. Then he saw Jeremy pointing past him to the road...

Stefan was still panting hard and felt Elena stiffen in his arms and she was mouthing and pointing in front of them but her words were not clear. He followed her panic-stricken stare and gasped in fear.

Damon too followed Jeremy's terror filled eyes. His expression changed from confusion to fear when he suddenly heard her scream and watched as a dark figure advanced towards them slowly, laughing. Who the hell was this? And then he knew...

"Klaus!" he whispered. Then the thunder crashed and more lightning lit up the dark sky and they saw him! Klaus was on the other side of the car and walking towards Elena and his brother slowly just smirking from ear to ear.


	27. Fire And Fear!

Stefan instantly wrapped his arms around Elena tighter. He looked around for the nearest escape and saw the cabin just a few 100 yards away. They could make it right? He tried to move, crawl, anything...but he didn't have the strength. Damn it! He screamed at himself as another wave of nausea hit and he moved his head to the side and puked up more blood.

Elena was completely shocked that this was actually Klaus. This was the man in her nightmare! She had seen him standing right in front of her and she remembered the sound of crunching metal and fire...Oh God. Was this her dream coming true?!

She looked around for any more signs of her dream. There was no fire. Not anywhere. She remembered him stroking her face, staring at her...and feeding on her. He had been drinking her blood till she woke up thinking he had killed her!

She felt Stefan try to move and then saw him lean over, puking up blood all over the ground. She tugged on his arms, screaming again that they needed to get away. He felt so warm like he was burning up. She had no idea what was wrong with him. She was trying to pull herself out from under his body but he was so heavy on her.

Klaus couldn't believe his luck at catching them all outside. He had been sure they would be all locked away in the cabin. This could not have gone better.

He smirked as he slowly and menacingly walked towards his doppelganger. He watched her every move and laughed seeing the brother that caught her gagging on the ground. That werewolf bite must be getting worse. He could take his time getting to his girl, seeing her fear growing each and every step. She was struggling to get away from him but was trapped under the man's weight.

Elena didn't understand what was happening. Why Stefan was sick and weak and how had Klaus even found them at all?! She finally pulled herself out from under Stefan's near dead weight on her and started pulling on his arm, trying to drag him to the cabin. She was not going to leave him behind!

Klaus paused a few feet from Stefan and Elena and knelt near the ground, flicking on a lighter. He smiled back and winked cockily at Damon still trapped in the car and casually tossed it in the trail of gasoline pouring from the car! He stood back up as the fire flared to life and snaked its way along the ground slowly toward him.

Elena saw the flames getting closer. "Damon, no!" she screamed.

 _Fire...just like in her dream!_ The car was going to explode! Damon had to get out of there!

Damon heard her scream his name and growled with all his strength and pulled his body slowly forward. His growling turned to screams as he inched further off the metal trapping him.

Jeremy heard her too and turned towards her but he needed to get Damon out of there before the car blew up!

"Damon!" Her frantic cry was nearly whipped away by the wind as it reached him.

He heard her scream again. He felt Jeremy pulling on his shoulders and he screamed, his fists gripping the seat and tearing the expensive leather to shreds as he forced his body forward. He was _not_ going to die here! Not with his beautiful girl watching him. This was _not_ happening. Not today, he told himself. He cried out louder and could feel the heat from the flames so close. They had to hurry!

"Damon, fight! You are almost there!" Jeremy yelled above the sound of the storm. "Here, take my wrist. Feed, quickly!" Jeremy held his wrist out in front of Damon. The vampire looked up at him in shock and admiration. He nodded slowly and smiled at him as he opened his mouth and bit down on his arm feeling the blood flowing instantly into his mouth.

Jeremy was surprised himself that he had offered Damon his wrist. He knew he had been the reason that the car crashed in the first place, however he got out there. And he knew he needed to do whatever he could to help. He could still hear his sisters panicked cries of the vampires name and he knew that he had to do whatever he could to save him.

If it was up to him he would have thought Damon didn't deserve saving. He had snapped his neck a few weeks ago and he would have died if he had not been wearing the Gilbert ring. He owed Damon nothing, but his sister cared deeply for him and he needed to do it...for her.

Elena was in shock watching things unfold in front of her. Stefan was too weak to move and Damon was trapped and his car would blow up any second!

She stood up on shaky legs and was ready to run toward the car. But the next flash of lightning showed her Klaus standing between her and getting to Damon. He was grinning from ear to ear, just daring her to try to get past him.

"Elena. RUN!" Stefan cried out trying to get her to save herself. Klaus started walking towards them his figure marred by the plummeting rain but he could see the glee in his eyes as he stalked them like animals. Stefan saw her wanting to go to Damon but Klaus was blocking her way to him.

She was backing up slowly, her whole body shaking in fear. She couldn't get to Damon and she could hear him screaming. She could not lose him! Klaus was laughing at her as he advanced on her and she backed up, bumping back into Stefan still on the ground. He wanted her to run, but she could not just leave him at the mercy of this monster.

She fell back down beside him, screaming Damon's name again. Her sobs were heaving out of her. She could see him in the car still and her brother leaning over him. Why wasn't he getting out of there?! What was wrong?! She put her hands over her eyes shutting out that Klaus was so close and Damon's cries.

"Elena get down!" Stefan dove on her tackling her to the ground as the sky lit up with the explosion behind them! He wrapped his arms around her as metal and debris rained down on them. She held tight to him, screaming Damon's name into his chest, sobs wracking her body.

Stefan opened his eyes and saw Klaus as he was standing over them, the fire burning behind him.

Elena buried her head in his chest, refusing to believe that Damon was dead. There was still so much she needed to tell him. So much they had left unsaid. She could not live without him. He had to be okay.

Stefan stared at the most powerful vampire in the world, his eyes still full of shock at seeing the explosion light up the sky behind him. He could see the burned wreckage of Damon's beautiful Camero and the fire lapping at every inch of it. It was too far away and he could not make out if his brother was still inside. _Oh God._

And now this bastard wanted to take Elena away from him too! No! Hell no! He shook his head at him not letting her go, as tears started slipping down his cheeks. He had just watched Klaus possibly kill his only brother...he was _not_ losing her to him too!

Klaus just smiled again at them, watching the vampire curled up around his doppelganger on the ground. He knew Stefan didn't have much strength left, if any and he loved just teasing them knowing his victory was mere seconds away. He was ready to fight the vampire to get his girl but all of a sudden Stefan cried out in pain and knelt down in the wet grass puking up more blood. This was going to be way too easy.

Elena had no idea what was happening and held onto his arm trying to help him. "Stefan! Stefan! What's wrong?" she screamed against the wind. She saw Klaus casually lift up Stefan by his neck and he tossed him back down beside her. Klaus easily wrenched her arms off of his and pulled her up to standing to face him.

She wanted to die. Damon could be dead and Klaus would probably kill Stefan to keep him from coming after her before he took her away. She whimpered in fear trying to fight him, scratching and clawing at him and kicking with all her strength.

He just laughed again and looked deep into her eyes. "Stop struggling and be quiet," he commanded and she was still. He looked down at Stefan and grinned proudly at his prize. He moved closer to her, mesmerized by her face. He had found her at last! More than 500 years of searching and he finally had his doppelganger!

He caressed her face. Elena just stood quietly, her heart pounding in her chest, She fought with all she had to move but she could not get her limbs to cooperate. Her eyes were frantic, blinking away the rain pouring in streams down her face, but she couldn't move! She kept staring at the flames and what was once Damon's vintage car. She couldn't see him anywhere!

Then she saw some metal moving on the ground and her eyes widened and her heart pounded faster... _Damon?_ _God, please be Damon._ She begged silently.

But a moment later she saw Jeremy crawl out from under it. He was too weak and collapsed to the ground again unconscious. Oh thank God, her brother was okay! She had been so frantic for Damon she had completely forgotten that Jeremy had been right there by the car went it exploded too. But where was Damon?!

"Leave her alone you bastard!" Stefan choked out, glaring up at Klaus while struggling to get up.

Klaus moved in and sniffed at her neck running a finger along her cheek. His fingers slid to her throat and then grasped the zipper of Stefan's jacket.

Elena looked at him, her eyes widening at what he was doing... but she could not stop him.

He licked his lips as he slowly slid the zipper lower and lower till it exposed the delicate curve of her breasts. He realized that she was bare beneath the jacket. He looked towards Stefan and smirked. "My, my what have we here?" He looked back to Elena. "Where were you playing in the rain that you come back dressed like this... and with whom I wonder? Was it the same vampire you were rolling around kissing in bed, in the dull, dark mansion last night?"

Elena's mouth would have fallen open if it could. He had seen them? Her and Damon in his bed?

Stefan looked back and forth between her and Klaus. What the hell was he talking about? Elena looked like a deer caught in the headlights and he growled again realizing a lot more than what they had said happened in that bedroom. He was furious but right now was not the time. The damn vampire was licking his lips as he watched them both and then moved his hand back to her zipper again.

"Leave her alone!" Stefan yelled again. He tried to get up and Klaus swiftly kicked him in the stomach. He lay gasping feeling everything from yesterday replaying again. He saw her, so scared standing so still in the Originals arms. "Please don't hurt her," he begged, his head against the ground, tears in his eyes.

Elena's breath was coming in heaving gasps which only pushed her soft skin higher against where he had unzipped Stefan's jacket. Klaus smiled and zipped it still lower, knowing it was driving the vampire crazier by the second.

Elena whimpered, tears flowing down her cheeks. Klaus only grinned at her. And letting go of the zipper he backed away from her. He started slowly walking around her till he was standing just behind her, keeping himself between her and the dying vampire. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, so scared for what he could do to her.

Then he loosened the jacket pulling it off her one shoulder exposing her neck to his hungry eyes. He did not want anything more than her blood.

Stefan gasped in relief seeing that he was not going for what he thought. She had been through so much already he felt like he was reliving what happened in the tomb. But he desperately tried to get up to save her, not knowing what Klaus all wanted from her. That thought scared him to death.

Klaus stroked her face and leaned right in whispering into her ear. "Thank you, Elena." She trembled, seeing the last piece of her dream coming true. Oh no! He was going to suck her dry! She remembered getting weaker and weaker in her dream till she had woken up with a jolt.

The Original's eyes turned red and his fangs grew as he wrapped his arms tight around her, holding her up in his arms and bit deeply into her neck. She cried out, the fear overwhelming her but she couldn't get away.

He held her in place knowing that she would start to sink down as the blood loss weakened her. He sucked long and hard, deeply relishing in finding his precious doppelganger. He was not going to kill her, not yet. But her blood was intoxicating and he only wanted to weaken her to take her away.

Her eyes started fluttering closed and she looked so pale "Damn it! Stop!" Stefan screamed at him. Klaus pulled back finally and Stefan let out a huge breath. Her wounds were still bleeding and the blood slid down her throat and down her shoulder under his jacket.

"Ahh human at last.." Klaus hissed looking into her eyes, her blood dripping down the sides of his mouth. He let go of her and she crumpled to the ground in front of him. Stefan crawled towards her but Klaus kicked him with his boot sending him flying back. Then he pulled out a knife from his long black trench coat and a small vial.

Elena opened her eyes slowly, hardly knowing what was happening she was so weak. She caught sight of her brother slowly sitting up from where he had collapsed after the explosion. But she still had not seen Damon anywhere. Where was he? She whirled back, feeling Klaus grab her hand, wrenching her palm up and her eyes widened.

"Don't worry Luv. I just didn't get quite enough for all I needed before. Oh and you can move and speak now although I doubt you have much energy for anything." He raked the knife across her hand making her want to scream but no sound came out and held her hand over the vial to gather her blood in it.

Before? What on earth was he needing her blood for? she wondered.

Stefan lashed out at him again from his spot on the ground. He had found a rock and had thrown it with all his strength towards him. But Klaus spun at super speed and caught the stone before it buried itself in his back. Stefan gasped in surprise and defeat.

Klaus smiled and tossed the stone to the ground shaking his finger at him. Then he vamp sped himself behind Stefan and still holding the vial, he gripped his neck to snap it!

All of a sudden Klaus fell back and held his head and screamed in pain, dropping the vial. It shattered and her blood spilled all over the ground.

* * *

A/N: I own nothing. But its such a blast playing with the characters.

So, so, sorry about Damon. You will have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happened to him. It was another heartbreaking thing to write, him struggling in the car and Elena screaming for him. I think she might have a lot more clarity of her feelings for him.

And what is the deal with the blood Klaus is collecting? Any guesses? I'll try to post more sooner than the weekend but it will depend how busy things are with kids and work. Thanks so much!


	28. Their Last Kiss

Author's notes: Hey there. So sorry it has been a couple weeks. Life just kept getting in the way of writing. Don't ever worry I would never abandon my stories. They are my passion and me time and I had been craving it even when there just wasn't time lately. So I am hoping to post another couple chapters yet this weekend. But at least one is done now. Sorry for leaving you hanging about Damon's fate for so long. Enjoy and please let me know what you think. Sorry its not super long.

It's kind of a controversial chapter but I think it really digs into Elena's feelings and how much more real and strong they are getting and also shows Stefan's utter desperation in knowing he is dying and what that all means to him.

More to come soon and I will be doing a flashback as to what happened to Jeremy and why he is here messing with our heros and caused the crash. Some Klaroline in the near future too!

* * *

Previously...

 _Stefan lashed out at him again from his spot on the ground. He had found a rock and had thrown it with all his strength towards him. But Klaus spun at super speed and caught the stone before it buried itself in his back. Stefan gasped in surprise and defeat. Klaus smiled and tossed the stone to the ground shaking his finger at him. Then he vamp sped himself behind Stefan and still holding the vial, he gripped his neck to snap it!_

 _All of a sudden Klaus fell back and held his head and screamed in pain, dropping the vial. It shattered and her blood spilled all over the ground._

* * *

Stefan turned around seeing Klaus grabbing his head and screaming. He looked past him to see Bonnie walking slowly towards them from the road chanting with her eyes almost closed. She was holding Lukas' dog tags again and must have been channeling him!

The wind suddenly got even stronger and the trees swayed back and forth. Stefan spun back around and saw Elena still laying in the grass. Her hand was bleeding from the gash Klaus had cut and she still looked so weak from all the blood loss. He wanted to heal her, but first they needed to get to safety.

He thought he was dead. Klaus had ran at him to snap his neck or worse, rip out his heart and he had shut his eyes. But the second he heard Klaus screaming he knew he had his only window to get Elena behind the supernatural protection of the cabin. He crawled toward her and pulled her into his arms.

"Elena," he called out and she lifted her head, her eyes almost closed in exhaustion. He ran his hand down her cheek softly. "I need to get you out of here. Hold onto me."

She nodded to his instructions, her eyes blinking as her vision went from clear to fuzzy. She tried to focus her eyes as she felt him gather her in his arms. His face started coming back into focus. She saw gorgeous ocean blue eyes staring back at her, felt him caress her cheek tenderly with the most beautiful smile on his lips.

"Damon," she whimpered tearfully and she moaned softly as she reached up to run her hands through his hair. "I thought you had died. I was so scared, Damon."

Stefan could barely contain his shock as he felt Elena's hands in his hair. He felt a moan at the back of his throat as he missed her touch so much. He kept one eye on Klaus, who was still kneeling on the ground his head in his hands, as he held her close to him. He lifted himself onto one knee, desperate to find the strength to get them to the cabin.

Klaus suddenly leapt up, glaring mad at someone interfering with his plans. He saw Stefan and Elena holding onto each other right near him and he looked down and saw her blood spilled from the vial as it broke when it hit the ground. He growled and stormed away from them and headed toward Bonnie! He was in front of her in an instant and grabbed her by the throat before tossing her into a tree across the driveway!

But the second he touched her, he flew back from her at the same intensity as he had thrown her; like she was using his strength against him. He slammed into a tree behind him and felt a branch rip through his stomach and come out the other side. His eyes fell closed as his head slammed into the hard trunk of the tree.

Stefan saw Klaus impaled on the tree unconscious or maybe with a broken neck, but either way he was not dead, or not for long. He steadied himself to get his other leg under him, forcing strength into his limbs that were already so weak.

Elena then wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face in the hollow of his throat and moaned his brother's name again. Stefan pulled back, just staring in her eyes. She thought he was Damon!? Was she hallucinating? How much blood had Klaus actually taken from her? Was that why she was thinking he was Damon?

But before he could push off to race her to the cabin, he felt her pulling on his neck and she collided his lips with hers!

Stefan nearly fell back down in his surprise of her crashing lips. Oh God, they felt so warm and so soft under his. She was gripping the back of his neck, keeping him against her. She opened her mouth and slid her tongue along the seam of his lips, asking for entry. A moan rumbled in his throat as he opened his mouth. He missed her so much; missed how they had been just barely a day ago; so hungry for each other and so in love.

Elena was holding onto him with all her strength. She had thought he was gone! She could feel him, the warmth in his touch and the softness of his kisses, the little dark curls the base of his neck. She could even smell the sweet, masculine scent that was completely Damon. The smell of leather and musky cologne with a hint of bourbon and blood. She wanted him so much. She was not even aware right then that they were in danger or that Klaus was so close. All she could feel was him wrapped around her, holding her, touching her, kissing her so deeply.

"Damon, make love to me," she breathed between kisses. "I need you so much, please." She opened her eyes and squinted at him as they pulled apart. She saw the shadow of his face, a look of pure shock across his features. She wondered why he would be looking at her like that. "Damon, please?" she whimpered again.

Stefan could hardly believe what he was hearing. His knees buckled beneath him and he sank down into the wet grass. He had thought Damon had accused Elena of using him when he had found them in the rain. He had heard them fighting and that she did not want him for anything other than revenge sex. But the desperation she was showing him now was so much deeper than revenge.

His eyes darted back to Klaus still unmoving, but who knew for how long. The branch he was hanging on was a big thick branch, his feet off the ground. But he knew he was not dead. It would not be that easy. Nothing they ever faced was ever that easy.

Stefan felt her nails in his skin on his lower back, her hands trying to get under his soaking wet shirt and he hissed at the pleasure, mixed with the pain. Her nails dug in, drawing blood as her wandering fingers found their way under his shirt and up his bare back.

Oh f-, he nearly gasped as her open mouth found his again. He felt his feelings tearing him back and forth, pure carnal pleasure from her kissing and touching him and utter disbelief at how deep her feelings for his brother really were.

He put his hands around her face, ravenously kissing her back. He knew that this was so wrong. So, so wrong. She thought he was Damon, and she wanted Damon.

But he was dying and as much as he knew he should force her away from him and speed her to the cabin, he just stayed cradling her in his arms and treasuring every sensation he was feeling.

This was probably their last kiss. He would be dead by tomorrow, he thought and no matter how much his brain told him to stop, his body continued to betray him. And it felt so good. So damn good.

She lay underneath him and his body molded to every curve of hers, his very apparent need pressed up against her thigh. He leaned on his elbows, digging his fingers in her hair as he held her face in his hands. He kissed her thoroughly and deeply like his very life depended on it. Then slowly his lips went lower and lower down her throat and to the soft, wet skin of her slender neck. He cringed as she whimpered Damon's name again and his lips paused at the swell of her breasts.

He needed to let go, to let her go. It was so obvious who she wanted to be with. And it was not him. He had never been this selfish in his life, not since he forced Damon to turn; just so he would not be alone in the new and scary world when he became a vampire.

He was always thinking of other people and their needs and their protection. And here is was laying on the grass in the rain, his legs nestled between hers as she was grinding her hips against his and he moaned her name as his hot mouth explored her wet skin.

"Damon, touch me please." Elena begged rubbing her hips into his. She heard him groan her name and she threw her head back as he kissed down her neck. She felt his fingers on the zipper of his leather jacket; the one he had draped over her chest when he had found them out in the rain together. She had been nearly naked in his brother's arms and he trembled at the knowledge that she was bare beneath his jacket.

He startled himself out of his internal debate with himself as to how much he wanted this compared to how much she would hate him for his deception, when he heard Klaus gasp and throw his head back. Stefan met his eyes and saw the fire and rage in the yellow orbs.

He let go of her zipper in an instant and willed his hands to listen to his damn brain.

There was no more time. It would have so wrong if it had gone any farther. Nothing about what he was doing was right and he knew it.

He ignored her pleas for him not to stop as her hands went around his, pulling them back to her body. He untangled them from hers and put his arms under her legs, and neck. He kissed her affectionately on the forehead. "I'm so sorry, beautiful. I'm so sorry."

She looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes. "Don't be...just love me." She had no idea how badly he wanted to do just that and make love to her one last time before he left this world forever.

She looked ready to faint and he felt the same way. He just needed enough strength to get them into the cabin. He had to be strong despite the werewolf bite trying to tear apart his insides. As he had been kissing her, it struck him that he had not been gagging or puking up more blood. He had barely felt the pain either.

He looked down at her. "Hold onto me. I've got you. I've got you." He felt her wrap her arms around his neck again. Then he pushed off with all his strength, and he vamp sped them to the cabin.

Elena was barely conscious as she felt the wind around her, the trees blurring by. She held tight to his neck. In a split second she was thrown through the doorway and landed on the floor in the entrance. "Damon!" she cried out feeling his arms leave hers.

He had thrown her forward and had landed hard himself on the bottom step of the porch. He looked like he was trying to crawl to the door but had no more strength. She jumped up and was ready to run to pick him up and get him inside when he held up his hand.

"NO! Elena, stay there! You need to be safe! Promise me!" He mumbled the last words as his head felt so heavy. But he held on, fighting to stay awake until he saw her nod to him, promising him she would stay put and then he collapsed unconscious. She was safe from Klaus at least for now, he thought just as everything went black...

* * *

He gasped for breath, his eyes flying open, his long dark lashes blinking rapidly and feeling the blood caked in between them. His body was full of cuts and he could smell his own blood. He turned his head slowly, his raven hair crunching on the glass all around him as he groaned in pain.

"Elena.." he breathed out and his eyes fell closed again.


	29. Long Night Luv?

"No!" Jeremy had screamed and jumped up racing toward her as he saw Bonnie collapse. He had woken up and barely gotten his bearings as he heard her scream. He saw Klaus throw her against the tree and crumple to the ground. She wasn't moving was all he saw as he ran toward her. No, Bonnie! She had to be okay.

He had so many holes in his memory and he barely knew why he was there and had no idea why Bonnie was, or why she thought she was strong enough to take on an Original vampire!

He had no idea how she had gotten there. Hell, he had no idea how _he_ had gotten there either. The last thing he remembered was being at The Grill that night...

 _Last night_ _…_

 _Jeremy and Bonnie were leaving the crypt to warn everyone about Klaus being in Mystic Falls. Stefan had told him to get Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler to safety. Somewhere that Klaus was not invited in._

 _He had already thought to call Ric on the way and warn him to stay with Jenna and not let anyone in the house either. Ric had been shocked to say the least, at the news that Klaus was already here in Mystic Falls but he had sounded calm and promised Jeremy that he had nothing to worry about when it came to his aunt. He would protect her. They said their goodbyes and wished each other luck and just as Bonnie and him made it to The Grill._

 _He did not even know where Caroline and Tyler were, he had thought after he hung up the phone. It was crazy late at night so he could try them at home. He thought Matt was working the late shift so he figured they would stop there first. Matt didn't know anything about the vampires or werewolves in Mystic Falls and he sure did not have time to explain anything in great detail right now and hoped he would not need to, to keep his friend safe._

 _Bonnie smiled at him and sucked in a deep breath as she pushed the doors open. He was pretty sure they were both thinking the same thing; that they were glad they had each other in the midst of all he craziness. That was what he was thinking at least, right at that moment._

 _He saw Matt as soon as they walked in. "Donovan, Hey!" He waited till his friend had turned_ _toward him. "Look buddy. Look I, ah...need you to do me a favor."_

 _Matt nodded, his arms crossed. "What are you guys doing here so late?" he queried. Jeremy shrugged his shoulders at him, so he left it alone. "Sure Jer, What do you need?" he replied to his question. "Our bartender bailed and I am filling in. I know I shouldn't but it was just for tonight. I was just about to announce last call. Can it wait?"_

 _Jeremy opened his mouth to reply. "No, actually it can't. Look, I need you to trust me. Really trust me. You are in danger, and you need to..."_

 _But he never got to finish his sentence. The door flew open and a man was standing there, his arms up on either side of the door frame, his eyes searching…_

 _He exuded strength and confidence as he walked slowly into the bar. He wore a black trench coat over a tight shirt and had on dark jeans. His eyes were a icy blue and his dirty blonde hair was casually styled. His eyes darted around the room like he was the evil gunslinger in an old western movie and all the patrons just froze when he stepped through the door, in fear of him._

 _Matt turned his head and stared at the newcomer. He had seen all kinds of people, from all walks of life since he had started working here and this man's powerful persona did not register to him at all. "Hey man, we are almost closed here. Can I get you anything?"_

 _The stranger swung his gaze at the young man behind the bar, his lips a thin line as he thought of his reply. "Yes, yes you may. I'd like a drink. Give me a shot of your best whiskey." he drawled casually, a smooth English accent on his tongue. He sauntered up and sat on the bar stool directly in front of Matt, not even glancing at Jeremy and Bonnie standing beside him._

 _Jeremy, had been silent, watching the nearly slow motion display of this man walking in like he owned the place. He did not know what Klaus looked like, but that made him suspicious of everyone and anyone especially someone new. He sure as hell did not want to run into him anywhere. They just needed to get safe and trust the Salvatore's to keep his sister safe… again._

 _He nodded back to Matt. "Okay, could we just wait till you are off? I need to talk to you."_

 _"Sure. I'll come find you after I close. One of the tables are free now. Why don't you guys go shoot some pool while you wait?"_

 _Matt had no idea what they could need that could not wait till the morning but he would listen and do what he could to help._ _He didn't feel safe being there for anyone lately. After how crazy he had been when he was drunk at the Masquerade ball, he had kind of avoided his friends and was so embarrassed at what he had done to Tyler. Thinking back on it, he still had no idea why he had gone after him like that. Just being here and serving drinks already felt uneasy for him after that. He wished he would never have to see another bottle of alcohol for a long time after what it made him do to his friend._

 _Jeremy knew that they needed to hurry but he was sure Elena would want to kill him if he did not get her best friend to safety, with the risk of Klaus hurting him just because of her. So he was willing to wait. Pool with Bonnie could be fun and take his mind off of everything._

 _Bonnie walked back toward the table and smiled at him. She grabbed up the pool cue and started gathering the balls in the rack on the table. "You wanna break?" She watched him walk past her and bump her teasingly with his body as he moved past. She giggled and made a face at him and as she walked back up to him, she bumped him back._

 _Jeremy grinned back at her. "No, I'm good. You go ahead." He loved the playfulness she was showing him and knew they needed to relax. He had forgotten about the stranger at the bar, his eyes seeing nothing but Bonnie Bennett in front of him._

 _She clicked her heels as she stepped around the table gathering the balls and placed them in the rack. She shook it, lifted it and tossed the rack at him when she was done. He was so taken with just watching her, he barely caught it. His eyes fell away from hers as he heard her giggle again._

 _Yes this distraction was good. After nearly being torn apart by a starving vampire and seeing Bonnie suffer so much trying to get him out of there, just having fun with her felt so good. He bit his bottom lip as he watched her lean her small body onto the table, sticking her cute butt in the air as she angled the cue for the shot. She broke the balls and they shot all over the table, one of them even finding the corner pocket on the far side of the table. She jumped in the air excited and he felt his heart swelling for her. Damn, she was gorgeous._

 _He was so taken by the girl with him that he had not heard the door to The Grill open and Caroline and Tyler walked in._

 _It was almost 4 in the morning. There was only a few people in The Grill and they almost all seemed to be ignoring the man at the bar. Some lovely young ladies at a table were eyeing him like he was a cut of meat. He winked casually at them and they giggled. He motioned them to come closer and they grabbed their drinks and sat up at the bar with him. He could care less about them, but he was hungry and he figured he would have his fill of both the dark haired desperate women that were fawning over him._

 _He was biding his time with Elena. He knew right where she was and he wanted her to think she was safe, relax and let her guard down. He tipped his drink up to his lips swallowing it in one gulp and put the glass down, sliding it to the bartender again with a nod. He refilled his drink right away and stepped away again._

 _Klaus loved the chase even more than the kill and he was going to take his time getting his hands on her. All he knew so far was her name...Elena Gilbert. And now he knew that she had two very protective vampires standing between him and his prize. But he was not worried. He knew he could take them. They both seemed very new and had not been around for centuries like he had been._

 _He had left one of his minions to guard the mansion and to call him if anything came up with his girl and the sleeping vampire in bed with her. He had already missed the full moon, so he was in no rush and could not break the curse until the next one anyway. He could have his fun with his long lost doppelganger and her brave protectors. He laughed to himself that Stefan was still in the tomb trapped and had no idea that his girlfriend was getting it on with his brother. That was bound to mess up any brother bond._

 _Caroline walked up to Matt as Tyler motioned to her that he was headed to the bathroom. "Hey Matt," she tried to sound casual. "How is your night going?" Things between them were very confusing and she knew he had been hurt by the breakup, even though he was the one that had dumped her. She could see he still cared for her._

 _He nodded his greeting. "Okay I guess, Care." He turned back to pouring another drink to the stranger sitting in front of him. She sighed wishing things would just go back to the way it was before when they were just friends, hanging out. Trying to be more and everything that had happened to her becoming a vampire, had really messed up their relationship. She wanted to fix it but she had no idea how._

 _Klaus turned his head to the vision in front of him. The woman looked absolutely delicious and not just to eat. She was talking to the bartender but Klaus just stared at her hungrily, not caring at all if she caught him oogling her._

 _She walked with a flair and womanly swing to her hips. She had on a sexy brown leather jacket and a tight coral colored v neck top that hugged her waist and made her skin look like it was glowing. His gaze went lower, enjoying the view of her hot butt in dark skinny jeans complete with dark chunky boots. Her hair fell in soft blonde ringlets all around her face. He found himself wanting desperately to know what color her eyes were._

 _"Can I get some warm milk?" she asked when Matt had turned back toward her. Matt regarded her silently for a moment but she had no idea what he was thinking. She sat down on the stool and put her arms on the counter. She was as wiped out as Tyler and it wasn't even her that had been living through the literal hell of your body ripping itself inside out._

 _She laid her head down on the counter and just breathed. She had just wanted to go home after everything they had both been through tonight. Tyler was the one that dragged her in here at this ungodly hour, just because he was hungry, when they both knew their parents would have been expecting them home hours ago._

 _"Long night, Luv?"_

 _With her head down, she turned it just slighty in the direction of the voice and saw the owner of some black army boots. That voice oozed of a delicious British accent. God, she loved men with accents. They always sounded so sexy. "Huh?" she breathed out._

 _Her eyes slowly went up his body. His dark jeans were tight against his long legs, his grey t shirt underneath a long black trench coat was showing off his muscled chest far too well and she saw him swallow as she found her way to his eyes._

 _God, they were just as sexy as his voice. Deep, piercing blue and they seemed to shine in the dim light of the bar. He smiled at her, the corners of his mouth pulled up in the most easy going grin, as his one hand was busy swirling the ice in his drink with a stir stick._

 _Caroline could not hide the 'mouth hit the floor look' she had plastered on her face as she studied him. She jolted out of her trance when she heard giggling from the other side of him as a woman snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her to whisper something in his ear._

 _She was just about to look away thinking this God of a man was taken, of course, when he lifted the woman's hand off of him and let it fall down his back. His eyes never left hers and she found herself feeling the air getting thinner around her._

 _She gathered up the strength to put words together that hopefully would make sense to him. She could hardly think straight. What was she thinking? She had just been going over in her head on the ride over here about how she might be having feelings for Tyler and also that she had not stopped wishing she was still with Matt._

 _And now in the course of this stranger uttering three words to her, she was ready to leave with him in a heartbeat and explore that lean muscled chest and taste those soft lips that were opening again as she stared at him._

 _She had no idea who this man was; romance novel God aside, he could be a serial killer. She realized then that he was still looking at her, his eyebrows raised waiting for her to answer him. She shook her head, now aware that she had missed what he had said._

 _"Umm?" she mumbled a barely intelligible answer. He laughed, the smile that graced his lips grew bigger as he lightly ran the back of his hand up her arm._

 _"I had said Luv, that you looked like you needed something stronger than warm milk."_

 _She shivered at his bold touch and hearing him call her an endearment for the second time in as many minutes. "Oh really." She said smoothly, not sure where this was going but enjoying the attention of this much older, hot stranger. "And what do I need?" She could not help smiling and had not even realized that Matt had put the warm milk in front of her already and walked back away._

 _Klaus moved closer, just an inch or two as his mouth opened again. His hand had traveled bravely all the way up her arm and he now moved to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear as he spoke again. "Oh I don't presume to know what you need. But you strike me as needing something much..." he pursed his lips, grinning again. "...harder."_

 _Caroline had tried to look like this strangers mere presence had not been having her heart do somersaults and lifted her glass casually to her lips and she practically sucked the milk up her nose at what he said!_

 _She started choking and sputtering and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She fled to the bathroom, still coughing and almost gagging as she felt the milk tickle the inside of her nose and throat making her want to sneeze yet too!_

 _Klaus almost burst out laughing as he watched the woman, who so far he only knew as "Care", flee his sight. He had seen of the extreme blush that came over her porcelain skin as she realized what had happened._

 _Then one of the woman he had called over put her hand suggestively on his knee. He whirled around to face her. Sure, he was the one that had asked them here; to feed on. But now he looked at them both like they were nothing. He had his sights on the blonde and nothing else mattered right then._

 _"Go home. I don't want you here." He compelled them both and watched them walk away wondering what had happened._

 _He grabbed up the glass and took the last swig of the burning liquid and then set it down. Then reached behind the counter and stormed back to where the entrancing woman had gone. He nearly ran into a guy coming from the bathrooms as he headed back toward the booths._

 _Klaus pushed the door open slowly, and stepped into the ladies room. The door closed behind him with a click and he leaned casually on it, his legs crossed at the ankles and his hands in his pockets as she turned to him from where she was standing at the sink._

 _She just looked at him, stunned possibly that he had followed her in here, her mouth open in surp_ _r_ _ise._

 _"Can I be of any assistance, Luv?" He tilted his head down looking up at her through his long blonde lashes._


	30. What She Needed Him To Be

A/N; Most of this chapter is Damon's POV. You get a deeper look into his feelings as he is struggling to heal from the explosion. Hope you like it! I will go back to Klaroline real soon. But I figured I left Damon laying in his own blood and injured for far too long. Its always hard to write him hurting.

* * *

Damon lifted his hand to his face to brush the glass pieces away and he groaned in pain. Looking down, there was a piece of metal lodged in the middle of his leg, below his knee. The shard was deep in his jeans, the blood oozing from his leg. He grunted and groaned trying to reach down far enough to pull it out.

He was laying as still as he could, letting the healing seal up the wound on his chest. He had been impaled with a piece of metal from his car as it crashed. If it had been wood, he would be dead right now.

He listened, trying to figure out what was happening around him. The storm that seemed to be right above them was still so strong and he could hardly make out any voices as the wind howled.

Where was Elena? What happened? He turned his head, trying to peek out the smallest crack between the metal on top of him and the wet ground he was laying on. Feeling more glass crunch against his hair, he gritted his teeth as the tiny pieces pierced his head all over.

He had never been more scared in his life when he saw the momentum of the car flipping over, send her flying out the window. He had been sure she was dead and he had not been able to grasp her hand in time to save her. She had been reaching for him and his fingers had barely brushed hers as he felt her ripped away from him.

He felt the incredible pain in his leg as he tried to move, to see anything to indicate what was happening and the sharp piece of metal shifted in his skin. He muffled his cries with his other hand as he reached again to try to pull it out. He just barely got his fingers to touch it. But from the blood on them from grabbing at the metal piece, they slipped right off and his hand fell weakly to the wet ground. Damn it!

 _Elena_ , he thought again. She was never far from his thoughts. He wanted to call out to her to know that she was okay. He had saved Jeremy too as his car went up in flames. That bastard original blew up his beautiful car with him still trapped inside it! He could not wait to get the strength to rip him apart for what he had done.

Having Jeremy standing in the middle of the road, without his ring, was no doubt the work of Klaus. What the hell was Klaus thinking? She could have died from the accident and then he would not have a human doppelganger for his sacrifice.

But if she had died with vampire blood in her system, then she would have come back right? He had seen Stefan holding her on the ground. He had caught her, he reminded himself. His precious girl had not been crushed by his car, as it flipped over and over.

Klaus wanted her to break the curse but he could not do that today, could he? If he killed her today she would still come back, right? But if that happened she would hate being a vampire. As much as she had loved Stefan, as far as he knew she had never brought it up that she wanted to be like them.

Sure, she might have told Stefan, but then he would still know, because he perused Stefan's diary sometimes to keep up with their lives and he had even found Elena's diary a couple times and read it to find out if she was hiding her feelings for him. He knew it was wrong to invade their private thoughts, but he didn't care at the time.

When she had stopped talking to him back at Duke and said he had lost her forever, he had snuck into her room that night to read what she had wrote about him. He had sat on the bed just watching her sleep, as he flipped to the last few entries. His heart was breaking and he felt tears slip down his cheeks as she described her feelings when she thought Jeremy was dead and how much she had said she hated him.

He never allowed himself to cry of show emotion in front of anyone, especially Saint Stefan. But in the darkness of her room that night, he cried. Then in the tomb was the first time he had ever shown her or his brother that much of his vulnerability.

He decided right at that moment, after he had closed the diary and tucked it back where it belonged, that he was going to be what she needed him to be. To be the hero, the good guy and to fight against his bad boy impulses...for her. Enough reacting and over reacting to situations and risking putting her in danger. So many of his stupid impulses had hurt her or her family. Jenna had been stabbed because of his idiotic confidence when he had killed Mason. And that was just one instance.

She was from that moment on, was the most important person to him; not his urge for revenge against Katherine for not loving him, not his anger for his brother or his desire to destroy Klaus. He wanted her to see what he was truly capable of; to see his love for her was real and deep and meaningful and that he could put her needs above his selfishness. He desperately wanted her respect.

And then when Stefan asked him to protect her and keep her safe when he was stuck in the tomb, that was why he had stayed outside and given her space and been the perfect gentleman that night. He had watched her from the yard, leaning against a tree, sat up on her window ledge and peeked in on her fast asleep in her bed. But he did not take advantage of the situation.

He sure as hell could have but he could not bear the risk of her hating him again, for anything. Her crying that she hated him as she held her brother's lifeless body had nearly destroyed him. He had just stood there after he walked out, away from her crying for her brother and leaned against her house, slipping down the wall till he was sitting on the ground in shock at what his hatred of Katherine had done to his precious Elena.

Stefan had rushed over as always, to be her hero and tried to explain away what he had done. But Elena would hear none of it and had cried out that she hated him. He had been right outside her window when she said that. His emotions were near catatonic after what he had done, as he listened to her crying for her brother. He had jumped down and walked back home at human pace. No amount of drinking; blood or alcohol would cure the wounds to his heart. He had come to apologize, to beg her forgiveness but Stefan had got there first before he could summon up the courage to face her and say how sorry he was. What he had done was unthinkable.

That too was why he had ran at Rose's call without another thought and actually listened to Elena when she was explaining to him that she was trying to protect him and all her friends. He could have just blurred her out of there, but he waited and listened and heard her fear over Klaus killing everyone she loved and she included him in that equation, even after what he had done to Jeremy.

He had wanted to pull her into his arms so badly when she tried to slap him. He could see her fear for him, losing him, deep in her eyes as she glared at him. She was mad that he had stopped her, but deep down he knew that she was so glad he had come to her rescue.

That was also why he carried her to Ric, to lay in Stefan's arms when his brother was still trapped in the tomb when the wolf had finally ran and they had survived. He had developed such all consuming connection with her with all they had been through. But every single thing he had done was for her and no one else. He had even resisted racing into the tomb to save Stefan from Brody killing him and as much as it tore him apart watching his brother dying, he had stayed with her.

He had also given them space for Stefan and her to talk, both in his bedroom and then again at the cabin and repair what was left of their relationship. It was only when she had sobbed in his arms and she had described what she saw of Stefan with Katherine, that he had determined he was going to protect her, even if it was from herself and show her that he was the right choice for her, the better choice. He had been selfless and given Stefan his chance and his baby brother had blown it sky high by sleeping with Katherine.

Their time in the rain, even the fight, had finally put them both on the same page and he knew no matter how much she denied it, that she did have strong feelings for him. Pulling away from her knowing she did want him, even if it was for the wrong reasons had been one the hardest things that he had ever done. But he did it for her. And he knew thinking about it now that it absolutely was the right decision then.

He closed his eyes biting back more screams, as he tried again to reach the metal in his leg. He did not want Klaus to find him, not yet. He needed to regain his strength first. But when he shut his eyes, all he saw was her flying out the window, out of his reach as she cried out his name. That had been pure hell to watch and he could swear he had seen everything in slow motion when it happened. He felt another tear slip down his cheek as he could hear her scream over and over in his head.

"Elena, angel. I'm coming for you," he mumbled to himself. He needed to focus on getting back to her. Getting the damn metal out of his leg, getting past Klaus and just holding her. That was all he wanted in world.

He groaned quietly again and tried to think back to how long ago the last time was, that she had had his blood, or Stefan's. It had been when she was the tub with him, he surmised. He had wanted to feed her again to help heal her neck after the vampire minion had held her so tightly. He had held her sitting in the grass and watched her fall asleep in his arms, so he had left it then. Her injuries were more bruises on her beautiful throat, no blood or gashes to heal up, but still he wanted to heal her from any pain she felt.

So all the way late last night was the last time, he finally concluded. She would still have his blood in her system then wouldn't she? He knew humans would probably still have the blood in them but she was a supernatural creature too; being the doppelganger. Who knew how quickly her body metabolized vampire blood. He could not take that chance and let Klaus get anywhere near her.

He had woken up to hear her voice. He was sure he had heard her scream his name. But it had felt so faint compared to the wind whipped around them. He tried to judge if anything else was broken. He could feel the cuts on his face healing and he reached his hand around the metal he was hiding under to feel his chest. It was still caked with blood on his torn, wet shirt but it felt like the hole in his heart was finally sealed up. Losing so much blood must have been why it took so long for it to heal. He needed to feed more.

Jeremy had saved his life by letting him feed on him. As much as he had been watching what was gushing out of him as he sat in the car, he knew that without Jeremy's quick thinking he would never have had the strength to pull himself off the metal.

Little Gilbert, who he had always made fun of and made seem like he could never do anything right had saved his 174 year old ass.

Not a lot surprised Damon over the centuries but that had, and he was determined he was going to get through this and repay him somehow.

* * *

Jeremy shook himself out of his thoughts as he ran toward Bonnie. He had no memory of how he got here. He remembered walking out of The Grill and the next thing he could recall was being frozen to the spot as Damon's Camero went flying to the side of the road, flipping over to avoid hitting him.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" he screamed skidding to a stop in front of her. He felt her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive! Thank God. But her breathing was so shallow. He scooped her up, took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, cradling her in his arms. He saw Klaus struggling to pull himself off the large branch as he looked toward where Stefan had thrown Elena safely into the cabin. His sister was safe. Now he just needed to get him and Bonnie there too.

He swung his gaze around once more. Where was Damon? He had seen him pull himself off the shard of metal at the last second and then dove on top of him. Damon had saved him. They had both made it out before the explosion. But then where was he? But Bonnie groaning in pain made him forget about Damon and focus on getting her to safety.

Elena, falling into the cabin, landed almost on top of Katherine who was watching everything from the doorway, keeping herself safe as always. She scrambled up off the floor away from her desperate to help Bonnie or Stefan or Damon, anyone. And here she was supposed to stay in the damn cabin and not help her friends!

She had heard Stefan's cry for her to stay there before his head fell against the wood. She was ready to run out seeing Klaus still trapped and get Stefan inside before it was too late. She watched as Jeremy was sprinting through the pouring rain with Bonnie in his arms and raced up the steps just as Klaus, grunting, and groaning used his feet to push his body off the tree branch. He stood panting after he got free, his eyes yellow with rage.

Jeremy had seen his eyes opening and had raced around the trees closer and closer to the cabin. He could see Elena in the doorway and Klaus weak and breathing hard, leaning against the tree. He ran past Stefan who was still unconscious on the steps up to the porch. He nearly tripped on the bottom step and tossed Bonnie through the door. Elena caught her the best she could and he regained his balance and together they lifted her back up.

"Katherine!" Elena yelled out. "Help Stefan, please..." She waited, seeing her doppelganger standing there in shock and doing nothing to help anyone at all. "Please Katherine," Elena choked on her words. "I know you love him, help him please."

Once he was inside, Jeremy laid Bonnie gently on the couch and when he pulled his hand back from her head, it was red with blood. He stood over her trying to shake her awake. He was stroking her face over and over mumbling apologies that he had not gotten her away soon enough.

Katherine turned her head back and forth towards Klaus outside and to her precious Stefan unconscious on the front steps. She raced out of the door, keeping her eye on the Original vampire she had been running from for the last 500 years, praying he wouldn't see her and hurried to get Stefan up.

Stefan startled awake, jerking away seeing Katherine. "I'm okay Stefan," Elena reassured him seeing him whip his head back around towards her. "I promise I'll stay here. Just let Katherine help you please. You are too weak."

He nodded to her that he understood and Katherine dragged him toward the door. Stefan fell on the floor inside the cabin with Elena and Katherine trying to hold him up. He was happy she listened to him for once. He didn't dare want to risk Klaus getting his hands on her ever again.

Stefan just held onto the door frame as he saw the Original as he stalked closer, like he was coming for all of them. But suddenly he paused, staring him in the eyes. They held each others gaze for a few heart pounding seconds like everything froze around them.

Stefan was standing straight, his eyes blazing red, veins bulging and his fangs out. He was between the Original monster and Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy. Even Katherine was hiding against the wall out of sight of the door. Then Stefan saw him whirl back around toward the wreckage of Damon's car.

Stefan's eyes widened and his heart pounded harder as he watched Klaus stalk determinedly toward the car and kneel down close to the fire that was still burning so brightly against the dark sky. What was he doing? He swung his head back to make sure Elena stayed back. Did Klaus know where Damon was? Was he after him?

Elena threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. But he had barely closed his eyes in relief when her head snapped up and she pulled desperately out of his embrace. He had heard it; a pain filled cry coming from outside. He grabbed her around the waist and held her against the open door.

"I heard him Stefan. Damon is out there! He's alive. He needs me!" She screamed and cried trying to push away from him. "No, you have to let me go!"

He was so weak and could hardly hang onto her as she struggled to escape his grip. He called for Jeremy who was there in a few seconds and helped Stefan hold Elena back.

"What are you doing!?" she squealed, her eyes wild. "We have to save him! Klaus could kill him!"

Stefan pushed her against the door and bore his eyes into hers. "He is after YOU, Elena. You need to stay here!" She kept fighting him and Jeremy, holding her tight.

The younger Salvatore sighed, already hating the sound of what he was going to say on his tongue. How hard it was to force it out of his mouth. "Elena, think about Damon."

He saw her eyes focus on his as he spoke and she stopped struggling. "That's better, relax and listen to me. Think about how much he loves you."

She nodded slowly, her grip on his arms lessening. Stefan smiled sadly. "Deep breaths. Think of how much he has done for you. How much he has protected you. He loves you so much, beautiful. He would die for you."

She nodded again, knowing he was telling the truth. "He can't die, I can't live without him!" she cried out, her wet hair in her face. She was straining to see out the door but the rain made everything so hard to see. "I know he loves me. I know he will do anything to keep me safe," she mumbled into the air between them. "I think I love him too." She looked deep in Stefan's eyes as she spoke and saw the sadness at her confession.

Stefan was taken by surprise by what she said but he tried to hide it. "I know you do. But I need you to think of what _he_ would want. What would Damon want you to do? Think of what _he_ would say to you right now."

Elena scrunched up her face in concentration. Klaus was pacing out in the rain, she could see him throwing the metal pieces of Damon's car up in the air one by one. "He, he would say to stay here and not get hurt. That it would tear him apart to see me risk myself for him. The pain in his eyes, the choke in his voice, his tears, I can see it as if he was right here. He would always choose me." With her last words, she sunk into his embrace and sobbed on his chest.

A moment later Klaus pulled up another piece of metal and Elena cried out, seeing Damon laying on the ground. She sucked in a breath, her eyes glued to him, and her fingers clutching Stefan shirt. Klaus just stood towering over him on the ground. Neither of them had moved.

Damon had been praying that Klaus wouldn't find him and think he had died in the explosion. But suddenly he felt the medal he was hiding under tossed off him and he was staring at the Original vampire's glaring red eyes!


	31. Don't Let Me Hurt Her

Damon bared his fangs snarling at his attacker. Klaus looked him over, seeing a huge piece of metal in his leg and he laughed as he slowly stepped on the metal and pushed it deeper and deeper into Damon's skin. He screamed in pain as he felt it ripping through his skin.

Klaus thought he had killed this little vampire. This was the one that she had been making out with in his bed. He might be the one. He needed to make sure he had the right one or it might not work. Maybe he should use both of them, just to be safe.

Elena screamed for him again and was ready to run though the door to him when she heard him howl in pain. She had to help him! She did not care what he would want, she could not stand hearing him scream. She felt a strong hand grip her arm and she saw Stefan's eyes warning her not to dare move.

He too was amazed his brother had survived that explosion. But Elena could not run to him. He had risked his life to save her and get to the magic barrier of the cabins doorway. But he was too weak himself to save Damon and just watched as Klaus picked Damon up by the neck and slammed him into the nearest tree and then vamp sped at him and threw him across the driveway and he slammed against another tree. The Original was batting his brother around like he was a toy.

Damon could hardly see past the pain in his leg, despite being tossed around like a doll and with a huge push the next time Klaus came at him, he sent him flying back and he ripped the metal out of his leg with another howl. His leg was dripping with blood, but the pounding of the rain was washing it away as fast as it was pulsing out of his body. Klaus was on him in a second again and crashed him into another tree.

Elena stretched out trying to see him, since they were out of sight to the side of the cabin and all she saw was Klaus's back to them kneeling by the ground. "Damon!" she screamed into the storm. She was fighting Stefan's hand around her arm. "Please! He could kill him! Stefan, we have to help him!"

Stefan was taken aback but not surprised at her determination to help Damon. But she could not do that at the risk to herself. He had watched Klaus nearly drain her dry right in front of him and he could not let that monster near her again, no matter who was at risk. He just couldn't.

But seeing her struggling and screaming for him to let her go, even after he had gotten her to process that Damon would not want her to risk herself for him, she still kept fighting and he saw how deeply she cared for his brother.

She must love him. But he knew Damon would not forgive him if anything happened to her and so despite her cries, he held her tightly. He was surprised from how much blood loss she had suffered that she had as much energy in her as she did. She would be running on adrenaline and would crash soon.

"You can't, Elena!" He held her tight against the door frame. They were both panting so hard. He needed to protect her, just like he had protected her in the tomb yesterday any way that he could.

He grabbed her face in his hands. "Elena! I know, I know. But you have to think. Remember what Damon would want? Please think, baby." He saw her stop fighting again and she nodded, her head falling onto his chest, knowing he was right.

She was reminded that this situation was an exact mirror image of the time when Damon was holding to keep her calm when the tomb vampires had kidnapped Stefan. She was frantic to get him back and ready to run into a house full of angry, vengeful vampires to save him, without a thought to herself.

Klaus stood up suddenly and then Elena saw Damon get up as well and he turned, slowly facing the cabin and walked swiftly up the path to the door.

Stefan whipped his wet hair out of his eyes and blinked once and then twice, watching his brother just walk away from Klaus without a fight. What the hell happened?

He was still holding Elena around her waist to make sure she stayed with him and yelled for everyone to close the door. He was too weak to compel her or he would have done that ages ago to keep her from running out to Damon.

Elena looked at him like he was crazy, as he pulled her back into the cabin but he and Jeremy pushed the door closed and locked it. "What are you doing! Let him in!" she screamed at them.

"No Elena," Stefan called out. "Don't! He's been compelled!" But a crack of thunder drowned out his last words. Stefan felt his stomach contract and he fell to the floor in pain again, clutching his stomach. It felt like his insides were ripping apart! Damn the stupid bite. He had not felt any symptoms for quite a while now and he thought maybe the worst was over.

Elena saw Stefan collapse, but her focus was completely on Damon getting inside to safety. She pushed her brother out of the way enough to get the lock undone. She stared out the window into the rain at Damon as he came closer.

Stefan flung himself at the door but it was too late. There was another loud crash, competing with the thunder outside as Damon kicked the door in! He strode in, both hands on the door frame his head darting back and forth like he was looking for something...or someone. His hand was dripping blood on the door as he pushed past it. Jeremy had been knocked in the head as the door hit him and he was on the floor motionless.

Damon's eyes finally locked on hers and she let out a gasp of relief. "Damon! Oh my God, I was so scared, baby. I thought I'd lost you. You have no idea how scared..." She was ready to throw herself in his arms.

But she looked deeper into his eyes she froze and recoiled as they changed from their beautiful deep blue to a wild red that looked almost black. What was wrong with him? She started backing up slowly, fearfully, not having any idea what was happening…

Stefan stood back up after he was also hit by the broken door. "Damon! Stop! You don't want to do this!" But Damon swung out with his fist and hit Stefan square on the jaw and his head cracked to the side as Damon sent him crashing into the wall in the living room. Katherine was at Stefan's side immediately holding him as he felt things go black again.

Damon eyes snapped back to Elena's but he looked like he was looking right through her, his eyes empty and lifeless.

"Damon, baby, it's me," she whimpered slowly, still backing away. She wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in his strong arms and just lay against his chest. She was so glad that he was alive. She thought she had lost him and right now all she wanted to do was throw him on the couch and kiss him senseless, making him swear that he would never leave her again.

Katherine was still kneeling on the floor holding Stefan. Elena looked desperately at her begging with her eyes to help her. Katherine just shrugged and smiled evilly, stroking Stefan's cheek. She was happy to watch this pathetic human get what was coming to her.

Damon kept coming at her, till her back was against the kitchen counter. His shirt was torn, the hard muscles of his chest were glistening with the water still dripping from his hair. He pressed himself right against her and just stared in her eyes. Stefan's jacket was still unzipped partly and she could feel his skin against hers. She missed him so much already.

"Damon, please. Wake up! It's Elena. Please Damon, don't do this." She whimpered and she thought she saw a flash of sadness on his face but in the next second it was gone.

Damon was fighting within himself to stop what he was doing. He could see her right in front of him and feel her soft skin against his chest. He wanted to kiss her and hold her but the commands that Klaus had given him were so strong. He felt his hand reaching up to her and he sighed as he stroked her cheek softly. Maybe he had beaten the compulsion?

But his relief was short lived. His fingers that had just caressed her lips went down lower till they spread open and wrapped tightly around her throat! What! No! Let go of her, you bastard! he screamed at himself. He focused on his hand and desperately pulled at his fingers to let go of her! What was he doing!?

She choked out a scream, her eyes huge with shock and she fought his hand, pulling on it with all her strength as she felt her vision clouding. Her other hand was flailing all over the counter looking for a weapon; a way to get away from him, looking for something to stop him! How could she bring her Damon back to her? She could hear him mumbling under his breath. She could just barely make it out.

"Punish Elena for running, have fun with it. Kill anyone who tries to stop you then bring her to me." He said it over and over as he squeezed her neck. Her hand closed on a knife on the counter and she pulled it up, stabbing him in the shoulder.

He cried out in pain and let go of her for a split second. He lunged for her as she ran and she felt his hand close over her hair. She screamed and twisted out of his grasp and kept running.

She flew through the living room, seeing Stefan and Jeremy still out cold and grabbed onto the railing spinning her around to race up the stairs. She was gasping and choking for air, stumbling to the second floor not knowing what to do!

Stefan's eyes flew open as he heard Elena scream and saw her run through the room away from Damon. He suddenly whipped around and grabbed Katherine around her throat and snapped her neck! He crawled away from her as she slumped down the wall and he went towards Jeremy still unconscious on the ground by the door.

He saw Damon reach around and pull a huge carving knife out of his neck and toss it in the sink. Stefan had to hurry and plunged his fangs deep into Jeremy's neck and drank deeply. He knew he shouldn't, but he knew her brother of all people would understand that Stefan fed on him to save his sister. He turned, hearing sounds coming closer and saw Klaus step into the doorway of the cabin. He could not come in, but he was waiting patiently drumming his fingers on the door frame.

The blood was healing and Stefan felt his strength returning. He heard Damon's mantra as he mumbled it under his breath as he strode past him across the living room, heading up the stairs after Elena. He could hardly believe what his brother was saying. There was no way he was letting him punish Elena for anything and sure as hell not letting him bring her to Klaus. He would die first or kill his brother, if he had to.

Stefan rushed at him pulling him back down the stairs, wrestling him to the floor. Damon growled and punched at his brother and flung him off him and he crashed against the fireplace.

"Damon, stop please! You can't do this! It's Elena. You love her. For the love of God, don't hurt her."

Damon snarled at him, baring his fangs. Then he held his head, feeling the insane pounding in it. "I..I have to brother… I can't stop it." His eyes were pleading and the next second they went back to dark and empty. Damon lunged at him and they rolled around on the floor, biting and snarling at each other.

Damon, was trying to break free. What could he do!? He saw the stack of wood by the fireplace and threw Stefan against it and the logs for the fireplace flew in all directions and scattered wood shards all over the room. Damon grabbed one and tossed it on the floor toward his brother.

Stefan looked at him in total confusion as he caught it in his hands.

"Ki...ll me, brother. Don't…. let... me... hurt... her…" He forced the words past the damn mantra that Klaus had ingrained in him and closed his eyes, waiting for the sting of the wood in his chest.

Stefan tackled him to the floor in the middle of the room and raised the wood above his head.

"NO! Damon!" Elena screamed. She had come back down the stairs hearing them fighting.

Stefan was fighting for her. Damon wanted him to kill him! Her hands were white knuckled on the railing as she had screamed.

Stefan snapped his eyes toward hers. "Elena, get out of here!" She was ready to turn to run back upstairs when she saw Klaus appear from the side of the open doorway to the porch.

"Yes, run Elena. The chase is always the most fun." He smirked at her and then turned his attention to the brothers. "Damon, kill him now!"

Damon's eyes went dark again as he threw Stefan against the wall and he slumped down it. He grabbed another wood shard in his hand.

"Elena! Damn it! Run!" Stefan yelled as Damon dove for him again.

She turned and raced back up the stairs and down the hall. She flung herself into her old room and broke a chair. Grabbing up the splintered wood, she hid in the back of the closet, panting hard.

She didn't want to hurt Damon! She had no idea what to do. How could she break Klaus' compulsion?

Then she heard more crashing downstairs and then silence. She inhaled sharply, clutching the stake tighter in her hands, watching the light in the hallway from under the door. She heard footsteps, slowly creaking the stairs one at a time, coming closer and she held her breath!

"Lanie, sweetheart..."

It was Damon.

She slammed her eyes shut in fear. She never thought she would ever fear his smooth velvety voice, but it sounded so cold and empty right now. More creaking as he must have reached the top of the stairs.

"Come out and play," he sing-songed to her.

* * *

A/N; Sorry about the intensity. Its not going to be an easy road for our precious Delena. But it will get there. Has to get worse before it gets better. I'd love to know what you think!


	32. You Love Me?

Elena crouched deeper into the closet behind the clothes and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the shadows of his feet walk past the bedroom door. She let out the breath she was holding trying not to make a sound, knowing his vampire hearing would pick up the smallest noise. She heard the creak of the other bedroom door across the hall and then loud banging as he must of slammed the door in anger at not finding her.

"Damn it, Elena. Where are you?" she heard him snarl and smash the door again and the sound of more wood splintered. She crouched smaller praying he would go away. But just like that, the shadows were back and stopped at her door!

She froze, the blood pounding in her ears. She watched the door slowly creak open and he stepped into the room.

"Come on baby.." he continued his voice soft and teasing again. "Come to me.. you know you want to."

Damon was still screaming inwardly. What the hell was he doing? Why was he being so cruel? He was using the sweet pet names that he loved so much... to hurt her? He was teasing her knowing she must be so scared. He tried to fight his own feet and will them to turn around and leave her alone. He had begged his brother to kill him, as dark and final as that was. He could not hurt her. He had to stop this, find a loop hole, anything!

She cringed, shutting her eyes tight as she saw the shadows get closer to the closet. Oh God, what could she do? Was Stefan okay? She didn't want to know what he could have done to his own brother under compulsion.

He was almost to the closet. Maybe she could get past him down the stairs? But Klaus was waiting for her just outside. She had nowhere to run. She waited, her heart nearly in her throat. The water from her rain soaked hair and clothes slipping down her chest and back and dripping on the floor. The water was pooling around her feet and slowly made a twisted lazy trail under the closet door into the room.

"Sweetness, don't you miss me?" He paused and then she heard him laugh. His mouth just kept running no matter how many times he willed it to stop torturing her. "I know where you are baby.." he sing-songed again. "Somebody is still very wet..." He teased a totally sexual innuendo but she knew he meant from the puddle she had made from her wet clothes.

She held her breath again thinking her heart was giving her away which was probably part of it too but the stupid water was literally showing him where she was! Why didn't she think to climb out the window? Make it up to the roof?

He suddenly flung the closet door open and Elena lunged at him, stabbing him in the stomach!

He yelled out and grabbed at her ankle as she tried to run past him and she fell hard to the floor. He ripped the stake out of his stomach with a growl and hung onto her leg. She grunted in pain trying to crawl away from him. He pulled her back towards him and she turned over on her back as he dragged her by her ankle as she kicked and fought. He threw his body on top of hers and held her wrists tight above her head to stop her from struggling.

"Damon, please.." she whimpered. "Please stop." Their bodies were pressed together like so many times in the last two days. She physically ached inside feeling him so close. She could see him, there under the surface, behind the cold dark eyes. She just needed to get to him. She needed to bring him back to her.

"Damon," she tried again. Something needed to get through to him.

"I love you," she breathed out, her deep brown eyes searching his for any signs of him behind the compulsion. "I know I told you before that I had just said that in the moment, when I thought you were dying back in the tomb...but its true. I love you Damon, so much.

He froze and just stared at her, his blue eyes fighting through what looked like so many emotions. He was struggling so hard to break free. She was so close to him. He did not want to hurt her. All he wanted to do in this moment was to kiss her.

Her eyes were full of pain from him holding her down so tight and the sadness of seeing him like this. "I love you Damon. I do. I realized it when I thought you were dead. When your car exploded. I realized I could not live without you. You are everything to me Damon. Please come back to me!"

Tears were slipping down her cheeks now and she blinked them away and she could see him fighting with himself as he must have heard what she said. "You don't have to do this. Don't take me to Klaus, You understand me, don't you?" she pleaded. She could not tell what was controlling him right then.

She watched his gaze sink lower and lower on her body and only then she realized that Stefan's jacket was still half open on her chest and she stood very vulnerable in front of him, the silky skin of her breasts straining against the leather of the jacket that was zipped down to the middle of her chest. She had watched his eyes go a dark shade of blue, almost black with lust and it scared her. She had heard him mumble that Klaus wanted him to punish her, to have fun with it. What could that mean?

He bent closer, his lips just inches from hers, looking at her intensely. Like he was going to kiss her, like he was understanding her and had heard her confession. "I do" he said, his voice rich with emotion and he let go of her one wrist and reached up to stroke her cheek tenderly.

"I do…" he said as he reached up and grasped the zipper pulling it down further exposing her more and more to his hungry eyes. She inhaled sharply hardly daring to breath, not sure if he wanted to finish what they had started back on the car or to hurt her.

What the hell are you doing Salvatore? He screamed at himself again. He could feel her body so tense under his. His actions were scaring her. Hadn't she been through enough? He was acting like the sick werewolf and taking from her body whatever he wanted and not thinking of her feelings. But he could not stop his body from fulfilling Klaus' wishes. _Have fun with it._ Shit, he hated that Original bastard!

He bent his head to her chest, and licked a path up the curve of her one breast where the blood from when Klaus had fed on her had dripped all the way down her chest inside the jacket, She could feel his hot tongue on her tender skin and she felt her core clench with pleasure. Her fingers found their way to his wet black hair and she moaned as she pulled his head toward her.

But then when he lifted his head and instead of seeing his beautiful, lazy, lust filled smile...his eyes were empty and a pale almost see through blue instead of the deep ocean blue she loved. She was so scared seeing him so empty and dead inside.

"I do..." he said empty of any emotion as he gripped her wrists again. "Need to take you to Klaus..."

"No!" she screamed, fighting his hands around her small wrists as he sat up, pulling her up with him. She could not even recognize the man in front of her!

The amazing man she had almost made love too out in the rain, on the hood of his car was gone. No matter how good his tongue on her had felt. The thrill she felt at his touch was replaced by the fear that he was not in control right now.

And in a matter of an hour the car was nothing but twisted metal and the man she loved was taking her to be sacrificed!

"No Damon, no! Take me away" she suggested as he hauled her to her feet. "I'll run away with you. I love you. We can be together, just like you want. We can run away from Klaus. I can be with you forever. Wake up with you... every morning, make love... every day. Don't you want that Damon? Don't you want me?"

The words were tumbling out of her as she was desperate to find something he could hold onto, to believe, to break Klaus's hold on him. She looked up in his eyes seeing nothing was helping and she collapsed, sobbing against his bare chest. She could feel their skin pressed together and it made her so hungry for him.

He struggled again in his mind what to do. He was holding her tight by her wrists but his heart was fighting to be free and just wanted to love her and comfort her. He felt his arms slowly cooperating with his mind that was still straining to fight the compulsion. He heard everything she had said and he wanted her so much. He wanted the future she had laid out before him. Waking up with her, making love to her and being with her and only her forever. They could run. If only he could convince his body and his mind to do what his heart was crying for.

"You love me?" he choked out his eyes full of confusion but also a sense of wonder. She stood back up, backing away from him to look in his eyes and nodded as she reached out for his hand. She brought his hand to her lips. There was blood on his knuckles and she licked the blood off and kissed his hand tenderly, while watching his reaction to her actions.

What else could she do? She was breaking through, she was. "Yes Damon, I love you. I need you to love me? Please. I need you to protect me from Klaus." She turned his hand over and kissed his palm while trying to smile at him.

She was so scared. It was like he was Jekyll and Hyde. She didn't know how long she could hold him off. One second he looked like he was fine and the next he was gone deep inside himself, the vampires commands overriding all that was good in him.

And where was Stefan? Was he okay?

Damon wanted so much to listen to her. He heard her! She loved him! He had been waiting so long to hear her say that and mean it. She had said this was not a life and death confession this time. She truly did love him!

"You love me?" he whispered as he bent his head and his lips were just grazing her cheek. He still couldn't believe it. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. Then he tilted her chin back up to him, his eyes shiny too with tears.

She smiled up at him cautiously and let him pull her in. She felt his lips then against hers; softly and tentatively. And then he pushed her against the closet door, kissing her thoroughly and deeply.

She moaned in his arms. "Yes Damon, I love you." His hands took hold of the zipper once again and pulled it all the way down. She held her breath in fear as he slid his hands around her waist under Stefan's jacket and up her back feeling her soft skin and pressing their bodies tighter. She tried to hide how scared she was in his arms. She had felt so safe and protected and loved before. She wanted him so much just an hour ago.

And now she couldn't even pretend to enjoy kissing him. Not having a clue what he could do the next second, scared her to death.

His lips found their way to her throat as she panted with heaving breaths. She looked past him, her hands in his hair trying to show him she felt the same way by what he was doing. Hearing it so quiet still downstairs, made her shudder. She had no idea if everyone was dead! Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie were all down there!

He had moved the fabric of the jacket to the side, his tongue kissing her soft skin and licking up all of her sweet blood that Klaus had so carelessly let drip down her body. He bent to her belly and licked a long line up her body catching every sweet drop of it on his tongue. Once her skin was smooth and clean again, he leaned in to her breast, and his mouth opened more to capture it. She moaned feeling his lips on her and pressed his head into her chest.

"Mmm Damon," she gasped out as he suckled harder and she squirmed against him, her core clenching tighter with pleasure. God his mouth on her felt so damn good. He then hurriedly started unbuttoning her jeans. She moaned again in his arms and started to walk them back to towards the bed.

But them she heard someone cry out. It came from downstairs! Her head jerked up as Damon had moved to suck on the hollow of her throat, as his hands tugged her jeans lower.

"Stefan," she breathed out. She recoiled a second later not even realizing she had said his name out loud till she saw Damon's reaction!

He just froze and pulled back from her, glaring at her! "What?" he snarled.

She moved back in to kiss him again, wrapping her arms around his neck, hoping he would just forget what she had said. But he backed up, studying her intensely. He pushed her back against the closet and slammed his hand against the door, cracking the wood right beside her face and growled.

"No! You are mine. Forget about him!" His eyes turned yellow with rage that she had even mentioned his brother.

Elena cried out in fear and turned her head away from him trying to disappear through the door trapping her against him. She pulled Stefan's jacket around her holding it tightly hiding her skin from his blood red, angry eyes.

"I can't Damon! What happened to Stefan?" she whispered. "What did you do to him? Or my brother or Bonnie. They are all downstairs and it is so quiet..." Her eyes fearfully met his. "Did you kill them? Please Damon, tell me they are all alive."

Here she was scared that Stefan had been killed. Of course she hated him for having sex with Katherine, but he had saved her life again and again in the last hour. She still cared about him, no matter what and she was praying he was okay. He had to be okay. Damon would never forgive himself if he killed his only brother. And she had no idea if she could forgive him if he had hurt Jeremy or Bonnie. She had to know that they were all alive.

Damon backed away from her and laughed and that made Elena even more frightened of him. She quickly zipped the jacket back up, her heart pounding hard and pulled her jeans back up.

"Vampire!" She heard in a cocky sing song voice. "I think you have had your fun. Bring Elena to me..now!" It was Klaus and to illustrate his point she heard the shattering of a window downstairs.

"No, Damon no. You can fight this!" she whimpered again. But he was gone again and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the bedroom without a word. She fought and kicked and screamed at him to let her go, but it was no use.

Halfway down the stairs, she finally saw Stefan. He had a wood stake which looked like it used to be the broom deeply embedded in his stomach! She cried out his name and that seemed to make Damon more angry and he pushed her down the last few stairs and she landed on the floor, slamming into the wall. She scrambled over to Stefan. He wasn't moving and she shook him, calling his name. She lifted his head and it fell back down into her lap and he groaned. He was too weak to help her now.

Damon stormed down the last few stairs and stood over her, cowering by Stefan, holding him in her lap. Katherine she saw, was against the far wall also not moving. And she could see Jeremy still trapped under the broken door with blood on his neck and head. Elena reached for the stake about to pull it out of Stefan's stomach as Damon ripped her up off the ground, away from his brother.

Klaus was watching just grinning at them waiting.

"No, Stefan, no!" she couldn't help him and he couldn't help her either. Damon dragged her to the open front door. She clawed at his bare arms but he kept pulling her with him. At the doorway she grabbed onto both sides of the door frame, screaming for him to stop.

Klaus was inches away licking his lips at her. All it would take was one last push and she would be outside in the vampire's grasp!

Damon stood at the doorway and shook his head, fighting so hard inside. Seconds before his arms that were not listening to his heart had tossed her outside to Klaus, he slammed her against the wall beside the front door. "NO!" he growled, panting as he held her. "Don't you dare, Salvatore!" He yelled out loud at himself.

His hands were wrapped around her arms, keeping her pressed between the wall and his hard body. His eyes were locked on hers, not blinking. Maybe if he focused so hard on how much he loved her, he could convince his body to listen to him. Something had to work! He could not hand her over to that psycho!

Elena was blinking rapidly, her eyes darting back and forth between his. She could feel the bruises already starting to form on her arms with how hard he was holding her against the wall. She could feel him along every curve of her trembling body. He was fighting for her!

Klaus was growing impatient by now and had seen Damon so close and ready to toss her out of the cabin toward him. How could this young vampire have the control to resist him? He was sick of waiting. She was his and no one else's. "Vampire, you know what you have to do. Bring her to me now!" Klaus warned him.

Damon shut his eyes feeling the compulsion wash over him but then he growled "No!"

The next second he blurred toward Stefan, grabbed up the stake that he had put in his brother's stomach and plunged it in his thigh and his leg buckled under him! Not stopping there, he had grabbed another sharp piece of wood and jammed it in his other leg, preventing him from going anywhere and he fell to his knees in the middle of the living room.

"Damon!" Elena ran to him seeing what he had done. He was hurting himself to stop himself from letting Klaus take her. She could hardly believe what she saw him do!

"Damon, baby." She held his face in her hands while standing in front of him. He was sweating and breathing hard at the pain of the stakes he stabbed into him. He looked up at her so mournfully, cringing in pain and reached for her, wrapping his arms around her waist and buried his head against her hip.

Then Elena felt him shaking. Was he crying? Oh my God, Damon Salvatore was crying in her lap!She knelt down and put her arms around his and he kept sobbing into her chest.

"I'm so sorry angel. I would die before I let anyone hurt you, including me. I'm so, so, sorry for scaring you. I was fighting so hard."

She shook her head at him, holding his head again, forcing his eyes up to hers. "No, no it's okay baby. I know. I'm so sorry too."

He started growling again and his hands started shaking. "My...my damn hands want to throw you out the door. I can't...I can't let him win." And he growled again and snatched another piece of wood up from the floor and stabbed it into his right hand! Blood was dripping all over the floor from his wounds as he cried out how much it hurt.

"Very touching." Klaus drawled. "I must say I have never seen anyone resist me with the kind of sheer determination you have. Your love for her is much stronger than I thought." Elena had her head down as Damon had his head in her lap and Klaus saw that behind them Katherine was slowly sitting up and snapping her neck back in place.

He knew she was here, he knew she was in the tomb too even if she did not think he had any idea. She had been running from him for 500 years, the longest anyone has been able to evade his wrath. But here now he saw her smirk at him. What was she up to?

Katherine sat up slowly, angry that Stefan had gotten the jump on her and snapped her neck...again. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Klaus watching her, leaning against the door frame. She saw Damon and Elena in the middle of the room. So he hadn't delivered her to Klaus yet?

She smiled wickedly and realized this could work to her advantage. If he knew of a cure, maybe this would pave the way for him to heal her. She jumped up and crept slowly behind Damon and in a flash... she staked him in the back, ripped Elena from his arms and threw her at the door!

Stefan had been going in and out of consciousness and he had just barely opened his eyes and saw Elena flying past him and out into Klaus' open arms! "No!" he cried out, but it was too late.

"Elena!" Damon screamed as he felt the stake and her pulled from his arms. She screamed too and reached back to him. But a split second later she felt strong hands around her arms. Everything happened so fast. She felt the wind and the cold the second she was outside and saw Stefan struggle to get up to save her but he was too weak.

Damon was frantic and ripped the stakes from his legs as fast as he could and stretched around to get out the one in his back, jamming one of them in Katherine's stomach and dove for the door, throwing himself on Klaus!

Klaus threw Elena down and grabbed at Damon, slamming him into the cabin wall beside the door. "Well mate, I think you have outlived your usefulness," he hissed at Damon, his hand around his throat squeezing. "If I can't trust that you will do what I say, you are of no use to me!"

Elena cried out for him and leaped up from where she was lying on the ground and threw herself on Klaus' back. He felt her clawing at him and he slammed Damon against the wall again and he slumped down it, crying out in pain. The original vampire whirled around, throwing her off his back and she landed hard on the far side of the porch. Damon was gasping for breath but he could barely move, feeling like he had broken bones in his back.

Then there was a whoosh of air and Klaus was face to face with Caroline, who stood between him and Elena, who was cowering behind her best friend!

Klaus' eyes went wide as he stood tall in front of her. She was glaring at him, her eyes blood red, her fangs bared. "Get. Away. From. My. Friend," she hissed, punctuating each word.

Damon was fighting to heal his bones as fast as he could as he watched the scene in front of him. Why was Klaus just standing there? Seeing Blondie show up and challenge him, he expected her to be halfway across the yard impaled on a tree or without a heart by now. But instead Klaus was just staring at her.

"Caroline, Luv. What are you doing?" His voice was soft and tender and he reached out to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. She did not pull away and much to Damon and Elena's surprise, she whimpered at his touch and placed her hand on top of his.

Damon's eyes grew wider as he took in what was happening. Holy crap! What had Blondie all been up to in the last few days to make Klaus like a puppy in her hands?!

He could see Elena still on the ground behind her friend and she met his eyes, seeing him looking at her. He could feel his bones cracking back into place slowly and he was ready to make a run for his girl to get her back in the cabin.

"Klaus...Nic, please. Don't hurt my friends." Caroline begged him as she held his hand in hers and then bent to kiss the inside of his palm.

Klaus moaned as he reached out and tangled his hand in her hair. "Caroline. What are you doing to me, sweetheart?" He closed his eyes, remembering last night...

* * *

Some Klaroine yumminess coming up in the next chapter. Fun fun!

Sorry about changing the chapter after it was already done but it just needed it. It felt so wrong for Damon to just toss her out there and not fight harder. And Katherine was just waiting for her chance to dump her whiny doppel human and now she finally had her chance! I hope you liked that better.


	33. Sexy As Hell

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing smut. I'm eager to know what you think. I was kind of worried how it would go so I decided to test run it on Caroline and Klaus before I delved into a scene with Delena. I'm not a fan of the more vulgar words and descriptions and want it to sound tasteful yet still really emotional and hot, so I hope it comes across like that.

Oh and I had a nagging that the end of the last chapter just was not right with Damon just throwing her out at Klaus so I rewrote it and reposted the chapter so please go back and see if you like it better. It just didn't sit right with me how it all played out and I'm much happier with it now and thinks it does more honor to the character of Damon than before.

Happy Thanksgiving to all the Canadian readers!

* * *

 _Back At The Grill last night..._

 _Caroline had run from his sight in total mortification. Now as she tried to compose herself, she was in shock that he had followed her into the ladies room. She shook her head not sure what to say as he stepped closer._

 _"I mean... are you alright, Caroline?" Her name...he hoped, slid smoothly from his lips and he loved the sound of it. He stepped closer again._

 _She straightened up, backing away slightly. "How, how, do you know my name?" Her hands were at her sides but her fists clenched, not entirely sure what to expect from this strange encounter._

 _He smirked at her, his eyes a twinkling light blue, as his hands came out of his pockets and he ran one of them through his soft dirty blonde locks "I guessed, actually. The young man at the bar called you 'Care' and there isn't many names that go with that. And you don't strike me as a Carol. Eww" He made a yucky face at the name and took another confident step forward. He frowned for a split second as she took another step back from him._

 _Caroline was getting really nervous and now could feel the hard counter against her back and her hands went out to clutch the edge of it. She was so nervous and her heart, even with being a vampire, was beating so fast._

 _"I just wanted to apologize to you for my comment. I had meant something harder...to drink." And with that he opened the door again and retrieved the bottle of whiskey that he had swiped from behind the bar._

 _She smiled back at him as the door closed again and watched him open the bottle and take a long pull from it before handing it to her. She took it, her hand shaking a little. She was well aware that she was too young to drink but she was not wanting this amazingly hot guy to know that. "Well, I thank for your clarification...uh" She realized she didn't even know his name yet._

 _"Nic" he supplied graciously."That is short for something too...but you have to earn that." He grinned again at her, showing his perfect white teeth._

 _"Oh really? And how do I do that?" She actually found herself stepping closer to him bravely. What was she doing? Here.. with him... acting like this? She lifted the bottle to her lips and tipped it back. She had barely ever had anything as strong as whiskey. She felt the burn of it against her tongue and again felt her throat betraying her calm cool exterior. She coughed again and leaned down to avoid the sexy stranger's concerned gaze._

 _He immediately took the bottle from her hand, his fingers brushing hers and she shivered at the contact. But the tremble in her body did not help her catch her breath and she found the cough getting worse. She felt his hand on her back rubbing it back and forth and her eyes met his again. She could feel the electricity surging between them. "Thank you, Nic," she breathed._

 _She was so close to him now she could feel his breath on her face, her heart was nearly pounding out of her chest as she stared in his eyes. Neither of them said a word as he placed the bottle down on the counter behind her and she saw him looking first deep into her eyes and then his gaze fell to her lips. She felt her stomach flip at the rush she was feeling._

 _"My pleasure, Luv." He reached up to stroke her cheek and pulled his gaze from its focus on her soft full lips, back up to her eyes as they fluttered closed._

 _Oh God, was she really doing this? She had been with Matt and Damon once or twice before they broke up but never like this...so risky with the possibility of getting caught any moment._

 _She leaned in closer, her hands attempting to steady her against his chest as they snaked their way across his muscles, feeling him tense each place she touched him. "So, how do I learn your full name..." Her fingers tiptoed higher on his hard chest till she gripped the collar of his jacket firmly in both of her hands._

 _"Well, beautiful, you are on the right track..." He ghosted his hands through her soft curls and a moan escaped his lips a mere millisecond before his lips crashed down onto hers. He held her tight to him by the back of her neck, his hands buried in her hair. She felt amazing and he had kissed many, many women over the centuries_

 _Caroline felt her knees go weak at the intensity of his kiss. She felt him leaning into her, her back against the counter. She felt his tongue teasing her lips in a gentle insistence before he gripped her hair tighter and plunged his tongue in her mouth. She moaned against his mouth and her hands slid up into his soft locks, holding his head tight against hers. She felt his hands trail down her back till they were at her waist and she sucked in a breath as she felt the pads of his fingers finally find her skin beneath her thin pink shirt._

 _He broke away from her lips for a moment, his hands back up at her face as he cradled it, just staring deeply in her eyes. She was intoxicating. He had not met a woman in a very long time that had the kind of pull he was feeling with her. He wanted more of her, all of her and he searched her beautiful eyes to see if she might feel the same._

 _Before, he remembered wanting to know just the color of her eyes. They were blue green and were shimmering as she blinked and bent her head down away from his gaze. But now he realized he wanted more; to know the taste of her skin, the smell of her arousal, the feel of her against him, around him._

 _He put one finger under her chin and lifted her head back up to meet his eyes again. Once he saw her focused on him, he pouted his lips. "C'mon Luv, don't tell me you don't want this as much as I do." He smiled at her as he ran his lips along her cheek and then down lower and lower to her throat._

 _"Tell me to stop..." he whispered as he scraped his blunt teeth across the skin of her neck as his hands slipped back under her shirt at her sides. "And I will. But I don't think you want me too..." He heard her whimper and his heart pounded in excitement that he was right._

 _She wanted him, a raw lustful hunger raced through her body at every new touch she felt from him. She suddenly grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him passionately, moaning his name into his mouth. She felt him grab her under her legs and lift her onto the counter. He pressed her body into the mirror between the two sinks and slid his hands under her jacket to tug it off her, down her arms. She hurriedly got her arms out and tossed it to the floor and pulled his jacket off his shoulders as their tongues dueled passionately._

 _Everything about him felt incredible and she gasped as she felt him rip her shirt apart exposing her skin to the cool air. He pulled it down her shoulders one at a time and kissed the skin he revealed before the shirt fell down her arms completely and was added to the growing pile on the floor. He smiled a knowing smile as he inhaled the scent of her neck and it only made him want her more._

 _Thank God she was wearing one of her very sexy lingerie sets! she thought, sighing in relief. It had been a totally happy accident that she had done her laundry earlier that morning and had washed everything else she owned with the exception of this set; a dark emerald green lacy bra and boy cut lace panties. She had not planned on anything like this to happen and knew she was spending the day with Tyler to help him through his transformation._

 _Her breath was shallow, her chest heaving as she felt his hands cup her breasts through the thin lace fabric. She threw her head back, her hair cascading down her back as she felt the coolness of the mirror against her skin._

 _She wanted to be closer to him...no she needed to be closer to him. She lifted her head and grabbed at the bottom of his tight grey shirt and pulled it up over his head. He smiled an adorable goofy smile at her, as his hair was mussed up by the shirt before it got tossed away._

 _He found her lips again and pulled her right against him at the edge of the counter. His hands went around her back and unclasped her bra in one smooth, practiced move and it fell down her arms and he slipped it out from between them and tossed it too to the tiled floor._

 _She felt another thrill race through her but she also felt so nervous and unconsciously crossed her arms over her chest, pulling away from his eager mouth. She had been with Damon in a one night stand kind of way and he had dumped her flat after such a short time. It made her think that she was not in his league at all. And now being half naked with this older handsome stranger, she felt like she would not measure up to the no doubt much more mature and beautiful female exploits in his past._

 _Klaus felt her suddenly close herself off to him and he tilted her head up to his eyes. Did she think she was not beautiful to him? Had she never done this before? Was she a virgin?_

 _"What, sweetheart?" He found himself caring for her much more than any of his lustful trysts of the past. Normally he would just slam them against he wall and take them however he wanted. They always wanted him and it was never forced, but he could not stand not being in control and had to have them his way._

 _But somehow with her, it was different. He wanted her to set the pace, to feel comfortable and safe with him. He had no idea why he was feeling so strongly for her when they had barely just met._

 _She shook her head at him still not removing her hands from her chest. He tenderly traced his fingers over her arm till he reached her hand and laced his fingers with hers and slowly pulled her hand back off her body. She looked back into his eyes again searching for some sense of security; scared that he would reject her._

 _He smiled down at her as he pulled the other hand away from her. "You are beautiful, Caroline. Absolutely perfect." He waited for her to smile, hoping it meant she believed him. And once he saw the faintest bit of a smile on her lips, he tentatively reached out and started massaging her one breast with his hand as his mouth found its way to her neck again."You are exquisite, trust me Luv."_

 _Her head fell down to his shoulder as she whimpered, her mouth against his slow undead pulse. He felt her mouth trail kisses along his neck to his shoulder tasting the saltiness of his skin. And when he circled her one breast with his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, she gripped his head hard in her hands, pressing the aching bud into his hot mouth._

 _"Oh God, Nic" she cried out, her hands fisting in his short hair. She felt a renewed sense of confidence and her hands found the hem of his jeans and started undoing his belt and then the button on his jeans as fast as she could. It was a frantic, animalistic need now taking over her and she was not scared anymore; thinking that she did not meet his expectations. She had just gotten his jeans undone and zipped them down when she felt his hands on hers pulling them up above her head._

 _"Not yet, Luv." he breathed as he held her wrists in his one hand as the other went for the button of her jeans. "You first."_

 _He let go of her hands and she kept them off him, even though she wanted to touch him more... so badly. He tugged her jeans down her slender legs and hooked his finger in the bottom of each leg, slipping her boots, jeans and then her socks off at once. Till she was standing there in nothing but her lace green underwear._

 _Again she felt the uncomfortable, the very vulnerable feeling creeping through her, wishing she knew what he was thinking. But she was interrupted by his lips on hers again as he lifted her up his hands under her thighs and slammed her into the back of the door. Her legs wrapped around him as he teased and licked at her nipples again and her head fell back against the door as she groaned in pleasure. Everything about him felt so good._

 _She felt crazy for doing this, here in such a public place. But the rush of someone walking in any second made it that much hotter. She ran her fingers along the smooth planes of his back and felt him shudder at the different places that she touched him. She loved that he was so responsive to her caresses. Then in the next second she felt him tear her underwear off her, leaving her bare between the wall and his hard body._

 _Klaus held her up with one hand as the other slipped between them to tug his jeans lower. He knew he should have pleased her more first and had her screaming his name in ecstasy. However he felt this overwhelming sense that he had to be inside her right now. He could not wait._

 _He looked up in her eyes and saw her nodding to him and grind her body against him. She was ready. He slowly pushed his way inside her and heard her cry out at the feeling of him filling her. He stroked her face, mumbling soothing words at her as he let her adjust to his size for a few moments and then bent to kiss her so hungrily again. He had covered her mouth to muffle her cries and then he slowly started to move back and forth, his hands tight around her hips. He leaned back to just watch her as her eyes fluttered open and closed and her face scrunched up as her hands dug into the skin of his arms. She looked amazing and found himself just drawn to the little tiny expressions of pleasure on her face as he rocked her body with his._

 _'God, baby you feel so good." he breathed out as he stared in her endlessly, deep captivating eyes. What was she doing to him? He groaned as he felt her fingers in his hair and never wanted her to stop touching him._

 _Caroline had never been more turned on in her life and she felt the familiar coil deep in her belly start to wind up more and more. She rocked against him, pulling his face up to hers and attacked his mouth, her tongue running all around the inside of his mouth reveling in the taste of him. He tasted like whiskey and smelled like the woods after a thunderstorm; clear and soothing._

 _She could feel the sweat slipping down her chest as he pulled away and leaned his head against hers. They were both breathing so raggedly. He lifted one hand from her thigh and tucked a stray strand of sweat soaked hair behind her ear. Her eyes were locked onto his and he could feel her shiver at his touch._

 _He could feel she was close and he wanted to see her face as she came undone around him. He held her up with one strong hand, feeling her legs wrapped securely around his waist as he teased and pulled at a nipple again with his teeth as his other hand gave attention to her other breast._

 _He felt her start to shudder and he grabbed her face as she rolled her eyes back in her head at the force of her orgasm. "Look at me Caroline, see me." He had no idea why he had just said that and need that from her right now. He wanted to see deep inside her; what he was doing to her. He wanted to be touching more than her body in that moment. And those thoughts and longings scared him to death._

 _She opened her eyes back up to the pale crystal blue of his eyes, mesmerized with hers. She saw him bite his lip and tremble in her embrace as he fought to keep her eyes on his. He was so close…_

 _"God, Baby, F-" he mumbled barely five seconds later and his head fell down into her hair as his sweat soaked body shook and he pulsed deep inside her, filling her with all of him. His hands now again gripped her hips and she was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow. Proof of her wild and crazy, impulsive sex with this incredible stranger._

 _She stroked his back in circles, still feeling him deep within her. She did not want this feeling to end. What was she feeling? It felt like this was more than just a lust filled moment of weakness. She found herself running her fingers through his hair as he lay panting against her._

 _Finally he lifted his head and slid her down the wall, till her bare feet met the cold tiled floor and he tucked himself back in his jeans. He cupped her face and moaned as he looked at her._

 _"That was.." he seriously did not even have words for how he felt. She was unlike any woman he had ever been with. He felt this heat and unquenchable desire for her._

 _She smiled shyly up at him, still pressed against every inch of skin that he had uncovered. "Amazing? Insane? Crazy?" She tried to finish his sentence._

 _He smirked at her. "Sexy as hell." He was sure he could think of more ways to describe how she made him feel, but right now that was what he settled on. He kissed her forehead, tunneling his hands in her thoroughly sex messed hair. He was still wearing only his jeans, the belt slung loosely to the sides and zipper still undone as they were just barely covering his hips. But he was far more dressed than she was._

 _He was the first to break their contact, thinking of her privacy and the thought that someone could walk in on them at any minute. He heard her whimper as he stepped back from her at the loss of contact. He bent to pick up her clothes, only then realizing that he had ripped apart her underwear and her coral colored v neck shirt in his urgency to put his hands on her._

 _"I'm uh sorry. I didn't mean to destroy your clothes, Caroline."_

 _She stepped confidently up to him and put her finger on his lips. "Yes you did." She laughed. "And it was so hot. Don't be sorry. I don't regret anything." She wanted to reassure him but that still meant that he was right and she had no idea what she would wear out of the bathroom. Matt and Tyler were right out there and probably wondering where the hell she disappeared too._

 _She bent down looking for her bra and slipped it on. Her hands were shaking as she tried to clasp it behind her and all of a sudden she felt his hands on top of hers and he helped her get it closed._

 _Then he picked up his grey t shirt from the floor and handed it to her. "Here, take mine, since I ruined yours." She smiled at him in thanks and let him help pull it over her head. It was way too big on her but she felt the warmth in it immediately and smelled his woodsy scent on it._

 _He was still only wearing his jeans slung low on his hips and he saw her still watching him as he zipped them up. He wished he knew what she was thinking; about him, about everything they had just done. Was this just it now and he would never see her again? After the tumultuous feelings that had flooded through him, could he just simply let go and let her walk away from him?_

 _She leaned against the counter and pulled her legs into her jeans and he just stood there watching her. He had ripped apart her underwear and it made him hungry for her again, just knowing she was not wearing anything under her jeans. He leaned back beside her and rubbed the back of his hand down her arm. She looked so sexy wearing his shirt, her hair still all tangled from his hands not getting enough of it._

 _Caroline stood back up seeing him still looking at her. She had no idea what to say in these situations. It felt so awkward. Even when her and Damon had had sex months ago, he had been compelling her and so there was no cuddling or talking after anything. He had just been using her and all he did when he had taken what he wanted, whether it was her blood or her body, was he had rolled over and gone to sleep._

 _"Look, uh, Nic…" she started to say. "You were amazing...better than amazing. The best I have ever had." He was smiling at her. "But I really need to go. It is insanely late and my mom has no idea where I am. Granted she is probably still at the station but I need to get home."_

 _He shrugged his arms into his jacket, leaving the buttons open so his smooth chest was still visible to her. "Sure Luv, I understand. Can I walk you home?" He went over what she had said to him. The station? Was her mother a cop? If there was no one home maybe they could enjoy round two with her in a real bed before he set his whole focus on the whole doppelganger situation._

 _"Actually I'm here with someone, who is probably wondering where I disappeared to," she mumbled as her eyes fell away from his. Why the heck did she just say that and reject him!? Over Tyler? Or Matt? This man was ten times the man either of them were._

 _Klaus lifted his eyebrows in surprise. She was taken? Well not for long...not if he had anything to do with it. He was here for Elena. That had been his goal but now he found himself planning to take the lovely Caroline away with him too._

 _He was about to become the most powerful creature in the world. Greater than any king and he needed his queen..._


	34. Invite Me In Or I'll Kill Him

Caroline shook her head remembering being with him. She stood bracing herself not sure what to expect at all but just knowing she had to help. She watched him looking at her with such conflicted emotions on his face. When he had touched her cheek it had brought back the memory of them together. And judging by the look on his face, he was thinking about her too.

"Nic, please." Her eyes had not left him during the whole exchange. She had felt shivers all through her body as he had whispered to her. _"Caroline, what are you doing to me sweetheart?"_

She felt exactly the same way. She had no idea what he was doing to her either. She thought he would be nothing more than a wild, crazy, sex story she would get to tell her friends. However looking in his eyes right now, she could see that she was much more to him too.

But he was after her best friend. He was here for Elena. To kill her? To sacrifice her? She really had no idea what that all entailed.

Damon had been watching this whole reunion of sorts as he impatiently was waiting to heal his back so he could race Elena back into the cabin. He had no idea how Elena was outside again. He had thought Stefan had gotten her to safety before already. He had no memory of anything that had happened recently. Klaus had found him hiding under a piece of his car before and he had seen Elena safe in the cabin. Somehow now she was outside again and it scared him to death.

He watched his beautiful girl still just laying on the porch and tried to get her attention to let her know he was going to make a run for her. He did not want to risk Klaus seeing him but he seemed to be quite wrapped up in his little drama with Vampire Barbie.

What had happened between Caroline and Klaus? That monster looked like he cared about her, loved her even? Damon usually did not pay one bit of attention to the teenybopper drama in Mystic Falls, but this was one story he knew he needed to hear.

Klaus had been lost in his memories of last night for a few moments but regained his composure, struggling with how to deal with the woman of his dreams standing between him and the only goal he had had for almost 1000 years.

"Caroline," he gritted his teeth at her impatiently. "You don't know what you are doing. You _need_ to step aside." He held his hand up as a sign of peace. He would never hurt her but he could not just let her have the upper hand.

"Like hell I do!" she snapped back at him. "I will not let you hurt my best friend."

"I will not hurt her Luv. I just need her blood. I promise." What else could he say? At least she didn't know him well enough yet to tell when he was lying. How could he know things could get so messed up from one little sexual rendezvous.

He closed his eyes slowly, drawing more calmness and patience into his face, so it mirrored his words that Elena would be fine. He normally would never have let any woman talk to him like that. He would have slapped them across the face. But looking at her now and her pure porcelain complexion, innocent deep blue green eyes and such pouty lips, he could not imagine damaging that perfect face. She was even sexier when she was mad and he fought to hide a grin.

Damon's eyes darted back and forth and nodded lifting his finger to motion to Elena that he was ready and going to make a run for her.

Elena had been in shock and had seen Klaus throw Damon into the wall. It sounded like his back had broken, she thought from the loud cracks she heard as he hit the wall. But she had no time to worry about him as the Original had turned to her and stalked toward her. But in the blast of wind she was seeing Caroline standing in front of her. What was she doing here? How did she know where they were? She shut her eyes bracing to feel her best friend killed in front of her.

But instead of the sound of broken bones or a ripping of flesh there was silence and she opened her eyes a crack to see Klaus' hand up stroking her her best friends face. Elena could hardly believe her eyes. She had no idea what was happening. All she understood was that the monster did not look like he was going to kill her. He looked almost tender.

Her eyes were seeking out Damon's again, and she saw him looking so weak. Maybe Klaus had broken his back. She nodded to him realizing he was coming for her. She was so scared that they would not make it but she lifted herself up onto her feet and braced for Damon to rush at her. She took a deep breath and waited. If he was not fast enough, at least they would die together when Klaus caught them.

Damon saw the fear in Elena's eyes and all he wanted to do was hold her. Klaus could kill him for trying this but he knew he had to try. Suicide mission or not, Klaus would not have her until he was dead in front of her. Till he knew he had done everything he could to keep her alive.

He sucked in one more trembling breath, leapt up and flew at vampire speed around Klaus and Caroline and grabbed for Elena before anyone could react. He was almost giddy with joy as he saw his goal the door a mere few feet away. They could make it!

But then he felt it... a hand on his back...no... it was _in_ his back. He stopped cold, throwing her with all his strength toward the door as he felt a hand around his heart and he started choking and feeling blood bubble up his throat and spurt out of his mouth.

Elena felt herself slam into the wall just beside the open door and it knocked the wind of her. She hit her head and saw her vision swimming. Forcing her eyes open she saw Damon kneeling on the ground, with blood all over his mouth. She watched him gasping and choking and she screamed his name.

Klaus was furious that he had almost been tricked and he lunged for Damon as he blurred by. If that vampire had not stopped himself so fast then he was sure his momentum alone would have ripped his heart from his chest. But he was on his knees and Klaus could finish him off finally.

"Nic! No!" Caroline had shrieked and she grabbed onto his arm.

He turned and pushed her away from him and she landed on the grass in the front yard. He knew he didn't hurt her. He had let go of Damon's heart to push her away. But as he turned back, he saw that Elena was almost back in the cabin! Getting to her was much more important than killing this baby vampire.

He blurred himself toward her and just as he was about to grab her, he saw her pulled screaming through the door!

Elena was frozen in fear watching Damon choking on his own blood. She was fighting her exhaustion and had started to get up to go to him. His eyes were wide and panicked and she knew he wanted her to get in the door. But she could not just leave him!

Then she felt a rush of air and arms around her waist. When she looked up. she was back in the cabin looking up into Stefan's frantic eyes.

"Elena, are you okay?" He had been laying on the floor and felt the healing working as soon as Damon had ripped the stake out of his stomach. He saw her so far out of reach on the porch but he had barely blinked once and Damon had sped to her and threw her toward the door. He saw Klaus turn and he grabbed her and pulled her in... a mere second before it was too late!

Klaus growled and banged on the invisible door. "You think you have won, _Elena_." His voice dripped of contempt and anger. She gasped and watched him spin on his heel and stalk slowly toward Damon. He laughed at her as he dragged Damon on his knees to the door. "Invite me in...now...or I'll kill him."

His eyes were wide with rage and he was done playing with them. He had her and now damn them she was behind the magic barrier again!" He looked back at her from behind his dark lashes and hissed. "Don't test me little girl. You know I will."

"Nic, no!" Caroline had gotten up and raced back up the steps. She could not let him do this. She had to stop him and make him see that this was all wrong.

"Stay out of this, sweetheart. I'm warning you." Klaus turned and hissed at her.

"No! Nic. You can't do this." She launched herself at him trying to wrestle his grip off of Damon. He grabbed her with one hand and threw her angrily against the house and she slipped down the wall right beside the door. She looked back at him feeling so betrayed as her eyes slipped closed.

Klaus knew she was a vampire and that she would be fine. He needed her to stay out of it. But the look she gave him as she fell unconscious hurt him deeply. He never wanted to hurt her. He thought as crazy as it sounded that he might love her. He looked sadly at her, his eyes pools of emotion as hers slipped closed. Then he pulled his gaze back to the problem at hand. He would do his best to explain later. She had to understand. He needed her to understand.

Damon could hardly hold his head up and he felt Klaus keeping him on his knees just by his grip on the back of his neck. He heard the crack against the cabin as Caroline hit the wall in front of him. He could see Elena first looking at her friend in shock and then back at him... wanting to go to him; her eyes so conflicted and so wide with fear. "Don't you dare, angel!" He gasped out to her, shaking his wet hair back and forth in an emphatic no.

"Oh yes... do dare, _angel._ " Klaus mocked Damon watching his head hanging down, blood dripping from his mouth. He plunged his hand back in the hole in the back of Damon's shirt, grabbed his heart again and Damon cried out, feeling the blood pouring into his mouth. He gagged and gasped trying to breath as Klaus held so tight to his heart that no blood pumped at all.

Elena screamed and launched herself at the door. Stefan grabbed her around her waist or she would have been right out there that instant. "No! Damon! No!" she whimpered as her eyes flooded with tears. "Let him go!" she screamed frantically at the wicked vampire.

Klaus squeezed harder and Damon's body involuntarily jerked in reaction, his arms were just hanging by his sides limply and Elena could see the bulge where his heart was nearly being pushed out the front of his body! The only thing holding him up was Klaus' hand in his chest!

"You know you would not be able to live with yourself if he dies. I'll bet... that he is the one you truly love. I mean, I saw you both making out this morning in his bed...moaning, legs tangled around each other, panting breaths and such hungry kisses."

Klaus' eyes darted between Elena's and Stefan's as he grabbed Damon's chin with his other hand and holding his head level with theirs, he continued. "I remember darling, that you are wearing nothing under that manly leather jacket you have on. And the expression on his face," he said pointing to Stefan. "Was that of a man that was not the one that was playing with you out in the rain. So I'll fancy a guess...that you and him were the ones enjoying each other out there too."

Elena had been sobbing, hardly bearing to look at the horror of Damon so helpless, hanging in the air. Blood was running down his chin and throat and soaking his wet shirt. She sniffled, snapping her eyes back to his and they were closed, looking like he had given up. He could not give up. She needed him! More than her next breath of air she needed him.

Instead of being so limp in Stefan's arms she now had started to fight him and pull away to get to Damon, to give herself over to save him. She clawed and scratched at Stefan's arms but he held her tight, feeling so sad for her. He knew he was doing what Damon would want. Like the tables had turned from yesterday and now he was the one protecting her and doing whatever it took to keep her safe.

She fought him and soon was panting with exhaustion realizing she could not escape his grip. "Stefan, please." She begged. "I can't let him die!"

Stefan had barely looked in his brother's eyes as they opened again so slowly. He was reeling in shock as Damon was looking so deathly pale and then his face started turning red from lack of oxygen. His eye lids fluttered open and closed again and again.

 _Thank you, brother._ _Hold onto her. Don't let her go._

He heard Damon in his head. Just like they had been able to before. He felt a tear slip down his cheek at his brother's words. It gave him renewed strength to not fail him. He had felt wave after wave of pain and nausea hit him but he gritted his teeth and fought not to let go of her with every bit of strength he had. He hissed in pain as Elena's nails raked down his arms but he knew he had to keep her inside, even if they both watched as Klaus killed Damon right in front of them!

Klaus let go of Damon's heart for a split second and Damon swallowed a lungful of air as fast as he could before he felt the clenching grip again." He felt so dizzy. His head fell back down again and he felt the vampire's hand under his chin to lift it up again. He could not bear to see her watch him die, but he had no strength left to force his head away. All he could do was close his eyes and block out how terrified she looked for him.

Elena's tear stained desperate expression was seared in his memory before he shut his eyes again stubbornly. The last thing he saw was his beautiful girl, all out of strength and adrenaline, just limp in Stefan's arms. He had watch her fight with he was sure every ounce of strength she had. He had no doubt that despite her previous admission that she had used him and did not love him that that was not the case anymore. He could see it so clearly in her eyes.

Klaus however, unlike Damon, was not done and was waiting for another way in, if the brother was not going to let her go. So he continued to torment Damon with all the memories of his precious moments with the only girl her had every truly loved.

"Yes, you were so hot and heavy on the hood of that beautiful car." Klaus glanced behind them at the smoldering metal still on fire despite the rain still coming down. "But if I was a betting man..." he turned back to Elena. "You didn't get to go all the way with him. Isn't that right sweetheart?"

Elena's head turned back to him, surprise and shock all over her face. How would he know something like that? "But how? You were watching us? Oh God, Jeremy!" she gasped out.

Klaus smiled and relaxed his grip allowing Damon to breath shallowly. He had felt everything fading as spots danced before his eyes and then suddenly he could breath again and gulped in the damp air with fervor.

"That's right darling. Look at you, putting the pieces together. How else did you think that I could have set my trap and had young Jeremy waiting for you on the road. I followed you and saw you together...much, much hotter than in his bed. But of course, damn the brother for ruining your fun. No wait, the gallant Damon, had already put a stop to things discovering you were using him. Ha ha! Such fun!" He snapped his eyes up to hers and glared at her as he gripped Damon's heart again and twisted, causing him to choke as blood spurted again from his mouth.

"Ahh!" Damon cried out. Damn him. "Just do it already! Enough with the damn stories!" He choked out and glaring weakly at Klaus, his eyes so glassy and pale. "You will lose. Stefan will never let her give herself up, for me."

Klaus grinned. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. He is looking quite weak himself. I wonder what is wrong?" He was just waiting for the werewolf bite to weaken him enough for Elena to break out of his arms but so far that had not happened. But he was running out of stories to tell to torture them.

"You are regretting that he stopped things before, aren't you Elena?" Klaus hissed to her. How much longer could Stefan last? "I'm sure being with him for the first time won't be nearly as much fun if he is dead?

She gasped and her whole body started trembling as Klaus smiled at her in the most evil way.

"Even you wouldn't crawl into bed with a dead man." His voice was chilling as he spoke smoothly. "No warm caresses, soft lips on yours, his hands in your hair. No husky manly sound of him moaning your name. No chance to find out what it feels like to be wrapped around him as close as two people can be."

His eyes changed as his voice fell to barely a whisper. "No. Only cold, dead empty eyes staring right through you. His dead weight crushing you as you cry for release. Only to shake him and find that there is nothing left but an empty carcass of what looked like your love."

 _"Tha_ _t_ is the only way you will be with him Luv. His heart may be yours but right now...it is mine and I will take it from both of you!"


	35. I'm Right Here

"Ha! I should write romance novels!" Klaus laughed at them both in such a playful but sick way.

But in an instant the grin turned to a glare. This was not working. He was done waiting. "Say goodbye to Romeo, Elena." he smirked again and with a sharp jerk, Damon's body collapsed to the porch!

"DAMON!" Elena screamed as her mouth hung open in disbelief.

Stefan blinked, once, twice not believing what he saw. NO! Was his inner scream and he heard Elena's ear piercing wail. It was as if time had frozen and Stefan was watching his brother's body fall in slow motion. He was sure that Klaus was still holding his heart and that when Damon was not in the way... he would see his heart pulsing in the Originals hand.

But to his utter relief Klaus' hands were empty and his eyes shot back to Damon's… Oh thank God, he was still breathing!

"Fooled you!" Klaus laughed again gleefully, his eyes dancing with amusement. But Stefan's relief was short lived as he spun Damon around and knelt over him, his fingers clenching as he plunged them through his skin and gripped his heart again! "Let go of her Stefan, or your brother is dead. We can all see what she is choosing. Let...her...choose!"

"No!' Damon moaned. "Don't brother. Stay strong." He moaned weakly, his ocean blue eyes so pale and glass like. Like the light was fading from them slowly as he felt his heart fighting so hard to keep pumping; to keep him here with her. He could not lose her. But she could not go outside and he would rather die than for Klaus to get his hands on her.

He could not even lift his head from where he was to see her once last time. He shut his eyes bracing for the pain of his heart being ripped out.

But suddenly he felt a huge wind above him and when he opened his eyes Klaus was no where near him. He turned his head to the sounds of grunting and crashing and saw Elijah fighting his brother! Elijah had saved his life!

He felt arms under his and looked up behind him to see Stefan pulling him across the porch and through the door. They were all safe at last!

Elena was on him in a second. "Damon, Oh God! I.. I. You thought you died!" she sobbed and wrapped her arms around him.

He looked up into her eyes and smiled. "You are not getting rid of me that easily, angel." He had not died that was true but as hard as she was squeezing him, he was not sure if Elena would strangle him to death herself.

He felt her pressing his head against hers, her arms vice like around his neck. "Easy there sweetness. I can hardly breath." He tried to chuckle at her shocked expression and ended up coughing instead as she instantly let go of him. He pulled her close, burying his head in her hair and leaning on her shoulder. "I didn't say let go, just not so tight. I'm okay, baby. I'm right here." He lay in her lap, his breath heaving out of him.

Stefan was standing in the doorway watching Klaus and Elijah fight. He saw Caroline starting to wake up and he rushed out again and dragged her nearly limp body toward the door.

"Elena, let her in" Stefan called out and he heard her voice from in the cabin calling out to them. He stepped quickly through the doorway feeling no resistance anymore and laid her gently on the floor.

Caroline's eyes started opening and she looked around. She saw a blur of Nic flying past the doorway and she sat up fast, feeling a rush of pressure in her head from the fast movement. She lifted herself up and stood at the doorway. Part of her wanted to race back outside and help Nic.

She turned back behind her seeing that Elena was still safe in the cabin and she saw Damon laying in her arms a few feet away. They were wrapped around each other and she could hear soft whispered promises between them. So they were a thing now? This was news to her. But so much had changed for her too.

She turned back forward and saw Nic fighting another man outside and they were glaring at each other, their arms locked on the others and then they flew apart thrown back from the momentum. Was that other man a vampire too? He had to be. But she was still so scared for Nic. She flinched as she saw him thrown across the yard again.

Elijah had just tossed Klaus across the driveway slamming him into a tree and he sped away heading for the cabin. There had been no words exchanged between them. Only raw and powerful anger. He smashed into the door. "Elena! Let me in!"

Elena jerked back as he crashed into the invisible door. "Come in Elijah!" She did not waste a second. He fell through the door and the next second Klaus slammed into it too.

Everyone audibly gasped seeing the all powerful vampire pressed against the magic barrier. Elena had backed up, her arms clutching at Damon from around his back and curling into him.

She drew in a deep breath as she watched Klaus, slam into it again. But it was no use. The seal held. She hung her head in exhaustion and leaned into the crook of Damon's neck as they lay on the floor. They were both not even a foot from the door but even an inch away they would still be safe. He was not getting in. Not without her invitation. And he had no more bargaining chips.

Caroline just stood there sadly, thinking she was on the wrong side of the door. She wanted to calm him, to hold him and help him right now. Instead all she did was lift her hand up to the door and reached out for him. He reached back at first, just as sad as he stared at her and he breathed her name.

But then his demeanor changed and he glared at all of them, slammed his fist into the wall beside the door. "This isn't over...brother!" he snarled banging his fist on the magic wall one more time. "None of you will ever defeat me!" And then he was gone, racing through the curtain of rain without another word.

Damon backed him and Elena up further away from the door and he had felt her trembling as Klaus had been crashing himself into the doorway. Once he was gone he turned to her.

"Elena. It's okay. I'm here. We are safe baby." He looked at her with a sad but pouty look and opened his arms to her. "Come here." Her eyes snapped up to his and she climbed into his lap on the floor and just lay against his strong chest. He rubbed her back up and down, his cheek against the top of her head. "It's going to be okay Lanie. I'm not going to let him take you. Ever." He felt her arms tighten around his waist and he kissed the top of her head and he was just so fucking glad he was alive and she was in his arms.

Stefan saw his brother and her cuddled up on the floor and he finally let out a deep breath. She was safe, no one had died and thank God Klaus had left, at least for now. He looked at Damon and his brother caught his gaze. Stefan knew he was losing her, in more ways than one but he was so glad she had Damon. He knew he should tell him what was happening to him. He needed to tell him that he didn't have long left. But now really didn't seem like the time.

Then he heard soft crying and he whirled toward the sound. Caroline had sunk down and curled up on the floor by the door, her eyes fixated outside into the rain. He walked over to her and sat down beside her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

She sniffled and practically laughed. "No, I'm not. But you guys will probably think I'm insane."

Stefan lifted his eyebrows not understanding her.

"I think I have feelings for him, for Nic..." She buried her head in her hands that were resting on her knees. "How crazy is that?" She looked back up at him as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I mean seriously...I watched him take Jeremy, and hurt Bonnie at The Grill tonight and some stupid part of me still cares about him."

Elena's head snapped up. "Jeremy!" She had totally forgotten about her brother with everything that was going on. She lifted her head, pulled down on his chin and pressed her lips to Damon's for just for moment as a silent promise that she would be right back. Then she untangled herself from him and crawled the few feet to where her brother was lying, partially under the broken door.

Damon stood up and sped over lifting it off of him and wedging it as best he could in the door frame.

Elena lifted Jer's head. "Jer! Hey, wake up." She shook him gently and he moaned. She let out a sigh of relief and helped him sit up. He blinked a couple times and then looked like he had focused on her face. "Lena!" I'm so glad you are okay." He reached around to put his arms around her. They held each other like that for a few moments before Jeremy broke away. "Elena, what happened? The last thing I remember was Damon storming up the steps and kicking the door in."

Damon raised an eye brow. He had done that? What the hell had happened? "Whoa, wait Jeremy. Why would I kick the door in? I've been invited in." He was proud of himself for not calling him Little Gilbert or baby or tiny anything. He had saved his life and talking down to him was not going to happen again.

Jer lifted his hand to rub his head and felt blood on the back of it. "What? Do you mean you don't remember?"

Damon shook his head and glanced at Elena as she studied him. "Nope. The last thing I remember was Klaus finding me hiding outside and kicking the shit out of me out in the rain."

Elena drew in a deep breath. So he hadn't known what he had done to her when Klaus compelled him? How would she tell him that?

Damon wore a puzzled look as his eyes darted back and forth between them. Neither of them said anything. He then shifted his gaze to Stefan who was quiet and looked away from him. "Is no one going to tell me what happened?"

He looked around the room at the rest of the group. The cabin had sure gotten full in the last hour. Katherine was standing by the fireplace, turned away from him and Elijah who had not said a word since he had been invited in.

Damon growled quietly as he leaned against the wall. No one would tell him? Elena's eyes were on the floor and he knew she must know.

Suddenly Bonnie moaned and lifted her head. Jeremy rushed to her side and knelt by the couch. He had been unconscious for so long that he had forgotten that she was still on the couch out cold too. He stroked her hair and held her one hand in his. "It's okay Bon. Elena is safe. Just rest. I'm right here." She nodded slowly to him and her eyes fell closed again.

He lifted his head and saw that Caroline was holding out a cool cloth in her hand. He smiled and took it from her and placed it on Bonnie's forehead.

Elena was sitting on the floor where Jeremy had just been and she suddenly jumped and whirled around as she felt Damon's hand on her shoulder. He frowned sadly at her wondering why she had reacted like that to him when minutes before she had been clinging to him like her life depended on it.

Elijah cleared his throat again and everyone turned toward him. "Um, Elena I think you should take some time and fill Damon in on what happened. We all need to be on the same page and we need to trust each other for us to have any chance to outsmart my brother."

"But before you do that you should probably take Stefan up to rest. He looks very weak." Elijah remembered about the bite and saw that the symptoms of it seemed to be getting worse and worse. He probably didn't have long now. And it looked like he had not told anyone about it either.

Elena had nodded to Elijah, knowing she needed to tell Damon about everything. Then she looked at Stefan and realized that he did look strangely pale. Maybe he had lost too much blood when Damon had stabbed him? His face was so white and his eyes even looked sunken in. She stood up shakily and Damon was right there to steady her.

"Stefan, are you okay? You look like hell," she said with a concerned lilt to her voice when she knelt in front of him.

He smiled at her. "I'm fine. I think Elijah is right. I think just a little sleep would help." He tried to stand up and immediately felt his brother's arms under his. They both helped him up the stairs.

Damon turned back to Caroline just before they rounded the corner out of sight. "Hey Blondie, I don't want to miss your story of why the hell Bad boy Original is acting like your little lap dog. So please hold off on sharing all the juicy details till we get back okay?" He saw her nod slowly and then look down like somehow she was embarrassed about whatever this thing was between them.

He turned back to his brother and saw Elena had her arm around his other shoulder and they both helped him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Stefan let out a sigh as he sunk down into the pillows as they laid him down on Elena's bed. He smiled at both of them and could hardly keep his eyes open. He hadn't felt any signs of the bite for quiet awhile and maybe, just maybe he could get some rest for a bit. He felt Elena's hand on his forehead and he opened his eyes once more trying to keep his focus on the beautiful woman in front of him. Her concerned face got more and more fuzzy and then it was dark.

Elena watched him for a minute. It looked like he was asleep. She had no idea what was wrong. When she had felt his forehead he felt like he was burning up, like he was sick. That did not make any sense to her. Damon walked over to the bed from where he had been leaning against the closet and when he touched her hand, she jumped again.

His frown was back and he knelt beside her by the bed. "Okay, angel. Stefan is resting. He is okay. Now you have got to tell me what is going on with you. What happened? I need the truth." His eyes were full of sadness and confusion as he rubbed his hands over hers. "Please baby. You are acting like you are scared of me."

* * *

A/N; Sorry about all the scares. The intensity build up was necessary for what is happening next. Damon and Elena are growing closer and closer with each threat to each other and Stefan is seeing how much they love each other. It hurts him to see but he knows he is dying and he wants her to be happy. Love to hear what you think. I have lots of silent readers. Thank you all for reading. I love writing this series and am so glad I can share it with you guys!


	36. Compelled

"I'm not." she answered quickly jumping to her feet in front of him. "I trust you with my life Damon. It's just a reaction. Its not on purpose."

His forehead wrinkled again as he tried to understand her words. "A reaction? To what? You were wrapped in my arms downstairs and you didn't let go. Why now since then, when I touch you, do you jump away?" His voice was tender and calm but inside he was full of confusion.

He just wanted to wipe away anything standing between them. He wanted to rush her against the wall and finish what they had started on his car. He wanted her so badly, he physically ached. Feeling Klaus' hand in his chest and being so close to death. Closer to death than he thought he had ever been in a century, he wanted nothing more than to claim her for himself body and soul. He had no idea how they would get out of this present mess and he honestly didn't care at that moment. All he could think of was how much he could not wait any longer to be with her.

"Elena," he breathed and he stepped closer, running his finger along her cheek. He saw her shudder for the briefest moment and then she moaned as her eyes fell closed. God, she was so beautiful.

Elena looked deep in his eyes and cursed her body for jumping away from his touch. She could see such longing in his eyes. She was relieved beyond words that he was alive and safe but she knew he needed to know what happened, no matter how hard it would be for him to hear it.

She sat back down on the bed beside Stefan and looked down at her still soaked clothes as she rubbed her hands together nervously.

He knelt down on his knees in front of her, tipping her chin down to him and she stiffened a second time.

He frowned again at her reaction to his touch, his hand rubbing gently on her knee as he looked up at her, longing to know what was between them. "Lanie, what happened? Please tell me."

She stood up suddenly and walked over to the closet door and leaned against it, her head down again. She finally lifted her head and drew in a deep breath. "You..you hurt me," she whispered.

"I what?" He had no idea what she was talking about. "No, never..how?" he questioned, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Klaus," she breathed out, shutting her eyes tight. "He compelled you." When she opened them there was shock and sadness all over Damon's face.

"Oh God, baby." He stroked her face and she pulled away quickly again. "What did I do?" He realized that she was scared of him and he took a step back giving her more room to breath. "What happened?"

She looked down at Stefan and walked over and tucked the blanket up higher on his chest, seeing him shivering.

"Did I hurt Stefan too?" he asked timidly.

She nodded, sniffling. "He was trying to help me. Klaus must have compelled you to bring me to him. You fought him and staked your own brother in the stomach... And you came after me." She was sobbing silently now and he moved closer to her to comfort her.

Damon's eyes were full of sorrow that he would have ever hurt the beautiful woman he loved. He growled under his breath that he would make Klaus pay for it! But his growl startled Elena and she backed away till she was against the closet door. "I'm so, sorry baby" he whispered backing up again, giving her space.

"You attacked me.." she started. "And you were so sick teasing me calling me Lanie and angel, telling me I wanted you."

Damon sucked in a breath not wanting to know what else he had done but he let her continue.

"You chased me pulled me down and held me so tight."

God, it was so hard to tell him this. She was breaking inside but she knew that for things to move forward, she needed to be honest.

He looked down at her wrists and his eyes widened at the huge red marks around her wrists. That was from him? He did that to her?! He lifted her hands up to his lips and kissed gently around the red marks he had given her on both her hands before kissing the middle of her palm, holding it up to his cheek. He wanted so badly to undo what he had done. Damn that vampire!

"You did kick down the door and knock Jeremy out. You trapped me in the kitchen against the counter and started strangling me!"

Damon shut his eyes tight, a tear slipping out of the corner of one eye, not baring to hear anymore. "Lanie your neck.. he pointed."

She walked to the mirror above the dresser and tilted her chin up. There was still a mark where Klaus had drank from her...but there was something else. A long, red, blood mark was around her throat and she had no idea what it could have been from. She walked back to him and pulled his palm up. There was blood on one hand, but no injury. Whatever had happened had healed.

She looked up at him puzzled as he was, but needed to finished telling him what happened."And I tried to get away and get you to fight the compulsion. To run away with me and take me away from here. Not to bring me to that vampire monster!"

She was shaking now and he moved in again and cautiously pulled her into his arms. She didn't fight him and just let him hold her and cry against him. He stroked her hair and mumbled apologies over and over by her ear.

Then he stood still and ran his hand up the huge crack in the closet door behind her. "Did I do this?" He looked back down in her face. "This room, this is where I hurt you?" She sniffled again and nodded at him. He took her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "I am so, so, sorry baby. I would never hurt you. I would die before I hurt you." He prayed what he was saying was helping her. He bent to capture her lips and she just jolted out of his arms and turned her head away from him.

"I..I need some time Damon. Please" she pleaded. "Just some time."

He nodded sadly and pouted at her his typical flirty way. trying to get her to smile. He could give her that. Couldn't he? His feet felt like they were trapped in cement as he slowly backed out of the room. His eyes never left hers as he stared at her as he walked further and further away from her. He could give her space. He forced his head to turn around and he gripped the door knob to pull it closed behind him.

She was standing there against the closet door, tears slipping down her cheeks as she watched him walk away. She opened her mouth to say something, anything but she had no idea what to say. She forced a smile back at him before he disappeared from view and then she closed her eyes.

Damon leaned his forehead on the closed bedroom door and felt a tear slide stubbornly down his cheek. He hated crying. He hated humanity some days and this moment was definitely one of them. He lifted his head and sniffled just staring at the closed door. He put his hand on it, reaching for her, wanting her, needing her so badly.

She cringed at the sound of the click as the door shut and then sunk to the floor and put her head in her hands. She sat there for a minute just crying against her knees.

But then her head snapped up. She raced across the room and flung the door open, ready to run down the stairs after him. She nearly jumped back as she saw him standing right there in the doorway!

"Damon!" she cried out and flung herself in his arms and they crashed against the wall behind them.

He pulled her head back and held her face in his hands. He felt her tears sliding onto his hands. She was shaking her head back and forth. "Lanie, you said you needed time."

"Screw time," she mumbled, as she pulled his lips to hers and felt the warmth of his mouth against hers. "I'm not going to let him win," she whispered between frantic kisses. "I don't know what is going to happen." More kisses. "We might not be able to stop Klaus. I could still die today."

Damon shook his head back at her, cradling her head in his hands. "No baby. I'll never let that happen. I'll protect you."

She kissed him again hard and when she pulled back they were both breathless. "I know you will. But before anything else.." She kept kissing him as she needed to get this out and was mumbling against his lips. "I need you Damon, all of you. Right now, please." Her kisses were becoming more hungry, urgent and passionate. "I don't know what will happen to either of us by the end of today. But I can't live another minute without being with you. I love you, Damon so much."

He inhaled sharply and he pulled her face to his and held her neck as he plunged his tongue in her mouth. He was overjoyed and picked her up in his arms. He blurred them to the door of the other bedroom kicking it open and they fell onto the bed.

"I love you too, Lanie." He moaned as he felt her lips sucking on his neck. He bit his own lip just making sure he was not dreaming.

All the hell had been so real the last day. Could heaven be real too?

He tasted his own blood and grinned as he pulled her lips back to his again and rolled her over so he was under her. His eyes shone with love for her as he held her against him.

Finally he would get to show her how much he loved her. About damn time!


	37. About Damn Time

A/N; Here it is finally! This chapter is super long and I wanted to do that for one of my faithful readers who had been begging for longer chapters. Mariah April May this is all for you. Enjoy!

As always read and review. I am eager to hear what you all think of how I did this chapter. I loved writing it and I hope it came across tender, gentle and intimate. There will be times later for hot, intense sex but this was what I really felt these two needed right now.

I also have a quick question for my readers... Do you like that the story is multi point of views or would you rather it be one person at time? I haven't seen many stories written with multi Pov's but I felt like I liked hearing what both people or more were thinking and not just one. But I was curious what you thought.

* * *

Damon gazed up at the beauty on his lap. He held her hips and could feel her grinding her body against him. He moaned and slid his hands up her sides till he found her smooth skin hiding under Stefan's leather jacket.

They were both soaked to the bone from the storm outside but neither of them felt the cold chill from being so wet and cold. Elena had never felt so free, which was the strangest thing to be feeling when she was trapped in her parents cabin with an immortal monster after her. But she was not thinking about any of that. Right now her focus was entirely on the man laying under her.

The man she loved more than anything.

She smiled shyly at him and shifted her hips closer, feeling his growing need for her between them. But she wanted to take her time and treasure him, like he had done with her before out in the rain. This time it was right. There was nothing standing in their way. No lies, no secrets, no hidden agendas. Just real, true feelings and she wanted to show him how much she loved him.

She leaned in closer and ran her fingers down his cheeks and he moaned her name as he squeezed the skin by her waist. He looked up at her from behind his long dark lashes, his eyes so wide and she wished she knew what he was thinking.

Elena wanted to heal all that had been broken or torn or bruised on him. Sure he was a vampire and could heal his own wounds very easily but she wanted to give her loving touch to everything that had been damaged by the wolf, by Klaus, by Stefan or damn it, she too inflicted horrible pain on him when he compelled her to. She wanted to heal him of all the hell that had happened to him since he showed up in the tomb to save her.

She pulled his head toward her and kissed the line of his eyebrow tenderly, running her tongue along where Brody had punched him. She watched his eyes close as he let out a low groan and she put a chaste kiss on each of his eye lids where the wolf had forced vervain in his eyes, blinding him and causing him incredible pain. She kissed lower and lower and licked his cheek that had been swollen and so, so bruised when Brody had punched him over and over as he screamed at her if she loved him.

Back then she had not known yet if she did, but seeing him so torn and bloody for her had been heart wrenching.

Damon was just laying underneath her and enjoying everywhere her lips and her tongue were going. His hands were rubbing her sides up and down, squeezing her skin between his fingers. He ran his hands along her bare back under the jacket and let out another moan as she found his lips again and they kissed passionately. He pulled his hands from her skin and tunneled his fingers through her hair, loving the feeling of it all wet with a slight curl and smelling like the fresh rain they had just been out in.

He could still taste the tiny bit of his blood on his lips and he could still not believe she was here with him, like this finally. He pulled her face away from his giving them both a second to breath between kisses and gazed at her face. She was smiling; a real true and vibrant smile at him. She looked so happy and he still could not wrap his mind around that she was happy...with him.

Elena was treasuring his every sound and movement his body made as she explored him and healed him in her own way. That kiss was to wipe away the memory of her forcing vervain in his mouth and watching him choke and gag from the stabbing pain. His mouth was deserving of her loving attention after so much pain. That beautiful skin was healed but in her mind she could still see him when he cried out from the burn of the vervain. Tears flooding his eyes and she had done that to him. She had been forced to, but it was still her hand holding the vervain and burning him so badly.

Lastly on his face she pulled his top lip in her mouth, her fingers digging in his hair, as she felt his hands under the jacket again sliding higher on her skin. She gasped as his hands ran along the sides of her chest and she nearly bit his lip instead of soothing the swollen skin that had been so damaged by Brody's and Stefan's punches.

She pulled back a second, tasting blood on his lips right now. "Damon, why is your lip bleeding?" she asked curiously.

He smiled a broad and bashful smile as his chest rumbled with a low laugh. "I uh wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming baby. I need to know that this, right here with you is real. It feels like a dream to finally be able to be with you like this."

She nodded at him understanding completely. "I know what you mean. I keep thinking someone is going to burst in any second and take you away from me. But I want to take my time Damon. I want to enjoy you. I want to heal you of all the pain that you went through for me."

He sat up more leaning his back on the head board, pulling her closer till she was nestled in his lap and smoothed a stray strand of hair from her face. That was what this was? Her tender kisses all over his face. He groaned deep in his throat at the incredible gesture of a human wanting to heal a vampire. And he definitely was not going to deprive her of anything she desired. He held her face in his hands as he looked down at her, still not believing she was his.

Elena's hands lifted each of his arms one by one and she kissed all the way around his wrists. They had been so bloody and bruised from the metal cuffs on them. Then trailing her lips to his neck, she kissed all the way around where Brody had literally slit his throat to scare her. She noticed he was so quiet and his eyes just followed her wherever she went next. His mouth was open just a bit and she saw him sucking in air slowly as she continued.

She slid her fingers under his shirt. It was so wet and sticky with his own blood and it made her stomach sick at the thoughts of what he had been through for her. She traced her fingers in the hole in the back of it as she felt tears pooling in her eyes. She leaned her head against his and looked up so sadly in his eyes. "I'm so sorry about what Klaus did to you. You nearly died for me." She hung her head as her fingers still traced the outside edges of the torn shirt where Klaus had grabbed for his heart.

He shook his head at her and leaned right in to her ear as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't be angel. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is. I'm the doppelganger. Klaus is only after me because I was born this way." She sniffled as she felt the tears slipping down her cheeks. "You and Stefan have been hurt so much... all because of me."

He grabbed her face in his hands, running his thumbs on her cheeks. "And I'd do it all over again," he said without a second thought.

"Every. Single. Thing was worth it to keep you safe and bring us right to this moment."

Damon smiled at her, his eyes such a deep dark blue. "Just heal me baby. Do whatever you need to, to make everything better. I'm all yours."

The brunette sniffled and nodded. She could do that. It would help her to heal him. She tugged his shirt higher and higher till he lifted his arms and let her pull it over his head and she tossed the torn bloody garment to the floor. She turned back to him as he lounged casually against the headboard and she lifted her fingers to trace the smooth planes of muscle on his chest. She felt him tremble in the various places she ran her fingers and then she bent to kiss the bloodied and damaged skin in all the places that she had ripped the knife through him when he had compelled her.

She tasted the blood on his skin as well as the salt from his sweat and kissed slowly down his neck and across to his left shoulder. There her warm tongue sucked on his skin drawing it into her mouth where Brody had shot him in the shoulder. She smiled as she heard him groan again at what she was doing and his hands cradled her hips, pulling her closer to him.

Licking and sucking she made her way to the other side of his neck and kissed the spot where she had pulled the dart out of him but not before he fell unconscious hanging with the chains on his wrists in the tomb. She bent her head lower and ran her tongue along his ribs right where she could feel his heart pounding. It was not as strong as a human's but the rapid beat was fast and hard and she knew her mouth and fingers were doing that to him.

Elena traced around where his heart would be and kissed him so tenderly all around his most precious and most dangerous organ. His heart was one of the only ways he could get taken away from her. He had been shot and stabbed...all to protect her.

She forced the image away that was tormenting her...The moment she thought she had lost him forever. She had seen his heart nearly pushed out the front of his chest as Stefan held her back and it had been the worst thing she had ever seen; the pain on his face and the helpless defeated way that he looked at her.

Damon however was oblivious to her tortured thoughts at the moment and was in heaven enjoying her amazing tongue all over his body. He wanted her so much. He wanted to rip her clothes off and be inside her before he took his next ragged breath. But he knew that she was needing this and he was more than happy to help her however he could. Her mouth felt like hot molten wax all over his skin and he could not get enough of her touch or her kisses.

But then he felt her stop and lean her head against him. And a moment later he felt drips of water slid down his hard stomach. "Angel?" he asked softly. He pulled her head up and saw that she was indeed crying. His expression grew sad and he ran his thumbs under both her eyes capturing the tears as the fell. "Baby. I'm here. I am never, ever going to leave you. Trust me, please."

She knew he was right. She needed to let go of the guilt. But he had been so close to death and she could hardly believe they were both okay. She smiled and bent back down to continue her healing minstrations, feeling him shudder when she licked on the skin just above his belly button. She slid her body lower to pull the bruised skin deeper in her mouth. He had been stabbed and shot here too.

Was there no where that he had not been in pain to save her?

She sat up and turned him around enough for her to get to his back. He shifted forward and she kissed all around where he had been stabbed by Katherine. Where he had been shot in the back and nearly paralyzed by the bullet and then licked around where there was still dried blood from Klaus nearly ripping his heart out.

Damon was growing impatient and wanted so much to taste her too. Had she healed enough of him? He could not wait any longer. He was SO ready for her.

He grabbed her from behind him and swung her back in his lap with a sexy growl. "Are you done baby? I can't wait another second to taste you myself. Your tongue all over me was so hot."

She nodded quietly, looking up at him with such wide eyes. She had wanted to explore more but she could wait. Her chin was tilted up as she gazed in his eyes and pulled her back up to his mouth for a mind numbing kiss. She was panting hard when he broke the kiss to let her breath and spun her under him and attacked her mouth again.

Damon was exploring every inch of her mouth, as his body caged her in under him. "My turn then," he breath huskily against her mouth. Her eyes found his and he marveled at the gorgeous shine on top of the chocolate brown, as her eyes sparkled in the dim light.

"God, you are so beautiful baby." He nuzzled his head in her neck and ran his blunt teeth along her throat and she moaned in his arms.

His one hand snuck between them and grabbed hold of the zipper on his brother's jacket. How the hell was she still so clothed? But he remembered he was letting her lead and heal him. He loved her even more for thinking no one had ever done anything so tender and caring just for him. He glanced back up at her eyes making sure she really wanted him to continue and she nodded at him again, smiling up at him.

He slid the zipper down and bent his head to kiss each new area of skin he uncovered. She tasted SO good. He could smell the shampoo still from when he washed her hair last night, just faintly underneath the rain smell. Her skin too tasted of sweat and blood and he wondered how she had been bleeding again since he had washed her so clean in his bathroom last night. But he wasn't interested in finding out right now. The sensation of her skin against his mouth was all that swirled in his brain at that moment.

Damon felt his heart pounding harder and his lips trembling as he pulled the zipper lower and lower. Inch by glorious inch...he saw her perfect breasts uncovered, so perky and pebbled from the cold and he licked his lips as he let out a breathy moan of pleasure. He exhaled his warm breath on the goose bumped skin and smiled as he watched it warm her, earning himself a moan as her hands found their way into his soft curls at the base of his neck.

He pulled the jacket to her sides and kissed her shoulders one, across her neck to the other shoulder as he gently slid the jacket off of her and with one more insistent tug, he pulled it out from under her and tossed it to the floor. In the next second he buried his face in her chest and moaned. "God, Elena, I can't believe you are mine."

She lifted his head from her chest. "As long as you will have me Damon, I'm yours." She stroked his cheeks and ran a finger across his warm lips. "Never let go of me." She pulled his lips down to hers and their mouths were so open and hungry for each other.

He smiled at her. "Never, forever is not long enough," he mumbled against her lips. Their chests were pressed tight together and the kiss grew in intensity as Damon ran his hands along her bare sides and then started unbuttoning her jeans. He slid his body lower, kissing her chin and the hollow of her throat and then down her neck. He reached for the zipper realizing it was already broken from before.

He kissed and sucked on her neck with one hand in her hair, supporting himself on his elbow as his other hand tugged her wet jeans down her legs. He felt they were so cold and once he got the denim off, without a word he scooped her up and tossed the blankets down and dropped her in the bed.

She squealed as he let her fall but the next second her mouth was open in an 'o' shape watching him undo his belt and then the button of his jeans. He smirked his bad boy delicious smile at her as he wiggled his hips all sexy at her, as he slid the soaking wet jeans down his legs. Then at vampire speed in threw them on the floor, jumping stealthily into the bed and threw the covers over both of them.

Elena laughed again. "Um Damon, this is Jeremy's room. We are in his bed. He will flip out!"

Damon rolled back onto her, his mouth a breath away from hers. "Sweetness, I saved his life, when my car exploded and he saved mine too. Somehow...I think he will understand."

He dove back at her lips and kissed her deeply. It felt so amazing to be so close to her, with only their underwear separating them. His lips started their journey back down her body and she arched her back as his warm mouth was licking the skin between her breasts. She whimpered in his arms, her nails digging into his bare back.

"Please, stop teasing me." She could see his lips curling up in a seductive half smile. She knew he loved the chase, the teasing and the anticipation but he was driving her crazy with need for him. She felt his tongue sliding around the smooth skin of her breast and he buried his face beside it and sucked long and hard, giving her a deep red love bite.

"Damon," she whimpered his name. "You have me, enough with the chase and the teasing. God, just take me, please." She saw him nod understanding her.

"Say it again."

She looked confused as her arms ran up and down his back tugging him closer.

"My name," he said quietly. "I need to know this is about me. And only me." His lips hovered over her breast as he waited. His arms held most of his weight, keeping him off of her till he heard what he wanted.

She knew this was about Stefan. She had been in love with his brother barely a day ago. She knew he needed to know she wasn't using him like before. "Damon, I want YOU, Damon. Only you."

His expression that at first was so tenative and almost scared, just melted into the most amazing smile she had ever seen on his face. She knew in that moment that those words meant the world to him.

She cried out as his mouth encircled the aching red bud in his mouth finally, lifting her back up more pushing his mouth further onto her. He suckled and licked as she whispered his name breathlessly over and over as her hands gripped his head tight.

"Mmm Damon, ahh." Her fingers were wildly finding more of him to touch and grasped for his strong arms on either side of her and she dug her nails into his skin making him hiss.

He pulled his head back up and gave the other breast the same attention as his one hand snaked up hers and laced their fingers together. F- she was amazing! He crawled back up her body and rested his head against hers and felt her heart pounding hard as he lay on her, pressing her body into the mattress. His other hand found hers and he squeezed her fingers between his just gazing into her eyes.

He could look at her forever... he knew it. He would never get tired of seeing her gorgeous face every morning when he woke up and every night when he fell asleep, as they were wrapped around each other just like they were now.

He groaned again as his lips continued to explore lower. His hands slid down her sides till he gripped her hips, crawling till he was laying between her legs and he ran his lips along the top of her underwear. "Damn girl, you are so wet."

She moaned and arched her body up closer to his lips and she felt him loop one finger under her lace panties and tug them down her slender legs. She sat up more, motioning him closer till her hands could reach his hips. She pulled his boxers down fast and then pulled on his neck as he fell back down on her. Enough foreplay, she thought. She could not wait to feel him in her. She felt like she would explode if it didn't happen soon.

Damon felt her fingers on his ass tugging him closer. He knew what she wanted, what they both needed so desperately. But his heart wanted him to share more with her. He wanted their connection to be so much deeper than just their bodies together.

He tugged her down so her eyes were level with his. "Lanie, you have NO idea how long I have dreamed of this. SO long. I have wanted you since the day you wandered into our house, all innocent and adorable, so human. As I looked at you as your eyes perused my huge parlor in wonder, I knew. I knew you would be my salvation. YOU, my angel would bring me back to life."

She looked up at him cherishing every word he was saying, seeing the pure raw beauty of his words to her and his amazing blue eyes she wanted to be lost in forever.

"I never believed anyone would love me." He trembled as he felt her fingers running up and down his back as he spoke.

He had never been this vulnerable with anyone in his life.

"You say I have saved you over and over." He shifted his weight scared he was to heavy on her but she gripped his hips and kept him against her. He felt her lift her hips again as she moaned. But her eyes stayed open fixated on his. "I think you have it backwards baby. YOU saved me. YOU showed me I was worthy of love and to be honest, it still feels surreal like I just dreamed that you said that you truly love me." He bent his head and his eyes drifted away from hers shyly.

She grabbed his head again seeing his eyes closed. "Damon, look at me." She shook him gently till his gorgeous eyes finally fluttered open. "Damn it, Damon. You ARE worth loving. I love you."

Elena angled her hips so that he was right at her entrance. "I love you." She whispered and with one smooth push she saw him gasp as his eyes rolled back as he filled her. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Ohh God, Elena." He did not expect her to take the lead on him. She felt unbelievable. He slid both his arms up hers and laced their fingers together again and then began to rock her back and forth. His forehead was leaning against hers and he felt sweat from his head drip onto hers as their eyes were locked together.

She loved him! She had chosen him. He could not believe how much had changed in barely a day. It felt unreal.

Elena saw his biceps flex as his hands were wrapped around hers as they moved together. Had he finally believed her? She wanted no more doubt between either of them. She could not believe how vulnerable he was being with her.

This snarky, sarcastic, selfish vampire, was the most tender, loving, compassionate man. He never let anyone see this side of him, like then it made him look weak. But she loved seeing him like this, and a part of her loved that he was only showing her this amazing side to himself.

Damon, felt like the room was spinning in front of his eyes.

He was home. This was home. _She_ was home.

He never wanted the feeling to end. He felt her so tight around him and he thrust deeper and swallowed her moan as his lips fell on hers again. He was close and he sure as hell wasn't soaring into ecstasy alone. Her hands flew to his back and she pressed him closer to her, her hips crashing up to meet his.

"Come for me baby," he breathed against her mouth as he kissed her again deeply, his hunger for her all consuming.

"God Damon, I love you so much," she breathed as he pulled back to let her breath again, Her eyes were locked on his as her body started trembling against him and gripping her hips in his hands, he was falling over into paradise a few pulse pounding beats later.

"I love you too," he whispered as he kissed her forehead and then laid his sweat soaked head by her neck. He could smell her blood but the scent of her wet hair draped around him for some reason was just a powerful. Her hair was his favorite part of her. He loved burying his nose in her silky chocolate tresses. He just lay there in her arms, their wet sticky bodies melded together.

There was so much more of her he had yet to explore. But this right now could not have been more perfect. Tender and passionate and true love making.

This was not wild, crazy, hungry sex.

This was love.

And he had never experienced anything like it.


	38. Indecent Bloodplay

I loved the reviews! Keep them coming. I should have been cleaning up getting ready for the week here but I just had to give you guys another hot chapter. Knowing that people are enjoying what they are reading makes me so excited to post more and spend my Sunday afternoon doing nothing but write when I should be doing so many other things.

The more reviews the quicker I will keep posting. Its like fuel for writing to be encouraged that people are liking it.

Enjoy this one. Its funny, hot and just more yummy Delena.

* * *

Their panting breaths had slowed as Damon still lay in her arms. His head was in the crook of her neck, his lips just teasing her skin with tiny kisses. Their legs were tangled around each other, the blanket down around his hips.

"Damon?" she whispered, not being able to see his face from how she was lying. Her hands were tangled in his sex messed hair as she felt him lift his head and find her eyes.

His eyes were barely open and a glazed over half smile was gracing his lips. "Hmm?" His expression was still SO sated and drenched in love.

Damon saw her puzzled expression, wondering what she was thinking after they had just come down from their high. She looked so beautiful with her bed messed damp curls framing her face. He rolled her on top of him, tangling their legs more in the sheets.

She lifted herself up, her elbows resting on his chest and smiled down at him. He looked so adorable looking up at her.

Since when had Damon Salvatore become adorable to her?

Wow, what a difference a day made.

Laying here with him panting, sweaty and snuggled into her neck just moments ago, she could not imagine her life without him.

"I just wanted to say how ama..." But he cut her off placing a finger to her lips.

Damon had swung his head toward the door as she spoke. "Oops busted." He whispered to her. She looked at him in confusion at what he meant before her head followed his gaze to the door.

"Oh no, no, no! Not my bed! Elena!"

Elena was shocked to see her brother staring at them before he spun around, still standing in the doorway. She quickly pulled the sheets and blanket higher covering them both more. But they had been quite twisted around them that Jeremy had gotten quite the show of his sister naked with Damon before he turned away.

"Jer, I uh. I'm so sorry." She fumbled for an apology, but she really didn't feel all that sorry. She buried her head on Damon's chest trying to stifle her giggles.

Damon's grin was a mile wide as he was still enjoying holding her against him as she tried to make things decent. He heard Elena's totally fake apology as her giggles tickled his chest. "Um, Jer. A little privacy." He watched Jeremy turn around slowly and he winked at him innocently. "We are kind of indecent."

"Yeah no shit Damon," Jer snapped at him. "Elena _seriously._ This is my bed, my room. What the hell is wrong with yours?" He kept his eyes down to the ground away from them in case the blanket slipped. "Like I _ever_ want to see my sister like that in my worst nightmares. God guys, get some clothes on!" He backed into the room a little bit and threw whatever clothes he could feel on the floor toward the bed.

"We are covered Jer." Elena's timid voice spoke up, trying to sound serious.

"Yeah well not enough sis. Winter parkas on you both would not be enough to make up for what I just saw!"

Damon was tossing clothes back on the floor as quickly as Jer had thrown them on the bed, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "These clothes are soaked and bloody and torn. I can't wear that." He moved to get up and saw Jer hold his hand up.

"Whoa, hold on. Indecent... remember?" he mumbled under his breath.

Damon smirked and whispered under his breath "Like you'll ever forget it."

Elena grabbed the sheets higher clutching them to her chest and pulled Damon back down onto the bed throwing the comforter back over his lap. He sat there looking surprised and she glared at him but could not be upset for more than a second at him and suppressed another giggle.

"Elena," her brother glared at her, hearing her laughing again. "This isn't funny."

Her laugh broke past her pursed lips and she turned herself into Damon's shoulder. She took a few deep breaths and then turned back to him. "It is a little funny Jer. I forgot what laughing felt like."

Damon was enjoying her pressing her lips against his shoulder as she tried to stop laughing. He loved seeing her laugh. She was right, he could not remember the last time he saw her laugh. There had been way too much doom and gloom everywhere lately.

"Yeah Jeremy. Just think now you have something for a 'Never Have I Ever Game'. We did you a favor," Damon commented dryly.

Jeremy's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he stared at his cocky expression.

Damon mouth curled up in the corners as he spoke. "Oh and to answer your question why we are here and not in Elena's room..." He cupped his hand at the side of his mouth like it was a big secret and whispered. "Stefan is in there. That did not seem appropriate."

Now it was Jer's turn to laugh and he slammed his eyes closed again seeing the blanket on Damon's lap slipping. He felt his way to his dresser with his eyes closed and grabbed out what he hoped was a shirt and jeans. "Oh and this was?!" He was soaked too otherwise he would still be downstairs with Bonnie. But he came up once she was asleep again to get changed quickly and head right back down. He did not expect graphic images of his sister to be burning his retinas to top off today's hell.

Elena grabbed the sheet tighter around her and stood up, pulling the comforter back up around Damon's waist. "We are going. I need a shower anyway."

Damon brightened and stood up too. "Great idea, sweetness," he said as he smacked her behind and she whirled around, a shocked look on her face. "I could sure use a shower."

Elena glared at him for his pda's with her brother in the room. Hadn't he seen enough?

Her eyes widened more as Damon just strolled naked past her and out the door, headed to the bathroom!

Jeremy had opened his eyes a bit after bumping into a chair, thinking he had gotten turned around and just caught sight of Damon headed out the door. "Damn it Damon!" he cursed and threw a pillow at him.

Elena's picked her mouth up off the floor and followed her love to the bathroom, still tying the sheet around her. She slipped into the bathroom and grabbed Damon by his shoulders. "What is going on with you?" she asked incredulously.

He shrugged casually as he opened the shower door and turned on the water. "I'm in love," he replied simply, pressing his lips to hers. She had no idea what to say to that. She broke away from his kiss and was about to close the door when she saw Jeremy headed down the hall back downstairs.

She pulled the sheet off her quickly. "Here Jer, really sorry again," she said from behind the door as she held out the sheet to him.

"Keep it." he said deadpan without even looking at her. "I'm going to need to burn that room down now anyway." And he shrugged into his clean shirt and headed back down the stairs.

Elena felt arms pull her closer and when she turned, she could see Damon from the mirror nuzzling into her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her, his eyes were sparkling with playfulness.

"Aww, c'mon pouty. What's done in done. He can't unsee that as much as he wants to."

His eye brows raised as if he just thought of something. "Unless you want me to compel him!"

He untangled his arms from hers and moved to open the door and started stepping out into the hall...still very indecent. "Hey Jer,..."

Elena dragged him by the arm back in the bathroom, slammed the door and pushed him against it, trapping him between the hard wood and her soft body. She was already hungry for more of him and could feel his body respond to how close she was.

"I think.." she began as she kissed his neck and trailed tiny kisses up to his lips. "That my brother has seen _more_ than enough."

She started walking backwards pulling him with her till she was just beside the open shower door and could feel the mist of the spray hitting her back. "Your presence is requested here, Salvatore. Don't make me ask twice."

He licked his lips and at vampire speed Damon picked her up and slammed her into the wall in the shower, crashing his lips back onto hers.

"Ooh, bossy pants. I like it," he mumbled against her lips as he felt her arms wrap around his neck pressing her chest into his as the warm water washed over them. "Sorry, let me rephrase. Miss bossy...no pants," he chucked as his hand cupped her bottom and gave it a squeeze.

He let her down from the wall after another breathless kiss and reached for the soap and lathered up the loofah.

Just last night they had been in his bathtub together. It had been so hot and sexy and yet so wrong.

Now today he was watching her face as she moaned and her head fell back against the wall as he rubbed the soap all over her, paying special intimate attention to where she had not let him touch her last night. He scrubbed all the dried blood from her chest and shoulder and where some had even fallen down her back and placed soft kisses all along her neck. Then he washed her hair just like last night except this time she was not hiding herself from him. This time as his fingers did their magic in her hair, he was memorizing every inch of her beautiful body.

Elena gripped his arms with her fingernails and shuddered with pleasure wherever he touched her. She pulled his head back up to hers and kissed him hard, pressing him into the wall as the water beat down on them. She was so aroused, just feeling his manhood pressed against her thigh.

She kissed across his chest pulling each nipple in her mouth and she heard him hiss as she bit him just slightly. She kissed lower and lower down his chest feeling the water sliding between her mouth and his slippery, delicious, tight abs. Her hands slid down his sides and she knelt down on her knees in front of him...

She had never done this before, not with Matt or even Stefan but she had this overwhelming desire to please him in every way that she could.

Damon's eyes widened as he felt her bend down. He caressed her cheek as he looked down at her. "Elena," he breathed hardly believing what he was seeing.

"I want to Damon. Just enjoy." Her voice was low and seductive and he gazed down at her with wonder.

She held his hips in her hands, the water pouring down on her head as she looked up at him with hooded lustful eyes.

He gasped as he felt her mouth envelop him and his knees wanted to buckle. Holy F- he cried out silently. His one hand flew to her hair, tangling in the wet tresses as the other firmly gripped the top of the shower stall so he would not fall over. He looked down at her pleasing him and as he felt her suck harder, taking him deeper and his eyes rolled back and his head fell against the wall behind him.

He reveled in her hands around him and felt his body responding, coiling tighter and tighter until he felt ready to burst. He grabbed for her pulling her to her feet, her eyes curious at why he stopped her. He picked her up and slammed her to the wall impaling himself inside her in one smooth motion.

"That was...so hot baby." Damon's voice was shaky as he spoke. "But I need you like this. Right now." He grunted before he buried his head in her hair by her neck.

She was surprised that he pulled her back. Maybe she had not been doing it right. Maybe it hadn't been pleasing him. But then his breathy answer of just wanting to cum inside her was all she needed. She wanted whatever he did. Seeing him happy, seeing him smile at her, or have the amazing, sex glazed, lusty look knowing she was making him feel that way meant the world to her.

She felt his lips against her neck and she pulled her hair back from her shoulder.

She knew of one more very precious gift she could offer him.

Her mind raced at the thought and once she had thought it she could not undo the anticipation of how much she would make him smile again. Was she really wanting this? She wanted to make him happy and she knew it would and all she wanted was to see him smiling more. She wrapped her fingers around his head and pushed it down on her shoulder.

He pulled back enough to see her eyes and dared to voice what he was thinking. Was she offering what he thought she was?

"Lanie, are you wanting..."

But she didn't even give him a chance to answer her and she nodded her head rapidly. She lifted her head more giving him more access and he took a deep breath. His undead heart was pounding in excitement at what she was letting him do. He bent his head closer and thrust into her again as he felt his fangs growing and the familiar dark veins pulsing harder.

She whimpered as he clutched her hips tight and she braced for the feeling of his teeth in her. She was so close herself, the pleasure wave she was riding on was cresting and swelling with each time he pounded into her.

"God, Damon," she cried out as she felt the damn burst and her legs shook.

She barely felt his teeth plunge into her skin as the pleasure over rode the momentary pain as her skin was broken. She grasped his head and held it tight to her as she felt his mouth sucking deeply from her and the tingling sensation of her blood leaving her with each rhythmic pull was incredible. She felt the warm, life giving liquid slipping sensuously down her bare back to be washed away down the drain, leaving no sign that something so intimate and so intense had happened here.

Damon was in heaven.

He sucked slowly and carefully taking only a little of her blood at a time but it still felt like the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. He ran one hand up her back, feeling the blood dripping down it and around his hand as he held her, smearing the blood all over her back.

He pulled back a second before he felt himself pumping into her and he wanted to see her eyes as he filled her. She looked intoxicating and gazed on him with so much love. His lips and hands were covered in her blood and he cupped her breasts and held tight to her thighs and spread her blood all over her smooth, wet body anywhere his hands moved. He heard her whimper and he pulled her mouth back to him as he kissed her deeply.

He could never get enough of her.

"Wow, baby. You take my breath away." Damon held her head in his hands, cradling her face, his lower body supporting her still up against the wall. Slowly he lowered her to her feet and felt the water starting to run colder.

Elena shivered at the cold water and backed up out to avoid it. Damon hurriedly washed his hair, soaped up and rinsed his body of all the blood as she watched him unabashed. She caught his eye and saw him smirk at her and lick his lips like he wanted more of her. She looked down and saw her blood was dripping off of her all over. She about to reach for the loofah herself to rinse off the blood when she felt his hand catch her wrist...

He slipped his hands on top of both of hers against the wall and laced his fingers with hers and the loofah fell to the floor.

He growled at her seductively as he pressed her into the wall. "I wish you wouldn't have to wash that off baby. Your blood all over your naked body is driving me so fucking wild."

Damon felt his vampire self creeping onto his face and he hoped it would not scare her. But he wanted to be real with her.

He watched her eyes widen as his eyes filled with blood and she just looked back at him calmly. He could hear her heart pounding just a little faster but showed no other signs that she was scared of what he looked like.

Instead she untangled one hand from his and ran her fingers down over the dark black veins under his eyes and leaned in closer and closer till she could kiss his eye lids. He sucked in a breath feeling her lips on him and grasped her hips in his hands as he felt her tongue running over the pulsing veins.

"Who you are...is beautiful Damon. I love all the bad with the good. I'm not scared of you. I trust you more than anything."

His heart soared at her words. Trust, love, wanting him to be happy, pleasing him.

Never in his life had someone been so selfless with him.

He nodded to her and bent his head. Her wound had stopped bleeding but the blood he had smeared all over her was still there since she had stepped out of the spray of water. The water was so cold already but he barely felt it compared to the heat of her body. He bent lower and licked up her blood along her shoulders and down her chest. She squirmed in his arms as he licked across her breasts and he felt her clutching at his arms as she moaned his name. He loved the sound of his name on her lips.

He loved it when she called him Salvatore; all sexy and a nickname just from her.

He bent lower kneeling in front of her licking the blood off her belly and turning his head to lap it off of her hips he was clutching tightly in his hands.

Elena gasped, feeling her body like jelly against him as his tongue dipped in her belly button. She watched him, licking and sucking on her skin as her hands played in his soaking wet raven locks.

Damon on his knees in front of her was an image she did not want to ever forget.

She wished she could memorize how he looked, his hands wrapped around her hips, his tongue sliding out of his hot mouth.

God, he had never looked sexier.

His tongue slid lower as he kissed down her thigh and she opened her legs more to him so, so eager for what was to come. Her eyes fell closed and her head against the wall. She mewled and her legs trembled, feeling his arms holding her up as she felt herself so weak by all he was doing.

But just then she heard pounding on the door. She snapped her eyes open and looked down at him. He stood up quickly and turned the water off.

"Elena!" It was Jeremy again. "You two need to get downstairs. Elijah needs to talk to all of us. Get your asses down here and have plenty of clothes on! I am not coming in there to get you."

She looked up at Damon and he pouted back at her, sticking out his bottom lip. "To be continued..." he whispered with a smile as he kissed her forehead. She sighed, not wanting this to end. She rested her head on Damon's chest.

He was right they had delayed reality long enough. Klaus was still out there. They needed to come up with a plan. Any more of this, would have to wait.

She kissed him tenderly, pulled away and wrapped herself in the towel. He wrapped another one around his waist and nodded to her. They slipped into her room and got dressed quietly. Stefan was fast asleep and Elena sat on the bed and tucked the blankets up to his chin.

Damon had brought up his duffel bag of clothes from the car and dug through it and slipped on boxers and another pair of dark washed blue jeans.

"Confident much, Salvatore." Elena said indicating his clothes he had put in her room.

He smiled at her. "Very much. I knew I would be in your bed by tonight." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Her mouth fell open. "Damon, seriously..." He shushed her with a finger to her lips.

"I'm kidding. I would never pressure you or assume anything. Not with you." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead tenderly again wishing he could just stop time.

She had already found some blue skinny jeans, socks, and cute lacy blue underwear and had just pulled on a lace pink bra as he pulled her into his arms. He heard her sigh and she circled his waist with her arms, just leaning into him.

Damon pulled out of her embrace knowing they needed to get going and slipped his arms in another dark blue button up, slid his belt and socks on and watched her slip into a turquoise peasant top. He smiled as she tried to fluff up her hair. He had not gotten enough of her long, soft hair in his fingers and he knew from their love making and the shower after he had done quite a number on her hair.

"Sorry babe. I can help you brush it out if you like. That um Medusa look is all my fault."

She smiled back at him. "Oh I know it is baby. Maybe later." It was so messed up so she just pulled it into a loose half bun with tendrils hanging down.

Damon could feel himself growing again and mentally tried to talk himself down. They had no more time now. He turned back to her as bit his lip.

Hell, she looked the perfect mix of hot and comfy and he hugged her around the shoulder as he pulled the door open and grabbed for her hand.

"You ready?" He looked down at her with concern. They had no idea what else this day would bring." He saw her nod and he nodded back.

Lacing his fingers with hers, they stepped out into the hall and headed down the stairs to face whatever the future held…together.


	39. Seriously ?

_Author's note. Don't ever worry. I will not give up on my stories and not finish them. Sometimes I struggle with writers block or like this one a filler chapter. I'd love nothing more than to dig back into writing more Delena but I actually left them happy for once which was so nice. And I knew they were not going to be in this chapter. But it was necessary to show what else was happening._

 _It's my Birthday today. November 1st! I love nothing more than to write and relax doing what I love on my birthday. So enjoy, and write me a review and tell me what you think. I need ideas honestly about Caroline's part to play in the story. Let me know your ideas. I had not originally wrote her when I wrote the whole thing back a while ago but I felt Klaus needed more depth. But now I need to figure out what to all do with her. LOL. More to come as soon as I can!_

* * *

 _Meanwhile back downstairs…_

Caroline watched silently as Elena and Damon helped Stefan up the steps to the second floor. She had no idea why he would be so weak or sick even. She had not been a vampire for very long but she was pretty sure that you could not get sick. So what was wrong with him?

She felt very out of the loop. Normally her and Elena talked or at the very least texted every day. Most days they traded texts off and on all day if they were busy. But the last two days Elena had been totally MIA. But she was unreachable for quite a while yesterday too when she was in the Lockwood cellar helping Tyler with his transformation.

She slowly stood up and swung her gaze toward Bonnie and Jeremy on the couch. She had totally been right about them. They were adorable together. She could see from a mile away how much Jeremy liked her. She knew Bonnie felt the same way too or was starting to. It was so sweet watching them together. Jeremy was gently stroking Bonnie's hair as he leaned over her.

Caroline slowly walked over to them. "Hey Jer," she mumbled quietly. "Is she going to be okay? I can give her some of my blood." She lifted her arm and was about to bite into it when Jeremy held up his hand.

"It's okay Caroline. Bonnie and I kinda discussed it a bit before and we are trying to live through this day without undead blood in our systems. There is way too much life and death risk right now and neither of us have any desire to turn into vampires." He leaned down and smoothed Bonnie's hair out of her face.

Caroline was slightly taken aback by his little speech but she nodded without another word. She knew he was right. It was extremely risky right now for a human to have vampire blood in them. She smiled as he bent his head back down to look at her again. She could see how much he cared about Bonnie. It was written all over his face.

"Sure Jer, I understand," she said smiling down at his affection for Bonnie. "Is there anything else I can do. I'm not all vampire you know." She laughed a bit, a curl of a smile at the corners of her lips. "I have volunteered at the hospital and know how to care for patients and I could get the first aid kit if you need. That gash on her head looks horrible." She was proud of herself that she had not even thought of blood as she looked at her friends deep cut as Jeremy lifted her head to examine it more.

Jeremy nodded at her. "Sure, that would be great." Her head fell back down and he grasped her hand in his. "C'mon Bon. Wake up. I need you to wake up." He smiled down at her as he saw her eyes open just barely half way.

"Jeremy?" she moaned and her hand reached up to touch his face. She was so dizzy and kept going in and out of consciousness. She had to tell him what Klaus made her do. They had to know about it before it was too late. "Jer, Elena can't.."

The younger Gilbert clasped her hand between his. "Elena is going to be fine. She is safe. You don't have to worry about her."

Bonnie started trying to sit up and was weakly shaking her head. "No I need to...we need to tell her...she can't or Klaus will..." But she was too weak and her head fell back against the couch and her eyes started closing again.

Elijah had walked over to them hearing her strange sentences. Was there something else that was wrong with the doppelganger? He lifted his hand to his head and ran it though his wet hair. He looked around at the people in the room. He knew the lovely Elena and had met her brother and the witch back at the tomb. But this other woman that seemed to have some kind of hold on his brother. That he wanted to know more about.

But he was soaking wet still and he did not like that one bit. "Umm, young man." He waited until the boys attention was focused on him. "You mentioned this was your parents cabin, yes?" He saw Jeremy nod at him. "You don't suppose your parents left clothes here, like a suit perhaps?" He motioned to his wet clothes and the boy motioned him down the hall.

"Yeah, uh, sure there might be. My parents room is just down the hall. Help yourself to whatever you find." Jeremy was dabbing Bonnie's cut with the cool cloth as he spoke and saw Caroline coming back from getting the first aid kit from under the sink. He opened it and rubbed some antibacterial soap on his hands and ripped open the alcohol wipe. The gash looked bad and would probably need stitches. Could he do that? He looked back at Caroline. He was pretty sure neither of them knew how to stitch up a cut that deep but he wanted to honor Bonnie's wish to not give her vampire blood to heal her.

Caroline bent down and stroked her friends hand hearing her deeper rhythmic breathing. She now wished she had talked Bonnie out of going after Jeremy...

 _"_ _Caroline what are you doing here?" the stern voice of her friend voiced. Bonnie had slipped out of The Grill and found her car. She had watched Klaus take Jeremy_ _a mere few minutes ago_ _and she had no idea what would happen to him. All she knew was where they were going and she needed to get there before they did._ _Sh_ _e_ _had to_ _warn them all of Klaus' plan. She had to_ _beat them there._

 _"You can't go Bonnie. It's too dangerous," Caroline slid into the passenger seat, leaned over and put her hand on her friends shoulder._

 _"You don't understand," Bonnie said softly wiping her nose and sniffling. She had been crying. "I can't just sit here while Jeremy is in danger. You saw what Klaus already did to him and me. I need to help him and Elena."_

 _Caroline frowned knowing that Bonnie was conveniently leaving out that Nic was actually affectionate to her, when he practically strangled her friends. She cleared her throat knowing how awkward this situation was. "I get it Bon, You care about Jeremy."_

 _Bonnie's eyes went wide and she shook her head but it was no use, her friend knew her better than that._

 _"You do. It's no secret that he is crazy about you too." She smiled and squeezed Bonnie's hand. "But you could get yourself killed trying to help him."_

 _"I'm going Caroline. I have to. I could not live with myself if I didn't. So please get out."_

 _They sat in silence for a few seconds, the only sound between them was their rapid breathing. It was getting colder outside and Caroline could see her breath in front of her. For fall, it sure was getting chilly. She wrapped her arms around herself tugging her jacket closed more. She saw Bonnie eying her shirt and she let out a sigh._

 _"I know Bon. I don't know what I was thinking." She buttoned up her jacket hiding all evidence of her little rendezvous with Nic. She could still smell the delicious scent of him on his shirt and resisted the urge to disappear in her thoughts and relive her passionate encounter with him._

 _"Seriously?" Bonnie echoed her friends famous saying, watching Caroline shake her head and then focus back on her. "I'm supposed to believe that. How desperate are you to be with someone like him?"_

 _She knew she was being mean but she was angry. Jeremy had been kidnapped and Caroline had been sleeping with the enemy. She just wanted this day to be over. She regretted now that she had not just let Jeremy take her home and stayed with her to keep her safe._

 _Now because they stopped to warn Matt, which they totally could have just called him... it was Jeremy that was not safe._

The witch _watched her friend react to her words. She should have apologized. They should be supporting each other not tearing each other down. Caroline had confided in her before at her never getting noticed and trying so hard when Elena doesn't even try and they pick her. "I..um sorry Care. I shouldn't have." Bonnie mumbled, her head down._

 _Caroline drew in a deep breath. "No, its okay. I...you're right." she was about to snap back that Bonnie was so wrong to suggest that, but she knew she would be lying. After her craziness with Damon, she should have learned her lesson in tall, handsome strangers._

 _But having Nic notice her and be attracted to her. That was not something she was used to and she liked it. However her choice in men was really messing with all of them right now and she felt so bad about it._

 _"I had no idea he was Klaus then Bonnie! Seriously. I.." But she shook her head. Apologizing would not do much good now. Besides, she came out here to stop her friend from getting hurt. That should be more important._

 _"Look, I really am sorry. But that was not why I came out here. I'm not letting you do this by yourself Bon." She closed the door emphatically that she was not changing her mind. "If you are going after them, you need a wing man...wing woman...whatever. You know what I mean." She laughed at her choice of words but then seeing Bonnie's serious expression, hung her head._

 _She sighed again and reached out and touched her friend on the arm. "I get it, how serious this is. I do. Elena needs us. Jeremy needs us. If you are crazy enough to try to stop Nic, I mean Klaus then I am coming with you."_

 _She put her seat belt on and just sat there waiting for Bonnie to start the car. She knew that what she had said was true and she did want to help her friends...but she also wanted to stop Nic and try to talk to him. She needed to make him understand that he did not need to do this._

 _Hell, she barely knew him but she could not just stand by and let her friends kill him._

 _She felt a connection, as strong one when they were together._

 _And looking into his eyes she could swear that he had felt it too. It was more powerful than her feelings for Matt or even her intimately close friendship with Tyler._

 _She had held Tyler on her lap last night as he cried and screamed as the werewolf in him fought to be let loose. She had stroked his head and whispered soothingly in his ear. Helping him with his first transformation had definitely blurred the boundaries of friendship with him. But even that had been nothing compared to the intensity of her feelings for the dark stranger._

 _Bonnie just stared at her and did not have the energy left to talk her out of coming along. "Fine Care," she snapped at her, giving in. "But after what I saw in there. You better be coming to help our friends. If you are here to save that creep then I would rather leave you on the side of the road right now."_

 _Caroline nodded quickly to not clue Bonnie in to anything. She could do both. She could help them save Elena and make sure Nic was okay. "Yeah Bonnie. You know I am."_

 _Studying her for a couple seconds, Bonnie was wishing witches had the power to tell if people were telling the truth. But they needed to get going and she just prayed that what she had said was true. She started the car and raced them out of the parking lot toward Dunham lake._

 _She knew she had to tell someone what he made her do. But she could not even put into words her shock of what could happen. She needed to get to Elena and warn her. Maybe because of all the craziness around them it would not even be an issue. It sounded so insane that she could hardly believe it when Klaus had said it. But he had threatened to kill Jeremy and then Matt and Bonnie and Tyler in that order one by one if she did not do as he asked._

 _So she had done it._

 _As horrible as it was to think of, she had to save her friends. Klaus seemed to have picked up on Jeremy's affection for her too and had wasted no time in threatening his life first. And when he left the bar with him she had panicked and knew she could not just sit by and do nothing._

 _But she didn't really know what to say to Caroline in the car so they just drove in silence. She was more than shocked at her apparent feelings for the immortal monster and had no idea what to even say about that._

"Caroline!" She blinked and shook her head focusing on Jeremy in front of her.

"Huh?"

"Can you hold her up more so I can wash the blood off the wound so we can see how deep it is?" Jeremy had called her impatiently and it looked like she had been in a million miles away. He needed her help now. Bonnie had been groaning in pain and he wanted to do whatever he could to help her.

He saw Elijah walk back out of the back bedroom all dry and clean, wearing one of his dad's suits. He had no idea why his dad would have even had a suit here at the cabin!

He wiped the blood and cleaned the wound. "Can you help me get her to the bedroom to lie down. One of us will have to stitch that up."

Caroline nodded and put her arms under her friends and lifted her up. Bonnie groaned again but her eyes stayed closed. They got her on the bed and Jeremy closed the door to block out any other noises to let her rest.

Elijah walked up to Katherine who was still sitting by the fireplace. He was surprised she was still here and actually honoring her word that she would help Elena like she had promised Stefan. He could see her wound on her neck and down her back. He knew she must be feeling the effects of the bite by now too but she reeked of blood so he assumed that he had been staving off the symptoms with it, unlike Stefan. It would heal and delay the hallucinations or pain at least somewhat but not forever.

Katherine saw Elijah walking up to her and she stood up and backed away from him. "Elijah. What the hell do you want? I'll bet you would love to throw me outside to let your brother tear me apart." She snarled at him but was feeling weaker and was so hungry for more blood. She had polished off everything Damon had given her before and had no idea if there was any more blood anywhere.

She could feel her bite scraping against her clothes. She had changed again after Damon had so nicely stuck a stake in her stomach getting blood all over her. She had hated the choices of clothes here. Elena's clothes were so juvenile but she had dug around in Momma Gilbert's closet and found she had at least some style. She found a cute, short red and white dress with a small belt that hugged her waist and even some black ankle boots and a denim jacket. She was feeling much more like herself. If only the damn bite would stop hurting like hell.

"Oh no Katerina," Elijah smiled at her. "I'm sure that lovely bite you have will serve me plenty well for you running away from me and betraying me all those years ago. Karma never ceases to be a bitch, even 100s of years later."

He smirked at her. "But you have not outlived your usefulness to me just yet. You should probably say your goodbyes...I've seen it only a handful of times in my 1000 years on this earth but if that wound does not hurt like hell yet...it will. Human blood cannot prevent the pain indefinitely." He laughed at her shocked expression. "Oh wait, my mistake. You have no one to say goodbye too do you?"

Katherine glared at him, her eyes fiery yellow. How dare he mock her? She was not going to let this bite get the best of her. She would find a way out of it. She knew Stefan was dying too, just like her and possibly going faster downhill because of his determination to not drink human blood from what she had seen.

Maybe he would want to see her. Maybe she could help him and he let go of his hate toward her? She watched Elijah walk away from her and she tipped her head up to the second floor and a smirk grew on her lips as she listened.

 _"_ _Damon"_ and then she heard a crash. She looked around. No one else seemed to notice. The teenagers were all in the back bedroom with the witch and Elijah looked to be on his phone before he stepped into the bathroom.

 _"_ _No baby, I'll never let that happen. I'll protect you."_ It was Damon and he sounded breathless. Were they kissing? She walked closer to the stairs and leaned closer, staying out of sight.

 _"_ _I need you Damon, all of you. Right now, please"_ Elena's whiny human voice trailed down the hall.

Katherine suppressed a gagging sound at what she was hearing. She lifted her eyebrows in naughty fascination and heard the sounds of a door being kicked open and then bed springs squeaking. Had that spoiled brat finally let go of _her_ precious Stefan?

She raced back to the kitchen area and grabbed a bag of herbs in her trembling fingers and with one more glance around the empty room she snuck up the stairs.

Stefan needed to hear this... then he would be so done with the bitch once a for all.


	40. Listen To Your Precious Elena Now

Katherine could hear the moans and whimpers coming from the room across the hall from where Stefan was. She could not believe how daring they were being...with everyone in the house. Had that bitch no shame; carrying on with Damon so close to where Stefan was lying...dying?

Oh wait she thought, Elena did not even know that.

She knew... of course. Maybe that meant that he really didn't love the human like he had professed so strongly to her over and over.

Katherine smiled and stepped closer. It looked like the door had been slammed shut but it had opened a bit from the force of it and she could see them on the bed. Elena was straddling Damon and kissing him all over his face as she saw Damon's hands rubbing her sides up and down under the jacket she had on. Stefan's jacket she noticed. How cruel could she be to him?

She still had not really understood what had all happened out in the rain after Stefan had run after Elena and away from her, still naked in the shower. But something sure as hell had happened.

Elena, from what she had recalled was wearing a cute little red blouse before and since Stefan had thrown her in the cabin she had been wearing nothing but his jacket. She had seen Klaus unzip it torturing Stefan when he had them out in the storm and he had exposed far more than she had ever wanted to see of that little body double.

So that meant Damon was probably the reason for her lack of clothes under that jacket and jumped at the chance to comfort her when she freaked out from seeing her and Stefan together.

And _her_ Stefan had possibly intruded and covered her with his own jacket? Hmm. Always the protector. But now here Elena was, making out hot and heavy with his brother.

Katherine laughed silently. And she thought she was bad; carrying on with both brother's and compelling them keep the secret from each other.

Here Elena was... very obviously choosing Damon and Stefan was dying in the next room. Sick, just sick.

She smirked to herself how fun this would be. If Stefan would not want her, like she so desperately had been wanting him since their delicious time in the shower, then she would love to torture him with listening in on Damon having sex with Elena.

She would get him...one way or another.

The 500 year old vampire pushed the door open to Stefan's room leaving it open a ways, hearing Elena whispering...  
" _I want to take my time, Damon. I want to enjoy you..."_

She rolled her eyes. How cheesy was that? That weak human was so vanilla. As much of a bad boy as Damon had become since he had turned, she was surprised he was actually interested Elena at all. He was probably yawning in there ready to roll over and go to sleep. Either that or he must be fantasizing that he was with her, his long lost love who supposedly died in 1864 and not Elena.

She heard Damon groan and she melted remembering that despite her being the teacher and him being so shy, he had been delicious when she had been with him all those years ago. She walked over to the bed and looked down at Stefan, her mind still deep in her memories.

Damon had been a lovesick puppy after her back in 1864. He hung on her every word and would do anything for her. He was too easy, too plain and too boring for her tastes. Sure he was amazing eye candy but that was as far as it went with her. She was sure his skills in bed had much improved over the years and had heard many a woman over the centuries gush about Damon Salvatore rocking their world.

He had never known it, but she had checked up on him from time to time. She would not risk him ever seeing her alive but she had enjoyed compelling the women he had been with the night after to discover what kind of vampire she had created. She dug around in their brains just for fun, getting them to reveal their deepest feelings for him. And then she had sucked them dry every time.

He never noticed. He was a bed them and leave them type classy vampire, and was never with a woman more than once, that she had known. Over the decades he sounded like he had grown into himself quite well, even though she knew he had been devastated by her death.

She had only been back to Mystic Falls once or twice at the same time as him and she saw he went to the ruins of the old church and mourned her like it was her grave. She had even found a stone with her name carved in it that had been lovingly placed in a sea of flowers at the bottom of a tree right by where the church had been.

The younger Salvatore however, had been so wrapped up in the new taste for blood that he had not looked like he missed her at all.

And that hurt her.

But she had no time to nurse him back to health; at least not then, not when Klaus had been so close. She had faked her death just in time, just like when she burned Atlanta to the ground to hide her escape from there.

And now 100's of years later, she was actually considering making a deal with the man that had chased her all those years. She now needed him, Klaus Michaelson, more than she needed Stefan.

Stefan was dying just like her and she wanted to be the one to save both of them. Maybe then he would finally, finally, see how much she loved him.

Stefan was her soul mate. He was her other half. He was a challenge and she loved a challenge. She loved him from the moment she saw him fixing his wagon on the road as she was driven into Mystic Falls. She had hated that he was scared of her, when all she wanted was for him to embrace who she was.

Damon had embraced it. Hell, he might have been fine if she was a zombie that tore apart villages, children and all, he was so smitten with her.

Stefan though, had such a good heart and the more she got to know him, it felt like every bad piece of her... he could heal. She wanted him to love her, as a vampire as well as much as he loved her as a human.

But now he had had a century to adjust to how she had wanted him; what she had made him. She had known the minute they met that she was going to turn him and longed to live forever with him. She hated leaving. She had been so stupid to turn both of them. She knew that now but the young immature woman back then wanted it all and didn't realize that by turning both of them and running away she had started that feud that burned between them for so long.

Katherine pulled the herb she had brought up in the plastic bag, reached into her jean pocket for the lighter she had found in Elena's parents room. She held up the herb and lit it on fire just the tip of it and placed it on the dresser in a bowl. The smoke rose twirled slowly into the air and she smiled and murmured a few words and the smoke got thicker. It had worked.

Katherine kicked her feet out of her boots and sat down on the bed. Her eyes were fixated on his as she shrugged her arms out of her dark denim jacket. She nearly cried out in pain but slammed her lips closed as the jacket brushed against the torn and damaged skin of her werewolf bite.

She could not see his bite on him but knew it was on his arm. He was tucked all the way to his chin under the soft comforter. He looked so peaceful and not in any pain at all then.

Katherine again heard Damon from the other room.

" _It feels like a dream to finally be able to be with you like this..."_

A dream! She almost laughed out loud, but that would disturb her sleeping love. Elena was anything but a dream and Katherine knew she needed to untangle that little bitch from _her_ Stefan's heart and fast.

She slowly pulled on the blankets and watched as she revealed more and more of Stefan's gorgeous body to her. He was still soaked, it looked like and he had blood on his hoodie and around his mouth. She had seen him collapse and puke up blood a couple times.

She had done that too. The first time it came up was as she was finishing showering and she felt this insane pain in her stomach. She had leaned over clutching her belly and then gagged and puked till she felt there was nothing left. It had left her weak and huddled in the corner as the shower water went cold around her. It felt like her stomach was trying to climb out her throat it burned so badly.

The only reason she could focus and put one foot in front on the other now was from sucking down every last blood bag she could find. There had to be more. It seemed to sooth the symptoms, at least for awhile. If she could not find more blood she would have no choice then to start feeding on the few humans that were in the cabin; Jeremy, Bonnie, and sweet, perfect Elena. She could just imagine how good their blood would taste, especially Elena's.

She reached out and tenderly touched his lips and saw him move just slightly and groan. She wanted to kiss those lips again so much.

She pulled the blanket all the way off him and just gazed at her love. His jeans were soaked and bloody too. She crawled higher on the bed till she was kneeling over his legs and unhooked his belt and slid it open.

Her breath was quickening as her hands slid under his hoodie and t shirt to feel his soft skin and hard muscles as she slipped them up his abs. He felt so good.

He groaned and again and with his eyes still shut, his hand found her waist and squeezed it.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she watched his eyes. Her hands came back out from under his shirt and moved to quickly unbutton her dress. The material fell from her shoulders, down her arms and pooled at her waist as she moved higher till she straddled his hips.

There was not a sound in the room. Katherine could hear the heavy breathing in the next room and Elena crying about something. That whiny baby was so sensitive! She heard Damon telling her nothing was her fault. Ha! Like hell. She sure did not know how to please a man that was obvious. Whiny and crying during sex? She paused for a second wondering if they would give up. That would not serve her current agenda. But a few beats later she heard Damon whisper _I'm all yours._

She breathed a sigh of relief and turned back Stefan. She lifted the hand he had reached out with to squeeze her hip and placed it higher pushing the fabric down. She inhaled at his touch, even in sleep and wanted so much more.

She could feel her body getting weaker and her throat drier. The bite felt like it was sucking her dry from the inside out. She probably didn't have much time. SO why was she wasting it here rather than getting to Klaus to get them cured? Hell, she knew why. Seeing him like this was just damn tempting and she knew she could not resist.

Stefan's hands moved up and down her hip, caressing her.

"Mm mm," he moaned, his eyes still closed.

She inhaled sharply and she gently pulled his other hand down to the other hip and moaned herself as she felt him rub there too. She melted to his touch and threw her head back, her hair cascading down her nearly bare back.

Stefan moaned again. "You feel so good."

Katherine was panting now and pulled his hand up to her breast, wondering why his eyes were still closed.

"I missed you..." he mumbled quietly while his hand massaged her tender skin slowly.

"I missed you too." She groaned as his hand moved up and slipped her bra strap off her shoulder.

"Kiss me..." Stefan breathed.

Katherine leaned in, so so hungry for his lips and his arms went around her face pulling her in.

Their lips touched gently at first and then Katherine pushed her tongue in his mouth.

"Mmm" Stefan moaned. "God, Elena."

She froze. What the hell!

She watched his eyes open slowly as she broke the kiss. This felt like a repeat of the shower! He still wanted that bitch!

Stefan's eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light and saw her sitting on him. Her black lacy bra was the only thing on the top half of her body, her red and white floral dress pooled in his lap. He blinked a couple times and sat up more pulling away from her.

"What the fuck...Katherine!" He recoiled and threw her off the bed. She landed on the floor, her head turned away from him.

She sat back up glaring at him, her head spinning with what just happened. How dare he? Had he not seen everything that had been happening with Elena and Damon?

He needed a wake up call, that was for sure.

Katherine stood back up and turned to where he was sitting up in the bed glaring at him. "What?!" she snapped at him.

She could hear the heavy breathing and moaning from the next room. Stefan did not look like he had heard anything yet. He was just sitting there, his weight on his arms as he stared at her. Now that he was fully awake she could see he looked like hell. He was reacting to the bite quicker than she was.

Stefan was still trying to piece together what the hell had just happened despite the overwhelming pain that was pounding in his head. He had thought he was dreaming of Elena. She had been right there with him and he had been touching and kissing her.

He shook his head again, trying to think straight. Katherine was standing in front of him half naked and she was pissed.

"You, you," he mumbled angrily, glaring at her. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?!"

"What do _I_ think I'm doing? You are one to talk... thinking Elena still wants _you_. Just listen Stefan. Listen to your _precious_ Elena now."

Katherine walked back to the herb still smoking in the bowl and waved it around more. Her dress still hung down from her waist and she shrugged her arms back in it but didn't button it back up. She was not giving up that easily.

Stefan's eyes went wide and at first he had no idea what the hell she was saying. Listen to Elena? Then he heard it… his brother's voice.

 _"_ _Are you done baby? I can't wait another second to taste you myself. Your tongue all over me was so hot!"_

Stefan snapped his head up as he re ran his brother's words through his mind again… ' _all over me?'_ Oh God, was this seriously what he thought it was? He fell back into the pillows with his hands on both sides of his head as it pounded harder.

Then he heard a slight squeal and then more panting and kissing. They were right down the hall. He did not even know how to feel about this. He was dying, laying in Elena's bed. She had been his girlfriend yesterday morning, teasing him to come closer and kiss her and that they needed to come back to the crypt to play with the chains on the wall.

And now...she was making love with his brother?!

He put his hands over his ears. He could not hear this. But how could he shut it out? He opened his eyes to the feel of someone sitting on the bed again. She crawled back up his body and this time leaned over him and pulled his hands away from his ears. He was so weak that her weight on him was too much. He wanted her to leave but he could not get her off him. Damn it Katherine!

Katherine was grinning a mile wide at all the emotions that were racing across his face as she pulled his hands back down and sunk them into the mattress with hers on top. "You don't want to miss the show do you Stef? Listen." He struggled in her grip but was hardly fighting at all.

 _"_ _God, you are so beautiful baby,"_ came Damon's voice again.

Stefan struggled and shut his eyes not wanting to hear any more. "Get off me Katherine! Elena! Stop! You can't do this! Please!"

Katherine laughed at him as she pressed her chest into his, hating that he still had his hoodie and shirt between them. "She can't hear you. But we can sure hear them. Talk about uncomfortable, eh Stef!"

He looked confused and she figured she needed to elaborate more. She swung her head back toward the dresser still keeping him down by his wrists. She was surprised she was stronger than him. "See that little tray? It's sage. As long as it burns, they cannot hear us. I picked up a few spells over the years. My family are not witches, but something similar. So I figured it would work just fine. And imagine my surprise that Mommy Gilbert had sage growing here."

Stefan fought her grip knowing calling out to them would be no use. He heard Damon moan and then he heard a strangled, pleasure filled moan that could only have come from Elena's lips.

 _"God Elena, I can't believe you are mine."_

 _"As long as you will have me Damon, I'm yours. Never let go of me."_

He heard more moans and more kissing. " _Never, forever is not long enough."_

Katherine could not contain her squeal of laughter at what she was hearing. They were really putting on a show! She felt Stefan finally go limp under her and she let go of his wrists and sat up on his lap feeling really victorious.

"See...she has moved on Stefan. Your precious human ' _me'_ wants your brother. And..." She laughed again. "Is having him right now."

He looked back up at her through his long lashes. He wanted to cry. But hell if he was going to show that kind of emotion in front of her.

He knew Elena loved Damon. He could see it more and more as the day had unfolded. Her panic to save him from Klaus, her willingness to die for him, their tearful, emotional reunion in the cabin after Damon had nearly had his heart ripped out. Elena had even kissed Damon right in front of him before racing to help Jeremy.

It was so clear to him but he did not want to believe what was right in front of his face. And he sure as hell did not want to be a part of her first time with his brother.

He gripped her wrist as she was going to stroke his face. "Snap my neck."

Katherine looked at him surprised. "Is this too hard for your tender young ears, baby? Just let her go. Don't give it another thought."

 _"Please stop teasing me. Damon, you have me. Enough with the chase and the teasing. God, just take me, please."_

Stefan glared at Katherine as he sat up more, his emotions ripping him from anger to despair and back again over and over.

 _"_ _Say it again...my name. I need to know this is about me and only me."_

Barely a moment later. _"Damon. I want you, Damon. Only you."_

Stefan was livid that she was not granting his request. He would have done it himself, if he had the strength.

He could not hear this.

Dying obviously wasn't bad enough. He had to listen to the love of his life having sex with his brother.

And he thought the wolf's torture was bad. Covering his ears he could still hear Damon and her moaning and whimpering in his head. He wanted to be out.

All the way fucking out cold.

"Snap... my... neck..." He pleaded with Katherine, a tear slipping down his cheek. "Please."


	41. Spiraling Guilt

Stefan's emotions were spinning him through so many thoughts.

He could _not_ hear this.

He _hated_ Katherine for forcing this on him.

He _hated_ the wolf for everything he did to them as a couple.

But ultimately he knew he hated himself.

He knew he was pushing her away from him by not telling the truth about what she must have seen in the shower and not telling her about the werewolf bite.

" _Mmm Damon ahh!"_ Came Elena's lust filled voice as he heard her cry out in pleasure.

He whirled around and punched the wall right by the bed. The wall shook and part of him wished that it would get Damon out of there to investigate. But if Katherine was right, then any sound they made in there was masked by the sage burning. He had no idea her family was similar to witches.

Katherine had made no move to help him with his feelings or snap his neck, like he had begged her. He had just stayed frozen, sitting up and staring at the hole in the wall.

With each sound that he heard from that room he felt more and more dead inside. He could hear more kissing and moaning and it was hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Katherine was watching him, surprised that he had not pushed her off of him by now. Or maybe he did not have the strength to. He sat up more, his face so pale. He had startled her when he turned and slammed his fist into the wall but she stayed still, studying him.

"Stefan?" she whispered and reached out for his hand that was now dripping with blood from his bruised knuckles. "I'll do it. I'll snap your neck. You just need to do something for me..."

He just sat there and didn't make a move to untangle his hand from hers or show at all that he had heard her. His eyes were widely dilated and he looked like he wasn't even in the room.

"Stefan?" she tried again and ran her hand across his cheek. His eyes were looking at her but not seeing her. He was so still, almost catatonic.

She could hear more moaning and kissing and watched him turn his eyes to the open door.

 _"God, baby you are so wet."_ Damon's voice floated into the room and Katherine watched Stefan cringe and slam his eyes closed as a tear slipped from the corner of one eye.

He was reeling inside. He could not block it out but it was like he _needed_ to hear it.

Karma was coming back on him and she was a wicked bitch.

He had been such a dick! How many times had they made love in the mansion up in his room, in the parlor, or on the kitchen table or against the wall by the front door and he had uttered those same kinds of words...for Damon to hear?

How selfish and cruel had he been to him? How many times had Damon been home when Elena and him had been intimate? Had he even cared?

Of course he knew that Damon loved her. Maybe not right at the beginning but even once he knew, that did not stop him from having his Elena any time or place they wanted.

He had to admit he _had_ done it to be spiteful to Damon or even to show him that _he_ had the girl his brother wanted. Damon had made his life hell for decades for turning him and Stefan hated him and never knew how to hurt him...until then.

Since Katherine, Damon mostly avoided his brother or when they had seen each other over the years Damon had done everything to make him miserable. Pressuring him to feed from the vein when he was happy on animal blood was the worst time.

Damon had given him a taste of it on a night back in the 1900's and Stefan had never been the same after feeding so hard he had decapitated the poor lady. That moment Damon could have pulled him back from the edge, but instead he just left him teetering on the brink of crazy and let him fall. That was when Stefan went on to become the Ripper of Monterrey. Human blood was back in the drivers seat again after he had fought it, trying to resist for decades.

And Damon had killed his best friend Lexi, just to give the town a scapegoat for their vampire problems and to get him in good with the council. He had turned Vickie and snapped Jeremy's neck and killed Uncle Zack. So he had a lot of hate for Damon recently and he had not resisted flaunting that Elena was with him on more than one occasion.

It seemed to be the only way he had been able to hurt Damon back, since nothing ever seemed to faze him other than his feelings for Elena.

There was even one time, in only the light of the fire, just a few days after Damon had killed Lexi and taken Elena on his little joyride with him, that Elena was naked in Stefan's arms on the couch in the parlor and his vampire ears had heard Damon come home.

Damon had walked right up to the entrance of the room and Stefan had seen him but Elena hadn't. He had pulled the rich red blanket over her hips covering her a few seconds after he saw him in the doorway. But not before Damon had gotten quite the eye full of her bare back and tight little ass, all hot and sweaty against him, with him buried deep inside her. He remembered Damon just staring at them and then blurring away without a word. And as he sat there feeling Elena kissing his neck and rocking her lithe body up and down on his lap, he swore he had seen a tear on his brother's face before he had fled.

But now hearing them, all he could think of was how much he needed to apologize to Damon before he died. He needed to do whatever he could to make things right, to have no regrets and for Damon to know how sorry he was for how he had treated him. It didn't matter what Damon had done to him first...HE was still responsible for his own actions.

" _Lanie you have no idea how long I have dreamed of this. So long. I wanted you since the minute you walked into our house,_ _a_ _ll innocent and adorable, so human."_

Stefan could feel more tears fighting to slide down his cheeks. He swallowed hard, keeping his eyes shut, ignoring Katherine and let Damon's word's soak into him. He had never heard his brother so vulnerable and so open with anyone.

" _As I looked at you as your eyes perused my huge parlor in wonder, I knew. I knew you would be my salvation. You my angel, would bring me back to life."_

Stefan gripped the blankets in his fists and gritted his teeth.

What had he done?

He had stood between that kind of love... for so long.

Damon was right. She had brought him back to life.

Remembering what he had all done just in the tomb yesterday, he realized his brother had been more selfless than he had ever seen him in his life. Damon had been willing to die to save her. He had been shot, stabbed, vervained and tortured all because of him. He had put his body in between Elena and the wolf more times than Stefan could count. His brother was a hero and deserved to get the girl. She would be so happy with him.

He sat up straighter, leaning on his arms and his eyes flew open. He knew what he needed to do. Hearing Elena like that, he was determined that he would tell them he was happy for them. However hard that would be to force those words out of his lips, he needed to tell them.

She truly was happy. He could hear it. He could be the better man and let her go without a fight. He could give them his blessing and die in peace.

But Damon was not done confessing his feelings. " _I never believed anyone would love me. You say I saved you over and over. I think you have it backwards baby. You saved me._ _You showed me I was worthy of love. And to be honest it still feels sur_ _r_ _eal, like a just dreamed that you said you loved me and really meant it this time."_

 _"Damon look at me. Damn it Damon, you are worth loving. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."_ Elena cried out to him. He could just imagine the intensity of their eyes locked on each other at that moment.

 _"Oh God, Elena"_ Damon pleasureful moan was only heard once but echoed over and over in his mind.

Stefan cringed again knowing what they were doing and another tear wet his cheek as he cried silently for the loss of the greatest love of his life.

But Damon was better with her. She brought out the good in him and he could not thank her enough for that.

Katherine was watching Stefan's change in demeanor with confusion on her face. He had looked like he was a million miles away and then the next moment he had such a determined look on his face. He was still not pushing her off his lap but kept his eyes away from hers. What the hell was he thinking? What had changed so quickly? She thought she had him right where she wanted him. She was ready to make a deal with him in exchange for her snapping his neck.

 _"_ _Come for me baby,"_ Damon moaned.

Stefan turned and grabbed the garbage can from the side of the bed and gagged and puked into it. He thought he had already lost so much blood. He gagged and retched, feeling like his stomach was trying to climb up and out of his throat. Each gasp for air burned like he had swallowed vervain.

Stefan heard more breathless I love you's from the next room as he leaned over the garbage can. Was this what Damon felt like when he heard them make love? Hell he should offer his brother a stake and give him first dibs on ending his life.

He felt Katherine reach out again and run her hand through his wet hair pulling it away from his face. His eyes darted back up to hers, his anger flaring.

"She's gone Stefan. I know it hurts and you are angry at her. I'm so sorry." She spoke smoothly, trying to sound sad as she wiped a stray tear from his cheek and he flinched at her touch.

"You need to let her go. She betrayed you. She has probably wanted Damon for ages already and just didn't want to hurt you. I mean you know, with what she did with him last night already." She shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"What? What the hell do you mean Katherine?"

"Well you remember you found them in bed together this morning right? And who knows what kind of playtime they had in the tub from the looks of things there." She smiled at him pleased to be revealing such juicy intimate details about the human he thought was so perfect.

"Wait what?" Stefan sat up more pulling away from her touch and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "What the hell are you talking about?" He grunted and clutched his stomach feeling more pain, his eyes full of agony. He let Katherine take the can away from him and put it back on the ground.

"Oh let's think. I'm not the only observant one in the room am I? Elena had blood and dust and dirt all over her from the crypt and I am pretty sure when we found them she was all squeaky clean."

"I'm sure she showered or something..." Stefan paused. She was right. Elena had smooth clean hair and had changed into Damon's clothes at the mansion. What had happened there?

"What do you know Katherine?" he asked calmly, not really caring anymore about anything. He had lost her, but part of him really wanted to know _when_ he had lost her.

"Well...I saw bubble bath and two towels wet in the corner of the bathroom and oops maybe I shouldn't say. You know I'm not one to gossip...but I saw Damon's jeans soaking wet by the tub."

Stefan furrowed his brow having no idea what she meant. Damon's jeans soaked?

Katherine interrupted his thoughts for him "What'll ya bet they had a bath together? All soapy and slippery?" Katherine was grinning now watching Stefan's face. "He probably rubbed the soap on her back and washed her hair..." she trailed off.

He thought for a moment a puzzled look on his face. And then he sat up more his back against the headboard trying to get away from her. "No." Stefan gasped out and then hung his head in defeat.

"She doesn't love you anymore. I'm pretty sure we both heard that loud a clear. They are probably laying in there hot, sweaty, legs and arms tangled around each other. Damon's head is probably on her chest..."

"Enough Katherine!" Stefan snapped, not wanting to her to paint the fucking picture out for him. He thought he had enough mental images in his head with them together in the tomb before. But there were more pictures to add to the slide show that would play in his nightmares.

"She wants Damon...They have probably been together since then too. I can't imagine what I would do if I found the love of my life in the shower with someone else. In her eyes you cheated on her and she went running to Damon for comfort. makes total sense."

Stefan gasped aloud trying to find the strength to get away from Katherine but he also thought back to seeing Elena almost naked on Damon's car. Watching Damon laying on her stomach and stroking her hip and kissing her all over. He felt Katherine pull his face back towards hers and he looked into her eyes. It was so clear. He had literally pushed her into his brother's arms.

"I love you Stefan. It's always been you. I would _never_ betray you like she did." Her expression turned from her deeply serious confession to pouting sadly. "We are dying. Both of us. Don't you want to stop the pain Stefan?"

He was breathing harder as she climbed back onto his lap on the bed, his heart pounding.

"I know how to make the pain stop.." She slid her body up closer to him till their heads touched.

Stefan was sweating and could feel another wave of pain washing over him and he gritted his teeth trying to hide it, but it was excruciating. He saw Katherine also sweating and fighting to not scream out in agony. She had bitten her lip so much she was drawing blood. He watched the blood slowly slide down her mouth and down her chin to her neck. He saw her bubbly and torn skin from the bite. His ex understood the pain he was in from the bite too. They were both dying.

He felt the pain from his arm radiate through his body and even just the slightest brush of her finger against it and he felt like it was on fire. This death they were both being forced to endure was more than he could bear.

Focusing on anything else helped. Anything...

He reached out slowly and touched the blood with his thumb, wiping it across her neck. He pulled back and brought his thumb to his lips and sucked the blood off it. His eyes became red and his veins started bulging under his eyes and she smiled at him.

"Don't you think we deserve some pleasure...before we die?" she whispered. She slid her arms back out of the dress and let it fall to her waist again. Her heart was racing wanting him so much. The intensity was even overriding the pain she was feeling. Had he finally given up on that stupid human?

Stefan hadn't moved and was just staring at her neck... at the blood and she saw him swallow hard in his throat but he didn't pull away.

"You want me too, don't you Stefan?" She moved closer to him, her chest and lacy black bra touching his wet bloody shirt as she bent her neck towards him. She could see his eyes blood red with hunger. But she wanted him to want her too.

"Deep down, it's always been me. Elena...can't touch the depth of our love. Right Stefan?"

His eyes were darting back and forth in confusion. He was hearing what she was saying but all he was thinking about was the blood on her neck getting closer and closer till he felt the sweet red drops on her skin touch his lips. He was so hungry…

He grabbed her head and plunged his fangs in her neck.


	42. Switching Salvatore's

Katherine did not realize how strong he still was or how hungry. She pushed at his head trying to pry it away from her neck but he was holding on with a death grip.

"Stefan! Stefan, stop! You are hurting me!" she gasped out. She was weak too or she being over 300 years his senior would have easily pushed him off her. But he was feeding and no doubt sucking up all the blood bags that she had being downing to sooth her symptoms.

Stefan could not even hear her. He was consumed by the taste of the blood. His body was screaming for relief and he had found some...finally. All he thought of was the blood and he could not get enough.

Katherine leaned back more from where she was straddling him on the bed and they both tumbled to the floor. He still had not let go of her neck and she knew he could suck her dry if she did not do something quickly. Her one hand was fighting to get him off her as her other flailed around on the floor for anything to use to stop him.

She felt a bigger leather bag by the bottom of the bed. Her hand dug deep in it feeling frantically around. Her hand brushed along a thin syringe and she clasped it and swung around. She had no idea if it was vervain or wolfsbane, but she had to take a chance. She jammed it into his neck and she felt his fangs release and his body went limp on top of her.

Katherine breathed a huge sigh of relief as she pushed him off of her and he rolled till he was facing the ceiling, his eyes closed. She was so glad that it apparently was vervain and enough to knock him out. She lay there just catching her breath, her hand over her forehead.

Stefan could have killed her! she thought and she leaned up on her elbow and studied his face. He was completely still. She sat up, still panting for breath as she heard sounds and then yelling as it sounded like Little Gilbert had found Damon and Elena.

Her eyes darted to the door and she zipped toward it, closing it almost all the way. She could still see out into the hall and saw him standing in the doorway facing her. His head was down so it looked like he hadn't seen her.

They could come back in here to check on Stefan anytime now. She quickly buttoned up her dress again. She took a look at her neck and it was still dripping with blood. With one more glance at Jeremy, she blurred to and from the bathroom and got a wet towel to wipe off the blood. She eyed herself in the mirror.

Obviously the bite was affecting Stefan in different way than her. Or maybe he had not had enough blood at all since everything in the tomb. She thought back, trying to find a time when Stefan had gone to hunt or even had a blood bag and she could not think of anything. So as much as she wanted more blood she was proud of herself for deciding not to feed on him to get some of the blood back that he had stolen from her. He looked like he needed it more than her and he needed to stay alive till she could save him.

She turned back to him, still laying on the floor. She could not just leave him like that. Elena or Damon would ask questions. She could hear them arguing with Jeremy and then it sounded like Elena was going to shower.

Good, then she had a few minutes here to get Stefan back in bed. She went back to the door to close it all the way and her mouth nearly hit the floor as she watched Damon stroll buck naked down the hall to the bathroom!

Holy hell, that man was perfection! She felt her breath catch in her throat as she followed him with her eyes. Elena followed a few seconds later wrapped in a sheet and then she closed the door.

Katherine closed the door quietly and just laid against it. He was most definitely hot and had always been. Becoming a vampire at such a prime age had not been bad for him at all. She had loved fooling around with him. He was so gentle and yet could be rough when he wanted to be. He had always been quite shy with her back when he was a human. He let her take the lead and now she could not help thinking he must be wild in bed as an all powerful vampire.

She shook her head to focus back on what she needed to do before she was discovered. She grunted as she dragged Stefan up under his arms till he was back up in the bed, pulled the covers back on him and tucked him in. His face was still so relaxed. She sat down beside him, held one of his hands in hers and smoothed his hair from his face.

He probably just needed time. It was such a shock for him to hear Elena with Damon so he probably just wasn't ready to move on with her yet. She would show him. She would find a way to save him and then...then he would be so grateful to her forever and he would be hers.

She smiled and bent to kiss his forehead. His face was so hot from the fever and his hands so cold. She needed to hurry. She needed a way to get to Klaus and offer him her deal. But he needed to listen to her and not kill her on sight. No, she needed to think this through and come up with a plan.

She lifted her head and looked at his face. She wanted him to love her so much. She kissed his lips tenderly, just barely pressing hers against his, but he still did not move. She leaned down and curled up beside him on the bed and pulled his one arm so it was tucked around her head and the other around her waist and pulled the blankets back up over them.

How low had she sunk for attention? Snuggling up with an unconscious man! She breathed in his scent and just lay there feeling the warmth of his body, despite his ice cold hands.

Had she ever been this desperate for someone...as to lay with them after she was the one that knocked them out? But she was dying too and all previous rules were pretty much out the window. She didn't care.

She closed her eyes, just imagining him kissing the back of her neck and nuzzling into her, his arms pulling her in closer to him as he whispered in her ear.

Just then she heard more banging. It startled her from her fantasy. Jeremy was banging on the bathroom door. Elijah wanted to talk? Well she did not want to miss that.

She stood up and straightened her clothes, Pulling the blankets back up over him she looked around for her shoes. She just barely got them on when she heard talking and laughing. Damon and Elena were coming in here!

She looked around and blurred herself into the closet and shut the door seconds before the love birds came in the room. She stayed hiding, hardly daring to breath, knowing that Damon might sense her so close. She did not want Elena to know she had snuck in to see Stefan when he was sleeping. That was her business.

She listened to them and watched them hugging and bantering, all coupley cute and she resisted the urge to gag. When they finally left she let out a deep breath and slipped out of the closet. It looked like Elena had not even noticed the hole in the wall by her bed either. She sighed while looking at Stefan. She slipped her denim jacket on and stepped closer to give him one more kiss.

"I'll save you, my sweet Stefan. Just hang on." She smiled at him and then turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

She could hear talking already coming from downstairs. All eyes went to her as she made her way back down and sat by the fireplace.

"Ah Katerina, thank you for joining us," came Elijah's smooth, clear voice. He was more casual now than before and had discarded the suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves and had his top collar button undone.

Katherine put on a fake happy face. "I'm here. Whatever you need Elijah. I'd be happy to see your brother dead so I can finally stop running." She turned away from everyone and just stared into the fireplace.

She looked at Damon and Elena from the corner of her eye. She had expected Damon to come after her for throwing Elena outside before, but so far he had made no move toward her. Maybe he had not remembered? The only other one that had seen what she had done had been Elena and she looked like she hadn't told him. Or just maybe not yet.

Damon was sitting on the couch, his knees up with Elena between his legs leaning into him and he turned to Caroline who was sitting on the chair across from them.

"Okay Blondie, I think you need to start at the beginning and tell us all why immortal Klaus was looking like your lost puppy before. What the hell did you do to him? Did Bonnie do a sex spell?" Damon queried, his voice showing a hint of genuine interest laced with all his typical smarminess.

He felt Elena hit him on the leg and she turned her head back toward him. He just grinned and kissed her on the forehead. Damon's arms slipped around Elena's shoulders as she leaned back against his chest again. There was plenty of room for more people to sit with them since she was practically in his lap.

After what they had all shared upstairs, just being here in a room with a bunch of people, with two layers of clothes separating them and not naked back in the bed was driving him crazy. But he knew that they needed to deal with this current crisis and the quicker they did, the quicker he could drive her home and throw her in his bed and never come out of his room again. Well maybe not never... But they were due for a hell of a long vacation from any kind of problems after everything they all lived through yesterday and how far they had come as a 'them' in such a short time. He could hardly believe he could call Elena his. It felt like a dream and not the depressing reality he was used to.

"Um, no Damon. It was not like that." Caroline glared at him. "You think I need my friend to do a spell for a guy to sleep with me!" She gasped and opened and closed her mouth feeling like such an idiot for revealing that to everyone. "I mean, I ah."

"Save it Care. Bon and I already know. There is no use denying it." Jeremy spoke up. He had just been in the back room checking on Bonnie and had come out just in time to hear her confession. "I think what Damon was asking, was how does your relationship with that monster help us?"

Jeremy looked around the room. He had already heard this back at the bar. And after seeing his sister naked a little while ago, he was not wanting to talk about anything else remotely related to sex.

Damon cleared his throat and kissed Elena on the top of the head. "Um, no Gilbert I actually _am_ curious how in the world Care Bear here had the smarts to bed the oldest most powerful vampire in history of time. I know I usually hate the teen drama of your little lives, but this time do spill." Damon's eyebrows were raised in curiosity waiting for her to tell them all what happened.

"Oh no," Jeremy snapped back. "I'm not sitting around to burn my ears again. There has been enough sex everywhere today! Leave me out of it!"

Jeremy looked to Elijah, his voice calmer but he still wanted to get out of there. "Elijah. If you need me for anything let me know. I'm all for team Kill Klaus. Otherwise I will stay with Bonnie till she wakes up."

He turned back to Caroline, "You did a great job stitching her back up. I don't know what I would have done if you had not been there. Thank you. And thank you for respecting our decision about the vampire blood." She nodded and smiled at him.

"But Care…. I'm not listening to your story again," he turned back to the others, his gaze mostly fixated on Damon and his sister. "Or _anything_ relating to sex with anyone! Everyone just needs to keep their damn clothes on and stay out of my room!"

Elijah nodded at him and tried to hide a small smile of amusement that was on the corner of his lips at the young man's tantrum.

But then his expression grew more somber and reality hit him. He was dealing with kids. Kids! That fight and don't play nice together and can't stay focused on one simple thing.

He threw his head back and put his hand on his forehead. _Thi_ _s_ was all he had to work with? Two dying vampires, an unconscious human, a weak young human, a couple who could not stop being distracted by each other and a vampire that seemed to have sparked his brother's interest.

This was the group that was going to help him defeat his brother? They could not keep their hands off each other long enough to focus on what to do. He had _how_ many couples or want-to-be couples to deal with?

He looked around the room. There was most definitely the doppelganger and the vampire, Damon. He seemed to be the oldest and hopefully the most mature. He remembered Elena in the tomb last night being held by Stefan and not so much by Damon. But evidently that had changed and fast, as he had heard evidence of that quite clearly when he was done with his phone call to Dr. Martin before.

And then there was the doppelganger's brother and the witch and now he was hearing that _his_ brother was interested in this young lady vampire that was friends with everyone here.

Maybe she could be the key to bringing Klaus down. He needed to know how they had appeared so connected. His brother's humanity might be the answer!

Katerina seemed to be the only one motivated to stop Klaus and he was sure her fatal bite was the reason. Everyone else had no idea what his brother was capable of but she most certainly did. They were all so wrapped up in their drama...How could he get this to realize how dangerous his brother was? It would take all of them together to even have a chance of defeating him.

Elena's eyes were huge as she watched her brother storm away as her mouth hung open. She knew he was talking about her and Damon. But had he been involved in more today? She still had no idea what had happened to get him here. How had Klaus gotten his hands on her brother? She nuzzled deeper into the crook of Damon's arm just feeling so soothed by his closeness.

Caroline moved over to sit beside Damon and Elena, her expression reflecting complete confusion. "What is wrong with your brother? And I gotta ask. Are you like switching Salvatore's?" She looked back and forth at both of them. "I mean I saw you guys before when Nic, I mean Klaus was threatening to kill Damon and you guys were all over each other on the floor once he was safe."

Elena opened her mouth to reply. But she had no idea how to put it into words. She knew Caroline was strong supporter of her relationship with Stefan and had been right from the minute they met him.

Stefan had been Caroline's rock when Katherine had turned her and she had tremendous respect for him. She was surprised that her best friend had not given her an ear full from what she had already seen when Damon escaped Klaus before like she had said and even now. She had been on the floor in Damon's arms and had been oblivious to anyone else in the room. All she was thinking was that he was alive and was safe. She had not really been aware that Caroline had seen them like that.

Damon still had his arms around her and as she had struggled to explain her relationship with him his arms had drifted down to her sides and had found their way to the edge of her blouse and was caressing her skin, making her even more tongue tied.

How could she characterize things with them? They had been promising each other forever together upstairs before, but in front of her friends and Katherine... what did she want to say?

She turned back to look at Damon and he smiled his lazy half smile at her as his fingers kept playing by her shirt. Elena cleared her throat. "I am actually, Care." She sat up more quickly seeing her friends mouth opening.

"But before you freak out..." She tossed a playful glare at Damon as his fingers followed her as she moved away from him and had climbed all the way to side of her bra. "I know it's sudden, I do. But I'm happy. I really am Caroline. More than I ever dreamed. Damon has been so amazing through everything."

She took a deep breath. "Stefan was trapped in the tomb and I went to see him yesterday. A werewolf showed up and he tortured Stefan by hurting me. He wanted revenge on Stefan for killing his family long ago." She realized then how long it had been since they had talked.

Carolines's face was a picture of sadness and empathy for her best friend. She sat closer and moved to put her hand on hers giving it a squeeze. "It was hell Care. He beat me so badly and tried to rape me. Damon showed up like an angel in our hell and he was so strong. I would not have made it through everything if it wasn't for him."

"Oh my God Elena," she said and put her head on her best friend's shoulder. She had no idea.

Damon backed up a bit giving them some space and he saw her smiling at him knowing what she needed right then. He saw Elijah lean on the edge of the counter and waiting patiently. He knew they needed to get a plan together but giving Elena this time with Caroline was needed and he respected the Original for giving her that.

"I'm okay. I am now. The creep made us play horrible, sick games and forced Damon and I to kiss and make out in front of Stefan or he would burn me alive." She shut her eyes, not even wanting to remember how it felt when he had lit her hair on fire. She had barely had a second to react and all she had seen was Damon's face. Mere moments before, he had been kissing her, and then the horror in his eyes had been indescribable. She had no idea right then what had happened and the only indication was that she saw the flash of the fire from in his eyes. And before she could understand what she was seeing, he had tackled her down and the fire was out.

She still shivered whenever she thought about it and felt a tear in the corner of her eye. She had cried so much already. She was sick of crying.

But then she felt his hand on her back, rubbing it gently, his fingers working his magic and giving her very different kinds of shivers. She swallowed a moan that wanted to be free at just the thought of all that those fingers could do and had not even done to her yet. He didn't stop there and his fingers went up her back to her neck and just curled her hair between them. He knew exactly what she needed. It gave her strength to finish telling Caroline what happened.

Caroline eyes went so wide but she was quiet. She could hardly believe it. But she anxiously waited for her to continue.

"I had never kissed Damon before but Stefan and Damon were saving me from the wolf wanting to hurt me. And as scared as I was I realized that I had very deep feelings for Damon, buried so deep inside. I saw him in such a different light and it was like the light went on and showed me how amazing he really was all along." Elena smiled as she spoke, catching his eye.

Damon could not hold back his grin. He had never heard her talk about him like that. He had no idea she had felt something for him before yesterday. She always looked so cavalier toward his teasing and flirting. He knew this was Caroline and her moment but he could not stop himself from reaching for her more. And she grasped his hand in her other hand and ran her fingers over his knuckles.

"Damon was so selfless. He was willing to let Stefan kill him to save me. He was stabbed and vervained and beaten so much and he still protected me. The wolf made Stefan choose, his brother or me and they saved me and Damon would have died." She watched as Damon's head was tipped closer to her and she could see he was taking in everything she was saying about him.

"Ric saved all of us. Stefan was stabbed almost in the heart and dying and Damon wanted so badly to race in the tomb and save him. But he stayed with me. Stefan begged him to stay with me and he did. He would have given up his brother for me. And he even stood between me and the wolf as the wolf was going to race away and grab me up to take me away. Damon jumped in the way and saved my life!"

"God, Elena, I had no idea you guys all went through hell yesterday. Why, how, who?"

"At first we thought it was just the wolf by himself." Elena struggled in telling Caroline about Klaus's involvement. "But Elijah got Stefan out of the tomb and he ran to the Boarding house to tell us we needed to pack up and come here because Klaus was after me. And that he had been the mastermind of everything that had happened."

"No," Caroline said and her hands fell to her lap. She did not want to believe it.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. And he caught up to us here and nearly killed Damon by having Jeremy stand in front of Damon's car. We flipped over when Damon swerved to not hit my brother and I could have died then too. But Stefan caught me and Damon was still trapped in the car."

"Klaus was laughing and lit a match and threw it in the trail of gasoline with Damon still trapped! I was so scared for him. I watched it get closer and closer to him and he was still stuck! That is when I knew. Klaus stood between me and getting to Damon to save him and the second I heard that explosion, I knew I could not live without him. I knew at that moment that I loved him so much."

She looked back at him again and leaned into his strong chest and his arms went around her waist pulling her tight against him. He kissed the side of her cheek and smiled.

Damon had no idea that was the moment she had realized her feelings for him were real. He was in awe. "I can't live without you either angel. I love you so much." he croaked out, his voice full of emotion. He felt a tear slip down his cheek and he smiled as Elena wiped it away with the pad of her thumb and leaned her head against his.

Caroline's serious and almost motherly face broke out into a huge smile. "Awww. You guys are so cute!" And she leaned forward and wrapped them both in a huge hug.

She looked up at Damon as he tried to pull away, probably uncomfortable with all this emotion. "And cute is not a word I ever imagined using for you, Damon ever. So you better take care of her. Or I will kill you."

Damon smiled back at her, happy to have the best friend approval. "Absolutely." But he smirked again. "Technically Blondie I am already dead, so I'm not sure that is much of a threat. But I promise you she is safe with me." He nuzzled into Elena's neck and nibbled at her shoulder with his blunt teeth. Elena giggled and rubbed her head against him.

"But you," Damon continued… "Spill the details about Klaus. You have a _very_ captive audience." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and then looked around them, knowing no one could go anywhere with Klaus still out there. They all needed to hear this.


	43. Anywhere But Here

Caroline swallowed hard looking back at Damon's intense expression. She knew she needed to tell them but she had no idea why it was important. Klaus had already shown up like he had planned to and they had bested him, at least for now. How was her connection to him important? She didn't even know how or why... she just felt a strong pull toward him.

She cleared her throat and took one more look around the room. Elijah moved closer and took a seat on the chair she had just vacated to sit closer to Elena when she had been sharing about the hell that they had lived through yesterday in the tomb. He took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves as he leaned back in the chair.

"Okay, okay," Caroline started. "I really don't know what this has to do with anything but I'll tell you. Yesterday was the full moon and so Tyler and I..."

Damon felt Elena leaning back more into his arms as they focused on Caroline. He was so glad to just be out of the damn tomb, out of the rain and not be wet and cold anymore. He leaned in closer to his angel, feeling her hair damp against his shirt and inhaling how amazing her hair smelled after their shower, as she leaned on his shoulder.

He felt her hands find his as his arms were still around her shoulders. He could _not_ get close enough to her at all and could already feel the hardness growing at just the feel of her backside pressed against him.

He shook his head, determined to concentrate on listening and not on how much he wanted to tease her and hear her moan for him even with all the people in the room. He knew it was not the time to be feeling anything like that, but every since they had finally been together, he could not get his mind off of her. His hands wanted so much to explore her body more, his mouth was already longing for more of her kisses and her smooth skin. But he squeezed her hands in his and forced them to stay put as his eyes went back to Caroline's. He could hear Elena's breath catch as her hands twined into his and also when she must have felt his hot exhale on her neck.

Elena's mind was not on her friend's story either as she heard Caroline began explaining about her encounter with Klaus at The Grill. Her head was back against Damon's chest and she swallowed a moan as she felt his breath on her throat. She wanted to be back upstairs with him, naked in bed or in the shower.

Anywhere but here.

She wanted him all to herself and judging by his ragged breathing she could feel against her back, he wanted that too.

Her hands went up to find his, his arms around her shoulders and she squeezed them and closed her eyes. She felt so good just leaning against him. After a minute or two, his fingers pulled out of hers slowly and slid down her side on top of her shirt as Caroline kept talking. She could hear her and was finding herself even getting very turned on hearing her best friend talking about approaching Klaus in the bathroom when he had followed her there as Damon's fingers wandered. Had Caroline slept with him in the bathroom?

She nearly groaned but quickly slammed her mouth shut as she felt Damon's fingers slip under her top and tiptoe up her bare skin till he found the edge of her bra. She reached beside her for the blanket that was draped on the side of the couch. Tossing it over her and pretending to shiver, she nearly heard him laugh out loud probably at her sneakiness, as his chest rumbled behind her.

He knew she was trying to hide what he was doing from their audience and his fingers grew bolder with the blanket hiding them. He prided himself in his ability to multitask and could still spare the very little blood left in his brain to understand Caroline's story. But judging by the sharp intakes of breath his beautiful lady was taking, he was not sure how much she was hearing.

His thumb ran across her breast on top of her lace bra and he felt her head fall back against him again. He wished he could see the expression on her face right then, He loved seeing what his touch did to her. Pulling his hand back he went lower along her side till he found the edge of her jeans and a little gasp escaped her mouth as his fingers crept inside to feel the soft fabric of her panties.

She tried to control her breathing and her eyes fell closed again as his fingers went lower and lower and would no doubt feel how wet she was already from all he was doing. Her nails were digging into his leg right beside her and she felt him jerk as she dug her nails deeper in his jeans.

Damon was loving all the little sounds she was making as his fingers wandered. He could not keep his hands off her. Her soft skin was drawing him in like he was in a trance. Like he was following her right off the edge of a fucking cliff, just to feel what he was feeling right now. He was still doing all he could to concentrate on the story being told, but damn it was hard to focus on anything the more his sexy girl grinded and moved against his fingers. He felt such a rush and the riskiness of what he was doing only made him want Elena more. Right fucking now.

He slipped his fingers further under the side edge of her underwear, swallowing a moan of his own, feeling how much she wanted him too. Her head was back against his chest and his one leg up between them keeping the blanket up over Elena's body. He could feel she was turning to jelly at his intimate, naughty touches and a slight smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth as he bit his bottom lip to suppress another hungry groan.

Caroline who was sitting the closest to them, right on the other side of the same couch hopefully could not tell what he was doing and she kept talking while looking around at the others in the room.

His hand was trembling as he slipped it beneath her lacy underwear and he heard her heart skip a beat, despite its furious pace. He felt her nails grip his wrist and her leg muscle tighten as his hand went lower.

"Damon!"

He jerked his eyes back up to see Caroline staring at him.

Shit.

She was glaring and he quickly pulled his hands out from Elena's jeans and straightened up, putting on his best innocent baby faced look. "What Blondie?" His eyes were wide and he made a knowing face to her that he did _not_ want her to broadcast his lack of tact to the rest of them...for Elena's sake.

"Have you heard a _word_ I said?" Caroline snapped at him with a hint of amusement on her face.

She was happy for her friend. Elena looked different, but content and smiling even. There had been so much going on lately with Katherine and Klaus and she had hardly seen her friend smile. But seeing Damon pretty much attempt to pleasure her right here as daring and exciting as she was sure it was, judging by Elena's facial expressions... this was not the time. They were still all in danger and they needed to focus and not be all gaga over each other.

Damon cleared his throat and nodded to her "Of course I heard you." he retorted. "You can skip the R rated stuff and just tell us how we can use this. Klaus wants Elena, and yet _somehow_ he likes you. So what can we do with that?"

He was grateful Caroline had not exposed their little play time to everyone. He thought he was hiding it well how touching his girl was making him feel but obviously Elena's reactions were _not_ as discreet.

He looked around and got a nod from Elijah. Katherine still had not moved from her place by the fire. She looked like she was listening but made no attempt to add anything to their current predicament.

The blonde vampire's mouth hung open at Damon's insult. " _Somehow_ he likes me? Wow Damon, way to shower on the praise. I have no idea what to do about it! All I know is we shared a connection. I felt it and I think Nic did too."

Damon frowned with a fake sulky look on his face. "Well I didn't realize we were going for praise here Blondie. You want me to be happy for you that you slept with our...I mean, Elena's worst enemy? Hell I'd sleep with him if I would keep him the hell away from her." He flashed her a goofy grin and Caroline reacted with a yucky face at him. He hugged Elena tighter his arms around hers over the blanket.

His expression grew serious as he cradled Elena in his arms, nuzzling her neck with his nose. "I just want to keep her safe. I can't lose her Caroline...ever. I love her so much." He placed a kiss on her throat, pulling her closer. "She is everything to me. My life is _nothing_ without her."

Caroline smiled at Damon's affection for her best friend. Elena was practically glowing, no doubt from what Damon had just said. "I can see that Damon. I can. I promise I will do anything I can to help you keep her safe. You have my word." She nodded to him.

Damon nodded back to her and kissed Elena's hair.

Elena just melted into his embrace while smiling at Caroline. She never dreamed after the horror she faced yesterday that she could ever be happy again. Damon was her angel, not the other way around. He was her hero and he had been there every time she felt like giving up. He had been her strength when she had been beaten, bloody, tortured and bruised. When she felt there like it would never end... he was there. His words, his strong arms around her, his eyes, so full of compassion and his touch, so soothing.

She could only hope that there was a way to get to Klaus, to kill him to stop this insane curse from being broken. But now looking at her friend and hearing her share about Nic and what he meant to her, she did not know at all what to do. No matter what happened, someone would lose.

She smiled sadly at Caroline and grasped her hand. She did not know what to say about things with Klaus. Klaus was the enemy. But the more she thought about it...so was Damon when he had first come to town. She had been terrified of him when she found out what he was.

And now feeling his arms around her waist and his lips against her neck, she would never have imagined feeling like this.

Maybe Klaus could be saved? Maybe Caroline was not wrong in her feelings for him.

She sighed and leaned back against Damon, just basking in his strength. "I will help you too Care." she whispered. "If there is a way to save Klaus I will do whatever I can to help you." Her friend squeezed her hand back. "But please, finish you story. How did Klaus find us? How did Jeremy get here? What happened to you after you were with him?"

Caroline took another deep breath and thought back.

Last night...

 _Caroline was shocked at how intense her feeling were for this incredibly hot stranger. He seemed almost too good to be true. So why the hell had she told him she was with someone? Had what had just happened with him even compared to anything she had felt with Matt or even the beginning of her feelings for Tyler?_

 _No, not a chance. He was like a romance novel God and_ _he_ _had wanted her._

 _She still felt light headed as she finished dressing and with one more smile to her handsome stranger, she slipped out of the bathroom. Once outside the door she just leaned on the wall and sighed. Her body was still thrumming with energy from their little rendezvous. She could still smell him on her, or maybe it was on his shirt. She could still taste him in her mouth. She was still dripping wet from how hot he made her._

 _Then she remembered that she had left Tyler there and he must have been wondering where she had disappeared to. She lifted her head and shakily put one foot in front of the other. Turning the corner to head back to the tables ,she saw Tyler sitting in a far booth with a big plate of fries in front of him._

 _She glanced back at the ladies room door and part of her wanted to rush back in there and kiss Nic just one more time. It was just a one time encounter wasn't it? An amazing guy like that was not in it for anything serious or long term. He was probably taken by some incredible beauty anyways. As she looked back at the door and saw he wasn't coming out, at least not yet. She sighed again and turned away._

 _Tyler looked up as she came toward him. "Hey," he mumbled, with his mouth still full of fries. "I thought you left."_

 _She slid herself into the booth opposite him and turned again to look at the hallway toward the bathrooms. "I was in the ladies room," she answered casually._

 _"That long?" His eyes widened in curiosity but he said nothing else about it._

 _"Yes, 'that' long." She saw him looking at her shirt. Nic's shirt, that would most definitely look out of place, too big on her and not suit her style at all. She pulled her jacket around her more hoping he would not ask more._

 _And then she saw Nic make his way back to sit at the bar...He had not even glanced her way and that made her heart sink._

 _She turned back to Tyler. "We really should get home Ty. It's the middle of the night."_

 _He nodded and popped the last few fries in his mouth and pushed the plate away from him. "Yeah, you are probably right. I'll just go pay and I can drive you home." He slid his long legs out from the under the table and stood up._

 _She glanced back at Nic who was still at the bar and again talked herself out of approaching him. She was probably just a notch on his belt kind of guy. Bed them and leave them. He was just staring at his drink and still had not looked her way._

 _Klaus could tell that the lovely Caroline's eyes were on him but he kept his eyes on his drink. He was not sure what to make of everything that happened. He needed to focus more on his mission; why he came to Mystic Falls in the first place. Once he had the doppelganger then maybe he could decide what to do with the enchanting stranger he had just had wild sex with in the bathroom._

 _He could not stop thinking of her and how she tasted and smelled and how strong his feelings had been so quickly. He watched her stand up ready to leave with Tyler, she had called the boy with her. And he was indeed just a boy._

 _She needed a man. He wanted to be that man for her. She was way out of that boy's league._

 _Caroline headed for the door and stopped as she saw Bonnie and Jeremy there playing pool on the far side of the room. What would they be out so late for too? She headed over to them as Tyler paid his bill. "Hey Bon, Jer. What are you doing here at this insane hour?"_

 _Jeremy opened his mouth to answer her but she kept right on talking. He knew she and Tyler needed to know too about what had happened and that Klaus was already here. Stefan had made him promise that he make sure to get them to safety too to protect them once Klaus found out that they had hidden Elena away._

 _"Tyler and I just came here to grab a quick bite. It's been a crazy night. I know we need to get home or my mom will ground me..."_

 _"Care, I don't have time to explain but you just need to get home and stay there." Jeremy's eyes darted around as if he was here right then._

 _Caroline drew in a deep breath. "Wait what?" She took a step back and leaned against the pool table. "What is going on?"_

 _Jeremy nodded as he put the pool cues away. "Just do it Caroline. Please. I'm just waiting to talk to Matt and then I am getting Bonnie home too. He might be here already and we can't afford to just be out in the open." He felt Bonnie step closer to him and he put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. He knew she must be scared too and that she might be the only one strong enough to fight the Original vampire._

 _Klaus was staring at his drink and deep in thought. He could hear the kids in the back talking but he wasn't paying it much attention. Teenagers and their drama. He dialed the number of the vampire he had left to guard Elena and bring her to him if they tried to escape and waited as it rang. He let it ring a few more times and then snapped the phone closed._

 _Damn it, why wasn't he answering?_

 _He took a quick look around and saw that other than him, it was just a group of teenagers with Caroline and the bartender still left in the room._

 _Caroline's eyes grew wide as she looked at Jeremy."He, as in...?" She knew what they were talking about and it scared her to death. She had barely grasped half of what Elena had said about the Original vampire that was coming after her for being the doppelganger. It all sounded too unreal._

 _She nodded without another word to Jeremy's plea and saw Tyler coming toward them with his hands in his pockets. He looked wiped out from the transformation and was probably ready to sleep for a week. He raised his eyebrows at her and she strode toward him. They needed to get out of here._

 _Jeremy headed to Matt to tell him what he had just told Caroline. The bar was nearly empty and Matt was closing the tills. "Matt, I have a message from my sister." He leaned against the bar seeing only one other person near them and spoke quietly. "She needs you to get home and not let anyone in."_

 _Matt threw his friend a puzzled look. "I, what?"_

 _Jeremy knew that Matt knew nothing about the supernatural creatures in town and he hoped he would not have to tell him now. They needed to get out of here. "Please Matt, just trust me. It's not safe tonight. Keep your doors locked and don't let anyone in. I promise I can explain later."_

 _Matt wiped his hands on a towel on the counter and nodded back to him. "Okay, sure. I'm almost done closing up. I will head home right away. As long as we get to talk tomorrow and you tell me what the hell in going on? I always feel like I'm the last to know anything around here."_

 _Klaus swirled his glass in his hand and swallowed the last of the whiskey in it and set in down. Stupid teenagers, probably scared of some bogeyman from a movie they watched. He wiped his mouth and cast a glance again at the beautiful woman he had just ravished barely ten minutes ago. She was mumbling to the boy Tyler and then he turned his back away from her as her head swung his direction. He did not want her catching him looking at her._

 _She was walking closer and he stayed turned away from her. This was not the time. He needed to find out why his damn minion was not answering his phone. That was in his only job; to keeps tabs on Elena and answer his damn phone! Newbie vampires are just worthless. Sure he had turned him just for that job but still..._

 _Caroline called to one of the other teenagers. "Jer, can you please tell your sister that she needs to answer my messages! Her voice mail is full and she has not replied all day! Elena knows that we have a pact to answer day or night if its a best friend emergency!"_

 _Jeremy had nodded to her, rolling his eyes as he turned away. "Yeah, yeah. I'll tell her." To her everything was an emergency. He and Bonnie started for the door and Tyler and Caroline followed them._

 _Klaus snapped his head back up. 'Elena', his Elena? Best friend? This boy was her brother? Oh no, delicious Caroline was the doppelgangers best friend? These kids were all talking about getting somewhere safe tonight._

 _And then it all fit together... They were wanting to hide from him!_

 _Caroline and the other boy, along with Elena's brother and the girl, Bonnie had been walking toward the door as he was deep in thought. He vamp sped in front of them and stood between them and the exit. He was met by 4 shocked faces, the most confusion showing on sweet Caroline's face._

 _"No one is going anywhere." He hissed out, his arms on both sides of the door frame._


	44. Elena Gilbert Trifecta

_Klaus looked around at everyone seeing the shock on their faces at his demand._ _It was crushing him that she was a part of this. His queen should be nowhere near the drama of the sacrifice._

 _Caroline was the first to speak. "Nic? What's going on?" Her eyes were still soft as she looked at him. The hunger for him that he saw behind them was still there, even in the midst of the confusion he saw, at what he was doing._

 _The others turned to Caroline. Jer spoke up, voicing what he was sure was on everyone's minds. This man in front of the them looked much older than they were. How had to gotten in front of them so quickly when he had just been lazing at the bar a second or so before? "Oh God… Are you a…?"_

 _Klaus interrupted him. "Allow me to introduce myself, Nic...klaus Michaelson." His eyes bore into Caroline's as he spoke, watching her face turn from soft and tender toward him to an expression of complete disbelief._

 _"Nic...Niklaus? You..." she had no idea what to say. She felt her knees go weak and she reached for a nearby chair and held it in a white knuckled grip to keep her steady. She had just slept with the most powerful, dangerous, Original vampire?!_

 _"Yes, sweet Caroline," he spoke smoothly. "I can see you must be quite surprised...Forgive me for the deception. I did go by the name Nic, but that was years ago; back in the 20's."_

 _She sucked in a breath. Almost nothing ever rendered her speechless...but this particular circumstance definitely did. The others looked back and forth between the two, having no idea what they were talking about._

 _Jeremy backed away slowly, pulling Bonnie behind him. His heart pounded louder and he swallowed hard. He felt her hands grip his waist and he reached out to hold onto one of them in his. What could they do? He had been here the whole time. How could they get safe now?_

 _Bonnie inhaled sharply, feeling Jeremy's fingers lacing with hers as his hand squeezed hers just lightly. She was definitely feeling something for him. She had never thought of him like that at all and she had known him her whole life. He was Elena's little brother._

 _But seeing him go all protector mode for her, made her heart flutter for a very different reason than the fear of what could happen to them. She could hardly believe that in the company of this immortal Original, she was actually thinking of Jeremy and her feelings for him and not the danger they were all in._

 _She had been so scared for him the day before as she watched Katherine feeding on him, ripping her fangs in his neck. She could not stop her and once Stefan had thrown him out of the tomb, trapping himself in there with her, she had caught Jeremy in her arms and was holding onto him so tightly._

 _She felt a warmth and a fire in her as she held him then. She could smell the rough masculine scent of his shampoo, felt his strong muscles tense as he leaned into her and at that moment he was much more than her best friends kid brother anymore to her. He was a man. A man who was willing to die to save her. He had grown up into this hot guy, that was really sweet and she could not stop thinking of how her feelings were changing._

 _Caroline was reeling from everything. She knew about big bad Klaus from the little that Elena had shared, but had no idea that the immortal Original was already here! He was here for Elena, to use her to break the sun and moon curse._

 _But the fact that he had been so tender and gentle with her, his kisses so intense and passionate, his hands and his hot mouth all over her. Mmm she could still feel the sparks that were flying between them and that feeling went straight to her core. She clenched her muscles down there and clutched at the bottom of his shirt she was still wearing. She could hardly believe that this was the same person. God, this all sounded so crazy._

 _She shook her head back and forth trying to make sense of what was happening. Jeremy said they needed to get safe, where Klaus could not be invited in. But it was too late for that now. Nic...Klaus, could kill them all._

 _She saw Matt walking over to the group by the door with a wary expression on his face. With her hand behind her back she tried to motion for him to get away from them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that he had stopped and she hoped he could get away to get help._

 _Klaus spoke up, lifting his head to see above the group. "Hello. Matt, is it? Please, come here. This little get together involves you too."_

 _Jeremy shook his head at Klaus. "No, wait. He doesn't know about any of this."_

 _Klaus laughed and still motioned him to come forward. "All the more fun. Then I'd say he is about to get quite the wake up call about life in sweet little Mystic Falls. They say the bartender always knows everything. I guess here that is not always true."_

 _He still remained in the doorway and clicked his tongue chiding those in the group that were looking around, possibly to run for another exit. "Well, well now. Don't I have the Elena Gilbert trifecta."_

 _He pointed to each person as he spoke. "Her baby brother, her best friends...hmm. One witch, and one vampire… and her ex? I'll hasten a guess." He pointed to Bonnie and Caroline and swung his gaze back to Matt who looks like he was trying to decide if he had heard him right. "That's right Matt."_

 _He turned toward Tyler who had just been standing there not saying a word. "And one werewolf." He vamp sped in front of Matt, shooting an ice cold gaze at anyone stupid enough to run for the door. Jeremy kept Bonnie behind him and Caroline had not let go of her death grip on the chair beside her._

 _He lifted Matt's arm to his mouth hearing him gasp in surprise at what he was doing and try to pull away. He bit into it and licked up the blood that trickled out of the small gash "Ah wonderful, no vervain. Tell me, Matt. What connection does the lovely Elena have with this werewolf?" He stood right in front of him, his hands on both of his shoulders, compelling him._

 _"Ah, he is her friend. They are the same age, same school, grew up in the same town." Matt replied robotically._

 _"No deeper connection, hidden love interest? Nothing special to her at all?"_

 _Matt shook his head._

 _"Fantastic!" In the blink of an eye he had blurred behind Tyler, spun him in a circle in the air and snapped his neck!_

 _He let go of him and his body crumpled to the floor. Klaus wiped his hands against each other as he smirked up at the group. "He was more trouble than he was worth trust me. But don't worry, he will be fine." He said it mostly to Matt who was standing in shock and likely thinking his friend was dead._

 _Klaus turned back to Matt. "And you...any special connection that I should be aware of? Was I right?"_

 _Matt stumbled on his words still staring at the body of his friend Tyler who was a...werewolf? He had no idea what the hell was happening but still found himself answering the man that just snapped Tyler's neck in front of all of them. "We...uh have been friends forever...and we dated last year for awhile but it didn't last."_

 _"Aww, that's too bad," Klaus fake pouted. "Ha ha. So an ex, a brother, and her best friends… My, my, so many options."_

 _"Nic, I mean Klaus." Caroline stepped forward, trying not to stumble since she was shaking._

 _"Yes, Luv?" His eyes brightened as he looked at her. "I must say my shirt looks so sexy on you."_

 _A collective gasp was heard from the three teens that were still conscious. All eyes were on Caroline._

 _"What?" she whined at her crappy decision making. "So I slept with him. I didn't know he was the evil original after Elena!"_

 _Jeremy and Matt simply looked blankly at her like they could not wrap their mind around any of it. Bonnie shot her a look of pure disdain and then averted her eyes from her friend._

 _"Alright, I know! I suck! I'm a horrible person." Caroline whined again and looked around the room and not one of her friends looked her in the eye._

 _"On the contrary darling, I'm sure you suck amazingly well. But we had not explored that kind of fun yet." Klaus could not resist teasing her. Just seeing her adorable face contort into such shock was so cute to him._

 _"How the hell did you know I was a vampire? How could I not tell that you were?" she prodded him._

 _"Ah well, that is easy. You must be very new Luv. While you were, um.. how do I put this delicately...wrapped up in your intense feelings from me being um...in you...Your lovely little vampire face made an appearance. Mind you it was only for a split second, but I saw it. And I am centuries old, so you have nothing on me in the way of control."_

 _Caroline's mouth flew open. She could not believe she had not known who he really was. He pouted at her again and reached out to caress her cheek. She turned her face away from him stubbornly._

 _"Don't be angry, sweetheart."_

 _She watched him bend down and he scraped his blunt teeth along her neck, his lips just barely grazing her skin. The feeling from his touch was still absolutely tantalizing even with all she now knew about him. How was that possible?_

 _"You know you still want me...and could sure go for round 2." He placed a warm, soft kiss on her cheek as his hand fell away._

 _She sank down into the chair not able to hold herself up anymore. How the hell could this monster affect her like this... still? She could feel her body arguing with her brain and dismissing all the reasons that were staring her in the face as to why she should never ever be with him again. They kept reminding her how good his lips tasted, how sexy his voice was as he gasped her name in pleasure, the way his eyes shone with desire for her as they were so intimately connected._

 _"Enough!" Jeremy finally spoke up, sick of the sexual crap that they apparently needed to hear. "I think I speak for everyone here that we do not want to know about how good you are in bed. Just tell us what you want?"_

 _Klaus laughed as he ran his fingers through Caroline's hair, knowing he had affected her with just the slightest touch of his lips on her skin and now he could feel her shivering as he tangled his fingers in her blonde tresses. She had her eyes shut tight and Matt, who was looking at her, made a move forward to help her get away from the creep touching her._

 _Klaus stopped him in the blink of an eye. "Stay back. There will be no hero moves today. Don't move. But feel free to be very aware of everything that is happening since you seemed to be out of the loop."_

 _Matt stayed put looking helplessly at Caroline. She smiled at him, telling him she appreciated his efforts to help her._

 _Klaus looked back at Jeremy. "Not just in bed mate. The lovely Caroline has bruises on her gorgeous thighs as evidence of how good I am against the wall of that bathroom just back there. Well, had...they probably healed by now."_

 _Jeremy turned his head away, wishing that he could unhear most of this conversation._

 _"Anyway yes, what to do..." Klaus continued. "Well for starters. I need to know why I can't reach my man that was guarding your precious sister at the Salvatore mansion." He looked around at everyone curiously, his eyes wide. "Anyone care to field that one?"_

 _Klaus eyed Jeremy again. "I think you know." He blurred right in front of him. "Tell me, what you know about your sister's whereabouts?"_

 _Jeremy tried to lie fast but it did come out that way and Klaus looked him up and down. He held his breath as his heart thudded in his chest as the Original ran his finger across his arm and curled a finger under his vervain bracelet. He clinked his tongue._

 _"Well, we don't need this now do we." He flicked his wrist and it popped off and fell to the floor. "Now I'll ask you again...Where is my doppelganger?"_

 _Jeremy fought the vampires hand gripping his chin and kept his eyes shut to avoid being compelled. He felt Klaus' hand around his throat, lifting him off the ground. Bonnie cried out for him as he choked and gasped._

 _Klaus slammed him into the nearest wall and used his other hand to force his eyes open. "So stubborn… perhaps I should threaten your witchy girlfriend," he hissed as he let his vampire features free and his eyes flooded with blood, the veins pulsed and blackened under his eyes._

 _Bonnie been quiet for a long time having a discussion with herself if it was worth it to try and over power Klaus. She had just learned how to channel just a few days ago and had Lukas' dog tags in her purse. But glancing away she realized that her purse was still sitting on the pool table quite a few steps away._

 _Then Klaus had grabbed for Jeremy's neck and she just rushed forward crying his name. She had barely gotten half a sentence of incantation out as her hands were raised when she felt Klaus grab her by her hair and slam her against the wall beside Jeremy._

 _Jeremy shook his head madly back and forth. "No! Leave her alone!" He could see her so scared right beside him, her eyes falling closed. "Bonnie! Bonnie! Open your eyes!"_

 _"Hello, little Gilbert...over here." Klaus motioned waiting patiently till his eyes were again focused on him. "That's better."_

 _Great, just great. Another Damon, Jeremy thought. Even this vampire had the most infantile nicknames for him. "Just let her go. Please." he begged him._

 _"Then stop fighting me," Klaus commanded. "And tell me what I want to know."_

 _"Okay! Okay! They took her to the cabin!" Jeremy cried out seeing Bonnie's chin fall as her eyes rolled back in her head. Oh God was she breathing?!_

 _"Who?" Klaus pressed, letting go of his throat._

 _"Damon and Stefan." Jeremy was frantic to get to Bonnie. After a few beats Klaus finally released him and he swung toward her, shaking her to wake her up._

 _"What cabin?" Klaus demanded._

 _"Our family's cabin up by Dunham lake." He was no longer being compelled but he gave him the information without another thought. All he wanted was to make sure Bonnie was okay. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight, his ear right against her chest to see if she was breathing._

 _"Stefan is in the tomb, trapped right where I left him." Klaus said kneeling beside the younger Gilbert._

 _"No, he is out. Or at least he was planning to be when I left. Elijah had his witches there to break the tomb spell."_

 _Jeremy gasped with relief as Bonnie's eyes flew open and she whimpered his name, her fingers digging into his arms. He cradled her close, nuzzling in her hair so thankful she was okay._

 _He turned his head back to Klaus. "And if your man is not answering his phone at the mansion. I'm guessing Damon or Stefan killed him and got my sister out of there." Jeremy almost grinned that at least Elena had hopefully gotten safe and had outsmarted this dick. "Just leave us alone, please," he begged him._

 _Matt was still just standing there taking in everything. He could hear and see everything but not a lot made much sense. Everyone had been in on this secret? Everyone knew, except him? His mind was reeling and he had no idea what to think of everything he just heard._

 _Klaus stood up quickly thinking of his next move and began pacing back and forth. He couldn't just leave them all there like that. He needed a way into the cabin. He looked back and forth between his hostages. The witch looked weak, she would be no trouble. He couldn't risk his precious Caroline. He was already making plans to take her away from the tiny little town, if she would go with him. He had been in contact with his witches and they had arranged to meet him here soon._

 _He would have everything he needed after tonight, and then all he had to do was wait for the damn full moon. But he had been patient before and he could be that again, if it meant finally breaking the evil curse. He would just take them away till it was time. His queen, his doppelganger, a vampire and a werewolf. Yes, it could all be over tonight!_

 _He swung his gaze back to the brother. Jeremy's eyes grew wider with each step he took. Yes, the brother was human. So was the bartender but he did not want to take the chance that he wasn't special enough to be used the way he needed to. He strode back to Jeremy, still huddled on the floor with the witch in his arms. He would be so easy to control too knowing the hold the little witch had on him._

 _He stopped right in front of the couple and knelt down again. "You aren't going to be any trouble are you young Jeremy?"_

 _He sniffled and wiped his nose on his shirt. "What?"_

 _Klaus leaned in more. "You need to come with me...right now and show me the way to your sister. I don't need to give you another demonstration of how serious I am about this, do I?" His eyes fell to the young lady in his lap."Can trust you to behave? Say your goodbyes and then go out on the steps and wait for me." He then bent till his mouth was right against Jeremy's ear and whispered to him. Jeremy nodded rapidly._

 _He had to keep Bonnie safe. He knew it was an impossible choice but his sister had two vampires protecting her. Bonnie had no one. He could not live with himself if he let her get hurt again when he could do something to stop it. He untangled his arms from hers, standing up and kissed her on the forehead. She still looked so weak and reached back out to him._

 _"No, Jer, Don't do this. Don't help him," she begged him. She could not lose him. What did Klaus want? She had to help him._

 _Jeremy turned back to her and caressed her cheek tenderly. "I know, baby. I know." Jeremy had tears in his eyes as he looked at her. "Just stay strong for me." He held her face and pressed his lips to hers for barely a second, smiled at her and then stood up and walked away._

 _Bonnie was taken aback at him calling her 'baby'. Maybe because she hit her head, she had not heard him right, but she had not imagined the kiss, however chaste it was. Her lips tingled from the momentary intimacy and she kept watching till he had walked right out the front doors of Mystic Grill and stood on the sidewalk._

 _Klaus grabbed for Bonnie pulling her up from the ground. Immediately Jeremy saw him and raced back in the building._

 _"Ah ah ah young Gilbert. Stay back. I will not harm your lady friend as long as she gives me what I want." He pulled her along with him as he went toward Matt. "Matt, Don't let Jeremy back in or anyone out. If anyone tries, I want you to beat them to death." He vamp sped behind the counter and came back out with a bat and handed it to him._

 _Caroline looked at Nic in horror and was about to open her mouth. He was standing right beside as he dragged Bonnie with him and paused turning to her and pulling her against him. She fell into his arms without a fight, shock clearly on her face. He silenced her with a hard kiss and when he pulled away she was breathless. Angry and in shock at what he said he knew she was furious. This was a side of him he had not shown her._

 _"You my dear," he whispered compelling her while stroking his fingers through her hair. "You need to stay out of trouble. Don't help them escape. Just stay right here till I get back."_

 _With that, he dragged Bonnie back with him to the kitchen and compelled the rest of the people to leave. This was going to be a private conversation. He set her down in a chair and drew in a deep breath."Your job is simple really. A simple spell to link this." He brought out two vials of blood and handed it to her._

 _Her hands shook as she regarded him and then went back down in the Grimoire to the spell he pointed to._

 _"Do it now, no questions and I forget I ever met your boyfriend Bonnie. I just need him for one more thing and then we are done here and you will see him again alive if you behave."_

 _"No! I'm NOT going to help you hurt Elena!" Bonnie spat at him turning her head._

 _Klaus sighed almost like he was just merely annoyed at her stubbornness._ _She struggled in his grip and cried out as Klaus opened the door and showed Bonnie where Jeremy was standing._

 _"Jeremy, now" he commanded._

 _And she watched as he picked up a empty beer bottle, smashed it on the table beside him and held the broken glass to his neck! She gasped at what she saw! Jeremy was trembling holding the glass against his throat, his eyes empty, She could just faintly make out the crimson liquid dripping from his neck._

 _Bonnie screamed."No! No! Don't hurt him! I'll do it. Just leave him alone!" she pleaded. She turned around and opened one of the vials of blood and looked back down at the spell as Klaus slammed the door closed, blocking them away from the others. He mere minutes later, exited and dragged Bonnie back to the floor near Caroline.  
_

 _Klaus turned away from the rest of the group and the witch saw that Jeremy was obediently waiting for him and had dropped the broken bottle. She breathed a sigh of relief and her head fell back down._

 _Klaus then stood in front of Matt, one hand on his shoulder again. "Well mate, I trust this has been enlightening for you. Feel free to ask all the questions you want. Oh and no one can compel you to forget what you just saw and heard. You may move now. Have a great night." Klaus watched him shaking his head and then sink into the nearest chair. He no doubt would have a busy mind for awhile._

 _Klaus walked up to where Caroline was still sitting. She immediately got up and started back away from him. "Don't be frightened, Luv. Nic...just wants a goodbye kiss."_

 _She glared at him. "No way in hell..." But he gave her no choice when he blurred her with him to slam into the wall by the door. She fought his arms around her as he hungrily captured her lips. She squealed and cried out to let her go. Klaus pulled back to see her face flushed with emotion making her skin glow in the dim light. He laughed as he licked his lips. "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."_

 _She was panting in his arms feeling the bare skin of his smooth muscles chest as she fought to get away from him. She dared looked up into his eyes and saw such a raw and incredible heat there. Seriously what the hell was wrong with her? She should hate him._

 _This man would be her undoing._

 _He smiled at her one more time, wishing he did not have to leave her. He could feel himself wanting her again already even seeing her fighting him. He could see beneath her anger and there were real feelings there, even with her now knowing who he was._

 _He pulled her head back toward him and pressed his lips to her forehead tenderly and heard her breath catch in her throat._

 _And then the next second... he and Jeremy were gone!_


	45. He Will Not Rest Till He Has You

Author's Notes: Hi all. So sorry about the lack of updates. There has been a lot going on in our family and its leaving me very little time to write lately. We had a snow day today. Blizzard weather outside and so I finally had a day to myself. Kids had no school and so I could work on my story! With Christmas coming I am not sure how much time I will have in the next few weeks too but I will do my best. I promise I will never bail and not finish my stories. I hate reading ones that I can get so into and love it and then the author just gives up on it and doesn't finish it.

Enjoy and please review. Have a great night!

* * *

"That's it." Caroline finished her story. "After Klaus and Jeremy left I just looked around at everyone. I wanted to run after them. I wanted to reason with Nic and try to understand or stop him somehow. Bonnie was so weak and I still have no idea what Klaus took her to the back room to do. She said she needed to talk to you," she motioned at Elena.

"I had tried to calm Matt down after everything he had heard and then Tyler started waking up. I filled him in and he promised he would explain things the best he could to Matt and keep him safe. When I had finished talking to Tyler and Matt, I looked around and Bonnie was gone too. She had almost taken off out of the parking lot and I climbed in and went with her."

"I talked her into letting me come along and we got here just as we saw the explosion when were still a ways down the road! I was so scared and had no idea what had happened. Bonnie leapt out of the car without a thought for her safety and I watched Klaus attack her in an instant.

I saw everything unfold as I crept closer and closer to the cabin, waiting for an opening to help you. I saw Jeremy race Bonnie to the cabin, and heard you screaming for Damon when Klaus was beating him. I went around the back of the cabin to the side and saw Damon kick the door in and call for you. I knew I wasn't invited in and I had no idea how to help you. Then from the back window by the dock I saw Katherine stab Damon and throw you back outside!"

Damon's head snapped Katherine's direction. What the hell?

He had known that Stefan had gotten Elena behind the magic barrier and had no idea how she had gotten back outside. Elena had told him that he had done everything to stop himself from obeying Klaus.

 _Katherine_ had thrown his precious angel to that monster!?

He blurred himself across the room. Katherine barely had a chance to turn her head and gasp out after hearing what Caroline had said before Damon's hand was around her throat holding her up against the wall!

" _THAT_ is how she got back outside in that monster's arms?!" he roared at Katherine. His eyes were blazing fire, his fangs out wanting to rip her apart!

"D-damon wait," she croaked out as her eyes bulged, feeling him squeezing so hard she thought her neck would break. "You d-don't underst-tand.."

He snarled at her. "Oh I understand plenty. We actually trusted you and brought you along, because Saint Stefan thought you will be able to help...and _this_ is what you do to me! To your _sweet innocent Damon_?" he mocked her.

He was furious at her and wanted to end her life right then for putting his precious Lanie in the hands of the one who wanted to kill her. His eyes flooded with blood and the veins under them darkened with rage.

Katherine was flailing in the air trying to think of any way to stop him, but she was getting so weak from the werewolf bite. She felt the bite scraping against the rough bricks of the fireplace and she could feel the heat from the fire almost under her feet as they hung in the air, her body at his mercy.

Damon saw her wincing with pain and he looked at where she was looking. The one side of her neck looked more torn up than before and he saw the skin down her shoulder was bumpy and looked worse, as he could see it had spread much further since she had been bitten. He growled at her and rubbed the bricks from the fireplace into her wounds and raked them up and down till she screamed in pain.

"You like that Kitty Kat?" he hissed at her. "That is just the beginning of what I will do to you for putting the woman I love in danger! He saw her shaking her head at him, her eyes begging for mercy.

Then he felt a soft hand on his back and he jerked his head around. Elena was standing behind him, she regarded him sadly and pulled on his arm. Her big brown doe eyes locked on his.

"Damon, please don't. I know you want her to suffer and believe me so do I." She looked past him into Katherine's fear filled face. "But she could still help me. We brought her along to protect me and if we needed she could double me to keep me safe, remember? Please promise me you will let it go, just for now."

"NO!" he snarled, glaring fire at Katherine. "She will turn on you the second she has a chance. I can't risk it." He turned back to Elena and looked sadly into her eyes. "You have been through so much baby. I can't...I won't let anything else happen to you. I can't lose you, sweetness."

"You won't. I am yours forever. I trust you to keep me safe." Her arm was gently tugging on his and he slowly let Katherine down to floor. "Just give her one more chance. If there is even the slightest possibility she can help us fool Klaus, we have to take it. Please for me, honey."

Elena looked back and forth from Katherine to Damon while rubbing his arms up and down trying to calm him down.

"Fine I know you are right. I promise," Damon admitted. He wanted nothing more than to find a loophole in giving his word to Elena right then. He did not trust his ex at all and had no doubt she would screw them over the first chance she got to save her own skin. But he would do his best to keep it together till his love was finally safe from Klaus.

Elena smiled, happy that he was listening to her. Katherine was wheezing and gasping on the floor as she sucked in fresh air. She looked pointedly at her and whispered. "You...owe... me." And Katherine who was rubbing her throat nodded to her in thanks.

Elena looked back up at her love and put her hands on his cheeks, cupping his face. She looked deep in his eyes. "I love you Damon and I love how you protect me. Just wait. Once this nightmare is over I promise you I will not stand in your way in making her pay for all she had done to us and to Stefan. But if she can help save me, we have to take that risk."

He tilted his head more into her soft hand, closing his eyes reveling in her touch and moaned. Then he nodded back to her, telling her he understood. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers firmly as a seal to his promise. Pulling away a second later, he turned back to Katherine as he slid his hand down Elena's arm till he could lace his fingers with hers, keeping her behind him.

"Looks like you get a pass, bitch," he sneered at her. "I'll bet you have never thanked Elena for anything in your miserable, little life." He turned back around not wanting to give her the last word and pulled Elena back to the couch and wrapped his arms back around her protectively.

Everyone had been quiet during their little altercation and once Elena was sitting back on the couch she let out a huge breath. "Thank you for telling me Care. Everything happened so fast then that all I remembered was Damon staking himself to stop from taking me to Klaus and then the next second I was flying across the room into his arms!"

Caroline leaned forward to hug her friend. "I was so scared for you. I saw you thrown out of the cabin and I raced to the front just as Damon was thrown against the wall. When I saw him advance on you, I knew I could not just stand by and do nothing."

Elena smiled at her friend and was so grateful for her protection. Klaus could have sped her away in the blink of an eye if it had not been for her. Her best friend's arrival had given Damon and Stefan the time needed to get her back into the cabin.

"There is something I don't understand though," the blonde vampire said looking at both of them. Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Before that, I saw Stefan get you into the cabin the first time and then heard you screaming when Klaus had found Damon under the wreckage of his car. I watched from a distance as Klaus threw Damon into a tree and then it looked like he took a vial of his blood. Then the next minute Damon had stormed into the cabin. What was that about? Did he actually compel you? I thought vampires were the ones that could compel humans. I had no idea vampires could be compelled too. And why would he take your blood Damon?"

"Yeah" Damon sat up more and turned to Elijah. "I was meaning to ask you that too. How the hell could your brother compel me? And what would he want with my blood?"

Elijah drew in a breath. "Well Damon, that is one of our Original vampire perks. I don't know why but our family has been able to compel other vampires for centuries. As for your blood...that I have no idea."

Elena paused thinking. Klaus wanted Damon's blood...just like he tried to take hers before? She turned in his lap and grabbed for his hand, remembering that she had a huge line of blood on her neck and she thought it came from Damon's hand. But whatever had happened had healed.

Damon looked at her puzzled as she got up from the couch and walked over to the door. He stood up and followed her. "What are you thinking baby?" he mumbled as he came up behind her, his fingers drawing lazy circles down her back. She was running her hand over a long dark streak of blood on the door frame.

"Damon we thought that you had a cut on your hand before, remember when you saw the blood around my throat after you strangled me when you were compelled." He nodded to her, still not understanding.

"Klaus took your blood Damon. And he had taken mine before too when I thought you were dead after the explosion. He ripped a knife across my palm and collected my blood in a vial." She opened her hand showing Damon the gash that had stopped bleeding on her hand.

He held her hand tenderly and ran his finger along the shallow cut. His head snapped back up to hers. "What the hell would he want your blood for? And mine? Was that all he needed to break the curse?"

Elijah cleared his throat. He had been listening intently to everything these kids were saying trying to piece it all together. "No Damon, Klaus did not only need a few ounces of the doppelgangers blood. To break the curse he needs to drain her of all her blood, till her death."

Elena's legs felt weak at hearing what Elijah had said. He was going to kill her?! She remembered Brody taking a whole bottle of her blood back in the tomb and saying that was all he needed from her. The wolf must also have not realized that she had to die. Her head was spinning and she felt herself falling. This nightmare would never be over.

Damon was right behind her and caught her in his arms. He picked her up and carried her back to the couch and sat back down. His lips were against her hair and he was mumbling that he would never let that happen. She leaned back against him and closed her eyes. She would not be able to get through this without him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to slow her breathing. She did not know how much more bad news she could take. Was there any hope at all?

"What the hell?" Damon turned toward Elijah. "The wolf cut Elena's arm and made her collect a bunch of her blood in his bourbon bottle back in the tomb. But he never said he had to kill her!"

Elijah nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry Damon, but for my brother to break the curse. Elena has to die. That is the only way."

"Oh my God!" Caroline also went to hug Elena. It could not be. Nic wanted to kill her best friend? No, she had to stop him.

Elena shuddered in her lover's arm, her head buried in his neck and felt Caroline arms around her too. So Klaus was not just after her blood. He wanted her life!

"The hell it is!" Damon snarled, holding her tighter, his head nuzzled by hers as he heard her heartbeat jump and her grip tighten around his neck at what Elijah said. "Tell me what can we do? There has to be a way to stop him. A weakness, a spell, anything." Damon's eyes were pleading as he cradled Elena on his lap in his arms.

"My brother..." the Original started, "will be back. He doesn't give up on anything. He never has. He has forced witches to help him for centuries for ways to undo the curse without the doppelganger to no avail. Now that he has found you... after centuries of looking for you, I promise you he will not rest till he has you."

Caroline sat up and gasped in shock.

Elena drew in a breath, not wanting to know more. They had to come up with a plan to stop him! "So what do we do? He knows I am alive. He knows we are trapped in here! Are you saying there is no way to stop him?" She felt Damon rocking her as she sat in his lap on the couch. He pulled the blanket over her and she let herself rest in his strength, because she had none left.

Damon turned to look back at Elijah. "So what is your plan? Please tell me you have one."

Elijah drew in a deep breath and stood back up and started pacing. No one said a word and just watched him. He finally stopped and leaned against the kitchen island facing the group in the living room. "We have to be smart about this. Tricking Nicklaus is like playing chess. We need to be 3 moves ahead or he will see through anything we try. He needs Elena to break the curse. So we need to nullify that need."

"How the hell do we do that?" Damon demanded. "He can compel anyone of us! As you saw already. How can we possibly get the upper hand against him? How is just sitting here doing nothing helping. We should run."

He turned back to Caroline. "Where is the car you guys came in? Can't we just make a run for it and get as far the hell away from his psycho brother as possible?"

Caroline cringed at what Damon said about Klaus, but nodded to him. "Bonnie parked it just beyond the tree line out of sight. I think we could make it."

"Uh uh uh. Smart, we need to be smart." Elijah chided them. He walked over to the window and stared out into the storm. "What makes you think Klaus did not disable your car already? He wants us to go out there for _any_ reason and then instantly he has the leverage to get to Elena. Don't be stupid."

Damon slumped back down and sighed. He was probably right. That bastard was always moves ahead of them. "So what do we do?" he snapped back at Elijah.

"We wait" he whispered.

"I can go." Caroline said standing up. Elena was already shaking her head at her. "I can. I'll be careful Elena I promise. I'll vamp speed there and back and see if the car runs. If it does than I can bring it back and we can get out of here."

"Care that is too dangerous. Klaus could be right outside." Elena stood up too, her legs still shaky and put her hand on her friend's arm.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing," she replied. "Besides, he won't hurt me, I know it. Lena, let me do this for you."

Damon was nodding that it was worth a try. Sure they were safe for the moment because the evil vampire could not be invited in, but they needed to get where he could not find them. Then maybe find a way to cloak Elena with magic to keep her hidden, at least till they could figure out how to kill him.

Damon turned back to Elijah. "Stefan would have needed witches to get him out of the tomb right?" Elijah nodded at him. "Well can't we meet up with your witchy friends and get them to cloak Elena?"

Elijah furrowed his eyebrows deep in thought. It might work. He pulled out his phone and dialed their number. He spoke in rapid hushed tones and within a minute pulled the phone back from his ear. "It's arranged. Dr. Martin and Lukas will meet us just 10 miles or so up the road at the gas station at the intersection. They said they could cloak Elena as soon as she was close enough to give them her blood and link with them. Then we can get her as far away from here as we can without my brother knowing."

Caroline nodded her understanding and stepped forward giving Elena a tight hug. Elena held onto her arms as she pulled away. "I'll be okay, don't worry about me." She smiled at her and then turned to Elijah. "I'll get us the car and get us out of here. Your witches better show up."

Damon had blurred up the stairs and then back down in a blink of an eye and stopped in front of Caroline. "Here. If you run into trouble. Use them on Klaus." He held up three syringes of vervain and placed them in her hand. She nodded to him and tucked them in her inside jacket pocket.

She zipped the jacket up praying she would not need to hurt Nic to get them to safety. She could still smelling his masculine scent on his shirt even with it being wet from the rain. She pulled the door open and with one more glance back to her friends who were counting on her, she raced out into the storm.


	46. The Curse And The Moonstone

Katherine rolled her eyes and grunted that that was the stupidest thing to do. She thought Elijah would have an actual plan to get them out of there or to kill Klaus. Just cloaking Elena? What about her?

"That is your plan? Get your witches to cloak Elena? What about me? You do realize it takes a tremendous amount of magic to cloak even one person. Klaus already knows who is all here in the cabin. Are they gonna to be able to cloak all of us?! If not we are still dead! I'm not waiting around for him to find me. I've been running from his immortal ass for 500 years and he sure isn't catching me now!" She got up and vamp sped to the door. But Elijah got there first and blocked her exit.

"Stop," he demanded staring deep into her eyes. She froze, her eyes wide. "We might still need you to fool Klaus so you will stay right here. You will not try to run," he instructed. She nodded slowly and sat back down.

"Now then," he smiled back at the others. "Anyone else?"

Damon jumped up and stood right in front of Elijah just daring him to try something. "Don't you try that compelling crap on me like your brother did. When I get a hold of him I will rip his heart out from what he made me do to Elena!" he hissed fearlessly.

Elijah grinned at the young vampire's boldness. "We are on the same team Damon." he reminded him. "I want to protect Elena too. Klaus can never be allowed to break the curse."

Damon nodded his usual tough guy hesitant compliance, knowing being a dick to an immortal Original was probably not the best way to go and he slowly sat back down. "Care to explain this whole sun and moon curse?"

Elena was listening to everything still so confused about what the curse all entailed. She thought it meant he wanted to walk in the sun but from what it looked like Klaus was already very capable of doing just that. There was still sun peeking out during the rain storm and he wasn't burning at all from what she had seen and he wore no ring to protect him like the brothers did.

"The curse is...complicated." Elijah paused. "All you need to know is that we cannot allow him to break it. It would mean the end for us all. For humans and for anyone daring to oppose him. We cannot allow Klaus to harness that kind of power. We need to kill him."

"So what? We just hide Elena…indefinitely?!" Damon snarled at him. "Klaus is fucking immortal... so unless we can kill him, how is this ever going to end?!"

Elijah continued trying to explain things calmly to the arrogant young vampire. "Klaus needs the doppelganger, and he needs the moonstone to break the curse, among other things. We need to nullify one of the ingredients that he needs in his spell."

"We don't even know where the moonstone is? Or do we…?" Damon jumped up again and raced in front of Katherine. "It was right in the tomb beside Stefan when the wolf was nearly killing him. I'll bet you took it!" he snarled at her his hand around her throat again.

Katherine squealed in pain as Damon purposely rubbed her werewolf bite against the wall. "I don't have it Damon!"

He did not believe her and started feeling all over her arms and legs and then down her chest and waist. Katherine put up her hands and smirked at Damon feeling her up right in front of the girl he loved. She winked at Elena as Damon's hands cupped her breasts, feeling in her bra and then his hand went down to pat down her legs and she spread her thighs as his hand went over her core and she moaned. He backed away, a look of disgust on his face.

"Are you satisfied? I told you I didn't have it!" she snapped at him. "Did you enjoy groping me Damon? Are you tired of your little bitchy human substitute for me already and needed the real thing? I remember how much you _loved_ screaming my name as you were slamming me home."

Damon growled and crashed her by her throat into the wall cracking it behind her. "Shut up! Don't you EVER talk about her like that!" His fangs were dripping and he wanted so badly to rip into her neck and wipe that self satisfied smirk off her face.

"Damon, please." Elena begged him, standing up tugging on his arm. Her hand tilted his chin back to look at her and not be focused on Katherine.

He let out a deep breath seeing his beautiful love and forgot all about the selfish bitch ex he had. Elena smiled at him and he let her bring him back to the couch.

"Don't let her get to you. She is baiting you." Elena soothed rubbing his back up and down. Katherine blurred up the stairs out of sight the second that Damon had let her go.

"As for the moonstone." Elijah interrupted, his gaze fixed on Damon, "I can assure you Klaus does not have it. The last remaining piece of the puzzle is the lovely Elena. If he had the moonstone he would have kidnapped her and his witches would have done the spell already during the full moon and sacrificed her right then and there last night."

"I.. I saw him last night in my dreams when I was sleeping in the Salvatore mansion," Elena stammered, gripping Damon's arm. "He was stalking me in my dreams. What does that mean?" She shivered, remembering him staring at her and stroking her cheek before he ripped his fangs into her throat.

"He was probably there," Elijah surmised. "He loves getting into people's heads. He would have been right there beside you."

Elena swung a fearful gaze at Damon. Her love was holding her in his arms in his bed when she had had that nightmare! Klaus had been there?! "Well then why didn't he take me?" she whimpered pulling her legs up into her chest and shuddering again. She practically yanked his arm hard enough, making him sit back down beside her. This was too much. She needed him right now right there with her.

"My brother loves to play games. He was probably just there to scare you and show how close he could be to his prey without them knowing. He loves the chase, almost more than the kill.." Elijah trailed off. "If he did not have his hands on the moonstone then he knew he could not break the curse till next months full moon. He would have just been playing with you to scare you. He loves the smell of fear in his victims."

"Oh no, Damon," she cried out. "I woke up thinking Brody was attacking me but it must have been Klaus giving me that nightmare!" She buried her head in his chest and shut her eyes tightly feeling the room spinning. She felt like she was having a panic attack being reminded of the hell that that near rape horror had put her in. She saw flashes of her screaming, and clothes ripping and hearing Damon calling for her and then feeling the sticky blood all over her naked body and then more screaming!

She leapt up out of Damon's arms and walked swiftly to the back window overlooking the dock and just stood there looking out at the storm.

Damon watched her jump up and take off away from him. He raised his eyebrows at Elijah and he nodded at him to go. Damon stepped closer to her and stood right behind her. He ran his fingers up her back tenderly. She jumped a bit and then leaned back into him, obviously still feeling the effects of Klaus compelling him.

"Hey," he said when she turned to him.

"Hey yourself," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders allowing their bodies to touch at every point possible. All he wanted do at that moment was take her back upstairs and fall asleep in bed together. To lie there and just forget that anything else existed. He could tell she was far too stressed out for much more, even anything romantic. But right now all he could do was hold her.

"Mm mm" Elena moaned, her arms coming up to hold his around her.

"You like that huh?" he grinned against her hair. "I'm not even doing anything."

She laughed. "Yes you are. You are keeping me wanting to breath right now. You are my world Damon, everything."

"Ah I see. Well you haven't seen anything yet baby."

She turned around and looked up into his eyes. "Oh really?" Her smile was so natural when she looked at him. He was right. He didn't even have to do anything and he had already pulled her out of her melancholic mood in mere minutes.

"Oh yeah angel, I've got moves you've never seen before..." he trailed off, his lips getting closer and closer to hers till the warmth of his mouth was on hers. He opened his mouth and hungrily, passionately, tangled his tongue with hers. His hands went up to her face and he tunneled his fingers through her hair. It was still in the loose bun from when he had messed it up so badly before but he wanted to touch those tresses more and more. He could never get enough of her.

He knew they had an audience right now with Elijah still in the living room but he needed to know she was okay. Elijah was quietly looking out the front windows giving them some privacy.

He held her against him, his hands sliding down her back as they kissed till he found soft smooth skin by her waist and slipped his warm hands under her shirt cradling her in his embrace. "Mmm baby, you feel so good," he mumbled against her lips.

She slipped her cold hands under his dark button up, running her fingers along his muscled back. "Back at you Salvatore, you are so hot!"

He grinned pulling back from her lips to look in her eyes. "Oh I know I'm hot, and cocky, and _such_ a bad boy, and arrogant and..."

She did not let him finish and slapped him on his jean clothed ass. "Not that kind of hot!..."

He pouted at her like she just deflated his manly essence around him and she shook her head. "I mean, you are hot Damon. I.."

He laughed and dove back to her lips, lifting her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his, kissing her thoroughly till she could hardly breath.

He set her back down on the floor with a smug expression on his gorgeous face. "You were saying..."

She could not put a full sentence together after that kiss. The man knew how to kiss! "I umm...I just meant that your….skin was so hot. I feel like an icicle and you were so hot."

He studied her with fake sympathy. "Umm yeah, I'm sure that was all it was.." He made a sound and pretended to stretch out his nose like Pinocchio. Telling her she was such a little liar.

"I'm serious Damon, that is all I meant!" she snapped back indignantly.

"Well maybe we need to change that and get you introduced to a lot more of those yummy adjectives. I can see us having so much fun with all the ones I mentioned and I'm sure we could figure some out that suit you just perfectly too." He tickled her sides, his fingers going higher and higher under her blouse.

She squealed and slapped his hand away seeing Elijah walking toward them.

Damon whirled around and dug his hands deep in his pockets like they had just gotten caught by Elena's Dad. "Um sorry. I was just wanting to make sure she was okay." He said to Elijah.

"It's okay Damon," he replied. "I was in love once too, a long time ago. Possibly more than once in my incredibly long life." His expression grew more serious. "I just pray we can neutralize my brother before your budding love is yet another casualty in his war to rule over all of us."

Damon nodded solemnly and prayed he was right.

"If your friend Caroline is not back soon. I am afraid that my brother might have captured her. We need to be ready to go at a moments notice." The men nodded to each other once more and Elijah moved back to sit in the living room just staring into the fire.

They were running out of time. Who knew what Klaus had planned to get them out of here. No knowing what to expect...that was the worst.


	47. Fun In The Kitchen

Just then Elena's stomach growled loud and her hand flew to her belly in surprise. Her eyes darted up to Damon's as he chuckled softly.

"My, my, baby. How long has it been since you have eaten?" He thought back himself and he could not think of any time the previous day at all. Hell he did not even offer her anything back at the mansion once she had had her bath. What kind of host was he?

But he remembered how tired she had been, hardly keeping her eyes open after drying off and snuggling into his bed with him. And then they had raced away early in the morning to the cabin. They had barely been there long before the whole shower incident so she had not eaten in a long time.

"Um, I have no idea. But I am starving." Elena now that she was thinking of food could not seem to stop thinking of it.

He nodded briskly and scooped her up and plopped her onto the kitchen counter and she giggled at him. "Stay right here and I will take care of it." He dug in the drawers till he found an apron and Elena's smile grew as she watched him. He frowned at the apron holding it up. It was all flowery and pink and yellow with yuck lace on it.

Damon's head shot up hearing her giggle and he swallowed his masculinity and tied it around his waist. He grinned back up at her and wiggled his eye brows. "Oh just you wait sweetness. This isn't even a naked breakfast. Just wait till I wear this _oh so sexy_ apron and nothing else! I make a hell of a naked breakfast..."

Elena inhaled sharply and blushed all the way down to her toes. She felt a tingle of excitement just ripple through her as she watched him dig out eggs and milk and peppers and cheese.

"How did we…?" She was shocked at all he was pulling out of the fridge. "I knew the fridge was not stocked. Where did all this come from?"

Damon smiled again "I packed it," he said proudly. "From when you and Stef were talking back in my room and then before I chopped the wood for the fire I brought it all in. There are bagels too and some bread and meat for sandwiches. I had no idea how long we would be here."

She jumped down from the counter and pulled him into a hug. Wow, he really did think of everything. She pulled back to look in his eyes.

"But what about you. Aren't you hungry? You can feed on me again." She pulled her blouse down off her shoulder, taking her bra strap with it and smiled up at him.

His eyes were shining with love and he put down the eggs he was cracking, wiped his hands on the so sexy girlie apron he still had on and bent his mouth to her shoulder. He groaned as he smelled her blood so close to the surface.

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. His lips brushed her neck and he licked at her throat and placed open mouth kisses all down her neck to her shoulder. Then he pulled back seeing her eyes still closed and kissed the tip of her nose and her eyes flew open.

He saw her frown at him, like he did not want her. "I'm fine angel. Having you in the shower was so hot. You need your blood to stay where it is to keep you strong."

She opened her mouth to argue but he put his finger on her lips. "No arguments. Besides," he bent to open the fridge and pulled out a box that looked like a container of pop cans. He dug around and pulled out a blood bag. "I hid a couple from the dopplebitch. I'm fine babe. All strong and healthy. Now let me feed you."

He jumped her back onto the counter. "Stay there now. I can't be getting all distracted and ruin the food. Even my pure Italian roots of talented cooks in my family can't find us more eggs if I ruin these. Not without running into our monster of the week waiting outside."

She smiled at how cute he was being and obediently sat there watching him as he wiggled his hips every time he turned. And each time he needed a different utensil or something from the fridge or the cupboards, he found her lips for a quick kiss. Some of the kisses were a little longer and one she even grabbed his face in her hands and he actually started squirming away.

"I'm going to burn the omelet, angel. Let go of me!" She shook her head and held his face tighter as she heard the sizzling on the stove getting louder. He finally tickled her on her sides and she jumped enough to let go of his face.

Once he had a few made, he let them cool and started to work on more and more till there were enough for Elijah and Jer and Bonnie, him and even Stefan if he wanted some.

Katherine, screw her, he thought.

Elena surprised him for a deep and hungry kiss and pressed him against the counter beside the stove. She was very demanding and he was caressing her all over under her shirt.

And... he did end up burning that one. He didn't care. Her kisses and her body were far more delicious.

He didn't want theirs to get cold and pulled away to sit her down beside him at the table and they both started to eat. He has happy he could do at least something more to help her. He got some orange juice from the fridge too and poured them both a glass. She smiled at him as he passed it to her. She had no idea it had been so long since she had eaten anything.

Caroline had still not gotten back and Elena was getting worried. It had been more than an hour she was sure. She pushed her plate back and sighed. He sure knew how to cook. It was amazing! Now she felt like she finally had the energy for whatever Klaus threw at them next.

Elijah flipped his phone closed and headed to the table. Damon handed him a plate and a fork and he nodded his thanks. "Dr. Martin...umm. Your friend Caroline, had not gone there to meet them either. I thought once she had not gotten back here, she might have just raced away to get help, but she knew where to meet them and she has not showed.

Elena drew in a deep breath and felt Damon's hand over hers immediately. She shook her head. "I'm sure she is okay." she looked back and forth at both of them. "She said it herself that Klaus would not hurt her. She will be okay right?"

Damon nodded at her, squeezing her hand. "Blondie has always been able to take care of herself. I'm sure you are right Lanie." He picked up her plate and brought it to the sink. "Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"Oh no thanks Damon. 3 omelets was plenty. I was thinking I would bring this one up to Stefan. I wanted to talk to him anyway. I was thinking he might know where the moonstone was. He was one of the last ones to see it." She knew they really needed to talk and she hoped now was as good a time as any.

"Sure babe, go ahead. That's a good idea." Damon smiled at her as he downed his last gulp of orange juice. He had added whatever alcohol he could find from the cupboard to his to give it a kick. Elena had opted for just pure OJ.

Just then her brother came out her parents bedroom. He looked exhausted and probably had not slept much if at all. "Oh awesome! I thought I smelled food. Oh yum. Damon, did you make these?"

Damon grinned. "Yep, help yourself. Bring some to Bonnie if you want."

"Jer, how is Bonnie?" Elena moved to stand beside Damon and giving her brother her chair at the table. Damon would have none of it and pulled her into his lap on his chair. She swallowed a moan being so close to him.

Any way she could be touching Damon was like a lifeline to her sanity right now amidst the craziness of what they were all facing. "Any change?"

Jeremy shook his head and pulled a plate closer and started poking at the eggs. "No, she is still unconscious. She woke up once and kept mumbling about you but the second I asked her any questions she just repeated what she said and then fell back unconscious."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "What was she saying about me?"

He swallowed the bite in his mouth before he replied. "It didn't make sense Sis. Just that you could not be with them now. That is was too dangerous. And that Klaus would take them from you."

Elena made a puzzled face.

"I know, that was exactly what I thought. I have no idea what she is talking about. You would think now is the time you need to be with all of us so we can keep you safe from that monster. Take who from you? Your family, your friends?"

Elena nodded leaning back against Damon's strong chest. He bent his head and when Jeremy looked down at the next bite of food, Damon nipped at her neck with his blunt teeth causing her to almost giggle out loud. Damn the man was relentless!

She focused her brain to what Jer had said. Trying to focus. He was right it made no sense. "Jer, you didn't happen to see the moonstone anywhere when you and Bonnie were in the tomb last night did you. When Elijah was going to get Stefan out?" She swung her head around hearing sounds behind her and saw Katherine coming down the stairs.

Her brother shook his head. Elena was glaring at him but made no move to stop him from adding the alcohol to his orange juice "Nope, I haven't seen that rock since I tossed it of the tomb before Katherine grabbed me and killed me over and over." He glared at his sisters evil twin across the room wishing he never had to see her again.

"Kat!" Damon called out. "I made you one too!" Damon stood up, sliding Elena off his lap to head to the stove. Originally he was going to let her starve…

Katherine smiled genuinely at him. "Wow thanks Damon." she stood by the kitchen waiting for him to turn around.

Damon spun with a plate in his hand. He had two omelets on it...both were charred to a crisp.

Her face fell as she glared at him.

Damon was enjoying this. "Sorry, a tad over done. Would like you the one I made when Elena interrupted me as we kissed as I teased her under her shirt and she did not let me go for over 5 minutes...or...you can have the one when I was this close to ripping off her jeans and taking her right here on this table. That one I burnt on purpose while I was thinking of doing that to her, the other one was her fault."

Katherine threw her head up in disgust and stalked away back to the living room.

Jeremy choked on a piece of his omelet, pushing his plate away. "Okay I'm done. What the hell did I say to you two about the sex talk?" He made a weird face. Man he sounded like his dad? Yikes, Jeremy thought to himself as he picked up his glass to finish his juice.

"At least we are dressed Jer." Damon quipped. "I told Elena I should have worn this sexy apron a la birthday suit."

Jeremy literally spit out his orange juice onto the table at what Damon said.

"Damn it Damon." Jeremy snapped. "I was hoping to actually keep this delicious breakfast down. You are a great cook... but a hell of a horrible conversationalist."

He grabbed another omelet from the plate despite his previous admission that he was done and ate it faster than Elena had ever seen him eat before. And then chased it down with a huge pull straight from the bottle of whiskey. She bit her lip to stop from laughing at him again. She could hold it in this time. She could.

"Jer, think. Did you not see it anywhere yesterday when you and Bonnie came with Elijah to get Stefan free? That was when we thought it went missing." She was so proud of herself that she got through all that without laughing.

"Um no El, I have no idea where it could be." He looked around and studied Katherine who had her head turned away.

Katherine, compelled not to leave could not just run out of the cabin. She was still very much aware of the conversation around her. She turned around away from the group and smirked to herself hearing they had no idea where the moonstone was. No one knew she did in fact have it. And it was hidden well enough too. She was determined that it would be her ticket to freedom from her impending death.

When she had woke up just now, she felt worse than ever. She had collapsed onto Jeremy's bed even too weak to care that the bed seriously smelled like sex and was happy she actually slept for awhile without any pain. She woke up coughing and gagging and was surprised that no one even seemed to notice how sick she was. They were just so consumed with saving Elena.

It was always all about Elena.

Damon obviously remembered about her bite and looked like he had enjoyed raking her torn up skin across the bricks of the fireplace before.

She grunted silently and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Then she saw Jeremy staring intensely at her and she glared right back. No one had any other ideas about where the moonstone could be and her heart started pounding that Little Gilbert had caught her smiling about her secret.

She kept her eyes on him stubbornly till he looked away first and let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

Jeremy studied her more before he spoke. "Um Katherine are you okay? You look like hell." She looked as white as a sheet and he could see that she was shivering and her eyes looked so hollow and weak. Not at all like the evil doppelganger of his big sister.

"Well in case you didn't get the memo Gilbert...I'm dying. Yep uh huh. Really, permanently dying... from a werewolf bite. Not that you care," she snapped at him.

"Dying really? No, that's news to me. And you're right I don't care. Serves you right for all crap you have done to me and people I care about; stabbing Aunt Jenna, threatening Elena, Bonnie, turning Caroline, killing me over and over yesterday! Karma loves people like you." He grinned, leaning back more in the chair after finishing 3 more omelets.

Katherine stood up in a huff and stormed back up the stairs, all eyes on her. This damn cabin was way too small! There was only so many places to go to be left alone.

She decided to check on Stefan again and see how he was doing. Maybe he would understand. He was dying too. Maybe he had finally come to he senses and wanted to spend the last few hours of their undead lives together. It would not hurt to check. No one down here cared if she lived or died.

Stefan had to care. She needed him and was praying he needed her too.


	48. Strength From The Other Side

A short while earlier...

Stefan's eyes snapped open fast. He sat up quickly in bed and looked around. It was all quiet. No one was around. The last thing he remembered was feeding on Katherine. He had his fangs deep in her neck and all he had thought of was how good Every. Ounce. of her blood felt. He could taste the human blood in her system and the blood felt like it was strengthening his very weak body.

But she was no where to be seen. Had he killed her? Had he sucked her dry? He was scared of what he could do when he could barely think straight and how hard it was to control himself. What if it had been Elena? He needed to know that she was okay. Where was everyone?

He swung his legs out to the side of the bed and took a deep breath, hoping he had enough strength to stand. He still felt wet and could smell his own blood on his hoodie. He stood up shakily and leaned heavily on the dresser and then the wall as he stumbled to the doorway.

Once he was in the hall, he looked around and saw the door to Jeremy's room open. He inhaled sharply and wasn't sure he wanted to know who was in there. Elena and his brother had been in there making love before.

That knowledge was ingrained in his head. Their moans and gasps and all the deeply emotional things they had said to each other. He would not soon forget or maybe ever. That had been the last nail in the coffin that had been his relationship with the only girl he had ever truly loved.

If he had not been so close to his own death he would not know how to go on from here. But he knew he did not have much time left. He could feel the bite all the way down his arm and almost to his shoulder and he nearly cried out every time the fabric from his clothes brushed one way or the other.

He leaned against the wall and walked further out into the hall. He wondered if his super hearing was starting to fail him as it seemed the rest of his body was. It was only once he was all the way by the top of the stairs that he heard voices downstairs. It sounded like Elijah was on the phone in the living room and he could just barely make out Damon and Elena's voices further away. He couldn't tell what they were talking about, but he was relieved that at least she sounded okay.

He dragged himself back down the hall and knowing they were downstairs then decided to peek in the other bedroom. It was dark in the room, the curtains closed. He blinked a few times thinking he was also losing his night vision.

The damn bite was stripping him of everything!

Squinting harder he could just make out a person laying on the bed, curled up. It looked like it was Katherine. He could see her chest moving up and down slowly in sleep.

So he hadn't killed her. He was not sure if that was good or bad news. She was a sociopath and did not deserve to live after all she had done. He was debating going into the room and finishing her off when he felt another sharp pain in his stomach and bent over biting back a scream wanting to be let free.

Leaning on the wall he made it back to the bathroom and knelt by the sink and splashed water up in his face to cool the raging fever. He soaked his hair under the spray and then stood back up with both hands gripping the edge of the sink.

He lifted his head to the mirror and just stared at his reflection. He barely even recognized himself! The man looking back at him looked years older and that was not even possible. His skin was sagging and his cheeks were so sunken in. He was sweating profusely and his eyes looked glassy and the palest green he had ever seen. He looked like he had lost weight even with the t shirt and hoodie on him still.

He blinked thinking he must just be hallucinating his hellish appearance but when he opened his eyes the same almost clear green eyes were looking back at him, his skin so pale.

God, what the hell else could happen?

He already felt like his insides were being ripped apart nearly every time he breathed. He debated taking off his hoodie and shirt to get the horrible garments to stop scratching at his bite, but he still hadn't told Elena about it so he opted to keep them on.

Did he seriously want to tell her? Could he even find the strength too? She had already been through so much.

But could he die this way...with her thinking he had cheated on her with Katherine of all people? Did he really want her to remember him that way?

He splashed more water on his face and slicked his hair back letting the water back down soothing the heat on his skin. He doubled over in pain again leaning against the sink grunting and growling silently at the insane pain in the stomach.

It hurt so much! It was like his insides were trying to get out of him.

He gagged and felt more blood in his throat. He barely made it to the toilet before he spurted more thick red blood from his mouth. Some even came out his nose and he gasped for air.

Stefan lay his head on the cool porcelain for a few minutes and just wanted to let go and cry. He sniffled back the tears in the corners of his eyes and fought to stand back up.

He was actually scared of dying. He thought when it did happen it would be quick and painless. A sharp, fast stake to the heart and he would be gone from this world. Not a slow, dragged out, hellish illness.

This was too much for him to take, especially after everything in the tomb yesterday.

He wished Elena was there holding him. He needed her.

He missed his mother right now in that moment more than he had ever missed her. He wanted his mother. He longed for her gentle and loving touch, for her to wrap her arms around him and hold him and keep him safe from all the dangers of the world. He needed someone to take care of him, to be strong for him.

Fighting this alone was so hard and he just wanted it to be over.

Then he grunted and groaned, fighting to stand back up, pulled himself along the wall back to the bedroom and he fell back onto the bed. He was shivering now too besides being hot. His sleeve had ridden up just a bit as he had been leaning over the toilet and could see the edge of how far the bite had spread. Damn, the skin was so torn and peeling away like his body was disintegrating while he was still alive!

He reached down to pull the covers back up over him and he saw the blankets moving up by themselves!

Breathing rapidly he turned to look beside him and saw Lexi pulling the covers up over his shivering body! He drew in a gasping breath seeing her "Lexi!"

"Hey sweetie," she smiled at him and tucked the blankets under his chin and stroked his cheek tenderly, motherly, like he would imagine his mother would be doing if she was here right now.

It was like some higher power heard his desperate longing for his mother right now and sent his precious Lexi to him.

She tucked the blankets around him tighter by his legs and torso to stop the shivering. "Shh, save your strength tough guy." she smiled down at him, her long blonde hair hair flowed down her back. She wore a dark gray leather jacket and a dark navy tight top underneath and skinny jeans. She was stroking his head, running her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. She shifted on the bed leaning closer to him and kissed his forehead. "You need to rest."

"I missed you so much," he choked out reaching for her and she wrapped her arms around him. "I need you. I've made a mess of everything. Elena hates me. I'm lying to her, and I don't know what to do!" He was sobbing quietly in her arms. "I'm dying Lex!"

"I know hon. I'm so sorry," she whispered back to him and pulled back to look into his eyes. "What can I do?"

Stefan sat up more, looking around the room. He was still in Elena's room in the cabin, he wasn't dead. He thought at first that he had passed over and was already on the other side. "How..how are you even here?" he mumbled to his best friend.

She smiled again, stroking his cheek again. "I'm here, cause you want me to be here. You said it yourself, you are dying. The werewolf bite is messing with your head. I could feel your pain and could see you struggling and wanting so desperately for you not to be alone right now."

"So I'm imagining you?" He looked back at her sadly sniffling. "What can I do? I don't want to die like this? I don't want her to hate me, but I don't want her to hurt anymore either." He hugged his best friend tightly to him again and put his head back down on her shoulder. "I didn't want her to watch me die!" he cried into her neck.

"I know, I know," she soothed him rubbing his back up and down. "But sweetie, you have to tell her the truth."

He sat back up looking in her eyes again, shaking his head. "She doesn't deserve more pain. She thinks I already slept with Katherine and I didn't deny it. I thought it was her the shower and I wanted her so badly Lex. We had been through so much and I just wanted to love her and show her it was going to be okay but I screwed everything up! This damn bite screwed everything up!

And now she is with Damon. She loves Damon and I lost her."

Lexie sat up straighter and narrowed her eyes at her best friend. Stefan was so sweet and so pure of heart. That was why she loved him so much. Why she poured her life into him to teach him to fight all the bad parts of being a vampire. His compassion and guilt hurting anyone was so hard on him. He felt everyone else's pain so strongly.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I know how much you love Elena. I was there when you first discovered that you loved her remember?"

He nodded at her remembering her visiting him on his birthday. "I miss you so much!" He leaned back in and she opened her arms to him and he cried against her shoulder. "I have made so many mistakes Lex. I needed you to be there for me, like you had been my whole life. I hated Damon for killing you. I hated that you left me!"

"I know Baby, I know. But I am right here. And I will be right there to meet you when you cross over. You will not be alone over there. But you cannot leave things like this. Not with Elena and not with your brother either and you know it."

She knew she sounded stern like a mother but that was what he needed to hear now. Her heart was breaking for him and she wished there was more that she could do. She held him tightly, rocking him back and forth like he was a little child as he sobbed.

They both had always been able to be real and vulnerable with each other, He was the best friend she had ever had. She knew he felt safe with her to let go and not have to be strong. She knew he could finally feel for himself in her arms and not feel for everyone else in his life when he put other's needs over his own like it was nothing to him.

Right now he was putting Elena's needs ahead of his own too when she knew that if he admitted it he was dying to tell her what was happening to him and how much he wanted her to be there for him. But he was protecting her.

Always thinking of her first.

But this time what he thought she needed and what Lexi knew what the right thing were two different things . She needed to get through to him to fix this. He could not just curl up and die alone...not the way he had left things with the girl he loved and the only family he had left.

She lifted his head off her shoulder and wiped the tears from his eyes. She looked deeply at him holding his head in her hands. "Stefan you can't die like this. You know you can't. And I won't let you. You will suffer with so much guilt from not telling her...forever. You will watch her from the other side thinking you spared her, but you will see her believing you died cheating on her with Katherine. That you failed her."

Stefan sniffled, nodding in understanding. He knew she was right about everything. She was always right. She was so strong and was always there for him.

She had dedicated her life to bringing him back from the darkness he had found himself in when he had turned and Damon had left him after he forced him to turn with him. She brought him back from the blood lust and the evil and the temptation to take innocent lives or to turn it off. He needed to listen to her.

"I will. I will" he whispered. "I just want her to be happy...with Damon. He can take care of her and keep her safe from Klaus. "But I don't want to die with her not knowing how much I love her and would never hurt her like that. That I wouldn't leave if I had a choice. I need her to know that."

Lexi smiled stood up and let go of his hand. "That is what I wanted to hear. Now go do that, before it is too late."

Stefan smiled back at her weakly. And then he sat up fast seeing her fading away. She was getting harder and harder to see. He blinked thinking it was just his eye sight but each time he blinked she faded more.

"No Lexi, don't go!" he cried out standing up fast trying to reach for her and he felt the blood rush to his head. But she slowly was backing away from him, still smiling.

"You are going to be okay sweetie. I know it. Just tell her and make your peace with Damon too. He cares about you so much underneath all that arrogant macho crap. He deserves to know too that you are okay with him and Elena together. And you know you need to apologize for how you have treated him in the past."

He nodded again seeing her fading more and her figure getting hazy.

"Hang in there hon. I will be here when you get here. Just hang on a bit longer. Fight the pain. Fight the blood lust...I believe in you. I've always believed in you. Never forget that."

He startled awake from his hallucination, panting hard, looking around for her but she was gone. He wanted to just curl back up in a ball and just die already but he knew she was right. He had to talk to them one last time. He needed to leave this world with no regrets as hard as it would be to tell her or to apologize to Damon.

But he could do it.. For Lexi, for Elena and for Damon. He could fight and be strong just a little longer.


	49. This Can Be Just The Beginning Of Us

_Outside the cabin…_

Caroline had closed the door and hugged her jacket tighter around her as her eyes darted around. It was still pouring out and she could just barely make out the driveway in front of her. They had parked just past the trees at the edge of the property. She sucked in a breath and raced out into the rain in the direction of the car. She just needed to get there and get it back to the cabin fast. She could do it. She had to do it for Elena.

Her hair whipped her in the face as she ran. The rain and wind was cold against her skin. Her jeans were near soaking already too. She leaned against a tree to catch her breath. The rain could not reach her from under the large overhanging leaves and she leaned her head back against the tree trunk. Her eyes scanned her surroundings again. She could not see anyone. Maybe Nic had left? Maybe he had gone to get more thugs to help him capture Elena?

She blinked as some rain found its way to her through the leaves of the over hanging branches and brushed it out of her face. Where was the car? She had to be almost there. But it was so dark still from the storm clouds she wondered if she had gotten turned around. She stepped back out away from the tree and out into the clearing. She could just make out the cabin seeing the lights on in the distance. She looked back ahead of her into the darkness. It had to be right here somewhere.

Just then a flash of lightning lit up the sky and she saw the faint shape of Bonnie's car in the distance. Finally!

She vamp sped toward it and raced to open the door, got in the drivers seat and closed it behind her. Breathing heavily she frantically searched for the keys. She remembered Bonnie just jumping out of the car as she had it put it in park. Where had she left the damn keys?

She checked the ignition first and then the visor and the seats before she leaned over and searched the floor. She was bent over searching by the passenger seat when she heard a knock on the glass of the window beside her!

She sat up fast and swung her head toward the sound…

Nic was standing there outside the car and he was swinging Bonnie's keys back and forth in between his fingers! His grin was a mile wide even as the rain was soaking him as he stood there gazing at her.

He was thrilled beyond words to see her. Waiting out in the storm for someone in the cabin to try to get to the car was well worth it. But he never expected it to be her. He had fully expected Damon or his own brother to play hero and not send his favorite sweet baby vampire outside.

She gasped and raced to lock the door but he had grabbed for it before she could and pulled it open in a split second. In a flash she had blurred out the door and was almost past him when he reached for her arm and swung her back, trapping her against the hood of the car as he leaned over her. She was panting hard, the rain peppering her cheeks with trails of water as his face got closer and closer till she could feel his breath on her skin. She closed her eyes, blocking him out.

"Well, well, well," he spoke smoothly, his English accent falling delectably from his wet lips. "Look who the spider caught in his web..."

Caroline struggled in his rough grip on her arm. "Let go of me Klaus!" She let her vampire features free on her face and snarled at him, her eyes flying open and blood red, her fangs out.

Klaus frowned at her, his bottom lip full and pouty. "Awe Luv. Aren't you happy to see me? I missed you." He grabbed her other arm that was flailing in the air trying to scratch him on the face. "Not so rough sweetheart. Unless you want it rough for round 2. I'd be up for that. Just tell me what you want."

He bent closer to her, his body completely on top of hers on the hood of the car. His hands held both her wrists down tight on either side of her head. He could feel her gasping for breath, her undead vampire heart beating fast.

He brushed his lips against her cheek, teasing her. She shut her eyes again turning her head as far away from him as she could. But that only teased him more, seeing the silky, pale skin of neck on display for him. He licked a path down her throat from her chin to her collar bone, seductively sucking the skin into his mouth at places he already knew were sensitive for her. He smiled against her neck as she finally gave him a shaky moan and he groaned as he captured her lips in his.

"That's the spirit. I want you too so much luv." He said as he pulled back from her lips after barely kissing her a moment and she whimpered at the loss of contact.

What the hell was this man, this monster doing to her? She was fighting so hard to resist him, to tell him that now that she knew what he was, she wanted nothing to do with him. But he had to barely touch her, his warm, soft lips on her skin and she felt her resolve melting away.

God, he felt so good. She felt the cold air around her, her clothes soaking wet, but felt like a fire had erupted in her belly at how close he was and every inch of her body that he was touching. She had fought the moan wanting to be free as he kissed her neck and she gritted her teeth to resist showing him that anything he was doing was turning her on.

But he started sucking on the hollow of her throat and she remembered him doing that when they were together in the bathroom and the sensation of his lips there had literally made her legs feel like jelly. The moan escaped and when he had finally kissed her and it had been such a tease that he pulled away so quickly. She wanted him...No damn it, she fought with herself.

He was the monster trying to kill her best friend! Stay strong!

"Mmm Caroline, you are as delicious as I remembered." Nic moaned by her cheek. "I have not been able to stop thinking about you since last night." His voice was low and husky with emotion and despite her bodies reactions to him, he could see that she was fighting with herself not to give in.

He slid his body off of hers and stood back on the ground beside the car. He had let go of her wrists, hoping he was right in trusting that she would not run off on him again. She sat up slowly and he could see she was drenched from the storm. "Darling, let's get you out of the rain." He lifted his hand to her and waited.

Caroline looked at him curiously first up to his eyes and then back down to his outstretched hand. She hesitantly took his hand and hopped down off the car. She watched him toss the keys he had been holding into the seat and slammed the door closed.

"Follow me Luv," he said simply and she did. She knew he had the power to compel her and it had not felt like he had done that, but she still found herself following him, her hand in his. She was drenched and his suggestion to get out of the rain won out against her desire to try to out run him and possibly make him mad.

They walked a few feet further past the trees and there stood a dark black SUV. He opened the doors and ushered her inside the back seat and slid in beside her, folding his long frame in before closing the door and blocking out the rain.

They just sat there for a few minutes, not saying a word. Caroline kept her eyes down in her lap. She was still soaked to the bone but she was not going to show him that she needed or wanted anything from him.

Klaus studied her sitting away from him and it seemed as close to the opposite door as she could be. He frowned again seeing her shivering but very much still fighting her feelings for him. He cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"Caroline sweetheart, please let me warm you up. I realize you are a vampire and cold does not affect you the same as a human but you look like you need warmth. Please let me help you."

She watched him lean back into the trunk part of the car and pull out a thick, wool blanket. He opened it and offered it to her, his eyes wide and innocent looking. She shook her head at him pushing his hand away and heard him sigh in annoyance at her stubbornness.

"C'mon darling. Please let me help." He stretched the blanket over her shoulders, despite her protests and slid closer to her, wrapping them both in it. The vehicle he had left on, with just the lights off, to watch the cabin and the heat was flooding out of the vents. He pulled her in toward him till she was more or less leaning on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. "See, not so bad. Just relax."

He was right, it did feel good. She wasn't really cold, she just hated being wet. She felt like a drowned rat. Leaning her head back down on his shoulder she felt his one arm around her, keeping the blanket on them both.

Damn it she was so weak. Why was it so easy for him to get to her? She felt like she melted just at the sound of his voice saying her name. She felt his other hand up by her head and almost moaned again at the feel of his fingers in her wet hair. She heard a groan rumble from the back of his throat and then his lips were against her forehead pressing a kiss there.

"I would never hurt you Caroline. You are safe with me. I want you to feel safe with me. You mean more to me than you know darling and this can be just the beginning of us...if that's what you want."

He sat up more to look in her eyes and as soon as he pulled her face toward his, her gaze fell to the floor. He lifted her chin level with his.

"Open your eyes Caroline." He kissed her closed eyelids tenderly and exhaled his warm breath on her face. His lips trailed tiny kisses down her cheek. "Tell me this is not what you want. Tell me and I will stop and let you out of the car. No questions."

She felt his lips along her cheekbone and lower and lower till his lips just hovered over hers. She sucked in a breath, his scent so close that every time she breathed, she breathed him in. She was trembling, but not from the cold as she felt his lips ghost over her own.

"Tell me Luv," he mumbled against her lips. He could hear her heart pounding and heard a slight whimper from her mouth.

Her voice shook with excitement and trepidation. "I want you Nic," she breathed against his mouth. "So much."

And with that she crashed her lips against his as he picked her up and pulled her onto his lap.

She wound her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair, holding his head tight to hers. She felt his warm hands finding her skin at her waist under his shirt she was still wearing and she moaned as he gripped her hips, pushing her body closer to him, grinding himself against her.

He grabbed for her jacket and pulled it off her shoulders, tugging it off her arms and ripped his shirt up over her head and buried his head in against her soft lace covered breasts. "Mmm, I've missed you...so much."

She pulled on his soaking wet jacket and dug her fingers under his shirt eager for the feel of his skin.

Nic grinned as he let her pull his jacket and then shirt up over his head before he dove back to her lips and wrapped the blanket tight around them as they kissed. She moaned against his mouth again as he went for her zipper and pulled her jeans down her legs despite the awkward lack of space in the backseat. She straddled him again in an instant feeling her silky underwear, she had discretely borrowed from Elena's room before, against his wet denim. She threw her head back as he kissed down her chest. He watched the windows get foggier by second as her hands were tugging on his hair.

"God, Nic," she moaned as he flipped her under him kissing her neck. Being with him felt amazing. Her brain was not in control as much as it screamed at her in her head for her to stop.

All she could think of was how his lips, his hands, his body felt against hers.

This man was spinning all their lives through hell with what he wanted...

But right now he felt like nothing but heaven to her and she hungrily pulled his lips to hers again and cried out his name.

* * *

A/N: Ooh 5 chapters in one week! And I might have more time for more tomorrow! Part 2 is almost done. A couple chapters left and one to part 3. I gotta come up with a title for that one yet. Enjoy and please review. There are lots of people reading and I'd love to know what you think. It inspires me to write more to keep the suspense and intensity up. Thanks in advance!


	50. I Think We Both Won, Salvatore

Author's notes:

Super long chapter for you lovely people. Delena lishous. Lol

I will have more time the next two weeks to write and my goal is to finish Book 2. Enjoy the happiness admist the crazy here. Katherine is about to become very very scary so enjoy the calm before the storm and be sure to let me know what you think. Merry Christmas!

* * *

Elena watched Katherine race back up the stairs and turned to Damon who was still standing in the middle of the kitchen with a fake look of surprise on his face. Elijah nodded to Damon in thanks for the food and moved to lay down on the couch in the living room.

"Don't even give that bitch another thought baby," Damon eyes went back to hers and he smiled, moving closer to run his fingers down her arm. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jeremy head back to the bedroom behind the kitchen area and close the door. He had a plate with an omelet in his hand.

Elena was quiet a minute before speaking again. "But Stefan's up there. She could..."

"She could what?" Damon wiped his hands on the not so sexy apron and then took it off as he shot her a questioning look. He was not sure what she was thinking right now. Did she think she needed to protect Stefan from their slutty ex? As far as he was concerned they deserved each other after what they had done to Elena. Carrying on in the bathroom at her parents cabin...how insensitive and hurtful could baby brother be? He would have expected that kind of crap from Kat but not kind, sweet, always thinking of everyone else, Saint Stefan.

But he held his tongue and refused to say what he really wanted to. Elena clearly still cared about his brother even after what he had done to her. But he would just be digging himself a hole and look really insecure if he said she should just leave him alone.

He had been acting like an ass and he deserved her anger, not her forgiveness so quickly.

However it would not give him any points to be jealous of her caring for his damn brother. That was one of thing he most loved about her; her desire to see the good in people, so how could he fault her for that.

If she had not looked deeper in him, he might never have experienced how amazing it was to be with her.

To be hers.

He sighed, swallowing his pride and pulled her to him. "It's nothing baby. I just don't want him to hurt you anymore. You have been through enough."

He wrapped his fingers around her head till he was leaning on her forehead. Placing a tender kiss above her nose he pulled back, smiling at her.

"And you are right. You should bring him some food. It might help. Just forget about Katherine. Elijah compelled her not to leave the cabin, but I will not let her hurt you. She knows she can't get to you and that we will all protect you."

Elena nodded at him, feeling his lips on her skin and she just nuzzled into his chest and she felt him resting his chin on top of her head.

They fit so perfectly together.

"I know Damon. You are right too. I don't care about her...but part of me still wants to talk to Stefan. I want to understand what happened and why. Are you okay with that? Please?"

She looked up at him with the sweetest, pleading eyes.

He had never been able to resist those doe eyes.

Not since the moment he met her.

He exhaled deeply, still looking into her eyes. He just turned to mush when she gave him that look. Damn the power she had over his immortal and undead heart!

Well not really, he thought. He loved making her happy and if closure with his brother is what she needed, he was more than happy to give her that. He knew she loved him and wanted only him.

He could do this.

She took his face in her hands and he watched those amazing doe eyes shining back at him. She wore the hint of a pout on her moist lips. She pulled him in for a kiss, not hard, or passionate but soft and sweet and tender. Her mouth covered his and just the taste of her on his lips made his heart pound faster and he could feel a moan climbing up his dry throat.

"Mmm angel, you know when you do that you make me agree to anything," he breathed raggedly.

She smiled mischievously at him knowing she had him wrapped around her little finger. That was not exactly conducive to her safety but this was just talking to Stefan not handing herself over to Klaus or anything crazy like that. She knew she was making him her own little puppet and she was damn proud of how she affected him.

"I know Damon, that is why I do it." She giggled and he glared at her and she watched him cautiously as she made her way to the stairs, the plate with a steaming hot omelet in her hands.

Uh oh, she might have pushed him too far. She saw him suddenly vamp speed after her when she had almost made it to the second floor landing and he grabbed her and swung her with him into the bathroom between the rooms.

She squealed and he put his hand over her mouth quickly while his other hand had taken the omelet out of her hands and set it on the counter by the sink. Her eyes were wide as she looked back at him. He warned her to shush, and took his hand away from her mouth. She immediately slid her hands around his neck, and pulled his lips down to hers.

"Ah ah ah, sweetness," he stopped her mouth from touching his by putting a finger against his lips blocking hers.

He frowned down at her little manipulative behavior.

"Naughty naughty girl. Do you want a spanking?" His lips curled back up into his typical half smirk and he stared her down. "You think you can win with me?" He knew it was pretty pointless to try and fight her but he was determined to at least try to make some of his blood operate his brain.

Her bottom lip stuck out more, teasing him to taste it and hell yes did he want to.

Damon swallowed hard, forcing his brain to push his thoughts out onto his tongue. He had never had such a hard time forming a damn sentence in his life!

"Okay, I will let you win, on one condition," he exhaled sharply feeling her fingers under his shirt and sliding around his waist before she twisted her thumbs into his back belt loops and pushed his very angry erection against her core.

"Fuck," he mumbled. He knew what the condition was, at least he thought he did.

Where the hell was his brain?

He groaned, feeling her rub herself against him. She had somehow managed to trap him against the counter too. He spun them around so at least she was tight between him and the smooth counter.

" _Let_ me win?" She frowned at him and jumped herself onto it and gently pulled his hand away from his mouth to descend his lips onto hers.

He moaned instantly and tangled his fingers in her already messed up hair.

God, she felt so good.

He didn't care about anything else at that moment except her mouth on his. He grinded himself against her and heard a whimper escape her lips.

Two could play at that game.

He did even remember what they were even arguing about. He pulled her flowing, loose peasant top over her head and tossed it on the floor. He broke their ravenous kiss for a split second before his mouth was crashing back onto hers. He could already feel her fingers making quick work of his belt and tearing down his zipper. Her little hands were tugging his jeans down and he heard her grunting in displeasure when they didn't move off of him fast enough.

"Elena what are we..?" he managed to gasp out in when she finally needed air from the kiss. Her lips were so swollen and such a rich red color. Her skin everywhere he looked was blushing under his gaze. He saw her undo her bra and shrug her arms out of it and the next second she was unbuttoning his dark navy shirt with near vampire speed.

"Baby, mmm," He tried to think of what he had wanted to tell her. It was something about Stefan, or Katherine and keeping her safe.

"I just," he began between kisses. "I just need.." he tried again. Damn him, he could not concentrate on anything!

Elena was smiling and felt his hands now around her waist and caressing her skin up her bare back as he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter. She groaned and threw her head back. "Mmm Damon. You need me. That is all you need. I need you too so much. Don't worry about Stefan or my dopple bitch. I love you. I know its crazy and its only been a day...but I'm yours Damon, always. I can't imagine being with anyone else ever."

His mouth almost hung open at her declaration of her love for him. He had known it and she had told him while they were making love before but hearing it again and said in such a passionate, powerful way, he was awestruck.

How did he ever get this lucky?

It still felt like a dream and that he would wake up and nothing in the tomb would have happened. He was scared that all of a sudden he would be back in her backyard, leaning against the tree or up by her window and wake up from guarding her as she slept.

He was scared to close his eyes at all since she had said she loved him. His body was telling him he needed to relax and somehow he just couldn't.

She pulled him against her, yanking his shirt down his arms and he groaned her name as he felt her breasts against his bare chest.

"Damn Elena," he moaned into her shoulder feeling her body so soft against him. He could smell how much she wanted him too and he tugged her into his arms, and off the counter. He unbuttoned her jeans with the streamlined precision of a practiced lover. This time not ripping the button or the zipper and raked her jeans down her legs at lightning speed. "I want you so bad. I _need_ to be inside you."

She stood there a moment in nothing but her delicate lace panties, a sheen of sweat all over her olive skin. Her beautiful brown eyes were locked to his as she pulled his pants that were only halfway down his legs all the way off, first with her hands and then her one foot hooked them between her toes to pull them off him.

Her eyes never left his the whole time and his gorgeous ocean eyes looked like they were looking into her very soul, binding hers with his. This was so much more than any casual sex.

The look they shared felt like it surpassed the boundaries of time and space.

They were each others exact match in every way. Their strengths and weaknesses fit together so perfectly.

It felt like fireworks were going off in Damon's head.

He thought he felt heat, passion and love with Katherine. But he realized right then that it was _nothing_ to the electricity and powerful connection he was forging with Elena.

She smiled almost shyly at how intensely he was looking at her. But he gave her no chance to be shy or worried about anything at all and scooped her into his arms, feeling her legs go tightly around his waist as he hungrily plundered her mouth with his tongue. His hands held her up and he pressed them against the closed door. He started kissing down her neck and down the middle of her chest and he heard her cry out in pleasure once his mouth found one of her pebbled nipples.

Her hands were tugging on the strands of his silky black hair with animalistic need as he suckled her in his mouth. She was squirming in his arms against the door, her core rubbing more and more over him. The only thing between them was the thin fabric of their underwear.

And the next instant she felt him tearing the fabric away leaving her naked in his arms. He blurred them back to the counter and covering her mouth with his again, she felt him plunge himself inside her.

"Gahh Damon, ahh" she cried out against his lips. The feeling of fullness was incredible and she gripped his shoulders with both her hands.

He winced as he felt her nails in his skin and scrape down his back so hard he knew she had drawn blood. He was hard and fast and he barely gave her a moment to adjust to his size before he slammed his hips back and forth against hers. He held her tight, his fingers splaying over both of her hips, angling her just right to make her cry out more.

He could feel her heart pounding hard between them as he dragged his blunt teeth along her throat and down to her shoulder. He could smell her blood so close to the surface of her skin. He wanted to bite her again so badly, but he also did not want to frighten her.

"Oh Elena, I love you so much." he groaned against her shoulder.

She pulled his head up to her face to gaze into his eyes as she pushed her hips hard against his. She was so close, just a little more and she would be soaring into the stars. "I love you too Damon."

And the next second she pulled her mouth back down to his for a searing kiss.

She gripped his hips herself and helped propel them higher and higher into their awaiting bliss. Her legs wrapped around his waist pushing her body as close as she could be to him. She felt his lips back down by her neck and then his teeth on the hollow of her throat.

She angled her neck up. "Do it please."

His heavy lidded eyes snapped up to hers and he saw her nodding to him.

"I'm yours Damon, take all of me. Please." She nodded again and saw a half smile grace his lips before they descended down to her neck again.

Damon pounded his hips against hers as he let his teeth click down into place and the blood started flowing into his eyes. He reached between them and rubbed his thumb against her folds, and when she cried out in pleasure he plunged his fangs in her skin.

He still kept a tight hold on her one hip with his other hand and started feeling her legs shaking. She tugged more aggressively on his hair, holding his head hard against her neck as he sucked deeply from her.

He pulled back, knowing he could not take too much. He felt his legs too start to weaken. "Elena," he rasped, squeezing the skin of her waist. "I want to see you." He saw her eyes flick up to his and he was trying to get back his human visage and not show her his vampire one when he came. But his emotions and his body against hers was too powerful and he let out a groan of pleasure, his eyes locked on hers till they both stilled.

She was absolutely in awe of the emotions she saw all over his face right then.

There was nothing like it.

He finally released her legs and his head fell down on her sweat soaked shoulder. She cradled him so vulnerable and so perfect in her arms. She panted hard against his body and they just sat there for a long time.

Damon opened his eyes slowly and smiled at seeing her naked beautiful body on display in the mirror behind them. She looked so thoroughly fucked and had never been more proud of his skills in bed, or in this case out of bed.

But the talents he had picked up over the years were nothing compared to the intensity of love, devotion and selflessness.

He smiled because she smiled and he was seeing more and more what love really was. It wasn't for pussies, or overrated, or a waste of his life. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced… and he never wanted it to end.

He felt her hands in his hair just stroking him gently. He lifted his head off her shoulder and watched her turn her head till her eyes met his. "I...I...think we both won, Salvatore," she mumbled breathlessly.

He smiled up at her, loving how amazing she looked so satisfied and so delicious. "I think you are right sweetness.

"But what's this is heard about a spanking?" She saw him smirk at her and she wiggled her eyebrows back at him. "Judging by your moans...I thought I was really good girl honey."

Damon licked his lips and cupped her face in his hands. "Oh I know you were. But the thought of you as my bad girl. Damn that makes me want you again...like now."

Elena backed away, her hand against his chest as he came in for her lips again and she could already feel him growing harder against her leg. "Hold it buddy. I wanted to get this omelet to Stefan when it was hot and you have managed to deter me long enough."

She jumped off the counter, untangling herself from his arms and pulled her jeans back on. It felt weird with no underwear but from the look Damon was giving her as he watched her get dressed he wanted to undress her the next chance he got.

He stuck his bottom lip way out at her and gave her his best sad puppy face. Her expression was between a smile and a laugh and she let her bra fall back down from where she had picked it up. He was getting more excited by the second seeing her toss her bra back down as she stepped closer to him. She ran her tongue over her top lip and seductively slid her hands down her chest stopping to tease her nipples before running them down to the apex of her thighs.

Damon could feel himself all ready for her again and moved closer. Her fingers were playing just above her folds and his eyes got bigger and bigger. But then just like that she slipped the button in the button hole and dragged the zipper up slowly. He could not express how disappointed he felt.

She reached down to the floor and tossed his jeans to him. "Sorry baby. That's all you get for now. I need to bring this to Stefan. And we can't keep avoiding everyone forever." She deliberately avoided his eyes knowing she would cave in a second if she saw that adorable puppy look again.

He begrudgingly accepted his jeans and tugged them back on. "Fine Elena, but you definitely owe me." He saw her dressed and reaching for the plate of food. He grabbed her arm before she could touch it and spun her back into his arms.

"I love you so much," he mumbled against her hair. "Since the moment I saw you. I can't believe that this...us is real. I'm still scared I'm going to wake up and it will all be a dream. I don't want to close my eyes and have you back with my brother and none of this existed."

He was being vulnerable with her again. Surprisingly, it was easier each time he took the risk.

Elena was taken aback by hearing his fear. She looked back up at him. "No Damon, don't you ever think that." She pulled his head lower till she could rest her forehead against his. She heard him take a deep breath and saw his eyes were down past hers and not looking at her.

"It's real Damon. You and me will be real for always. I don't want you to be scared to fall asleep. I want to wake up with you wrapped around me every morning and fall asleep sated, sweaty, tangled in the sheets and basking in each others love every night."

She saw him tentatively look back up in her eyes and she smiled at him. "Everything that happened in the tomb was real. As much as I would love for some of it to never have happened, I am so glad it did or it would not have lead me to you. It would not have shown me what an incredible, selfless, brave, vulnerable and amazing man you are."

"Lanie, you can't seriously have wanted..." But he didn't get to finish and she put her finger against his lips.

"I'm glad he forced us to kiss. I'm so happy that the creep wanted you to bite me." He was shaking his head at her. She stilled his head with her hands. "Yes Damon. I'm so glad he threatened to burn me alive...otherwise I might never have felt the incredibleness of our connection. I always knew there was something there but I was too scared to explore it. He made me discover that my feelings for you were so deep and so real."

Damon had stayed still and was just studying her as she spoke.

"I know you won't agree and I hate what he did but if that bastard had not almost raped me..." she sniffled a moment and Damon's hands went up to cradle hers still on his face.

She paused and gathered her strength back up to steady her voice. "If he hadn't done that... I would have never heard from you how deep your feelings for me were. When you poured your heart out to Stefan in your room, that you would never compel me to sleep with you, I had never heard you be so vulnerable telling him how much it hurt you to see what was happening to me. That made me see you in such a different way and I am so thankful for that."

Damon was sniffling now too as he felt a stray tear slid down his cheek to caress her fingers on his face. "Oh Elena," he breathed. "I had no idea."

"How could you?" she replied. "I don't regret what that hell has brought me. I might have never been brave enough to tell you I loved you, as premature as that really was, unless you were dying. I was so scared of hurting Stefan, hurting myself, thinking I knew you, when I truly had no idea who you were till then."

Damon was overcome with emotion and let the tears fall freely from his eyes, He knew she loved him, deep love, true love, even tested love and he did not feel in any way scared to be real with her. To not be the sarcastic, tough, bad ass that he wanted people to think he was.

Sure he loved that part of himself and he knew she did too, but there was more of him underneath. She had seen through all of that and no one else had ever even tried to see the real him.

He was speechless in her presence right now, overwhelmed with emotion.

She focused her eyes back on his once more. "We did live through hell I know, but it brought me you. And I know together we can beat Klaus, we can get through anything. As long as you are with me Damon I can overcome anything. Just like yesterday when I was so scared, you were the only thing grounding me. Together, I am not scared of anything. I trust you with my life and that will never change."

She looked deeply in his eyes after pouring her heart out to him. His eyes were shiny with tears too and she knew he had heard and cherished every word she said.

His eyes were locked on hers and he was stroking his hands down her cheeks and smoothing her hair from her eyes. "I, I can't believe you are mine. I promise I will be as open to you as you were right now to me. I just, right now I have no words to describe how happy being with you makes me."

She pulled back nodding to him. "For sure Damon. I understand. Being this open and emotional must be challenging." She picked up the plate again and turned to open the door. "Oh and don't worry I'll let you spank me later. Can't wait." She blew him a kiss, just leaving him standing there in the bathroom half dressed.

He sighed and smiled back to her as the door closed. He stood there a minute just replaying everything she had said and then shrugged his arms back into his shirt and did up his jeans and belt. He leaned his arms on either side of the sink and just stared in the mirror at the grinning idiot staring back at him. He looked so goofy and he could not stop smiling.

Taking one more glance in the mirror he realized that was the face of a man in love and he grinned wider before turning out the light and closing the door behind him.


	51. Plotting Her Revenge

Being stuck in the damn cabin was starting to drive Katherine crazy. She needed a way to get to Klaus and offer her deal. He was the only one that could save her. But how could she reach him? She had gone and laid back down in Jeremy's room when she went back upstairs. Her head was spinning and she could barely stand up straight. She needed to get more blood in her. Damon had given her the few bags he had and she had looked everywhere in a frantic rush when no one had been in the cabin before and found 2 more but she was still starving.

The blood bags she had consumed was not enough to keep her strength up if she kept throwing up. It had felt like the first bag had all gone down the drain in the shower before and thanks to Stefan nearly sucking the life out of her she was pretty sure she was running on fumes. She was thankfully able to sleep at least a bit at a time and that was the only time her body did not feel like it was ripping her apart.

Katherine had wanted to go back to Stefan before but as dizzy as she felt she just collapsed in the nearest bed and was woken up after barely a 10 minute nap at the loud sound of a door slamming. She must have sat up too fast and felt the pain in her stomach again. She clutched at her belly and fought with all her strength the desire to not throw up again. She needed to keep any blood she had left in her where it was.

Sitting up she could vaguely hear sounds coming down the hall and pulled herself to her feet and stumbled to the doorway. The bathroom door was closed and she could barely hear voices from behind it. Leaning on the wall she went closer and rolled her eyes when moans and gasps filled her ears. The damn human was getting it on with Damon again.

She did _not_ need to hear that again.

She only subjected herself to it before to show Stefan what a slut his precious human was.

Thinking now was a good time to check on Stefan with at least two of the cabins occupants very busy. He was still dying just like she was and his stupid girlfriend, if she was even that anymore could not keep her paws off of Damon.

She squinted her eyes and peeked in the crack in the door to see him sleeping. He was curled up into a ball it looked like under the sheet and blankets and she could see him shivering. His eyes remained closed and she debated going in there and laying with him. Maybe this time he would not reject her?

She was just about to push the door open further when she heard more voices from downstairs. It sounded like Elijah and he was speaking angrily at someone. Turning toward the second floor landing she grunted in pain, using the wall to brace her weight to drag herself closer to his voice. If Elena and Damon were up here then that left only baby Gilbert and the witch downstairs. Why would Elijah be upset at them? She strained her ears and listened closer.

"I don't care. You are not getting in here!" he yelled. Katherine heard a longer pause and then his voice rang out again. "You what?" Another pause. "Absolutely not. You have nothing over me. You can't manipulate me like you can mere mortals. I will fight to to my last breath!"

Katherine gasped quietly, nearly losing her balance and catching herself before she fell. Klaus! He must be talking to Klaus! He was on his phone. That was why the conversation didn't make sense.

She put her hands through her sweaty hair, her mind going a million miles a minute.

She had to get that phone!

She heard him slam it closed and then an angry growl came from his mouth. She could just barely see him around the corner from the top of the stairs and he was pacing in front of the living room window back and forth. Then he was dialing another number and speaking rapidly again.

"Yes, of course its me! Plans changed. The girl has not gotten back and was probably captured." A pause as he was listening to the person on the other end of the call. She cursed herself for the lack of vampire hearing that had just started melting away a few hours ago or she could have easily heard what the other person was saying.

"Yes, yes. I know. We need to increase our odds." Another pause. "I know what I said." He was pacing again in anger. "Well get back to me when you know. It doesn't help anyone for you to just be sitting there. I have no idea how soon my brother will move in on us again." And with that he slammed the phone closed again. She watched him pace a minute more before he put the phone down on the table beside the couch and he lay down his head in his hands. He was staring at the ceiling his eyes wide.

She swung her head back the other way and could hear talking coming from the bathroom. They could come out any minute. She needed to get the moonstone and figure out how to get his phone. She felt her lungs getting weaker and it was even difficult to take deeper breaths now.

How much longer did she have? She had to come up with a plan and quickly.

She pulled herself back down the hall and slipped into Stefan's room and closed the door. She saw the sage still laying on the dresser and moved closer to light it again and mumbled her quick incantation. She didn't want to attract any extra attention in case he woke up now. She turned her head toward him and gazed at him unimpeded.

Stefan was breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling. She stood over him seeing a sheen of sweat on his forehead and he moved back and forth in his sleep. She was just about to reach for the cloth on the dresser to cool him off when she saw the doorknob turning!

She used every bit of vampire strength and blurred herself into the closet and had just gotten the door almost closed as Elena walked in. She let out her panicked breath as quietly as possible.

Thank God it was just a human. A vampire would have heard her for sure.

There was a long robe draped over the one knob of the closet and she could just see past it a sliver as she watched Elena walk into the room. She was carrying a plate and it looked like a fresh, not burned omelet on it. She heard the creak of the bed as Elena must have sat down, but it was out of her eye line from the closet.

Her undead heart was pounding hard and not in fear of being discovered but the sound of blood rushing in her ears.

Fresh blood, just a few feet away...in that bitches veins.

She was desperate to replenish her strength and there sat a juicy meal just waiting for her to rip into it.

But she needed her right? She reminded herself.

If she was going to make a deal with Klaus then Elena needed to be alive. She smirked to herself already tasting how good she would be on her lips. She needed to be alive, but delivering her at the brink of death, ghostly pale skin, hollow cheeks, limp barely breathing body...that would still count, she was sure.

She licked her lips, ready to leap out of the closet onto her prey. Stefan was too weak to stop her. She knew she little strength left, but definitely enough to take out that measly human. Just the thought of her fangs in that plump juicy throat, full of rich, warm, blood filled her with strength.

She sat up and reached her hand up to the inside of the closet door to push it open.

The door of the bedroom flew open before her fingers reached the knob and Katherine shrunk back.

Damon entered the room.

He was no match for her in this state. She would have to wait.

"Hey baby," Damon's sweet voice rang out. Elena lifted her head and smiled back at him. She had just been sitting on the bed watching Stefan sleep. At times he looked peaceful and other times she saw him shivering. She had tucked the blankets tighter around him and had just laid her hand on his forehead feeling him burning up.

Elena stood back up and met Damon by the door with a kiss.

"Miss me already?" She nuzzled into his embrace realizing that not being in his arms for the few minutes she had been in this room, she had already missed feeling him so close.

Damon smirked at her. "Always. I will never get tired of you." He watched her lift her head back up to look at him and he bent to rub noses with her. "But I promise, I will give you your space, like you asked. I'm not jealous babe."

She frowned at him. If he was jealous she had to admit, it would be cute. She had never seen Damon Salvatore jealous. Or if he had been he had hidden it very well.

Elena smiled at him. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm yours. My body literally is aching for you since I left the bathroom. It wants you already again."

Katherine put her hand over her mouth to stop from throwing up. God, they were so disgustingly sappy.

She wanted Stefan to talk to her like that. Instead this weak human had both of her boys wrapped around her skinny little fingers.

All she wanted was Stefan. But to save him she had to sacrifice the bitch and risk Damon killing her. He sounded like he was more in love than he had been with her and that made her want to get rid of the little man stealer once for all.

Damon stepped closer, pressing his whole body against her and he relished in watching her eyes close at just the feel of him against her. "I can tell sweetness. Trust me, this gorgeous, rock hard body wants you too, over and over till you can't stand."

Katherine gagged silently just waiting for him to leave. They better not be stupid enough to do it again right in the room. She did not know if she could live through that.

Dying would be less painful.

Elena spoke smoothly, her head turned up toward Damon. "Well I like that sound of that. But I'm pretty sure we can't do anything about it now.

She kissed him tenderly on his neck and he moaned at the feeling of her lips on her skin. "Well, we could be weally, weally quiet." Damon almost whispered. He had the adorable cute Elmer Fudd accent down and his eyes twinkled as he looked back at her.

Elena giggled and could not believe how much he was surprising her with his playfulness. She smirked at him, her hands rubbing back and forth on his jean clad hips. "So we're hunting wabbits?" She giggled again and her eyes sparkled.

He cleared his throat and put his finger to his lips. He cast a quick look at Stefan still breathing pretty deeply and smiled back at her. "We are most certainly hunting wabbits. A cute," he kissed her nose. "little," he stood higher to kiss the top of her head, "fuzzy," he threaded his fingers through her soft brunette locks, "soft," his hand slipped lower to caress her core on top of her jeans, making her moan, "Lena wabbit."

He smirked at the next sentence that popped into his naughty head. "And I've got a smooth, long, hard, powerful gun to take you down with." He winked as he gripped his already growing package through his jeans.

His teasing earned him another giggle from her sweet lips. He just loved making her smile. He could do nothing but find millions of ways to make her smile for the rest of his life and he would be blissfully happy.

Elena laughed and was grinning back at him. "I never knew you could talk like that Damon. Seems so out of character for the big bad vampire you are."

Damon laughed back at her. "Oh its just for you angel. Only to make you smile. I don't care how goofy I sounded, it was worth it to see your smile."

Katherine could hardly believe she was stuck in the damn closet for this!

She clutched her mouth tightly and felt herself throw up a bit in her mouth. She refused to swallow it back down and held the puddle of blood in her hand and wiped in on a shirt on the floor in the closet. She would rather be staked than listen to one more second of the all powerful, immortal Damon talk baby talk to his _soul mate,_ she mocked them in her head.

Damon's head suddenly swung her direction! He scrunched up his nose, his eyes wide.

Katherine struggled to control her undead heartbeat. It pumped much, much slower than a humans and was almost never even detectable to other vampires. Since she was practically starving, almost no blood pumped at all. Had he heard her?

"Damon? What?" Elena asked him. He put his finger to her lips and nodded to her, while putting his hands up, telling her to stay back.

He stepped closer and closer to the closet, his eyes studying it, his ears perked up to catch the smallest noise. He reached out his hand to pull the door open and it swung back on it hinges!

He studied the floor of the closet. There was a pile of clothes in the center and looking to the side there was a wide shelf with folded up blankets in it. His deep blue eyes scanned the space again and his eyes fell on a shirt in the center of the rug. He lifted it up to his nose and sniffed at the dark red blood stain.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Elena's arms came around his waist, just enjoying any closeness she could get from him.

Damon shook his head and pushed the door closed again till her heard the click that it was closed. "Hmm?" He looked back up at her.

"What's going on? Did you hear something?" she questioned again.

"I'm not sure. I thought I did." He dropped the shirt with the blood on it in the trash. It must have been something that was worn before, he thought. He pulled her arms tighter around him, his hands over hers on his abs. "Never mind."

He leaned into her embrace closing his eyes. It must have been nothing. He had felt like someone was watching him but he must have been wrong.

"Hey guys."

They both turned to see Stefan struggling to sit up in the bed. Elena smiled at him and untangled her arms from Damon gently but not before turning to press a kiss to his cheek before she moved to sit down beside the blonde vampire.

"Hey," she replied. She could see that he looked so weak and his skin was pale. She reached up and grabbed the cloth from the dresser and patted his forehead with it.

Damon watched her tending to Stefan. He still had no idea why his brother was so weak or sick. "Hey yourself, little brother." He moved to stand beside Elena.

There was quite an awkward silence between the three of them as they regarded each other. Stefan not having spoken to either of them since he had heard them in such vivid detail as they made love. And the last time Damon had talked to him was to beg him to not let go of Elena when Klaus had nearly killed him. So much had happened since then.

"I brought you something." Elena said softly and she stood up and picked up the plate from the dresser. "You look really weak. I figured food might help." She sat back down holding up a forkful of the omelet.

Stefan smiled at her and opened his mouth and accepted the bite from her. He loved it when she took care of him. She was usually the one that needed to be taken care of and now that very much looked to be Damon's job. He studied his brother and even now he could see his hand on Elena's hip as he had sat down behind her on the bed.

Damon fingers were splayed over her hip possessively. He knew it was stupid and childish but he wanted his brother to know she was not Stefan's girlfriend anymore. He cleared his throat. "I ah, brought something for you too Stef. He reached behind him to the foot of the bed and picked up the blood bag that was laying there.

Katherine nearly gasped. She had hidden as quickly and quietly behind the pile of blankets and had watched Damon almost discover her there. But now she was fuming with rage that Damon had more blood bags somewhere that she not been able to find. She wanted to fling open the doors of the closet and rip it from his hands and suck it down. She could only see out of the smallest sliver between the wood and glowered that she could not reach the blood.

He would pay for that. Or rather his precious, lover would pay.

Damon tossed the bag in his brother's hands. Stefan caught it and threw him a look of confusion.

"I know, I know. It's not Bambi blood, but you look like hell, brother." He lifted his hand to run it through his raven locks, his expression serious. "You know you need it. Don't get all moral now just cause we can't go out and get you forest animal blood. How long has it been since you have fed?"

Damon sat back down and felt Elena's hand rest on his thigh and he placed his hand on top of hers.

Stefan coughed and drew in a deep breath. "I uh, honestly don't know." He hung his head and swallowed hard. "Well actually that's not entirely true. Last time I fed..." He looked up to find Elena's eyes, "was on you, back in the tomb. I'm so sorry about that." He rubbed his hand over Elena's other hand resting on the bed with the cloth still in it.

Damon straightened up. That was a long time ago. "And before that? Is that why you are looking so sick?"

Stefan took another bite of the omelet Elena offered and shook his head. "Um, maybe."

Damn he knew he should tell them. This was the perfect time.

But part of him wanted to talk to Elena privately about what happened with Katherine. He wanted to explain that he never meant to hurt her at all. That he was looking for her and had been overjoyed that he had found her alive after he thought he had killed her. That was more personal than he really wanted to share with his brother.

"Ah I went hunting the morning before we went after the moonstone in the tomb. But human blood Damon?" Stefan looked weakly at him putting the bag down on the bed. He sat up more and Elena rearranged the pillows behind him before he lay back down. "I don't want to chance that. I have only been drinking a little bit a day before then."

He erupted into a coughing fit again. He saw the concerned looks his brother and Elena passed between them and he felt blood in his throat. He forced it back down wincing at the bitter taste but not wanting them to worry more. He was about to open his mouth to ask Damon if he could talk to Elena privately when she spoke first.

"Umm, Damon," she turned her head to him.

He nodded his head, focusing on her.

"Can you uh, give Stefan and I a couple minutes? Like we talked about? Please?" Elena's eyes were wide and the lines on her face drawn tight in silent warning that she wanted him to respect her decision...that she would be fine.

He ran his hand down her face, caressing her cheek and he smiled tersely at her. His expression was equally wrought with warning, wanting to stay to make sure she was safe. Since Elijah had saved his life, he had not left her side in the cabin and that choice was keeping him sane.

But he shook his head and smiled kindly at her, shooting his brother a protective look before he pulled her head towards his and kissed her forehead gently. "Sure, you bet Lanie."

Damon turned his gaze back to his brother. "Keep her safe," he whispered.

Stefan nodded to him. He had cringed and shut his eyes watching Damon's affection for the girl that was his...just barely a day ago. It hurt so much to see Damon do that. He could hear their moans and confessions of love in his head as his eyes went back and forth between them. "I will," he breathed out.

Damon stood up slowly and backed out of the room. He knew he could honor her and give her the space to talk to them. He closed the door slowly and leaned against it, closing his eyes.

Should he just wait outside the door? Would she be mad that he was literally spying on their conversation? Yeah probably. He promised that he would respect her privacy.

He lifted his head from the door and sighed. He was so tired. He didn't think he ever really got tired. When he was stressed he just drank till he would almost pass out and then sleep would be easy. But loving Elena, and protecting her was more important than his own life. Something told him things would never be easy again.

Katherine stifled a cough and covered her mouth with a piece of clothing. It was getting stuffy in there. She felt more pain in her stomach and nearly felt like crying out. She quickly stuffed the sleeve of a shirt in her mouth and leaned over in pain.

She needed to get blood in her and quickly.

She peeked though the hole in the closed closet door and saw Elena standing up and pacing by the edge of the bed.

Kat sat up more ready and waiting to jump her body double. She would probably offer Stefan to help suck her almost dry too. He sounded so weak too. But before she forgot she reached back and dug around inside the pile of blankets on the floor. Her hand went between one and then two and three different folds of the bottom blanket.

Where was it?

Finally she felt the smoothness and wrapped her hand around it. She smiled in the darkness as she held it up to the sliver of light. The moonstone shimmered in her hand before she tucked it back in her bra.

It was almost time.

She would get that phone and Klaus would save her and Stefan and kill Elena, leaving her precious Salvatore boys to be all hers again. And who knows, after seeing how deliciously hot Damon had looked strolling naked into the bathroom before, she might just take him for another spin too. He was after all an all powerful vampire and hearing him have sex with that vanilla human, well he was just wasting all his hot vampire sex skills. Her eyes widened as her fantasies played in her mind.

Or _maybe_ she would keep him for herself in a little dungeon, chained to the wall for her to play with him whenever she wanted… Mmm yes, he had looked so sexy chained to the wall shirtless in the tomb and she was madly jealous that only Elena got to have fun with him.

Hell, little Elena got to enjoy both of them and all they did was keep snapping her neck, over and over. And she was so, so ready to get her revenge.

She would enjoy her cake and eat it too just like in 1864.

She had had them both before even when she only loved Stefan. What would be the harm in doing that again? Only this time Stefan would never know and believe his brother was dead and she would never tell him that she was keeping Damon alive, just for her pleasure.

She sighed, planning her future...She would live with Stefan, loving him, being with him and basking in his adoration of her for saving his life. He would be hers forever. And every once a while she would sneak off to taste her tall, dark and handsome Christian Grey till she had her fill and then leave him in the dark till she wanted him again.

Yes, it could not be more perfect.

No werewolf bite would get the best of her. All she had needed was to know what her enemy wanted...Elena and the moonstone and she would hand them both to him on a silver platter.

It was that easy. Everything was going to work out just fine.

* * *

A/N: Hope you are liking it. Please review. Oh and I'm playing around and adding chapter titles to make the story easier to find specific parts so it might take a while.


	52. I Thought It Was You

Stefan watched his brother back out of the room. It did not take a genius to realize that he had not wanted to leave Elena there. He knew he did not have the strength to protect Elena if something happened. But they were alone in the room and Damon was probably just sitting at the top of the stairs guarding them. So he knew they would finally to able to talk without interruptions. Or at least he hoped so.

He had no idea how much longer he had left. When he was sleeping, the pain was more bearable but this time the aches in his muscles had woken him up and then he had accidentally rubbed his arm with the bite against the blankets as Damon was leaving and he bit his lip to stop from screaming. His shirt and hoodie was still wet, even though most of the moisture had rubbed it's way through to the blankets around him. But the dampness still made him shiver. The last hour he had hardly been able to stop shivering.

Elena sat back down on the bed and looked up to his eyes. He looked terrible and she had no idea what could have happened. She thought vampires never got sick.

"Stefan?" She finally broke the silence that the room had been plunged into since Damon had left. She had no idea how to even talk to him now. Things between them always felt so easygoing and she never had to watch her words with him. Sometimes he knew what she was thinking before she did and they would laugh at it.

Sure they had fights and disagreements, mostly about eachother's safety and not to risk one's life for the other. She wanted to save all the people she loved from Klaus and he wanted to save her. More than your typical girlfriend, boyfriend fights. Most of the issues they dealt with were life and death.

But cheating? No, she could not ever imagine in her worst nightmares that Stefan would have cheated on her, especially with Katherine! That was a problem she never dreamed they would face.

It still did not feel real. It went against everything she thought she knew about him.

But then she thought she knew Damon too and he had been surprising her more and more with how incredible he was.

Maybe she had read Stefan wrong this whole time too.

She whipped her head back up realizing she had been far away and he had answered her. "Huh?" she mumbled. She quickly picked up the plate and fork again and absently fed him another bite of the omelet and another till he finished it all up and she set the empty plate down.

"Elena," Stefan said again his eyes fixated on her and seeing her mind must have been far away. He waited till she looked like she had her focus back on him. "Where did you go? You said you wanted to talk. I'm assuming it's about Katherine?" His expression was solemn as he studied her intense brown eyes.

"You're shivering." Elena changed the subject in an instant. She knew they needed to talk about that but she was such a chicken. She knew it was over between them and she was with Damon. But it still hurt like hell. Nothing Stefan could say now would change her mind.

He had cheated.

He had been damn naked with one of her worst enemies and that was as bad as if he had slept with Caroline or Bonnie.

She stood up quickly again and cleared her throat. "Why are you so cold?" She gently peeled the blanket down off of him and saw the hoodie he was wearing was still soaked from the rain. "You need to get out of those wet clothes, Stefan."

Take charge Elena sounded much better than emotional betrayed mess Elena. She would go with that for now.

Stefan let her take the blanket off of him...cautiously. He knew he needed to tell her about the bite but he was scared. He did not know how to start the sentence that ended with 'I'm dying Elena.'

He shook his head. "Its okay. I don't have any other clothes here." He lied, knowing the bag of clothes and weapons that Damon had packed when they came, was right there on the floor by the bed.

"No, I think Damon has more clothes here." She lifted the bag up on the bed and started looking through it. Stefan held his breath. He was busted.

"Yep, you are right," she realized. He exhaled slowly. Elena turned back to him smiling weakly. "He must have only packed one extra set of clothes. Typical man."

She tried to hold back a smirk and saw another pair of boxers that could only be Damon's. "Extra underwear, but that is it." She sighed and heard Stefan fighting through another coughing fit. A quick glance through the front pocket and she discovered a couple vervain syringes. She tucked one in her bra. Damon would be proud of her that she was protecting herself.

"Nope nothing here either, sorry. I could go run down to my dad's closet and get you some clothes."

Stefan's hand darted out to stop her. "No, it's okay. I don't want you to disturb Bonnie. I'll be fine."

"No Stefan, that could be the reason you are sick; from being so wet and cold. I'll just grab you a couple of blankets at least to warm you up and then I promise we can talk."

He nodded to her. That was okay. He would show her the bite when he was ready. But blankets that were not soaking wet sounded great.

Katherine was leaning against the back wall of the closet just waiting for her opportunity to attack. With Stefan awake she wasn't sure how safe that was. She needed to catch Elena alone and if she was coming to get blankets then that could not be more perfect! She would have her in her grasp and suck her almost dry before Stefan could even get up!

She watched with baited breath as Elena made her way closer and closer to the closet. Her hand on the doorknob, she clicked it open.

"Elena?" The door opened and Katherine heard Damon's voice. Damn it!

Elena let go of the door knob and it clicked closed again. She turned back to Damon and he cleared his throat before he spoke. "Umm, I'm sorry. But I just spoke to Jeremy and he said Bonnie was waking up. She had sounded clearer too and he could understand her. No more gibberish." He gave his love a goofy grin.

"That's great!" Elena beamed at him. She turned back and opened the closet and reached in for the top two thick blankets before turning back around and kicking the door closed with her foot.

There were not enough swears in the English language that would calm Katherine down right then! She wanted to pound on the walls and smash every surface she could find, that damn Damon for the _second_ time, messed up her plans to make a meal of his lover!

She was determined that when she did finally sink her teeth in that soft neck that she would make sure he was watching!

Her time would come. She just had to be patient.

Damon smiled back and her and gave Stefan a half smile too. "I thought you would want to know. I know how worried you are about her." His expression was more somber then. "But she fell back asleep right after asking for you. So Jeremy promised, that the second she woke up again he would come get you right away."

"Thanks so much, Damon." She dumped the blankets on the bed and moved closer to wrap her arms around him. He put his instantly around her too and kissed her head.

"Sorry, I'll let you two talk. I'm going to talk to Elijah or lay down for a bit. Not sure yet. Come find me when you are done." She nodded at him and he reluctantly pulled out of her embrace holding her hands to his chest.

It struck him that this felt so similar to in the tomb when Elena had not wanted to leave him and he had forcibly removed her from around him to toss her in the tomb in Stefan's arms to keep her safe.

But this time she wasn't staying with Stefan and he wasn't about to be killed by his own brother. He trusted her and he could leave her with him just a little longer.

He saw Stefan's head down the second that she had walked into his arms and he cleared his throat and backed up again. She followed him to the door and he mouthed, 'I love you" to her and she smiled and mouthed it back before closing the door and turning back to Stefan.

"Sorry, I think he just did that to have an excuse to come in here. He worries too much." Elena mumbled not looking in his eyes. She unfolded the clean, dry blankets and put them to the side and took the damp bloody ones off the bed and in a flash she had opened the closet door and threw them down and slammed the door again.

Katherine lifted her head from her hiding spot behind the rest of the blankets and pushed the wet, bloody blankets away making an icky face. She swung her head back toward her dopple human and glared at her. Smelling more blood sure as hell was not helping when she could not feed and now she had a gross bloody blanket just teasing her with its smell. She sunk back further against the wall and waited for the right moment to jump out.

"I know how he feels. I can't think of a better person to protect you." Stefan said sadly realizing the truth in his statement. He sat up more and despite his best efforts, a pain filled growl escaped his tightly pursed lips.

Elena was at his side right away. "What is it Stefan?" She leaned him back against the pillows before he could protest and peeled the bottom of his wet and bloody hoodie off his abs. She felt him shudder as she ran her fingers along his lean muscles. "Is there more wood? Damon stabbed you before. Is a splinter still in there?" She felt all around his stomach for the toxic, evil material.

Stefan had inhaled sharply the second he felt her fingers on his stomach. He knew there wasn't any wood embedded anywhere. The pain was coming from everywhere _inside_ his body. But he relished the feeling of her touching him and leaned his head back closing his eyes.

Elena looked up at his face after double and triple checking his stomach for wood pieces. His skin was smooth and there was no trace of a wound anywhere. The only indication that he had been stabbed was the bloody hole straight through his shirt and hoodie. She saw his eyes closed and tucking the shirt back down she reached up and smoothed a piece of his wet hair away from his eyes.

Despite looking weak and pale, he still looked like the man she had fallen in love with and his comfort was all she had craved in the tomb when she could not be with him.

Now she had that comfort, love, devotion and SO much more with his brother and she could not be happier. But it still made her sad for him and what they lost. What they had fought to hold onto and overcome so many obstacles to be together. Now it was nothing more than the past.

She pulled the blankets closer around him, tucking him in to stop him from shivering.

"That does feel better beautiful. Thank you." He felt a pang of hurt in his heart seeing her wince as he called her his favorite pet name. He had not even really meant to do it. It had just been so natural for so long already. "Umm, sorry. I'm sure you didn't like hearing that." He hung his head again.

Katherine felt her eyes closing. If she was stuck here and still so weak maybe a little sleep would help. Who know how long they could be here talking and sharing. Shit, they both journal and were so 'full of feelings and emotions' that she would probably get nauseous.

She never understood the benefit of journalling. Why remember everything that sucked to read it again later? What sucked then would still suck now. Sounded like something Damon would say too. She closed her eyes to try to sleep.

Elena looked down too. "I loved it when you called me that. It made me feel exactly that; beautiful." She whispered the last word so quietly, swallowed hard still looking down and bit her bottom lip. "But you destroyed that feeling when you were with Katherine."

More silence. For two lovers who had known each other better than anyone, they had no idea what to say. It felt like they were strangers now.

"I believe it." Stefan mumbled. "I'm so sorry about that." His heart was breaking for her. Lexi told him he had to tell her and he knew she was right. Why was it so hard to get it past his tongue?

Elena was trying to be understanding and not get upset. She felt so betrayed and the anger of what he had done was still fuming under the surface of her emotions. After everything they had been through together, she had never imagined this was how things would end.

"You're _sorry_?!" Her words sounded like acid on her lips. "Sorry for what?" He opened his mouth to answer her but she kept talking. "Sorry you walked in the bathroom? Sorry you saw her naked and still chose to take off your clothes! Sorry you stepped under the water _with her_! Sorry you _kissed her_! Sorry she was up in your arms against the wall pressing her naked body into you!"

She was crying now wanting so much to not be emotional in front of him. But the feelings just poured out of her.

Stefan sat up more and took her hand in his. She wrenched it away and stood up. "Don't!" she warned him.

"Lena, please." He begged her feeling every word she threw at him like it was a wooden stake stabbing his already weak body. "You don't understand. I never meant for that to happen."

She laughed and started pacing again. Her body was so tense, all her muscles felt like they were on fire. "Ha ha, yeah right!" she scoffed and her hands pulled at her hair. She could feel a headache coming on.

"I don't understand...what is there to misunderstand!? I'm pretty sure seeing her naked in your arms and seeing you kissing all down her neck was pretty fucking clear!"

She almost never swore, but this occasion definitely called for it.

Stefan's heart was breaking. Was this how it was supposed to go? He had fought everything inside him not to tell her about the bite because he knew how much it would hurt her. And he had not denied sleeping with Katherine when she lashed out at him before out in the rain when she was the one nearly naked on Damon's car.

He felt the tears prickling his lashes and he wiped one away fast. "It's not like that, beautiful. Please. Let me explain."

Her head snapped back to him at that. "Don't call me that! All it reminds me is that I wasn't enough for you!" She squeezed her head with her hands, fisting her hair.

"Explain? You know what. I don't even care. I'm with Damon now. I love him and he would _never_ do that to me!"

She was panting now and she knew that last barb had cut him deep. She wanted to hurt him. She hated how he treated her and he still had the audacity to say it wasn't what it seemed. She had seen with her own eyes Katherine's body wrapped around him.

"I thought it was you." He said with his head lower in shame, his words barely a whisper. Oh God, what had he done? He was hurting her far more than he ever had in his life.

"You what!?" Her voice that was already yelling at him rose another octave. "You thought it was me? Holy shit Stefan. _That_ is what you are going with!? You might as well lie then, cause you if you thought you hurt me before you just leveled up on that crap!"

Okay, sleeping would not be happening now, Katherine told herself. Who could sleep with that worthless human screeching. She held her hands over her ears and tried to close her eyes again.

Fuck, nothing was helping, Stefan thought. He wanted to just spit it out that he was dying.

Just say it dickhead! he yelled at himself.

He glanced to the dresser seeing the sage still burning. He was sure that if it wasn't, Damon would have come barreling in here the second Elena started yelling. Katherine had actually done something right.

"No, no. I wasn't thinking straight," he tried again still not just dumping out his secret.

"You are damn right you were not thinking!" she snapped at him. She stepped closer till she was inches from his face. Her hand went up and pointed to her face. "Look at this!" He was still looking down and she grabbed his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Look at what that psycho did to me!" She was pointing at her scar on her cheek.

Stefan's tears were slipping down his cheeks as she lifted his hand and bent his one finger to trace it in the groove was still very visible on her cheek no matter how much vampire blood she had. She had grabbed his destroyed arm too and it took everything in him not to cry at the pain that she was putting on it from pulling his hand so fast.

Her face was like ice as she forced him to feel the wound, her eyes fixed on his.

"God, Elena, I.." he started to say but again she did not let him finish.

"You thought she was me," she said is fake mocking shock. "Her skin is fucking flawless and me...well should I give you a tour of all my bruises and the mark the belt made, how hard he held my wrists down, how many times vampire's have forcefully fed on me!"

Stefan was quick to answer. "No, Elena. God, no. I don't want you to give me a tour. You don't think I feel bad enough already with what all happened to you? It destroyed me to watch so damn helplessly as he threw you around and held you down and kissed you so hard you could not even fucking breath! I wanted to die!"

Her breath was panting out of her and she felt the hand she had forced him to run across her scar turn and hold hers timidly. She softened her gaze at him. She did not want to be mad but she could not stop the feelings from gushing out like a dam had broken in her heart.

Damon owned her heart now, her whole heart. But the pieces of her that had been Stefan's felt they were being poured full of gasoline and lit on fire just like she had been. Like their love just went up in flames and they were both watching those flames, lick at and taint every memory she had of him.

She pulled her hand away from his and backed up. "Yeah well, you destroyed me too," she said quietly. Her hands were in her lap and she just stared at them not knowing what else to say.

"Do you think it doesn't rip me apart to see you with my brother? To hear you with him. To know what you are doing with him." Stefan's voice was low but the words were full of pain.

Elena's eyes shot up to his with fire in them. "What?" she hissed.

Katherine gave up trying to sleep and just listened in. She had a front row seat to the destruction of this relationship and her hope of getting Stefan back. He sounded so hurt. She knew she was the perfect one to let him cry on her shoulder. She could not wait.

What the hell are you doing? Stefan scolded himself. Why would you ask her that? He knew he had already lost her but somehow there was this ache in him that wanted to know _when_ he'd lost her. He remembered Katherine telling him her suspicions about Elena in Damon's room in the tub. Part of him wanted to know if that was true.

"You think you have the right to ask me that?! That you have _any_ say in who I am with after what you did!" Elena screamed at him.

"You fucked the woman that looks... exactly... like... me!

"The one you and Damon were ga ga over a century ago. The one you both _died_ for! The one Damon was waiting for over 100 years to save! You think your choice of roll in the hay could not have hurt me more!" She stood up and grabbed a glass vase from her dresser. She was livid and lifted it up and smashed it to the floor.

"I didn't sleep with her. And I'm dying Elena." He said simply and finally. He knew what she had seen was bad, but he knew she needed to know at least that.

She turned to him after hearing the glass smash and for some odd reason was proud of the look of so many tiny shattered pieces all over the floor. It felt like it was perfect symmetry to their love shattered in front of her eyes. "Huh? I missed the last thing you said," she snapped at him.

Stefan opened his mouth again and as hard as he tried, he could not force the words out a second time. He had said it and she had missed it. "Uh I said I didn't sleep with her and that..."

"Well that makes it all okay then right?!" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Seeing her like that in your arms...you know that hardest thing about it was that it reminded me of how you held me against you in the tomb."

She paused, watching his face. "That's right. When I could finally go to you and you covered me with kisses and caressed me all over. When you cried with me and cradled me in your arms after so much torture. Even after watching Damon kiss and feed on me. You had me against the wall, my legs wrapped around yours as your kisses were like fire on my lips, on my body."

She stopped again, seeing his expression look so lost at what she was getting at. There was a depth and a longing in his eyes, remembering that moment with her. She could see and feel it too.

"I had never felt so alive and so loved in my life till then. And then today, when I saw you holding _her_ against the wall in the shower... like that. Watched her nails draw blood, raking them down your back. I had never felt so dirty and so empty. That memory for me was the most erotic one I had ever had with you and now it means nothing."

Stefan's collapsed back down, his head in his hands.

It was all his fault.

He could blame the bite all he wanted but he had still done everything she said. Seeing her crying and so emotional and so hurt he just wanted to die. Even if he told her she would not understand. She would not get the image of him with Katherine out of her head.

He truly had destroyed them.

"I understand. I do and I truly am so sorry. I know we are over. I know you chose Damon. After what I did, I don't blame you one bit. But please. I need to know when I lost you."

She stared silently at him. He was letting her go. This was over and she never had to face him like this again. Could she tell him what he wanted to know? "I don't know," she tried.

"You do." Stefan replied. "Was it in the tomb? When he was kissing you? Feeding on you? At the mansion? In the tub together? Out in the rain? When did you know?"

"I uh," she started. "Wait what? The tub? How did you know about that...?" Her heart jumped to her throat. How did he know?

Stefan looked sadly at her. "I didn't. Not till you said it just now." he said. "Now I do."

"Why?" he begged her.

He shut his eyes tight and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt his throat constricting and he could not take as deep breaths. Swallowing felt like sucking down vervain.

Elena sat there shocked. She was sure Damon had not told anyone what they had done. It was completely innocent. Nothing had happened. But that was before that bitch and him were in the shower. What kind of a defense did she have for that? "It wasn't what it sounds like," she said finally.

"I said practically the same thing to you and you laughed in my face Elena. So his hand down your pants, squeezing your ass was not what it looked like either?" He was mad now too. She had been naked in the tub with Damon before all the crap with Katherine!

"Yes, it was innocent!" She stood up again and leaned against the closet door. "It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing with us matters. We are over."

Katherine was grinning from ear to ear. This could not have gone better for her!

"Well it sounds like you chose my brother last night already and that is not supposed to hurt me?!" Stefan saw the blood bag still on the bed. He was fuming and yet still so weak and devastated. He ripped open the cap and started sucking it down.

Elena saw what he did and stepped closer to stop him. "Stefan, hey stop it. You are taking too much!" She shook him by his shoulders and tried to grab the already half empty bag from where it was clutched in his hands. "Stefan! Stop. You know what blood does to you!"

But he did not want to stop. The blood felt amazing, sliding down his sore and damaged throat. It soothed his destroyed heart too.

He gulped it down in wild fervor not even thinking at that moment what it could be doing to him. The smallest voice in the back of his head cried out to him. "Don't hurt Elena!" But the voice was so small and fading away more and more with each gulp he took. The taste was indescribable and he wanted more. The bag crumbled in his hand and he tossed it away.

More, where was more?

Elena watched his face changing and she was terrified now and moved off the bed and stepped quickly to the door. She needed to get Damon. He would know what to do. She grasped the door knob and was about to turn it when she was thrown back on the bed and looking up she saw his angry blood red eyes on hers. The fear that ran ice cold through her veins made her voice tremble.. "Stefan, please. Let me go."

He bent his arm over her neck, the veins under his eyes were pulsing and his fangs snapped into place. He leaned his head right up against her cheek and could feel her shaky breath. Her face was getting fuzzy as the blood in her veins was pounding so strongly. He blinked once and then twice thinking he must be seeing things.

He saw blonde hair. Long curly blonde hair and when he looked back to her face it looked... wrong somehow.

But he was so hungry...and that was at the forefront of his mind right then.

Katherine had sat up straight at this new development. What the hell was wrong with Stefan? He could not kill her! She needed Elena to hand over to Klaus. She stood up and peeked back through the crack in the door.

"Damon!" Elena screamed and she fought his hold on her on the bed. What the hell had happened to him? It was like he turned into a whole other person! It did not even look like he could see her.

Oh God, where was Damon. Why, oh why didn't she listen to him and let him stay? She felt her breath in gasps as Stefan held her down by her throat. "Damon! Help me!" she screamed again.

He laughed a long, bone chilling laugh. "No one will hear you, he hissed in her face, his fangs dragging just barely down her throat. "You are not going anywhere...Amber!"

* * *

A/N: Eeek. Scared what people think...It hurt so much to write them fighting and all the raw pain they both were feeling. Sorry. But I am eager to hear what you all think. Final scene coming up. Book two will end in after the climax in that room. Could take a few more chapters. And just to say this is my longest chapter yet. To those asking for longer chapters...there ya go!


	53. I Know The Feeling

Damon's POV

He was laying on the bed in Jeremy's room again, despite the younger Gilbert's complete displeasure at him and his sister being in his room before. Jeremy had obviously not burned it down yet and so he figured he would take a chance and rest anyway. He had grabbed up the sheet from the hall where Elena had dropped it and held it to his nose inhaling her scent. He made the bed up again, and climbed under the blankets, hoping to get some rest.

There was a definite shortage of places to sleep in the cabin; with so many people trapped there. Jer and Witchy had taken over Elena's parents old room and he had left Elijah looking like he was actually trying to sleep on the couch in the living room. Katherine, he had no idea where she was and he really didn't care. And Stefan had Elena's room since they had brought him up there after all the craziness with Klaus. So unless he wanted to sleep in the shower in either bathroom, this was the only other option.

He had just barely closed his eyes when the door was flung open and Elena flew into the room. He had half jumped up in attack mode not sure who it was and relaxed instantly seeing the woman he loved.

He breathed her name in relief and also with an ache that he felt every time she was near. He was not sure that hunger for her closeness would ever go away and he never wanted it too.

But she looked frantic and he sat up more, tossing the blankets off him to get up and go to her. She had thrown the door open, her eyes wide and full of panic and the second she saw him her expression changed to pure relief and she flung herself in his arms.

Damon caught her and held her tight as she clung to his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "Baby, what's wrong? How did it go with Stef..."

Elena didn't even give him a chance to finish his sentence and she had collided her lips with his, her hands grasping the back of his neck so hard her nails dug into it. He had no idea what had prompted such a reaction but he was not about to say no to anything this amazing woman was offering.

She pushed him down in the middle of the bed, straddling him, her mouth plundering his with raw desire. He just lay there basking in the pleasure of her against him and squeezed her hips, pulling her closer.

"Elena, what's going on? What has gotten into you?" He pulled her off his lips as much as he never wanted her to stop and studied her face, a half teasing smirk gracing his own. "Not that I'm complaining, but does this mean things did not go well with Little Bro?"

Elena shook her head, her hands cradling his face. "No, it was horrible. I don't want to think about it." She used what he could assume was all her strength to force her head back against his and captured his lips again. "I don't want to talk about it. Nothing." More kisses and Damon pulled her closer and got caught up in the passion of the taste of her.

She reached between them for his belt and in barely a second had ripped it through the belt loops and greedily caressed his skin under his dark navy shirt. "Stefan and I are over. Just kiss me, Damon. I don't want to think about him or what he did to me for one more second." She ripped his buttons in one frenzied tug and they flew all over the room with little pings.

Damon was in awe of her passion and hunger for him and he just held his hands up at his sides and let her strip him. She dove for his lips again, her hands everywhere in his hair as she held his head tight to hers. "You are my future," she rasped between kisses and then tugged his torn shirt off his shoulders, her mouth descending on his skin by his throat sucking it into her mouth, making him moan.

"God, Elena, Slow down. Tell me what happe...?" He was damn proud that almost a full sentence actually left his swollen lips despite her mad, passionate attack on his body. But she covered his mouth with hers again, swallowing his words.

She backed off him a moment later, just as he had closed his eyes at the sensations of her mouth so hot on his. He opened his eyes, feeling her rip his zipper down and then stand to pull his jeans and boxers down his legs. "I don't want to slow down. I want you. He knows that now too."

Elena stood and threw her shirt off, unclasped her bra and shimmied out of her jeans and just like that she was bare before him, almost faster than he could blink. She wiggled her hips and he remembered that he had ripped her sexy lace panties in their little rendezvous in the bathroom barely an hour ago. His level of desire for her ramped up at just the thought of her walking around bare beneath her sexy jeans.

Damon's mouth was open in shock at her behavior and now no other sentences were able to form in his brain. Seeing her in all her passionate, naked glory just for him, all his blood flew south for the winter. Much faster than he thought possible.

She pushed him back down on the bed and climbed on top of him. "No more questions. Let's just say... him, your brother... not taking it well, would be putting it mildly."

Damon was about to ask if Stefan hurt her, when her lips crashed back onto his. She whimpered as his arms came around her waist and she wiggled her hips, rubbing her core against him, showing him how ready she was for him. He still had hardly processed what had all happened. Bossy Elena was driving him wild and he gave up trying to understand and just spun her under him, devouring her lips and exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue.

He pulled the blankets over them, kissing and sucking down her neck and she pushed her breasts into his chest, wrapping her arms around him, her hands going up and down the muscles in his back giving him shivers.

"Ah, Damon," she moaned, grinding her hips into his more roughly. "Foreplay, later," she mumbled between more kisses. "Need...you... now," More kisses. "Please, Damon. I'm begging."

He lifted his head seeing her whole body look like it was blushing just for him. Her lips so swollen from his kisses, a full on puppy dog pout on them, just like he had done to her before. Her arms were clinging to his biceps in a white knuckled grip, before going down and gripping his hips, pulling him closer. He leaned his forehead onto hers and smiled a big dopey grin as he smoothed the hair from her face. "As you wish, milady," he teased her, rubbed himself across her entrance.

He plunged in memorizing the rapturous look of pleasure that filled her beautiful face. Each time they made love she had new expressions in her endlessly, deep brown eyes. He had been lost in her heated gaze, never wanting to pull himself out of their depth. He leaned his arms on either side of her head, keeping his weight off her and rocked his hips forward hard.

He had the vaguest sensation that the door she had left open had moved and was more open now. But the wild abandon he felt at being so close to her made the thought leave almost as soon as it came.

She cried out, gripping his hips hard and driving her body back up to meet his. "God Damon, you feel so good." she breathed against his shoulder. His head was buried against her neck as he felt her fingers tighten around his dark curls at the base of his neck. He could smell her blood so close to the surface of her skin and moaned in pure bliss at all the sensations he was feeling at once; him buried so deep inside her, her hands tugging on his hair, her lips on his skin, her every curve molded to his body. It was intoxicating.

Then another voice spoke right by his ear. "I know the feeling. That Caroline is a wildcat in bed too."

The voice was low, male...and before he could even process anything, with his body feeling like it was reacting in slow motion in its sated pleasure filled state, he heard Elena whimper in unimaginable fear and he felt her fingernails draw blood on his shoulders.

Damon barely felt the pain of her nails. He knew he had borrowed blood in his veins, but he felt like Every. Vein. He. Had, had just been poured full of ice. He whirled around in the bed, keeping Elena behind him, to be faced with Klaus's cocky grin!

Fuck, what the hell was going on!?

The Original just smirked at him as he felt Elena's nails dig deeper, her head buried against his bare back.

"Forgive the intrusion. I can see you were in the middle of something. Maybe I should have called first," Klaus laughed. "But where would the fun be in that." His voice was as calm as he had ever heard him and Damon braced himself, letting his fangs free and the blood fill his eyes. He growled furiously at the Immortal vampire as he watching him take a step toward them both.

His mind was racing, not sure what to do to protect his precious love.

How the hell had Klaus gotten in the cabin?! Where was Elijah? Stefan?

He felt like a caged Lion backed into the corner, trying to protect a lamb from a predator that could not be killed. Klaus was eying them both as he licked his bottom lip in anticipation. Damon thought Klaus could have vamp sped right to the bed and killed him in an instant. What was he waiting for?

The Original took another step closer to the bed and Damon heard Elena's choked sobs behind him. Her hands were so tight around his waist now it was hard to breath, pressing her bare body as close to him as possible. He gripped one of her hands in his, giving it a squeeze just like he had in the tomb. He pushed her back further away from Klaus and they and the blankets and sheets slipped to the floor on the other side of the bed.

Klaus angled where he was and started to make his way around the bed, his eyes locked on Damon's. "Where do you think you can go? Your little baby vampire brain is trying to figure a way out of this." He took another step towards them and Damon pulled Elena to stand behind him in the corner of the room. He had grabbed for the sheets tangled around them and felt her hurriedly wrapping one around her naked body as he tugged the other sheet around his waist, tying it behind him.

He felt so unmatched right now. Being taken completely by surprise, trapped in the corner and totally naked under the sheet. He had no chance against the vampire standing before them. Even on his best day, he had doubts.

But like this, with no back up? No way.

He had no idea how to get Elena safe and away from this psycho wanting to sacrifice her. And that scared him to death.

Elena had not said a word since Klaus had shown up and he longed to turn around and comfort her. He felt her arms around him, her whole body pressed into his back and he could feel her trembling.

"What the fuck do you want?" Damon tried, his eyes never leaving him.

He damn well knew what he wanted, but by some miracle he was hoping something had changed. Why couldn't he offer himself in place of Elena?! Why did it have to be her? Why did the fucking universe pick her of all people; such a kind, loving, selfless, fiery young woman to be born only to die. It was not fair! He had finally found love. Love he never dreamed he ever deserved in his life and he found it with a woman destined to die?

That was as screwed up as it could be!

Klaus laughed again, but had not moved any closer. Damon knew he was trapped. The vampire did not have to show him how screwed he was. "Do you even have to ask?" he said smoothly. "You know what I want. You have known since you first heard my name. I have been looking for her; your lovely Elena, my precious doppelganger since before you were born. And you think _you_ have more right to her than I do? You are merely a mouse I need to swat away to get to my cheese."

Damon's heart was pounding. He had no idea what to do. Why was no one else coming to help them?! If he could even get a smallest distraction maybe he would be crazy enough to leap with Elena through the window and just run. He could not even get to any of their clothes because Elena had stripped him down on the other side of the bed by the door.

"Where is Stefan? Did you hurt him?" He felt like delaying the inevitable was his only play. Maybe if he could keep him talking he could figure out some kind of plan.

Klaus smirked at him. "No, actually I did not do anything to him. You have Katerina to thank for that. In fact this... was all her idea."

Damon's eyes went wide. What the hell did Katherine do now? He heard Elena breathe Stefan's name against the bare skin of his back. She had raced in here not caring about him at all. She had said she was done with him. What happened to his baby brother? "What the f-? Is my brother dead!? What did that bitch do now?"

Before he could ask more, his ex stood in the doorway, leaning casually on the door frame. His eyes went wider as she dragged a limp and unconscious, at least he prayed he was just unconscious, Stefan into view. She held him up by his hoodie and giving him a kiss on the lips she let him crumple to the floor.

She was grinning from ear to ear as she moved further into the room, her eyes on Damon. "Now Damon. He is just having a nap. I would never hurt him. Is that any way to talk to the woman who you know loves your brother?"

He watched her walk closer and closer till she was standing right at Klaus' side. "Loves? You don't know the meaning of the word!" he spat at her. Now there were two enemies in the room cornering them. This just kept getting better and better.

"You let him in here? How? Did you both kill Elijah, the witch, Jeremy, Caroline?" Damon asked, but very scared of the answer. He wanted to know where anyone was. If Katherine had not killed Stefan how did he let her get to him? Why did he not have his damn hero hair on have helped save Elena? He had left her so reluctantly in the room with Stefan, making sure his brother would protect her. What had happened? Stefan awake, would at least have helped their odds.

Klaus lifted his finger, probably at the mention of Caroline's name. "No, no Damon. I would never hurt sweet Caroline. She is my queen now. The others... how shall I say are... otherwise occupied. This was just between us. Katerina made sure of that."

He took another step forward and Damon's face changed again to full on vampire and he snarled at both of them. "Stay the hell back! I will not let you take her!"

"You don't have a choice" Klaus said bluntly. "If it was up to me, _you_ would be dead already. But you see I made a deal with your ex here, our ex," he corrected. "She was mine before yours of course. But yes, Katerina wants you alive. That was part of our deal."

He waved his hand at Damon dramatically. "So there you stand."

Katherine strolled closer till she was just in front of Damon. He put his arms behind him, caging Elena in on all sides, protecting her from his ex and backing them up till he felt Elena bump the wall. She gripped both his arms and cried out his name. It crushed him how helpless he felt and how much his girl had already been through.

Katherine fake pouted at them. "Don't cry Elena. I won't hurt him. You see... I've had second thoughts about my precious Salvatore's." She smiled wickedly, her eyes locked on Damon's and then they subtly moved down his body as she licked her lips.

"At first all I wanted was for Stefan to want me. I love him and I always will. But...the idea of keeping this..." she ran her finger down his chest till it trailed the edge of the sheet wrapped around his waist. Damon winced at her touch but stayed still, keeping his hands around Elena behind him. "... God like specimen of a man at my beck and call. Well that is just too good to pass up."

She giggled as her fingers walked further down teasing him through the paper thin sheet. She slipped a finger under the sheet and pulled gently on it. "My, my. So tempting. Just one little tug I get a peek at what I've been missing." She grinned, stroking him on the outside of the sheet and despite his mind screaming at him to not react, his body just couldn't wait to betray him. He was still just a man. Katherine giggled again loving his reaction to her.

"Like hell!" Damon growled at her. "I'll rip my own heart out before I let you EVER have me again!" He jerked himself back more, getting her slutty paws off him.

"That," Katherine ignored his warning and tiptoed her hand back up from his waist to the middle of his chest, running her nails in circles on his skin. "Was Plan B."

She immediately plunged her hand in his chest and gripped his heart! He gasped in shock and heard Elena scream his name.

Damon's hands were frantically trying to keep Elena back. She was fighting him to get at Katherine and he knew he could not let that happen. He would die before he let Katherine toss Elena to Klaus.

Katherine stepped up till her lips were right against his cheek. "Say sorry, honey...or I pull. The sheet or your heart. Which will it be lover? You tell me you will be my bitch and we live happily ever after, or you die...right in front of Elena."

"Go fuck yourself Katherine!" He was gasping for breath and feeling the blood again in his mouth and dripping all down his naked chest.

She smiled seductively at him. "I'd rather fuck you," she whispered in his ear.

"You were so shy and cute as a human. My sweet, innocent Damon." She licked his cheek and he cringed and tried to pull away. "But now, as a vampire...you must be so much better in bed."

She gripped his chin with her other hand and brushed her lips against his. "Shall we see? I'm dying to know what world class bedding skills you learned these past 100 years that you spend pining for me. You never got your chance to show me how much you missed me, aside from our hot little tussle in the mansion."

Damon was choking on his own blood trying to figure out a way to protect Elena but still get that bitches hand out of his body at the same time. Yet thinking back he still did remember that night.

"Yes, you do remember, don't you sweetie?" she continued, releasing her grip on his heart just enough for him to take a breath, before she crushed it again. "That was the night I came back and you were happy to fuck me into next week."

Damon's eyes closed in embarrassment; hating himself for what he had done, and almost done with the selfish whore.

Shit, she really just had to say that in front of Elena.

He heard the skip of his loves heart loud and clear at what Katherine was saying.

"You were so hot, holding my neck and kissing me against the rug. I should have just lied to you and told you I loved you when you asked and then at least I would have gotten you to take me right there against the wall. How stupid of me to tell you the truth for once."

Damon did not know how to respond to that. He knew it was at a time when his brother was still with Elena but he did not doubt that it hurt her to hear how he had reacted that night.

He growled again and fought her lips on his, her other hand still wrapped tightly around his heart. He could use his hands to fight back but then as close as Klaus was standing, he was scared that Elena could get ripped from his arms.

"Enough," Klaus snapped and Katherine turned back to look at him. "Either kill him or don't. It does not matter to me. I just want what you promised. I didn't get you to compel her to let me in for me to watch you play with this baby vampire. Hand over the stone and I'll take the girl."

Katherine released his heart and stepped back. Damon felt himself falling when she let go of his heart and he crumpled to the floor. When he looked back up he saw her handing him the moonstone.

She had had it all along! Oh shit!

He felt Elena's arms go around him as he gasped to catch his breath and let his body heal. He was far too weak to protect her.

"Elena," he rasped out, turning his body to her as he saw Klaus walk closer, knowing they had no time left. "I love you." He wrapped her in his arms as they huddled on the rug, still keeping her behind him. Tears started slipping down his cheeks and he felt her brush them away.

She buried her head on his bare chest like she had done so many times since yesterday in the tomb. "I love you too Damon," she cried.

"C'mon, my dear," Klaus bent down to their level. He held out his hand to her and she sobbed in Damon's arms. She was clinging to him with all her strength.

"No!" Damon snarled. "I'm not letting her go. You have to kill me!"

"Damon NO!" Elena whimpered holding him tighter. "I can't lose you!"

Klaus smiled down at them. "Let's not be dramatic. We don't need to resort to such violence."

Damon was looking down at her, not wanting to miss a second of her in his arms. "I'm so sorry," he whispered tears streaming down his cheeks, knowing what was coming. He had been compelled before and he knew that was what the vampire was going to do. Just make him let go of her and watch her get dragged away from him. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear one last time. "I'm so, so sorry, baby."

Their eyes were locked on each other and then he felt Klaus pull his head toward him. "You will let her go right now." He spoke smoothly and confidently. He tried at first to keep his eyes closed but it was no use. Klaus gripped his face so hard his eyes flew open despite all his strength to resist. "Let. Her. Go," the Original said again.

Damon was screaming inwardly not to listen, to fight as hard as he had fought before but he was so weak from the blood loss and Katherine's hand around his heart. He couldn't fight hard enough and felt the command flood through him. He managed to look back at her one more time. "Trying to.. fight..too strong.." He gritted his teeth.

She cupped his face, sadness all over hers. "I know Damon. I know. It's okay."

Katherine had quickly whispered in Klaus' ear and he smirked at what he heard. He wrenched Elena's fingers off Damon with almost no effort as he heard her cry out his name. Katherine lifted Damon to his feet and Klaus stood in front of him once more.

Klaus turned to his accomplice. "This is a little bonus incentive to show you I'm good for the last part of my promise. I will do it once Elena is safely away." He grabbed Damon's chin once more and stared in his eyes. "You will stop fighting your hate for Katerina and do whatever she wants you to do."

Damon's eyes went wide as he heard the commands. NO!

"You will be her little play thing and you will feel everything that happens."

"No please! Klaus! You can't!" He saw Elena looking pleadingly at first at the immortal holding her arm and then to Katherine. "Please Katherine. Don't do this to him. Don't torture him like that. He finally found love. Don't destroy that."

Katherine snarled at her and back handed her doppelganger and she cried out in pain and landed in a heap by the doorway, still clutching the sheet to her chest.

Damon snarled and cursed at his ex but she grabbed him by the throat as he leapt toward her and she held him back effortlessly. Had she been healed? She sure did not seem like a weak vampire dying of a werewolf bite like before.

"Love? Ha! With you? Don't make me gag. And as for torture...You think being killed over and over in the tomb wasn't torture!" Katherine said looking down at her. "Watching these two fight over you! You deserve to know that Damon will be doing all sorts of naughty things to me before you finally die! And then both the Salvatore's will be mine again!"

"Hey there" Klaus snapped at Katherine. "Touch my property again and I might go back on the last part of the deal!"

Damon saw Elena's eyes were still locked to his until she had fallen. Then he followed her gaze to Stefan's empty, dead looking eyes as he felt Katherine let go of his throat and push him onto the bed.

Katherine was smiling like she won the lottery as she straddled him. His eyes were still on Elena's begging, pleading, in his head for mercy from heaven for both of them in what they were about to face. He saw her tears running down her cheeks as Klaus yanked her to her feet and then she was out the door, out of sight. He kept staring at the empty doorway, aching and so, so scared for her already.

A hand wrenched his face away from where he kept staring at where Elena had been.

"Hold me. Kiss me Damon." He heard a voice sounding familiar but something was off. He was feeling so dizzy from the blood loss he could barely think straight. He felt like his wound was not healing and he could still feel blood dripping down his chest with each pump of his heart. Why the hell wasn't he healing?

It sounded like Elena's voice and in his weak state, the woman on top of him, looked so much like his love, but he knew she was gone.

'Elena!' he cried out in his mind as felt the woman grind her hips into him. He could feel he was only wearing a sheet and he felt vulnerable and more scared than he had been in a long time.

He was more terrified for his precious girl, than what would happen to him. But he knew how much she loved him and how much it would hurt her what Katherine could make him do.

Damon wanted her back. He felt like a little boy that had just had his Christmas present ripped out of his hands. He needed her. She was everything to him and he could not bear the next second without her. "Elena, please. Don't leave me," he cried out. "I need you. Please."

He turned his face up to the woman he felt on him and the haze faded more and more till he could see it was Katherine. He knew in his mind it was her but now he could see her too so clearly. He gasped and called out to her begging her to stop. He could feel the power of the compulsion like waves washing over him. Not to fight her, to do anything she wanted.

"Katherine." He fought it but he held her face in his hands as she leaned in over him. Her hands were all over his bare chest. "Katherine. Don't do this. Please. You can't force me. It won't be real. Elena and I are real. Please help me. I love her!"

He was crying freely now his eyes pleading with her to listen to him. He felt so weak, so empty, so defeated and more emotional than he had ever been and he didn't even care that he was begging and crying.

She pulled his hands lower off her face, down her neck and onto her body. She looked at him with contempt and lust and hate all rolled into one. "I don't care Damon. You are mine." She pulled his hands lower still; to her breasts and he tried to jerk away. "Don't fight me. You can't fight me, Damon."

She lay back down over him, caressing his lean muscles. "Just give in. Give in Damon. You want to. Kiss me."

"No," he mumbled but it was too strong. He kept trying to fight it but it was so use. His hands disobeyed his screaming and went to her face and pulled her down capturing her lips in his…

"NO! Katherine!"

He sat up, panting hard. He looked around, the room was dark and quiet. He was alone.

Oh God, he breathed in and out trying to calm himself. He was fully dressed. He fell back on the bed, sweat soaking his skin.

It was just a dream?!

It had felt so real. It was just a horrible, sick, nightmare that would never come true.

Klaus did not have Elena. But where was she?

"Elena," he mumbled and he jumped up. He raced out of the room and ripped open the door to where her and Stefan were talking.

He had to see her. He had to know she was okay...

* * *

Review? I could not resist playing in Damon's dreams. I hope you don't hate me...


	54. Just One Taste

Only a few chapters left and Book 2 is done! Going get bad before it gets better... Enjoy.

* * *

30 Minutes Earlier:

Stefan closed his eyes and when he opened them he was outside. He looked down and instead of his wet, bloody clothes. he was in a fancy tuxedo. He ran his hands over it not having any idea what was happening. He looked around seeing the daylight and sun streaming down. He was at the Lockwood estate.

"I'm in the ceremony," he heard a girl say. He looked beside him and saw that he was dragging a young woman roughly behind him by her arm.

He grabbed her and slammed her against his car. "Not now you're not. You are standing in the parking lot with me."

"Stefan! Stefan!" Elena was crying. She had been trying to fight to get her hand free so she could grab the syringe in her bra. What what happening to him? She was so scared. He looked wild and so hungry as she watched his vampire face snarl at her. She just barely inched the vervain from her hiding place, struggling to get a firm hold on it when he yanked her up and slammed her against the door, his arms tight on hers. The syringe went flying to the floor and rolled under the bed. Damn it!

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Stefan was mumbling and she thought he had come back to her and was sorry. But looking in his eyes, she could see they were glassy and unfocused. It was like he was talking to someone else. Who was Amber? The only Amber she knew was…

Oh God! Was he hallucinating about when he almost killed the girl from the Miss Mystic Pageant?!

She remembered that night. All the blood, his face, his shock at what he had done and the woman barely breathing and pouring blood at his feet when he saw them.

He kept speaking. "I'm not to good to be around right now. I'm a little bit on edge. I've been drinking the human stuff and it's really screwing with my head." He was pacing back and forth between the cars his face twitching and heart pounding. His brain was fully immersed in the illusion in front of him.

Stefan! It's me. Elena! Please stop!" But he didn't hear her. She struggled against him, trapped against his hard body, trying to figure out a way to escape.

"Damon! Help me!" she screamed again, fighting his grip on her wrists. Why wasn't he coming? Why couldn't he hear her?!

"Oh, she knows now. God, she wasn't supposed to find out. I didn't want her to find out. Now everything is ruined." He was talking rapidly to himself.

"Find out what, Stefan? Can you hear me? It's Elena. Please, Stefan wake up!" She had no idea what he was talking about. How could she get him to see her?

He was fighting the confusion in his mind. He thought he could hear someone calling for him but all he heard was the blood pumping in the girl's veins in front of him. He remembered she had seen him after he had punched the mirror in the bathroom and he had compelled her to get her out of there.

Katherine was loving this. She could see Elena, trapped against the door. Watching her crying and so full of fear was the better than any pay per view movie.

Hell, she wished she could video tape it and show it to Damon.

She hated the stupid hold this measly human had on both of them and seeing so much fear in her at the hands of her precious boyfriend, well ex now, she could not stop grinning.

She knew she still needed her to hand over to Klaus, but there was no harm in Stefan playing with her like a cat with a canary. She would just make sure that he would not kill her.

Katherine slipped out of the closet quietly and watched as Elena saw her. She grinned like a Cheshire cat and shook her head at the pleading, desperate looks she passed her. She was not going to help her. If she felt led to, she would help hold her down for Stefan to play with. This turn of events could not have gone better finally.

"You seem sad." Amber said softy to him.

Stefan laughed and threw his head back mockingly. "I'm not sad. I'm freaking hungry!"

He moved closer to her, his breath hot on her face and he watched her eyes widen. With the blood in his system he could feel himself enjoying the hunt.

He wanted her. Every last drop of her.

Elena's heart was racing; hearing and knowing what he was going to do. She could see Katherine just standing there by the bed watching them.

She had been here all along? She had heard everything? Was Katherine just going to stand back and let Stefan kill her?!

Elena closed her eyes, trying to block everything out. Stefan hungry, meant she could die right here. Is this how he terrorized that girl? What happened that night? She had no idea what had lead him to lose it to such an extreme. She would not have believed it if she had not seen it with her own eyes.

But right now... she was Amber and his blood red eyes were focused on her!

Stefan's vision swam around him, the hallucination was all that he could see. But something in him kept holding him back as he spoke. He poured out his insecurities and his pain to this complete stranger. He needed someone to see what he was facing; the battle he was quickly losing. He had no strength to fight the scent of her in front of him.

Her blood called to him; like a Siren to a sailor.

"I don't hurt people. I don't do that. I'm the good brother." He was still speaking to himself. Elena could see that she was still invisible to him. What could she do to break him out of it?! She started shaking him trying to get him to see her and from the corner of her eye she could see Katherine smirking, as she just watched.

"Are you going to hurt me?" the girl asked innocently, her eyes showing no fear but simply harmless curiosity.

Elena kept fighting his strong hands on her shoulders, feeling that she would have bruises after this. She looked up into his eyes, pleading that he see her. But as she stared at him she saw his soft green eyes slowly glaze over and turn almost black and he said the most horrible thing Elena had ever heard come from his mouth.

He looked right through her, smiling wickedly hissing "I want to kill you."

She felt her heart slam against her chest, her body heaving with terror.

"DAMON!" She screamed again and was whimpering in fear now and felt her knees starting to buckle underneath her. He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the closet door next, and she felt the wind knocked out of her.

Katherine was standing a mere foot away laughing and it looked like Stefan could not see her either.

He spoke slower, his voice dark and chilling. "I want to rip...into your skin and I want to feed on your blood. Under your skin...pulsating, flowing." He ran his hand through her hair and moved it gently behind her neck and slid his finger across her pulse. It was racing under his touch. She started sobbing, tears slipping down her face, silently begging him with her eyes to stop.

"You're carotid artery right there." He ran his finger down her neck feeling her body trembling. "If you puncture this just right, you can control the blood flow. It takes practice but it doesn't have to make a mess. You don't have to waste any."

"Stefan, please no," she whimpered, cringing at his touch. He was always so tender and gentle with her. But now he looked like a monster. A monster wanting to kill.

He was licking his lips in anticipation of the blood but still fighting with himself that he shouldn't be doing this. "If I do this..if I give in, there is no going back."

Elena was sobbing freely now, knowing nothing she was doing was reaching him or Damon or anyone. Katherine looked like she was loving what she was seeing. She would not save her. No one could.

"I just want one taste. That is all I need... is just one taste.." Stefan's eyes turned blood red again and the veins grew beneath his eyes as he moved in closer and closer to her neck...

She fought him, putting her arms between them, trying to stop him but he was too strong. She felt him bite into her neck hard and she cried out in pain. He sucked deeply and she felt herself getting dizzy.

This was how she was going to die, she thought as the room started getting hazy in her vision. She felt wind on her face and the next second she felt more fangs on the other side of her neck!

Katherine had been starving and now moved to sample the meal in front of her, just a bit. She listened for when Elena's heartbeat would weaken to pull back. She wanted to save draining her to almost death in front of Damon. Not now. It was not as fun without him watching.

She was just about to pull Stefan off her doppleganger when she heard the door open and close. She snapped her eyes, that had been closed in feeding pleasure open fast.

"Elena! Bonnie gave me a message for.." It was Jeremy. He had stopped mid sentence and took half a second to react, seeing two vampires feeding on Elena and yelled and threw himself forward bravely at them!

Katherine let go of her neck, feeling some blood dripping down her chin as she grabbed the little human as he crashed into her. He yelled out as she plunged her fangs in him.

Mmm, more fresh blood, she thought.

Stefan let go of Elena and looked around. She crumpled to the floor at his feet. He blinked once and then twice, shaking his head back and forth. He could see himself in Elena's room, in the cabin.

What the hell had happened to him?

He held his head between his hands. It was pounding as he struggled to remember what happened.

He turned to see Katherine with her fangs in Jeremy's neck. She was feeding hard on him and he pushed at her. "Stop, you'll kill him!"

Katherine fell back, licking her lips, holding the nearly limp boy in her arms. She had not felt this good in ages. The Gilbert's were delicious. Especially Elena. She had fantasized about sucking her dry since yesterday already.

"Relax Stef," she crooned. "I wasn't the only one who enjoyed Gilbert blood..." She licked her lips. He had blood all over his mouth and he looked so damn hot. She tossed Jeremy on the bed, her eyes locked on Stefan's and she wiped her finger over his bottom lip, taking the blood on it to her lips. She moaned, hungry for more, as a plan formed in her mind. She picked Jeremy up like a rag doll and tossed him in the closet and closed the doors. He was unconscious but he was breathing.

Stefan tasted the blood on his lips still and recoiled in horror. He would know that taste anywhere! It was Elena!

Just then he heard her moan and sit up from where she had fallen at his feet.

Oh my God! He had fed on her?!

He bent to scoop her up from where she was sitting and ripped into his wrist in an instant to heal her. But Katherine tore her out of his arms with one arm and pushed him down on the bed with the other. She had her fingers around her throat and just held her up against the closet door.

Stefan sat up fast, still feeling dizzy, but his body was loving all the delicious blood he had consumed. "Katherine. What the hell are you doing? Let her go!" Stefan stood up and Katherine held her hand up to keep him back.

"No, no Stefan," she hissed at him. "It's my turn to be in charge. You will back off if you don't want me to hurt her." Katherine squeezed harder on her throat and Elena cried out in pain. Stefan sat back down and held up his hands in surrender.

Katherine put Elena down and yanked her chin till she was looking at her. "This will be so much fun. Elena, calm down. I want you to go over to your window right now and open it."

Elena had hardly any time to know what was happening. One second Stefan was killing her, and then Katherine was feeding on her too. And then she thought she remembered that Jeremy had raced in to save her.

But where was he? What happened to him?

She felt herself walk over to the window slowly and despite Stefan's protests, she opened her second story window.

"Good." Katherine blurred right in front of her again. "Now, push out the screen and stand on the ledge."

Stefan's eyes widened in shock. "Katherine, no! Stop it! Don't hurt her!" Katherine shushed him, watching with baited breath as Elena did as she asked and stood on the window ledge, clinging to it with a white knuckled grip.

She was shaking in fear, but also felt the cold wind and rain against her thin shirt and jeans as she almost hung out the window. She could not even see the ground below in the darkness and she felt her breath coming in gasps as she struggled to control them.

"Good girl." Katherine turned her head back to Elena's once more. "And now for the final touch. Elena, I want you to stay there. And I want you to jump... if either Stefan or Damon try to hurt me. Do you understand?"

Stefan gasped and Katherine smirked and winked at him. He saw Elena nod slowly. She looked back at him. Her eyes so full of fear but she could not move. There was nothing she could do. She still had her wits about her, even though she could not react.

She was supposed to kill herself if either of them went after Katherine! Oh God.

"Now I think its time to get Damon in here." Katherine grinned at both of them.

Stefan stayed still. What could he do? He felt the blood rushing in his veins, blocking the pain and he fought the urge that his body said he was still hungry. Elena's neck was still dripping with more blood and he could smell even more blood in the room.

The smell of human blood was everywhere.

Katherine was about to head to the door to go find Damon when her ears perked up. It was amazing what more blood could do to all her vampire senses. She could not hear anything outside of the room before and now she could hear things all over the cabin.

Elijah was still asleep on the couch downstairs, she could faintly hear breathing all the way in the room Bonnie was in and Damon had just woken up gasping for air and crying out 'No' and then she was sure she heard her name. Damon was dreaming about her? Her heart sank as the next name from his lips was Elena's. He had jumped up, calling for her.

"Ah ah. I guess I won't need to get him after all. He just woke up and is looking for you, Elena. This will be so much fun!" She heard him blur his way out of the other room and down the hall. The door was flung open and Damon raced in..

His heart was pounding and he could not get the vivid nightmare out of his head. It felt so real. Klaus had already gotten Elena and Katherine made him her love slave?! Thank God it was just a dream!

He stepped into the room and fell back closing the door behind him at the power of the smell that filled his nostrils. There was the strong, rich smell of human blood. The smell was everywhere. It hit him like a wave as he entered.

Then he saw Elena... crying and Katherine had her hand around her throat! As soon as she saw him she let go of her neck and Elena was nearly halfway out the fucking window! She was holding onto the edges, her feet on the ledge!

He growled and bared his fangs at Katherine who stood between him and getting his girl to safety. He braced to speed forward.

"No wait!" he heard. "Katherine compelled her to jump!" He froze and spun to see Stefan sprawled out on the bed like he had been thrown there, his eyes looked wild with panic. What the hell had happened in here?!

"What?" His muscles twitched, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, his eyes not leaving Elena's tear stained ones as he listened to his brother. "She what?"

"Awe Stefan. Don't spoil the fun." Katherine smiled at them both and she stepped closer to him. Damon's eyes still had not left Elena and that was pissing her off.

"Damon." She waited till she had his attention. "Look at me. I'm in control here not you."

Damon pulled his eyes away from Elena's; pouring as much love into his gaze before he settled it back on Katherine. "Okay, you win. What the hell did you do to her?!" He was reaching out to grab her by the throat.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan cried out again.

He stopped his hands before they touched Katherine's skin.

She giggled at all the power she had. It felt so good after being treated like crap for so long. She saw Damon look at her incredulously and she laughed again. "Its my turn to have some fun and you can't hurt me Damon..."

"Like hell I can't! Let her go!"

She giggled again. "Not unless you want her dead..." She watched him study her, confusion all over his face. "You hurt me...she jumps."

Damon's eyes were as wide as saucers. "You compelled her to fucking jump out of a two story window?!"

He was furious. "The fall will kill her!" His glare was like ice. "I'll kill you! Hell, Klaus will kill you if she dies!"

Katherine went right up to him and ran her finger along the top of his chest. "I am well aware of that Damon. Klaus will kill everyone she loves too. So I'm thinking...she has more to lose than me. I'm willing to bet that you would not risk all those people's lives; Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline and I'm sure deep down she still loves Stefan too."

She looked back and forth between her boys and smiled again. "Yes, I am sure she does. You would be on that list too, Damon. So I'm betting you could not live with yourself if you got all her loved ones killed. So I would really, really resist hurting me then, if you want her to stay breathing. Sound good?"

Damon immediately lifted his hands in surrender to show he wasn't intent on hurting her; when he would love nothing more than to tear her head off right now. But he did not know if he was fast enough to save Elena before she jumped. He could not take that kind of risk with her life. "Okay, okay. I get it. I do Katherine. You win. Please, don't hurt her."

He looked back at his love. It looked like she still knew what was happening. She looked scared to death. Katherine probably made sure she could feel every little thing.

"Elena," he called out to her. "God, baby. I'm going to get you out of this. It's going to be okay." He was breathing hard, wanting nothing more than to go to her and pull her into his arms. He saw her nod her head slowly. She was shaking. The rain was still coming down hard and the wind was whipping against the house right by the window. She looked soaking wet again, like that had not happened enough.

"Okay, Damon. I trust you," she whimpered. "Please hurry." Her brown eyes were so huge, pleading silently at him that he be her hero.

"That's right. You are going to be just fine, sweetness. Just don't let go." For the second time he forced his eyes away from hers to focus on the bitch of the hour.

Would they ever just get a day without all this life and death crap?

He wanted nothing more than to snuggle her all night in his bed. To just hold her and have her know she was safe in his arms. Maybe he needed to buy an island. Maybe that was the only way enemies would stop finding them.

"Okay Katherine." He turned back to her. "What do you want?" She grinned at him and ran her hand down his arm. He cringed, not wanting the slut to touch him at all.

"Well for starters. I need you to take care of Elijah."

Damon's eyes grew at her statement. "I what? Are you forgetting he is an Original and would kill me if he even thought for a _second_ , that I was not on his side. He saved my life before! How do you know he can't hear us right now and is coming up to kill you as we speak."

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "Well Damon, you better hope not. Because if I die, Elena will still die too. Oh and he can't hear us. I spelled sage in here. Trust me I know it works, because your brother and your girl had quite the screaming fight in here and you were none the wiser."

Katherine went back to her plan. "You don't need to kill him. Just stake him, snap his neck. I just need some time without thinking he is going to race in here and spoil my plans. And I need you to bring me his phone. Screw up and your darling takes a free fall."

She knew she was taking a risk with her chance at being healed. But after hearing them when Damon and Elena made love, she knew she could count on him not to betray her. He would not dare call her bluff.

"Okay, okay." Damon tried to think. What the hell could he do to incapacitate Elijah? He sniffed the air, The smell of blood was getting stronger, more potent in the room. "Where is all that blood coming from?" he asked her. Part of him was scared to know.

She stepped back and laughed again. "Oh, that's your timer!" She opened the closet and he gasped at seeing Jeremy laying in a pool of blood, with gashes in his neck dripping down his body with every pulse of his heart. Oh shit.

He heard Elena cry out her brother's name as Katherine spoke again. "I'd say you have about 10 to 15 minutes before he bleeds out. And I will only heal him once you have taken care of Elijah and gotten me his phone. You fail and I let Stefan at him."

She looked back to Stefan on the bed. Just opening the closet and his vampire features were visible already as he gritted his teeth and growled at the smell. Katherine shrugged. "He looks hungry. If I try to hold him off to stop him from feeding on Little Gilbert and Stefan tries to hurt me..." She looked knowingly back up at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Kat. I'll be fast."

He turned back to Stefan. "Brother. Dear God Stefan. If I have _ever, ever_ asked you for anything in my whole life...it is now. Hold back that damn ripper. Please Stefan. For me, for Elena."

Stefan nodded to him already fighting the smell and changing back to his human face. "I will brother, I promise."

Damon took one more desperate look at Elena. 'I love you,' he mouthed to her, trying to smile at her. He saw her mouth it back. Her hand started slipping on the window sill from the rain and he nearly jumped forward to her.

"Damn it Elena! You have one job here till you are back in my arms. Understand? Don't you dare let go! I need you."

He spun around and headed out of the room. Just before he closed it, he paused, his head down, his mind racing.

"Oh screw it!" Then the next second he blurred toward Stefan. "Sorry brother, I can't take the chance." And he grabbed him and spinning him around and snapped his neck.

That would keep the ripper down, he thought to himself. Stefan had really not been himself today and with what was at stake...it was not a day he could take any risks.

He heard Elena gasp in shock at what he had done. He strode past Katherine without so much as a look but he could just feel her grinning at him that he had figured out a way to keep Stefan away from Jeremy.

He walked out and leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes. What could he do? He had to be quick but he also could not let Elijah suspect anything or he was a dead... undead man.

Lifting his head, he headed down the stairs. If he did not pull this off, this was it... for eternity. No pressure at all.


	55. The Impossible

Damon could not stop his mind from flying at what felt like hyper speed. How could he possibly pull this off and trick an Original? He knew he had no choice but even as each step brought him closer and closer to his target, his mind would not stop showing him so many ways this could all go so wrong.

He could see Elena in his mind and could feel her fear. He saw Katherine laughing, just waiting for him to come back in the room and he would just barely be in the door and not get to her in time, even using his vampire speed as Katherine pushed her out the window!

Another image was her clinging to the wet wood frame and seeing him as he came back to her she turned to him as relief flooded her eyes that he was there to save her. But then her hand slipped on the slick, wet frame. Her face would be of pure horror as she realized what was happening. But it was too late and he could hear her screams as she fell.

He saw blood dripping down her beautiful, slender neck and the next horror in his mind was Stefan, waking up and not being able to control the ripper in him and he saw his brother leap toward her, as he buried his fangs in her neck!

Shit, they would not stop! He held his head and leaned on the wall by the stairs as the images just bombarded his mind at breakneck speed.

He saw her knuckles, gripping so tight to the window frame, her hair soaking wet and whipping in the wind, her mouth open, taking in gasping breathes unable to calm herself, her eyes so wide and full of terror, her chest heaving as her heart pounded so hard, her legs shaking from the cold, as well as balancing so precariously.

He heard her crying for him in his mind.

His name, the only desperate word on her lips.

She had cried out to him to save her when she had looked nearly dead in the wolf's arms, blood all over her as he had entered the tomb yesterday. She had cried his name as he felt the bullet from the gun that he and Brody had been fighting over as it slammed into his chest, just missing his heart by not even an inch. She had cried out to him as the wolf ripped apart his skin with his knife, or when he tried to lift her up from Damon's lap when their kiss was not good enough for him.

Damon had never felt anything more terrifying in his century long life, that was worse than the sound of his Lanie crying his name.

He slipped down the wall, his hands raking through his hair as his eyes were wild with panic. He needed to get control of his fear. He needed to think. He was an immortal vampire for fucks sake!

He could figure out a way to get the love of his life away from Katherine and back in his arms. He had to. He would not be able to live without her.

He knew that without even thinking of it.

She was everything to him and he could not imagine going on without her. He would rather die with her, if Klaus got his hands on her.

He thought his nightmare was bad.

Klaus had been in the cabin, he had taken her, compelled him to let go of her when she had been clinging to his neck with all her strength. He had woken up in such a panic, thinking it really happened and he had been so full of relief to discover that it was just a nightmare.

However racing into the room where he knew Stefan and her were talking and most likely bringing closure their relationship, he had been fully expecting to just be able to blur himself at her and back to the bed he had woken up in.

All he needed right now was to hold her against him. He wanted to reassure himself that she was okay and that Klaus had not torn her from his arms, like in his nightmare.

But walking into the hell that he had, the nightmare was quickly forgotten and replaced by the full blown reality of Katherine Pierce's Petrova fire raging against them all. How had she gotten in the room? How had he not heard her? Why did he not think to check around the room before he left Elena there? Oh hell he knew that she would be pissed at them snapping her neck over and over yesterday.

Stefan was weak and looked sick, so why oh why did he trust that she would be okay with him there? He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her now. It was all his fault. He left her there, unprotected. He had barely left her side since Elijah had saved his life as Klaus was about to rip his heart out and leave him to die on the porch in the rain as Elena had been screaming and fighting against Stefan to run out and save him.

Now _he_ had to save her.

There was no question that he somehow had to outsmart a vampire that had been alive for over a thousand years. What could he possibly do that would allow him to out think him? He wanted nothing more than to race back in the room he had just left. He could speed at her and scoop her up in his arms and they would both go falling out the window.

But Klaus was out there waiting for her, for any of them to make a mistake and he could not take that kind of chance with her precious, human life.

He could see Katherine taunting her too and scaring her so much as she was already hanging on for her life. He needed to get back in there. He could see Stefan feeding on Jeremy. Or worse, somehow his mind would not let go of the image of Stefan and Katherine both feeding on her as she cried out for him to save her; tears and blood dripping down her body.

What the hell was wrong with him?! He needed to think of how to get Elijah out of commission! Racing through all the ways things could go wrong was not helping now.

He pulled himself back up onto his feet and looked longing at the door again. It had barely been a day that they had been together and he had just started to explore and understand everything it meant to be hers. His body literally ached at the thought of her in pain and so scared. She had been through so much already and he knew she was depending on him to be her hero.

Damon was the one with the hero hair now, not Stefan and he could not let her down.

He let out a whispered, desperate prayer and walked down the stairs. He saw Elijah, still laying on the couch. He was facing away from him so he could not tell his he was awake. His phone was laying right on the table beside the couch.

That was the other part of what Katherine wanted. She needed to him to get Elijah's phone. Maybe she was planning her own escape? Could he sneak close enough to grab it and deliver it to her without alerting the vampire that anything was wrong? Was that too much of a risk?

He drew in a deep breath, calming his heart, knowing if he was awake that he could hear how hard it was beating. Stepping closer, making his way around the couch, he could see that Elijah's eyes were still closed and his breathing deep.

Damon held his breath and reached further and further...till his hand was hovering over the phone on the table.

He cast another glance at his face to see if he was waking up. He grasped the phone in his hand, his eyes not leaving the Originals closed eyes. His heart was pounding hard.

Suddenly a door creaked open ever so quietly from further back in the house and his head swung around toward the noise. He saw Elijah from the corner of his eye as he jerked as the sound but then a few pulse pounding beats later had rolled over and was breathing deeply again.

Damon could hear someone sounding like they were leaning against the wall coming closer. He let go of the phone and left it on the table. He walked closer and heard more heavy breathing. As he turned the corner in the doorway of Elena's bedroom, Bonnie was leaning heavily against the wall and trying to pull herself forward. He caught her eye and she breathed his name before she started falling. He blurred toward her and caught her in his arms.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" he whispered to her, seeing her eyes fluttering to stay awake. She was fighting to keep her head upright but he felt it falling down limply while he carried her back into the room and laid her on the bed. He could still feel that her clothes were damp and she was shivering. He tucked her into the bed and pulled the blankets back up over her. He cringed when he saw a big blood stain on the pillow and he lifted her head up. He could feel a large gash there but it felt like it had been sewn up. It was not bleeding anymore at least.

He positioned her head on the pillow and stroked her cheek. He could smell the blood caked on the back on her head. He had still been hiding from Klaus when he had heard screaming and her being thrown across the yard before. She must have gotten a concussion. They needed to get her to a doctor.

He bit into his wrist. She was fading right before his eyes. She did not have long left with the amount of blood she looked like she had lost. Hell, he could barely hear her heart pumping at all, she was so weak.

"Hey, hey Bon Bon, wake up." He looked sadly into her eyes as she opened them. He had no idea what to do and she was the only one that might be able to help him figure out a plan to save Elena.

But she was no use to him half dead. He held his wrist up to her lips and her eyes flew open and she pushed his hand away.

"No blood Damon. Please," she breathed and her head fell back down on the pillow. "It's too dangerous. Jeremy and I...we don't want to die with it in our system."

Damon briefly considered forcing her to drink, but he knew that would not go over well with Elena at all. "Okay, fine. Have it your way. But don't you regret it later if there might not be a later. You know you need it." He removed his wrist, the wound had already healed up and he licked up the blood on his skin. "But Elena is in trouble and I need your help."

Bonnie looked at him, her eyes half lidded and her body looking so weak. She grasped his hand and squeezed it hard. "Elena! You have to stop Klaus, Damon. You can't let him take them." Her eyes started closing and he shook her again.

"What, Bon. Take who? What the hell are you talking about?"

She started shaking in his arms and her voice was low but it sounded like she was speaking in Latin. He could not make anything out clearly and he struggled to know what to do. Was she having a seizure? He quickly turned her on her side and made sure she could still breath.

Just then there was a voice that sounded like it was right beside him. "Is she alright?" He spun to see Elijah in the doorway watching them. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the Original he was supposed to immobilize somehow.

But then an idea formed in his mind. He stood up, laying Bonnie back down as she continued to speak in hushed Latin. "I'm trying to understand her but the words are not making any sense." Damon backed away a bit. "Do you understand her?"

He watched with baited breath as Elijah walked closer to her and sat down on the bed.

"She is speaking Latin." Elijah confirmed and he knelt his head closer to hers as she was tossing and turning in the bed as she spoke. "I think it's a spell...yes, a linking spell. She linked my brother to..." He whirled back to Damon as he spoke. "The doppleganger's blood"

Damon was wide eyed as he regarded him. "Elena's blood?" Elijah nodded. Bonnie was shaking more now and gripped the sheets in her fingers as her head whipped back and forth on the pillow. "Can you hear anything else?"

Elijah leaned in closer still, his head inches from the witches face. "Hmm mm, the spell is only complete with vampire blood. He needs vampire blood to open the door."

"Shouldn't you call your witches? They might know what she is talking about. If Klaus is linked to Elena somehow then who knows if when we try to kill him, she might die too! I will not let that happen."

Elijah nodded back at him while flipping his phone open to dial the Martins again.

Damon saw Elijah moving his head down when he dialed the number and with lightning fast speed, Damon grabbed for his neck, whirled his hands and snapped his neck!

Elijah slipped to the floor beside the bed, his phone clattering on the ground beside him.

Damon was panting hard just standing there with the Original between him and Bonnie.

He had done it! He caught him by surprise.

He felt the adrenaline flooding his muscles as he stood over him. He was dead, at least for now. He heard a voice on the other end of the phone, calling Elijah's name. He reached down and slowly clicked the end call. He grinned victoriously that he had gotten his phone and that Elijah had entered his password. Katherine would be pleased.

And now he had no idea how long he had to be out but he did not care. He had done what Katherine wanted. He looked back up at Bonnie, aware that she had stopped shaking. He tentatively touched Elijah's neck to confirm there was no pulse and he let out the breath he did not realize he was holding. He was so on edge that he felt like Elijah was just going to leap at him the next second. He let out another deep breath to calm down.

Bonnie coughed and Damon's stepped over Elijah and sat on the bed beside her. He helped her sit up more. "Jeremy? Where is he?" She looked weakly at him as her eyes started closing again. Damon cursed himself for taking so long. Jeremy was bleeding out upstairs in the damn closet. He needed to go.

"Don't worry about him. He will be back to you before you know it." He saw the corner of her mouth curve up in a half smile but she could not keep her eyes open and they started to fall closed. He would save Jeremy. Gilbert saved him before when he was trapped in his car about to explode. He owed him.

Damon shook her again, maybe there was something she could do to get the upper hand back. "Bonnie. I need your help. Katherine will hurt her. I need your magic. Can you cloak me? Help me get her back Bon, please." Damon begged. "I love her. I can't lose her."

Bonnie smiled up at him as he held her up, her whole weight supported or she would have fallen back on the bed again. "You love her?"

Damon smiled back at her. "Yes, I do, more than anything." He looked back at the phone and touched the screen before it went black. He needed the phone to stay open since they did not know Elijah's password.

Bonnie coughed again as he held her head. "Then it could be you Damon. The spell was for the one she loved." Her head fell back in his hands as her eyes closed. Her voice fell to barely a whisper as she forced her eyes back open. "Klaus opened the door...its impossible, but it will happen if she..." She coughed again, like she could not get in a deep breath and fought to stay awake. Her eyes were closing slowly. "He will take them. The power he will have..."

"No, Bonnie! What will he take? How can I protect Elena?!" Damon waited and shook her again but this time she did not wake up. She was still breathing but was totally unresponsive. Was she in a coma?

Damon's eyes were wide as he looked at her. Nothing was making sense. What was she talking about? What was impossible? This was about him somehow; who she loved? But it was too late to ask more. He backed away and made sure the screen was still on and blurred himself back up the stairs to save his precious Elena.

He ripped open the door praying that she was still okay. He had no idea what had happened since he had been gone. He took a fast look around the room as he sped to a stop in front of Katherine. Elena was still clinging to the window frame and he was desperate to hold her in his arms. Stefan was still unconscious on the bed and he just barely caught the faintest breathes coming from Jeremy before Katherine pulled his face toward her.

He glared at her, his eyes full of fire and he slapped the phone into her hand. "I did it. Elijah is dead." Katherine looked back at him in disbelief. He knew she was too smart to buy that he had actually killed him permanently.

"Dead...ish, I snapped his neck." Damon corrected. "He will be out for a few hours, just like you asked. I did what you wanted Kat, now let her go!"

He was fuming with rage watching her still so scared. "Damon?" Elena whimpered and it sounded like her voice cracked.

"Yes, Baby. I'm here. Just hold on," Damon pleaded. He tried to edge his way closer to her and get around Katherine. He raised his eyebrows in warning that Katherine let him by, his fists clenched at his sides.

Katherine grasped the phone in her hands and nodded to him. "Okay, Damon. But Baby Gilbert stays by me. I need a bargaining chip for later." She knew she still had the upper hand and she could give him a few more minutes with the bitch before he lost her forever. She needed to contact Klaus and offer her deal. That was what she needed to focus on now.

Damon vamp sped right up to Elena and she fell into his arms, her arms instantly wrapping around his neck. He nuzzled his head in her hair, his hands going all over her body checking for more injuries. He pulled her closer and moved to sit them on the bed as far away from Katherine who was by the door as he could be.

"Damon?" Elena cried out again, her lips against the skin of his throat. But she did not relax in his arms, at least not yet. "Damon, Jeremy. He needs blood. He'll die!" He nodded to her lifting her off his lap and onto the bed beside Stefan. He pulled on her hand and kept her behind him.

Damon looked back at Katherine and seeing no argument to what he was going to do and stepped forward cautiously toward the open closet. Elena stayed at his side, his hands tight around his waist till they were right in front of Jeremy and then she knelt by him running her hands through her brother's hair and speaking softly to him. He lifted his head weakly, opening his eyes and mumbled his sisters name before they fell closed again.

"Damon, please. I can hardly feel his pulse." He nodded to her ripping into his wrist and pushed it against the boys quivering lips. He looked like he was going into shock. Damon saw Elena visibly let out a breath as her brother started gulping down the blood. He pulled back, letting his cut seal back up and watched as Jeremy's wounds slowly started to seal up.

Katherine was hurriedly texting and then turned back to them. "Damon, tie him up, gag him, then get back on the bed." Katherine tossed him some ropes from the bag of weapons that was still laying by the bed and a the belt from the robe on the door. Damon growled but knew he probably could not protect all three of the people in the room from her, so he reluctantly did as she asked. Elena stayed behind him, her arms tight around him.

He grabbed up a blanket from the closet before laying Jeremy back down and backing away. Katherine was grinning at him but he ignored her and turned to wrap Elena in the blanket and moved to sit them both back down on the bed beside Stefan.

Now he could give her his full attention and see if she was okay. He moved his hands all over her again to make sure nothing was broken and turned her head to him to see the large gashes on both sides on her neck. The blood had been dripping down and her shirt had blood all over it.

"God Baby. What happened to you? Who did this?" Damon ran his finger over the torn skin. It was rough and jagged and it looked like two people had fed on her at once; just like the image he could not get out of his head before. What the hell?

Katherine looked up, while holding the phone in her hand. "Oh that is a great story! Elena you should tell him what his brother did to you!"

Damon's eyes darted between hers and his unconscious brother's. "Stefan bit you? That hard?! I'll make sure he stays dead!"

He was ready to get up again when Elena gripped his shirt with both of her hands. "No Damon, Stefan did not mean to. He didn't realize it was me!" she cried out scared of what he could do.

He had no idea how his damn brother biting her could not be his fault but he left it alone at least for now. Now he needed to get her warm and healed. He offered her his wrist but she shook her head and placed it back on his lap. "No Honey, I can't take the risk. Klaus would kill everyone I ever loved if I die and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. I can't risk it."

He frowned at her totally not approving of this reckless decision but he let her decide anyway. He knew she would hate him if he forced her to drink so right then he did not push the issue. Instead, he pulled the blanket tighter around them both wrapping them both in its warmth, but it did not seem to be enough and she could not stop trembling.

He looked around for other clothes for her and yanked open the dresser beside them. He grabbed a pair of jeans and then rummaged through another drawer and picked out a blue long sleeved shirt and light blue lace tank top.

First he unbuttoned and tried to pull off her jeans, but they were stuck to her legs like a second skin and he finally gave up and just ripped them off her. He nearly fell back, forgetting that she had not been wearing any underwear from their little rendezvous in the bathroom before.

She looked up at him, her eyes tired and weary, yet full of desire and want for him, despite where they were and who they were with. She was sitting beside him in nothing but her loose, bloody peasant top and she climbed onto his lap straddling him. He could feel himself growing hard just feeling her bare against him and he swallowed the huge lump in his throat.

Katherine smirked at him. "Are you trying to get one more quickie in with that whiny human even when your brother is laying not a foot away from you? You think I want to hear that again?"

Damon's face at first registered surprise at what she said. She had heard them before? But then he bared his fangs at Katherine angrily. "Don't worry, Kat. You are still in charge here. I'm just getting her warm. Making her hang out the fucking window is going to make her sick with how wet and cold she had been lately."

He saw her shrug her shoulders at them both and he continued his quest to get her to stop shaking in his arms. He reached again in the top drawer this time hoping he would find underwear and pulled out a white lace pair of panties.

It felt kind of awkward helping into clothes as opposed to out of them but he wanted to do what he could to help. He shakily handed her the panties and jeans and held the blanket around them as he helped her get them on. She pulled on some socks too and he tugged the bloody, wet shirt off her.

Keeping the blanket over them, he unbuttoned his shirt all the way before pulling her back in his arms again, warming her with his body heat. They were skin to skin and he could feel her bra against his chest, just like he had done in the tomb before they left when Stefan had been facing Brody. And now too he wanted to do a hell of a lot more than just hold her.

He saw Katherine still eying them from the other side of the room and he turned Elena around so she was straddling him again and facing away from her. He wanted to just disappear in the little bubble he had created for them right there under the blanket and ignore everything else around them.

He bent his head to hers and locked eyes with her. "I'm right here angel. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He heard Katherine laugh and he lifted his head to glare at her.

"What?!" he growled. "You don't believe me, bitch?" He knew she was baiting him but he was not about to let her think that she could take Elena away from him again.

His love was right where she belonged; in his arms.

His one hand was running though her hair while his other hand absently stroked up and down her bare back. She had finally stopped shivering and had just been resting her head against his shoulder.

Damon had no idea what Katherine was planning but he was determined not to go down without a fight. "You think I won't die first before I let you get your hands on her again. You or Klaus." He felt Elena stiffen in his arms hearing what he said.

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Well then lets hope it does not come to that. I'd hate for anyone to damage that pretty face Damon. Dying will just make it all wrinkly and gross. You are far too handsome for that." She was already making plans in her head to keep Damon all to herself.

Damon glared at her again and turned away to focus on Elena. He had no idea what to do. He had never been caught in a position like this before. He hated giving Katherine any kind of control. But with so many people that he or Elena loved in the room, he needed to take a beat and figure a way out of this mess.

Until then, acting like she owned him had hopefully been letting her guard down and that was what he had wanted.

They both turned as Jeremy started waking up. His wounds were healed but he still looked weak and it looked like he already was fighting the ropes on his wrists and ankles. Katherine shot a glance at him. "Relax Little Jeremy. It will all be over soon." His eyes looked like they would bulge out of his head as he fought to get free to no avail. He screamed through the gag too but no one understood him.

Damon had just nuzzled his face closer to Elena's when there was a beep on the phone. He watched Katherine read the message and then squeal in delight. He scrunched up his face in confusion as to what was happening and she turned the phone around so he could see the message. "Showtime!" she giggled.

It read; _"You have a deal, Katerina. I will be right there."_

He inhaled sharply as he read who the sender was. It was Klaus!

Damon clutched Elena tighter in his arms. Elijah was dead ish for a while yet, who knew when Stefan would wake up, Jeremy was tied up, the witch in a coma and Klaus was working with Katherine!

That left him and him alone to protect Elena. He kissed her forehead and felt her hands around his arms tighten. He had a very bad feeling about this.


	56. Confessions Of Love And Hate

A/N: Only one or two chapters left. Sorry I had said that before and it took longer than I expected to tie everything together. Huge reveals coming up in the upcoming chapters to send you off to The Power Within, with a bang! I'm so excited!

Enjoy some more yummy Klaroline and we delve deep into Klaus' back story. It is not in any way canon and I made it to suit my Klaus and his part in this story.

As always read and review. I treasure each and every review you guys take the time to write and read them all feeling all mushy and proud inside that you are enjoying my story. It is my pleasure to entertain you with these precious characters.

* * *

The wind was still whipping through the trees and rain streaking down the windows of the SUV as Caroline lay there under the blanket. She had woken up a few minutes ago and had just laid on her back thinking. Nic and her had rolled around and had round 2 and 3 and some time after the third time, she had fallen asleep in his arms.

They had not said much to each other at all and Caroline had just laid in silence tucked into his shoulder. He had been rubbing her bare back slowly and kissing her hair as she had drifted off to sleep. She did not know what was happening between them. She could not seem to stop her bodies raging desires for him. Something about him was intoxicating and just kept drawing her in for more.

She debated getting dressed now. It was probably hours later and she was sure that Elena would be wondering where she was.

She was supposed to have gotten the car and helped them all get as far away from the man who had just ravished her. Not stayed with him and gotten more attached to him.

What was it about this vampire, this 1000 year old original vampire that was pulling her in? Why could she not seem to resist his charms, his cocky smirk and his intense blue eyes?

Just now laying there, she could smell the scent that was entirely just him, all over her naked body. He was incredible and such an attentive and selfless lover. He made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His eyes as they had made love, yes it felt like love, not just sex, were locked on hers as he thrust himself deep inside her. He looked at her like he could see into her soul as they became one. His face, the pure, raw passion she saw in his gorgeous eyes had been the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her life.

She sat up finally, holding the blanket up over her chest as she looked around for him. He was standing outside the car and looked like he was talking angrily into his phone. What was going on? She started reaching for her jeans on the floor, that were still soaking wet from the rain, when the back door swung open and he slid into the seat beside her.

Her eyes met his instantly and she clutched the blanket around her tighter. He looked upset. But his expression softened as he looked on her. "Stay Luv, please." He pulled gently at the jeans she had in her hand and she let go of them for him to toss them back over the seat to the trunk. He was wearing nothing but his jeans, slung low on his hips, his bare chest sparkling with water droplets from the rain outside.

She nearly laughed out loud at him. He literally sparkled in the dim light from the car.

Sparkled like Edward Cullen would have!

Damon had thought that it was totally cheesy and so unrealistic for vampires to sparkle in the sun. But as she looked up and down the smooth muscles of his chest, she thought that a sparkling vampire had never looked sexier.

He unbuttoned the jeans and tugged them down his legs and before she knew it he had slipped in under the blanket beside her. "Mmm, you feel so good, " he murmured into her hair. He pulled her closer, his arms around her till she was laying on top of him, every curve of hers molded to his. She could already feel him reacting to their closeness and rubbing himself against her core. But she knew they needed to talk, not just endlessly make love... or was it even love? What was going on between them?

She forced herself to think and not just react to him, very obviously wanting her again. She lifted her head and rested it on her arms on his chest to look up into his eyes. "What are we doing Nic?" she breathed out.

His chest rumbled beneath her as a smile graced his kiss swollen lips. "Um, darling I think it is quite clear what we are doing."

He wiggled his hips under her seductively as he grinned at her. "And in case you can't tell...I want to do it again."

She sucked in her breath at her body already reacting to him so close, as she forced her mind to untangle her thoughts. "No, Nic. What is going on between us? I am so confused and so scared and yet it feels so right to be with you."

He frowned sadly at her confession and sat up leaning against the closed door, pulling her to sit up with him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as if it was the most natural, comfortable thing in the world. He pulled the blanket up around her shoulders, keeping them both wrapped up in it. "What has you scared Luv? What can I do to help you?"

She took a deep breath and nuzzled into his neck, her fingers tracing circles on his arms around her waist. She did not want to look in his eyes as she spoke. "You want to sacrifice my best friend. You almost killed Damon, used Jeremy and hurt Bonnie. You snapped Tyler's neck, and almost killed Stefan too. I don't know how to feel. I feel like I should be running far away from you, not be so at peace in your arms. I am so torn Nic and have no idea how to feel."

He ran his fingers through her hair, hearing her speak so vulnerably to him. What could he say to that? He knew why he had come back to Mystic Falls. He had been searching for centuries to break the curse put upon him. He could not just let go of the one thing he had spent lifetimes pursuing. Not when he was so close to it.

He bent his head and kissed her temple and she moaned at his tenderness. "I am so confused Nic. I want you so much. I felt this pull, this connection to you from the moment you talked to me in the bar. But all you want is to hurt my friends; maybe kill them." She still had not looked up as she poured out her feelings to him. "One minute I want nothing more than for you to hold me and keep me safe and the next I am scared that its you who I need to be protected from."

"I would never hurt you Caroline. I promise you." Klaus said quickly as he kissed her again. He tilted her head back up till her face was level with his and his forehead resting on hers. "Please look at me."

She slowly opened her eyes to be face to face with him; trapped in his captivating blue eyed gaze. "Do you believe me Luv? You have nothing to fear from me."

Caroline felt his other hand that had been rubbing her back pause and squeeze her hip, pulling her tight against him. His finger that had lifted her head now ran across her moist bottom lip as he studied her. His expression was so open, so unguarded and full of compassion as he looked at her. His eyes that had been locked on her own, held a warmth in them that somehow she knew he was telling the truth.

Her gaze fell to his lips as he bit the bottom one between his teeth and she moved closer till hers just barely brushed his own. She opened her mouth and he welcomed her, his hands tangling in her long, damp hair. He held her head, angling it to slant his lips over her own and deepened the kiss hungrily.

She sat up more on her knees, pressing her breasts against his chest, her hands running up and down his naked chest and she heard him moan her name into her mouth. But then she was pulling back, pushing against him to back away from his delicious lips.

They needed to talk. She needed to somehow save her friends, not get trapped in a trance with him again.

"Nic, please" she whimpered as he pulled her back in to him. "Nic, not now. We need to talk..."

But he pulled her head back in, colliding her lips back to his. "Yes, now. Just kiss me. Forget everything else. Just be with me now."

His voice was so raw and deep with emotion and before she knew it, she found herself getting lost in the kiss again as she tugged on his dirty blonde locks, pulling her body even closer to his. They stayed like that, the kiss could be described as no less than him plundering her mouth with all the passion he could give her.

But he did not want to stop there, and the fingers of his one hand found their way to her soft, wet folds and he teased her relentlessly as she squirmed in his arms, bringing her closer and closer to her climax. "Mmm, Nic, God," she mewled in his arms and then he lifted her up and impaled her on his length. She cried out, digging her nails in his shoulders as he lifted her up and down on him.

The blanket had long fallen down to their hips as her head fell back, exposing her long, luscious neck to his eyes. She saw him looking at her throat and no doubt wanting to taste more of her than just her skin.

He was so close again to his release and he felt his vampire features clawing their way to manifest on his face. He felt like he lost all sense of control when he was with her, every feeling that she was evoking in him. Feelings that he had never felt with someone else and the intensity of the waves of pleasure, were rocking him to his core.

Caroline saw the way he was looking at her and she knew what he wanted. She was so lost in the sensations of being so tight around him, feeling his hands all over her body, his lips on her skin and she wanted what he wanted too. She bent her head back down and scraped her fangs over his shoulder. "Do it Nic," she urged him, fisting his hair and pulling his head down to her bare shoulder. "I want you to."

Klaus looked at her with adoration. This woman was his match in every way; fiery, full of passion, desire and love. And now she was letting him bite her. She wanted to blood share with him.

There was nothing more intimate that that.

She nodded again as she let the blood flood her eyes. Even as a vampire she looked exquisite and he let his fangs down and plunged them into her neck the same moment that he felt hers tear into his skin.

Fireworks exploded behind his eyes as he felt her lifting herself up and falling deeper onto him. The power and intensity of their coupling was too much and he felt himself not being able to hold his release back for much longer. He reached down, teasing her with his fingers once more and he felt her suddenly contracting all around him as she let out a muffled cry against his shoulder. Her fangs were still buried so deep in his skin and then he was tumbling down after her with a strangled moan.

He held her hips tight as they started to come down from their high and lazily sucked her blood into his mouth. He felt spent and like jelly in her arms and so, so fulfilled. He finally unlatched himself from her throat at pretty much the same time she did and found her eyes, her blood dripping a bit from his mouth. "I love you, Caroline," he gasped out before he even thought about the ramifications of his words.

She thought she had heard him wrong. He what? The confusion was all over her face and he looked like he could sense her uncertainty. She was panting hard and he moved his one hand to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear before he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

He saw what looked like shock and disbelief in her eyes. He had surprised himself too with what he said to her. But the second it left his mouth, he knew it had to be true and he wanted to say it again and again, "I love you Caroline. I love you."

She put her hands around his face and opened her mouth to say something but nothing was coming out. She was definitely in shock.

The most powerful, oldest vampire in the world had just confessed his love...for her. Her of all people? Was this a dream?

Klaus saw her speechless expression and he smiled bashfully at her. "Darling, say something please. Did I scare you?"

He waited a few moments and still she had not said anything. "I know it is sudden and I can't explain it. I know I only met you last night but I felt something too the moment I first saw you. Your head was down like you had the worst night of your life and yet all you wanted was warm milk to sooth you. You have no idea how adorable that was for me to hear. It made you stand out to me in a way no other woman I know ever has."

He saw her watching him intently as he spoke. "I knew that you were different. I have just started to get to know you and you are more amazing than anyone I have ever known Caroline. You have no idea how you make me feel and I never want that feeling to end." He was pleading now, looking like a lost puppy, his brilliant blue eyes intensely fixated on her. "Please tell me you feel something for me?"

Caroline's body shuddered as his fingers once again ran up and down her back. He was still buried deep inside her and as she looked at him she knew she felt something. Something more powerful than any feeling she had ever experienced.

"I do. I do feel something Nic. I can't deny that. Being with you feels crazy and yet so right; like I can't get enough. I like I would never be able to get enough. Looking in your eyes I can see and feel the electricity between us, and it is stronger than anything I have ever felt in my life."

Klaus smiled at her, a wide grin that lit up his whole face. He felt blissfully happy in her arms. And as much as he wanted her to say she loved him back, he knew she had reservations about him.

What else could he say to reassure her? How could he make her see how much he needed to break the curse on him. How much he never wanted to feel powerless again and that this power to protect her and her love was all he could ever need.

He leaned in and rubbed her nose with his affectionately. He knew they needed to talk. He could not just forget why he was here. Hell he had tried to negotiate with his brother just a half hour ago. He had called him and tried to talk him into giving up his doppelganger. Warned him that if he defied him he would retaliate on everyone that was trying to stop him.

But now holding the woman he loved in his arms, how could he follow through with his threat? He felt like she needed an explanation. Maybe he could make her understand? He lifted her up and set her back onto his lap, pulling the blanket back up over both of them.

"I know we need to talk. I'm willing to answer any questions you have of me. I want you understand me Caroline. I want to make you happy."

She rested her head on his shoulder and drew in a deep breath. "I want that too. I don't understand. Help me see why you want to hurt my friends? I don't want to have to decide between them and you." She spoke softly and her voice wavered with trepidation.

Klaus took a deep breath and placed his hand over her hip as she curled herself into his embrace. "It all goes back to my father and when I grew up. He had always hated me and treated me differently than my other siblings. I did not know till much later, but it turned out I was product of an affair my mother had with a man from a nearby village. It was like my father could somehow sense that I was not his and his hatred for me grew every day."

Caroline looked up in his eyes. "Oh God, Nic I am so sorry."

He smiled sadly at her and kissed her hair. "Thank you. I wish I had known someone like you back then. I wish I had someone to pull me out of the hell that he inflicted on me. He hit me Caroline, and if that wasn't enough, he torn my innocence apart with his words. I was still so young when he started beating me whenever he was upset at anything or anyone. I was his punching bag. My mother was too weak and scared of him to stop him and so I started hating her too. My brother Elijah did what he could to help me and once when he did try to stop my father from hurting me he got such a huge lashing and he never got involved again. I told him to just protect our sister and that was what he could do for me."

"Every day I would do whatever that evil man said and do it the best way I knew how, but it was never good enough for him. Nothing I ever did was good enough for him. All I wanted was to make him proud of me at first. But the more I did to try to please him, it seemed the more he hated me."

He felt Caroline's arms go around him, hugging him tightly and he hugged her right back, relaxing into the feeling of peace in felt in her arms. He did not know why he was pouring his heart out to her, his past, his childhood. It all seems so fast but part of him just had to tell her. She wanted to understand, so he would do his best to help her do just that,

"My family lived near werewolves and we always hid in the caves the night they turned to keep safe. But one night my younger brother and I snuck out after dark and watched the men turn into beasts on the full moon. But we were not careful enough and somehow they could hear us and attacked us and my baby brother was killed!"

"Nic, I can't imagine," Caroline gasped, her eyes flooded with tears.

"You could imagine my fear, carrying my brother back to our village dead in my arms. My father beat me to within an inch of my life that night. I could hear my mother's screams for him to stop; that she had already lost one child that night. But he didn't care. I ran away when he had gone inside to calm her. I stumbled into the darkness just to get as far away from my father as fast as I could. I hid in the caves and wanted to die."

"But somehow my sister found me before I starved to death. She snuck out to take care of me out there for days and brought me food and water. Our father had been hunting for me after I ran, saying he wished he had killed me that night for getting his youngest child killed. I heard from my sister that she overheard that my parents had devised a way to protect our family from the werewolves by using dark magic and turning us into supernatural creatures ourselves. That we would be strong and fast and ruthless to fight against the werewolves. Elijah and Rebekah were to become these powerful beings so that the werewolves could not kill another one of us ever again."

Klaus paused and looked down at Caroline whose eyes had grown wider and wider as his story progressed. She nodded to him to continue and he did. "My father on purpose did not want me to turn with them. But my mother had followed my sister one day and found me in the caves. She begged me to come back home but I refused. So instead she snuck away the night that she used the spell on my other siblings and tricked me into it with them. She had me drink wine, laced with blood and then stabbed me in the heart."

"Oh my God Nic, I can't imagine what you went through," Caroline held him tighter and shut her eyes.

Klaus rubbed up and down her arms. "It's okay, Luv. I survived."

Caroline scoffed at him. "Um, no actually you didn't. And it's not funny!"

"But I did. I am immortal now too, just like you. So I did survive... in a way." He paused and spoke softer, scared of what she would say about the next part of his story.

"After I woke up, my mother told me I had to feed to complete the transition. I had no idea what was happening but part of me just wanted to do what my mother wanted; what Rebekah wanted. She had completed her transition and was begging me to do it too; that she did not want me to die. So I did and little did I know what that would all mean for me."

Caroline looked up into his eyes, while running her fingers along the muscles of his chest. "You mean the blood?" He nodded. He was feeling tired just from all the memories from his past again and moved to sit beside her and lay his head on her chest. He felt her arms come around him immediately and her touch was so soothing.

"Yes, now all I could think of was my next taste of blood. It called to me and the more I had, the more I wanted. And then one night I fed too hard and I killed couple that had been out late at night. I had it under control before then and I had not killed anyone. It was the next full moon after we had turned and that night my sister came running to me. She was a mess and told me that father had actually lifted his hand to my mother! I was so blind with rage and went out intent on killing him. But by the time I neared the village I heard a couple kissing in the bushes. I could hear their blood pounding in my ears and before I knew it, I had ripped into them both and fed so hard, trying to mask my pain."

He took another deep breath and shut his eyes. "I felt horrible the second after they lay dead but it was too late. I sped toward where we lived, where I had run from exactly two months ago. But before I could find him to pay him back for all the pain he had caused me, I fell to the ground in pain. It felt like all my bones were breaking, and I did not know it then but I had triggered the curse."

"My father found me collapsed on the ground, crying out in pain and he must have realized what had happened to me. He screamed for my mother to come out and see what she had done. Elijah and Rebekah had already gone to the caves to hide from the wolves and so it was just me facing my father as he discovered mother's darkest secret. He knew then that she had betrayed him in the worst possible way, and the fact that it was with our enemies, made it even worse. She begged and pleaded with him for mercy but he forced her, his hand around her neck, to do a spell to subdue my werewolf side. She used the power of the full moon to bind the spell to a moonstone. My father was disgusted by me but never wanted me to be more powerful than he was as a vampire. He saw too now that my mother had protected me just as her other children by turning me into a vampire and he flew into a rage and killed her right there in front of me! He ripped her heart from her chest and I screamed as I watched her fall.

"The screams brought Elijah and my sister running from the caves but it was too late to save our mother. Father turned to me next and was ready to attack and kill me when they arrived and held him back. Elijah punched him over and over and my brother yelled for me to run and never look back."

"My father has never stopped looking for me and will kill me if he finds me. I have been running from him for centuries and the closest he has ever come to catching me was the day he killed my favorite horse. He did it just to spite me, to take one more thing away from me. He had already rejected me and killed our mother with his bare hands but he wanted to take anything he could from me. I heard later that he killed my real father and his whole family too, in his rage of mother's betrayal. Elijah and Rebekah had been there hiding and waiting to bury her body after running away once I had gotten away. They watched in horror as my father dragged the man that loved my mother to show him her body before killing him too. He is a monster and he will stop at nothing to destroy me."

Caroline was in total shock after hearing Nic's story. He had lived through hell! She ran her fingers through his hair and held his head against her, kissing his head. She had no idea what he had been through. This was the most evil vampire that everyone kept saying he was? Sure he had done some pretty horrible things but she could not believe what he had survived and was still running from.

She sucked in a breath and pulled his head back up to hers. "Nic, why are you telling me all this?" Her eyes held nothing but compassion for him. How could anyone want to live after that?

He cleared his throat. "Because Luv, I need you understand why I am here. Why I need the doppelganger. She is the key to me releasing my werewolf side. With it I can be stronger than my father. I can face him and kill him once and for all and avenge my mother's death."

She sat up fast and he lifted his head from her embrace. "No! You can't hurt Elena! She is my best friend. We would die for each other! There has to be another way."

Klaus thought carefully about what he was going to say. "There is one way, a way that she can live. I have already put things in motion to make it happen. If it works then I would only need their blood; a little everyday and no one would have to die."

"So why does Elijah not want you to break the curse? It sounded like he saved you from your father killing you all those years ago." Caroline questioned, a lot of what he was saying was not making sense, but her mind was so full already from all he had told her.

"Oh he did," Klaus confirmed. "And we were inseparable as siblings. 'Always and forever,' we used to say. He sided with me the second he saw mother's body and after keeping father back to stop him from killing me, they both found me soon after and we ran together. We kept each other safe for decades and then eventually when I had found Katerina and had a way to release the curse, Elijah turned on me and helped her escape. He was foolish enough to care for her and she was only a means to an end. She ran, taking the moonstone I had found years later, with her."

"From that moment on my brother has done everything to stop me from breaking the curse. He thought it would make me too powerful. That the power would go to my head. And truthfully he was right. I wanted the kind of power that came with being both werewolf and vampire. And when I learned I could build an army to protect me and those I cared about, that has been all I have been searching to do. I figured once I had an army, my father would not dare try to kill me and I could finally stop running and built a life for myself."

He leaned his head back against the seat and studied her. Had he lost her? Did she understand? He wanted so desperately for her to trust him and to be by his side.

"Caroline, My Love," he looked down at her sitting still beside him. Her expression looked hard to decipher. "Please, tell me I haven't lost you?"


	57. She Wanted Him She Needed Him

Author's Notes:

The end is near! I know I keep saying just a few more, but the characters keep giving me so much emotions and depth in these scenes that it just might take longer. So please bare with me.

Enjoy and please review. Loved hearing from people that have been reading all along and not posted a review or messaged me till now. So glad to hear how much you have enjoyed my story. Special thanks to those that take the time to review every chapter! You are such a great support in taking that time! Thank you!

* * *

Katherine stood up and walked closer to Damon and Elena. Elena was still facing away from her, her head buried against Damon's chest. Damon growled at her, warning her to back off. He was not letting Elena out of his arms ever again.

She laughed and stood her ground a few feet from them and then glanced back to Stefan. She could just leave them there and go talk to Klaus. She knew they were not stupid enough to dare make a run for it. The Original would catch them for sure. But she could not just leave without some sort of insurance. She looked back and forth between Damon and Stefan wondering what she should do.

"Just get out of here Katherine!" Damon snarled. "Don't you have a date?" He felt Elena curl more into him and he held the blanket wrapped around her tighter and pulled her behind him, so that he was between Katherine and her. "No one wants you here. Just get the hell away from us!" He tried again.

He just wanted some time with Elena; to sooth her. Time for her to not be scared of anything. She had been through so much already and he had no idea how she could still think straight at all. He knew she must be drawing on his strength. She must feel like she had nothing left, as limp as she felt in his arms. The only part of her that showed any sense of strength was her nails, digging into his bare back now as he held her against him.

Katherine turned back around. She knew what she would do. "Aw. C'mon Damon. No one wants me here?" She smirked at him and raised as eyebrow. "You think you hate me. But hate sounds more like the beginning of a love story Damon, not the end of one. I said that to your brother when I just got back to town." She stuck out her lip at him and moved another step closer. He was still protecting that weak human and his arms would likely not fight her off, so she just could not resist.

She heard Damon growl at her again and saw his eyes flood with blood. She took another step with each breath, till she right in front of him. She reached out and ran her finger down his cheek and licked her lips.

"What are you going to do about what I want? You let go of her to attack me and Elena jumps out that window." She eyed him reminding him of the compulsion. "So, you see you can't do much of anything to me."

She bent her head closer and grabbed his chin. She heard another rumble of a growl from deep in his throat as she slowly brushed her lips against his.

Damon yanked his head back out of her grip, careful to still keep Elena behind him. He heard her whimper his name and even with her head down, it was like she knew what Katherine had just done to him. He was furious and wanted to rip that bitch apart with his bare hands. But she was right. He could not afford to let go of his precious love, even for a second. He had no doubt that if he did, that Katherine might even throw her through the window. So he did what he could to avoid her advances.

When the hell had things turned around and she wanted him?! What the fuck had he done that the bitch had changed her focus to him after all these years?

He knew that all long she had only loved Stefan and came back for him. At first that had hurt like hell to hear, as obsessed as he had been for her and getting her out of the tomb. But he had had time to get used to it and heal from the rejection. Elena had helped him through that just by being his friend. And now being so in love with her and her loving him back, he was repulsed even by the thought of Katherine wanting him or touching him in any way.

Katherine moaned the split second that she felt Damon's lips on hers. He had not kissed her back, of course, but just tasting him was enough for her to feel all fuzzy inside.

She wanted him. More now than she had in 1864.

He intrigued her now and challenged her when before, as a human, he had been nothing short of a puppy following her around. Now he was such a big, strong, dark and intense, immortal creature and she longed to taste much more of him.

She backed off as he had violently pulled away from her. This was not the right time. Once she had torn Elena from him and handed her over to Klaus... then she would be there to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart, however long it took.

She could wait. It would be so, so worth it for him to give himself to her willingly.

She reached back toward him once more even as he was still backing away, till Elena and him were trapped right against the headboard of the bed. She smiled once more and ran her fingers through his soft raven locks and then trailed her hand to slide down his cheek again.

He hissed at her and swore, but that only made her want him more. The level of hate he was showing her, hell...it was within such a fine line to love. And she would make him see that.

Even Stefan's hatred toward her was not this strong.

She glanced back down to Stefan and saw that he was still unconscious. She had not realized how much her feelings had changed in such a short time. Sure she still loved him and always had...but she wanted more. She wanted what she had back in 1864, before Klaus getting too close to finding her, destroyed it. She wanted both the Salvatore's to be hers and to never share them again. Elena be damned.

Damon shut his eyes and just waited for the attempted seduction to be over. He was seething beneath the surface and just waiting for the right moment to rip into her. How dare she act like she owned him and that anything would ever happen between them again! She meant nothing to him, he had said to her. And now it seemed like because he was over her, that she had changed her mind.

Well to hell with that thinking!

He bent his head, his nose into Elena's hair; her scent all around him. He breathed it in and just waited out the bitches torture. Finally her hand fell away from his face and she backed up. He exhaled deeply and rubbed Elena's back, trying to reassure her that nothing that witch could do would ever change his feelings for her.

He looked down at Stefan again. He looked so pale. What the hell was the matter with him? They had both been through the same torture the day before. Most of the weapons Brody used were vervain related or him draining them of their blood and yet Stefan looked like he had been emptied of all his strength permanently.

How was that possible?

He was still wearing a bloody hoodie and his clothes still looked wet from the storm. Why had he not changed? That did not make sense either. He preferred to lay in that bed all soaked to the bone? Something was definitely off with his baby brother.

Katherine cleared her throat and his eyes snapped back up to hers as his one hand held the back of Elena's head against his throat. He could feel her lips against his neck and heard her breathing slow down and he was glad. But he longed to talk to her, to make sure she was okay. It felt like ages since they had been alone in the bathroom before she came in here to feed Stefan and talk to him. He did not even know what they all talked about or how it went.

"I'll leave you alone Damon. But I need you to be a good little vampire and stay here. I want my privacy with Klaus and if you interfere in any way I will make you very sorry about that." She saw Damon nod to her, like he was actually going to obey her, but that just wasn't enough for her.

She did not trust one person in this cabin. She was glad Elijah was out of commission and she knew he would try to stop her from allying herself with Klaus. But she had no idea how long she had till he woke up. She walked toward the closet and grabbed Jeremy up by the back of his neck. He grunted and fought her, but was still tied up and gagged tight.

Damon snarled at her again. "No Katherine, leave him alone!"

"No, I don't think I will. I need some leverage here Damon, you know that. So would you rather me come and get Elena as my leverage and take her with me?" Damon was quiet instantly and his head bent, avoiding her eyes. Elena she heard, was already fighting Damon's embrace calling out for her brother.

Katherine grinned as she dragged Jeremy to the door and opened it. "Don't worry Elena. I'll bring him back in one piece...as long as you stay put and don't try to make a run for it. But I'll rip his throat out in an instant if any of you try to leave this cabin. Am I clear?"

She heard Elena swallow hard and nod before she leaned back onto Damon's shoulder. Katherine pulled her brother out the door and closed it behind her, the grin never leaving her face.

Damon's head was up in a second, his hands cradling her face. "Baby, Lanie. I am so sorry." Elena's eyes were glassy with more tears as she looked at him. His heart ached to see her in any kind of pain as she mumbled her brother's name. "Hey, hey, baby. He will be okay. We will do what Kat says and he will be fine. Just trust me baby, okay?"

He saw her finally find his eyes and she nodded to him, leaning her forehead against his. "That's a girl. It's all going to be okay. I promise you." He smiled at her, a broad and what he hoped to look like a very real smile. He had no idea how it would be okay, but he wanted to do everything he could to reassure her.

His eyes were locked on hers and he tilted his chin down just a bit, to capture her lips in a soft kiss. He wanted everything to be okay and prayed that they would all get out of this alive. But he had no idea what the next day would bring or even the next hour. All he knew was she was in his arms and that was enough to sooth all the fear in his heart right then.

The kiss grew more heated and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He groaned into her mouth and pulled her body flush with his. He could feel she was shaking a bit in his arms and he rubbed her back up and down to warm her. But the shaking did not appear to be from the cold and then he felt a wetness against his cheek.

She was crying? He pulled back, letting go of her lips to see her face. It was flooded with sadness, as more tears silently slipped down her cheeks.

Damon was about to open his mouth to ask her what was wrong and what he could do to help her, when she grabbed his neck and pulled his lips back to hers. He did not resist. If that was what she wanted from him right then, he gave everything he had...freely, openly and full of love for her.

He would do anything to see that adorable, bashful smile on her face. It had lit up the darkest parts of him when he had seen her smile last night when she had giggled after he had nearly fallen in his bathtub and got his shirt soaked while trying to help her stay above the water. She had giggled and smiled such a bright and beautiful smile at him as he tugged the wet shirt off his body and tossed it in the sink. And it had been the most amazing thing he had seen all day.

His mouth hungrily opened to hers, tracing her lips and tongue and plunging deeper as if he could climb inside her this way. He wanted to be closer to her but yet he wanted her to lead and take from him whatever she needed in that moment. His hands went back down her neck and trailed down her bare shoulders as he felt her press herself even closer to him. Her hands were in his hair, tugging at it at first gently and then with more strength as he heard a whimper escape her lips.

He gripped the sides of her face and ravenously succumbed to the taste of her. There was no need for words right now. No need for anything other than the comfort and security his love could give her.

She wanted this; wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

And he would pour every ounce of passion and fire he felt for her into that kiss.

Just then his ears perked up and his eyes darted to his brother, not more than a few feet away. He should have felt bad for kissing her so hungrily right beside him. Stefan had just lost her to him. But he had not been thinking of Stefan right then, only giving his angel what she needed to tame the emptiness and sadness that was threatening to swallow her whole.

He pulled back slowly from her lips to be face to face with her pleading eyes. She wanted more, that was very clear but now was not the time and he saw her turn her head as Stefan groaned and sat up. Damon pulled the blanket up tighter around them both, now feeling really uncomfortable about how they were dressed underneath it with his brother so close.


	58. You Don't Have To Go Through This Alone

"Hello, brother." Stefan said and he tried to sit up more against the wall. He had been tossed on the bed and landed at such an awkward angle when Damon had snapped his neck. He rubbed his neck, his eyes on Damon.

Elena took in the sight of Stefan looking so weak. She had not wanted to deal with more right now. She had gotten lost in Damon's kisses and the security and love she felt in his arms. She had no more strength left for more crap from anyone. She did not even know if she wanted to know why Stefan had turned all ripper on her.

She would just as soon forget it had ever happened.

The way he looked at her, with such empty, evil eyes...she had never been more scared of him before that moment. Not even when she found out he was a vampire, or even when he screamed at her in his room the night he had attacked Amber. He had yelled at her that this, what she saw, was who he really was. He was a killer and that was his true self. She had not believed him and even when she gasped as he slammed the wall beside her face with his fist, she had not been scared of him. She loved him then so much and had trusted him with her life.

Now though, she had been terrified as he stalked her like an animal. He had not heard her screams and her fear; her cries to Damon to save her from him. Nothing seemed to faze him. But now, she was wrapped in Damon's arms and she knew she could find the courage to ask him about it.

She knew she was safe with Damon there. She had no idea how unhinged he had become and she had trusted herself with him alone before. She needed to get to the bottom of this. But first she needed to get dressed.

Damon cleared his throat and felt Elena stiffen slightly in his arms. His shirt was still open and her chest pressed intimately against his and it seemed like she just now was realizing how this would look to Stefan.

"Um, sorry about the…" Damon motioned slitting his throat and felt bad for what he had done. "But I needed to protect Elena and Jeremy." He knew he could not trust Stefan, high on human blood to make the safer choice. It had been hard enough leaving Elena in the room with his ex but he did not regret keeping his brother's blood lust away from her. Hell, he was still mad that it sounded like Stefan had fed on her when he had promised he would keep her safe.

Stefan nodded back to him. He knew that Damon had done the right thing. It had hurt him both physically and emotionally how little Damon trusted him, but he had been right to keep both Jeremy and Elena safe.

"Jeremy? Is he...What happened to Katherine?" He could see Elena sitting in Damon's arms wrapped in a blanket so he knew she was okay, or seemed to be. But where had Katherine gone and had something bad happened to Elena's little brother?

"Kat took him." Damon supplied. "She wants us to stay here and she went to go meet with Klaus."

Stefan's eyes widened. "Klaus? What the hell for?" Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Elena's hand reach out from the bottom of the blanket around her and pull in a tank top and long sleeved shirt that was laying on the bed.

Was she half naked again under a blanket with Damon? Shit, he had not gotten over the last time he had seen them like that.

He turned his eyes away from her to focus back on his brother.

Damon shrugged at him. He could feel Elena moving around and pulling on her tank top and long sleeved shirt, while still staying under the blanket the best she could. "She wanted to make him a deal Stef. She is trying to ally herself with him. God knows what those two monsters could accomplish if they worked together. But she took Jeremy and will hurt him if we don't stay here. Typical Kat; always plotting and screwing us over. I told you we should not have brought her along."

He let the blanket fall to her waist once she was dressed and then she backed up off him and her fingers slid one and then two buttons on his shirt back together, and more till they were both all decent again.

He saw Stefan's eyes on him as he watched her button his shirt back up but his brother did not say a word about it. Instead he waited till she was done and then called to her.

Stefan nodded, realizing his brother had been right about that, They should have left Katherine out of their escape. But his focus was more on Elena and apologizing for what had happened with him.

"Elena, I am so so sorry," he begged her. He saw her eyes find his and look away almost instantly. "I have no idea what came over me." He saw Damon glaring at him and he knew he owed them both an explanation and this seemed as good a time as any.

"I wasn't myself. God Damon, you made me promise to protect her and I fucking fed on her!" His head fell down and he felt the familiar pain in his muscles and bones and he leaned over and clutched at his stomach till the pain passed. He saw Damon's eyes grow wider, watching him.

Elena knew Damon would be mad at him. Hell, she was mad at him. She had tried to get him to stop drinking the blood bag, but she had been too late and the blood lust took control fast.

But why he had seen Amber? She did not think vampire hunger came with hallucinations. "It's okay Stefan. I know you didn't mean to. Neither of us knew Katherine was hiding in the closet either. It wasn't your fault."

"But I hate myself that I didn't stop Katherine from feeding on you too. Thank God Jeremy got here in time." Stefan breathed out. She could have died at his hand, if Jeremy had not shown up. That should make Damon want to kill him, if he wasn't already dying.

Damon's eyes darted to his brothers. Jeremy saved her? So that is how Katherine got in the room. He had not realized how long the bitch had been hiding on all of them. "You what? You _both_ fed on Elena! Do you realize how hard you ripped at her skin? What the hell in wrong with you brother? And don't bother telling me you are just tired. Fuck, I'm tired from all the crap we have had to deal with but I sure as hell would never feed on her like that ever!"

Stefan sighed. It was time. He could do this.

"You are right Damon. It wasn't just that. Believe me, part of me want to hand you a stake right now to kill me for hurting her. I still love her. But I didn't see her. If I had, I swear I would have never done that. I would have thrown myself through the window before hurting her."

He knew explaining it to Damon was better. That way he avoided the pain in Elena's beautiful eyes. Eyes that he never imagined would look at him like that.

And now she looked at Damon like she used to look at him; like her hero, her safe place but even more than that. The look he saw when Elena looked at his brother wasn't even the same way she _had_ looked at him. She looked at Damon with more depth than she had ever seen her look at him.

She was happy with him and he could let her go. He had been letting her go. Now too his brother deserved to know that truth as much as she did.

He hung his head not looking at either of them as he forced the next sentence out of his mouth. "I was hallucinating Damon...because I'm dying."

Damon nearly choked on his next breath. That was the _last_ thing he expected to come out of his brother's mouth. "You're what?!"

Stefan's eyes were still down, studying the blood on the rug; Elena's blood. As if seeing what he had done to her helped force the truth past his lips.

He could not trust himself with her, not anymore. It was too dangerous.

He nodded slowly, hearing the complete shock and disbelief in his brother's voice without even seeing his face. "I'm dying Damon. I will probably be gone by tomorrow. The wolf bit me."

Elena's mouth hung open at his words. Her hands reached for anything to hold onto and found the folds of Damon shirt and clutched at him desperately. A sound between a sob and wail came from her lips.

Stefan was dying? He had been bitten? When? Oh my God. She felt faint and leaned her head against Damon's chest. "Oh God, Stefan?" she cried out and his eyes found hers as she tilted her head to the side. His were full of tears too as they looked at each other.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you both sooner." His eyes tentatively moved to his brother's face. "All I could think of was what you said last night in the tomb Damon, when you were about to die. You told me not to mourn you long and that Elena does not need more graves to mourn by. I wanted to just disappear and I wrestled with the idea of just tossing my daylight ring in the lake before and just letting nature take me instead of this hellish disease."

They were both looking at him in shock as he continued. It felt like a weight had been lifted off him as he spoke. He needed to tell them. Lexi was right.

"I've been feeling feverish, nauseous, shaking and so dizzy. I'm starving for blood and feel like my insides are melting. The pain comes and goes but it feels like it is ripping my body apart. I've been having horrible hallucinations nearly all day already too. Just before I was sure I was back in Mystic falls for the Pageant and it was the night I had hurt that Amber girl."

His tears were running down his face now. "Oh Lena, I am so so sorry. I said horrible things to you. It was like I was there and yet I wasn't. I could not stop. I deserve to die for what I did to you." He wanted to reach out to her; to show her how sorry he was. But the only one she was reaching for was Damon.

Damon was taking all this in as he swallowed deep breathes. His throat felt so dry and his head felt like it might explode with what he has hearing. His baby brother was dying? He had nearly killed Elena because he had been hallucinating?!

His head fell back against the wall behind him. He could hardly think straight. His emotions were flooding through him in waves of shock, grief, agony, fear, loss, anger and disbelief. He knew he should be mad as hell at him for hurting Elena but he could not get past him telling them that he was dying.

"No, Stefan, no." he gasped. "You were fine. We were right there in the tomb...how...when did he..." Damon was grasping for words that made sense. His mind was racing to find the time this could have happened. How could he not have known his only brother was dying?

Stefan looked sadly at him and pulled his hoodie over his head slowly. He needed to show them. He bit his lip as the wet, rough fabric scraped at his wound and then his arm was free.

The bite glared out at them; his skin so torn, bloody and looked like it was rotting right there on his arm. He heard them both gasp and saw Elena hide her face against Damon's shoulder as a whimper escaped her mouth.

"It was when I saved Katherine, before she ripped the wolf's heart out."

Stefan shrugged his shoulders, trying to sound lighthearted but wincing at the pain. "How fitting that it was my damn compassion; saving the person who deserved to die in that tomb; the one that the wolf should have destroyed instead of you Beautiful... is now the death of me."

He looked so sadly at Elena. His mind flashed through all the pain and hell she had endured, just because she loved him, because she missed him and wanted to see him that morning. "Everything that happened in that tomb was because the wolf thought _I_ killed his family. And he wanted ME to suffer." He looked down at the vicious bite. "Well he got the last laugh, that is for sure."

Elena's emotions too were ripping her back and forth between shock and absolute denial. Stefan was dying?! He could be gone by tomorrow and he was not even going to let her say goodbye?

She felt like she had been hit by a train.

She had nothing left in her to face this next obstacle. She would not have believed him if he had not shown them the bite. Of course she still loved him and would always love him in a way. Just because she was not _in_ love with him did not mean she could just accept losing him forever. He had been her safe place after her parents died. He had helped her when she had just barely been existing. His love had brought her back to who she had been before. He could not just leave her, leave Damon.

Elena cleared her throat and tried to speak. "God, Stefan, its not your fault; what the wolf did to me. Please don't blame yourself. I can't imagine losing you at all, but you have no right to take all that guilt with you. Whatever happened... I forgive you Stefan. I forgive you for being with Katherine too. I can't imagine what you must be going through." She looked deep in his eyes, seeing so much pain and weakness. "Whatever happens, you can't just give up."

She turned more to face him, her back against Damon's chest as she felt Damon's hands rubbing over hers. His strength soothed her unlike anything she had ever felt. Without him there at this moment, she felt like she would be a blubbering mess on the floor.

Stefan smiled back at her. She forgave him? That was all he needed to hear. Lexi was right that he could not have lived on the other side watching her and having left her thinking he had betrayed her. "Thank you, Beautiful. That means so much. Now do you understand why I said I thought it was you in the shower?" His eyes studied her as the realization dawned on her.

Elena sucked in a breath...Oh my God. He had thought he was with her? He had said that before and now it all made sense. He had not cheated on her! He had truly believed he was with her.

She felt like she was going to faint. Everything had been a lie? Nothing that had happened between him and Katherine in the shower was real?

Damon felt Elena stiffen more against him. He thought her head must be spinning from hearing all this. He lifted his hands to hold her shoulders and whispered to her to steady her breathing before she hyperventilated. It took a full minute or more for him to calm her before she spoke again.

"You mean you thought you were with me in the shower? Really?" Elena questioned.

Stefan tried to smile. "Really. I had hallucinated that Katherine had attacked me back on the dock and yet the second after I killed her, she turned into you and you fell to the ground dead. Damon came and screamed at me that he wished I was dead and I threw my ring in the lake and felt the burning of my own flesh before I startled awake."

He saw both of them studying him with shocked expressions. "I ran in the house looking everywhere for you and when I had checked all the other rooms I heard the shower running and I raced in there without even thinking to make sure you were alright. When I saw you alive I just ran to you and kissed you. I was so scared I had killed you!"

Stefan was quiet after explaining what had really happened. But then he felt more pain radiating up his throat. It felt like it was on fire. He reached beside him on the floor for the garbage can and gagged and puked up more blood. He leaned there for awhile, just letting the nauseousness pass before looking up.

Elena watched him. The man she had been in love with barely a day ago, as he suffered and gagged and threw up blood. She turned in Damon's arms and looking into his eyes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

He knew what she was saying and he was okay. He had to be. "Go Baby, It's okay. I trust you." She smiled at him and he knew he had done the right thing letting her go to his brother.

Elena climbed out of his lap to crawl down the bed further and held Stefan's head in her hands as he gagged and retched more. There wasn't even anything left it looked like, in his stomach to throw up.

She knelt on the bed stroking his back and hair and she felt him relax at her touch almost immediately. "I'm here Stefan. You don't have to go through this alone."

Stefan looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot and the tear tracks still wet on his face. He leaned his head against her hand and closed his eyes. "I've been so alone. I thought I could get through this by myself. I just did not want you hurting anymore Elena. I wanted to spare you the pain of losing me."

He grabbed harder around the garbage can, his knuckles white, as more blood came up his throat. He coughed then wiped his bloody lips on his discarded hoodie as he pushed the can away from him.

Damon took it and put it back on the ground and watched his brother. He had so much emotion in him right then too. So much he wanted to say to him before he was gone from them forever. He watched Stefan lay his head in Elena's lap and her stroking his hair and his face tenderly.

God, if that image did not make him love her more.

She looked up in his eyes and smiled through her tears at him. "I love you," she mouthed to him and he smiled back and mouthed it back.

They would be okay. He trusted her and in her love.

Damon reached out to her, running his finger over her lips and watched her eyes flutter closed in reaction to his touch. Her one hand was still running through Stefan's hair as his breathing became deeper and he fell asleep in her lap.

He needed to find a cure. There must be a cure to a werewolf bite. He could not just sit back and let his brother die without a fight. There had to be an answer somewhere. He looked back up to her eyes once more. She was so sad, and this looked to be too much for her to take.

He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her hair. He snuggled up tight behind her as she comforted Stefan. He would find a way for his brother to beat this. He had to.

The love of his life was not going to lose one more person in her life. Not if he had anything to do about it...


	59. There Is Another Way

_A/N; I promise all the questions about Bonnie and what she did will be answered by the end of this this story. More explaination in Book 3 but you will know what she is talking about by the end of Book 2._

* * *

 _H_ _e leaned his head back against the seat and studied her. Had he lost her? Did she understand? He wanted so desperately for her to trust him and to be by his side._

 _"Caroline, My Love," he looked down at her sitting still beside him. Her expression looked hard to decipher. "Please, tell me I haven't lost you?"_

She was about to open her mouth to answer him. But did she really know what she was going to say? Hearing his story, how he grew up and what he had been through if anything, made her love him more. Her heart had been breaking for him as he had shared his past with her so openly. When had anyone ever been like that with her? She had not even known this man for 24 hours and he was fast becoming the most important person in her life.

She saw him looking at her with such depth in his features. He looked almost scared. An Original, immortal vampire was scared of what she would say to him. She took in a deep breath and just then his phone beeped loudly startling them out of their intense moment.

Nic sat up more and reached around them to the pocket of his jeans for the phone and turned it on. There was a text there, from Elijah? He frowned. He had just talked to him a few hours ago and his brother was not going to budge an inch on his protection of the doppelganger. What the hell else could he want? But reading the message over again it sounded strange.

 _I want to make a deal. I know you know of the cure for a werewolf bite. Heal me and Stefan and I will give you Elena._

Me and Stefan? Elijah did not need healing. Then he saw the small letter K in the corner of the text. He had just thought it meant Klaus but if it meant Katherine...well then that would make a lot more sense.

"Nic," Caroline sat up, sliding her legs down off the seat to scoot closer to him."What is it?" She pulled the blanket more around her chest and leaned her shoulder down onto his. She was surprised he did not jerk away and demand privacy. It was after all, his phone that she was leaning over to look at. But he merely pulled her closer, his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"Mmm, you smell so good Luv." He nuzzled his head in her hair and she giggled.

What could she possibly smell like after laying in his SUV for the last few hours; leather, sweat, sex, him? She realized all of those possibilities sounded delicious to her. She inhaled his scent by his neck as she rested her head there. He smelt like all of the above, plus a hint of the familiar woodsiness that she had first noticed on him back at The Grill. She reached out to kiss the hollow of his throat and lapped at his neck, teasing him and she smiled when she heard a moan rumble deep in his throat.

"Caroline, mmm. We are going to stay here for hours more... if you keep doing that."

She shrugged nonchalantly and continued to kiss down his bicep, lapping and licking a wet trail to his elbow. He moaned again at her touch and she saw his eyes slip closed, the phone almost falling from his grasp.

He grabbed for it before it fell to the seat and tried to focus on the words on the screen as the woman of his dreams continued to tease his very sated body awake again. He would love nothing more than to spin her under him and take her again, but he needed to focus on his mission here or he might lose his chance to capture the doppelganger.

Leave it to nature, the gods, or fate, that the woman he wanted to be with was best friends with the woman he needed to sacrifice. That could be nothing but a cruel joke directly from the witches that did not want them to turn into vampires in the first place.

He swiped his finger over the screen again and saw another message.

 _She is being very protected in here. Stefan went a little ripper and almost killed her so Damon has barely left her side. I figured you needed her, well...human for your little plan to work. Am I right?_

Klaus' eyes widened. Yes he damn well did need her to be human. What was the young vampire doing trying to hurt her? Had they no idea what he would do if she died? He typed back quickly.

 _What makes you think I need you for anything, Katerina?_

But he still had yet to find out if his spell worked...so maybe she could be some use to him.

 _I might consider it…. for Elena, along with some information..._

Caroline was pouting now that her little advances were not seeming to be turning him on. He seemed much more focused on the stupid phone and whoever had called. She ran her hands down his side to his thigh. They were still both naked under the blanket and she could feel his slight intake of breath at her touch.

He looked up from the phone, a conflicted expression on his face. "Darling, please." He pulled away as her fingers slid around his neck and she pulled herself back in his lap. He looked up in her playful blue green eyes and frowned mockingly at her. "I need a few minutes, Luv." His breath was heavy and she wondered how much of him was actually wanting those few minutes.

"Nic, sweetie. Just pay attention to me. I hate that that phone is getting more of your attention right now than I am." She did not know what was going on but she was not wanting to be left out of the loop. "Please, talk later, kiss now." She moaned all sexy like as she rubbed herself against him.

He swallowed hard and turned his head away from her. He had to physically push her back from him. He would have more time tonight, but not now and she knew that...So why was she disturbing him now? He leapt at her passionately and growled like a tiger at her. He pinned her to the slick leather seats quickly and quietly. His lips were barely a breath away and he saw her lean in to kiss him and he pulled back at just the last second.

If she had been pouting before, this was all out war. And he could not even look her in the eyes without giving in to whatever she desired. "My Lovely, you need to stop," he mumbled as her mouth did find his despite his deflections. "I need to go."

She pulled back from his lips and regarded him curiously. "You need to go?" She sat up straighter in his lap and frowned at him, sticking her bottom lip out.

Nic smiled at her and stuck his tongue out at her. "Yes Lovely, I need to take care of something and then I will be free to ravish you for hours yet. I promise." He slid her off his lap and with a kiss to the tip of her nose he reached for his jeans to put them on. The phone pinged again and he picked it up right away. He smiled at the reply and wrote back quickly.

 _You have a deal, Katerina. I will be right there._

He closed the phone and slipped it in his pocket and then looked around for his shirt.

"Nic, what is going on?" Caroline held the blanket up around her watching him get dressed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet with Katerina." he said without looking at her. "We have some things to discuss. You may stay here, all delicious and waiting for me," his gaze raked over her body even when it was covered he could see how beautiful she was. "Or you can get dressed and get your cute ass out of this car and see your friends."

Caroline brightened immediately at the possibility. She knew she was not a hostage but she wanted to see Elena and see if Bonnie was doing any better. "Yes, I want to come." She was already looking for her clothes and not having much luck. She heard a whistle and turned her head to see Nic swinging her sexy underwear on the tip of his finger.

"You might need these." he smiled at her. "Although the thought of you without underwear is making me want to forget this whole meeting and take you down right here again.

She grabbed them from his hand before he had a chance to pull them back away and now it was his turn to pout at her as he watched her put them on. Then she found her bra between the seat and the door and slipped that on too.

"Have you seen my jeans?" She saw him point to the trunk part of the SUV. "Seriously? You want me to go all the way back there to find them?"

Klaus was grinning from ear to ear as he watched her lean over the seat, giving him quite the show of her half naked body."Oh yes I do, Luv. I love watching you do anything."

He loved teasing her. He hardly knew her and yet they felt so comfortable around each other. Or at least he did. He wanted nothing more than to see her smile, and the cute little face she made when she was mad he was quickly discovering was even cuter.

A few minutes later, all full of goofy wrestling and Caroline trying to get dressed amidst Nic's affectionate kisses and touches to each piece of skin still uncovered and they were heading down toward the cabin.

He knew she had felt neglected even just a little. She was quite the high maintenance woman, he could already tell. And the challenge of being responsible for her happiness excited him even further. They had not talked of the future at all yet and he was head over heels in love with her. He had not even believed in love at first sight. He thought it was childish and not realistic at all.

But all his skepticism was washed away the instant her eyes met his.

He watched her walking beside him and the silence between them was surprisingly comfortable. He brushed the back of his hand over hers and casually tangled his fingers with hers. She looked up at him and he squeezed her hand, while caressing it with his thumb. Her hair was rapidly getting wetter in the misting rain and he saw an easy going, very sated and relaxed smile spread across her lips.

Caroline felt like she was walking on air with Nic's fingers entwined with hers. Such a casual but affectionate gesture and she could already feel herself hungry for more of him. She swallowed thickly and pulled her eyes away from his.

She had no idea how this meeting would go. He was the enemy to her friends, of Elena. And anyone that threatened Elena faced the wrath of the Salvatore's. She felt very much caught in the middle of her loyalty to her friends and her growing attraction for the man she was loving more each moment she was with him.

Focusing her gaze forward, she could see some lights on in the various rooms as the cabin came into view. The rain had almost stopped and just a slight drizzle was coming down. Her clothes were still damp from the rain when she put them on and this time was proud to be sporting Klaus' gray t shirt still. She realized she could have borrowed something from Elena's closet but her pull to the dark vampire made her hang onto the piece of him he had left with her after their first passionate encounter.

She swallowed hard, scared of what could happen. Would she be forced to choose between her best friend and the man she loved? Was there not something she could do to make this whole situation go away?

Nic had mentioned that there was a way he could gain the power to defeat his father but not have Elena die. She was so overwhelmed with his story that she had not to ask more about it. All he had said was that he would need to feed on them every day to maintain that power. Them? Who was he talking about? It did not make sense. She knew she needed to find that out and tell Damon and Elena that there might be a way they could all walk away from this alive.

Once they were on the porch and just standing in front of the door she remembered that Nic had not been invited in. She felt bad for him but she also remembered the rage he showed them and how he nearly killed Damon to force Elena to let him in. That part of him scared her to death, and she was already dead. But her thoughts were interrupted when he turned to her, pressing her back against the cabin by the door.

"Are you alright my lovely?" Nic reached up and cradled her face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks. She had seemed miles away as they walked and he wondered what she was thinking. He knew she must be feeling torn and not knowing how to feel about everything that was going on.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled her head to his shoulder. His hand tangled in her hair, running it up and down her back.

"No, I'm not Nic. I'm scared of what you could do to my friends. I'm scared that Damon and Stefan will want to kill you. I'm scared that I love you so much and I don't know how to deal with that!" Her voice had gotten more strained as she poured out her feelings. It felt good to tell him but what could he possibly say to make everything okay. She sniffled and looked up into his icy blue eyes. "And I'm scared that we won't all walk away from this alive."

Her head fell to his chest and he kissed her hair and shushed her almost silent whimpers. "It's going to be okay Luv." He pulled her head back up to focus on him as his voice struggled to sooth her, when he was scared too.

"I'm so sorry you are in the middle of this. I hate that you are hurting and scared Caroline. Each tear that slips down your beautiful cheek makes me want to die inside." He gripped her face, his expression solemn as he leans in to kiss away the tears. "But I can't have any kind of life with you thinking my father could find us at any time and hurt you to destroy me. I need this power."

She was already shaking her head at him. "I need to keep you safe and destroying him is the only way."

Her eyes widened. A life with her? He was thinking of the future with her? She wanted that too so much. But not if it hurt Elena. She could never hurt her best friend. He had leaned his head on hers and she smiled tentatively at him. She voiced her thoughts. "A life with me? You want a future with me?"

Nic laughed, his eyes sparkling. "Well, I thought I was making that abundantly clear to you with everything we did in my car. But yes, if you need to hear it then yes. Caroline, I want a life with you. You are not just some fling or one night stand. You are incredible and I have never met anyone like you." He grinned comically, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "And let me tell you, being around for 1000 years, I have looked for a woman like you. That is a lot of looking."

Caroline choked up hearing what almost sounded like wedding vows and she wound her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss grew in intensity until Nic heard someone clear their throat loudly and he broke away from her embrace. Katherine was standing there in the doorway a confident smirk on her face. She had the young Gilbert by his shirt collar and by the looks of it she had just fed on him as Nic watched blood dripping down his neck.

Caroline glared at her creator and the brazen confidence she was exuding. If anyone in all this died, she would love it to be that bitch. "Katherine," she said evenly, reigning in her emotions.

"Caroline," Katherine smiled back at her. Then she turned her focus toward Klaus and motioned to him that she wanted the baby vampire to leave them alone.

Nic turned to her. "Its okay. I'm fine Luv. Go see your friends." He ran a finger across her lips and mouthed an I love you to her before she turned away.

She smiled and mouthed it back and them slipped past Katherine in the doorway and stopped in front of Jeremy. She did not say anything but just gave him a hug and then headed up the stairs in search of Elena.

She saw the bathroom and other bedroom door open and that left only one place they could be. She knocked quietly on the door to Elena's room.

"You can come in Blondie," Damon's called to her. She opened the door and saw all three of them on the bed. Stefan looked to be sleeping in Elena's lap and Damon was sitting behind her. She walked closer till she was standing right beside them. Elena looked up and smiled as soon as she saw her.

"Care! You are alright!" she reached out and her best friend came in for a hug, "I was so worried about you! Did Klaus capture you. Did you get the car started? Did you get help?" She sat up more leaning her head against Damon's strong chest. She was so glad that she was safe. Care had been gone for hours and she had been so worried.

Caroline shook her head. "I didn't get the car started. Nic had taken the keys and then he led me to his car and out of the rain. I didn't meet up with Elijah's witches either. I tried Elena, I really tried to get help."

She hung her head and sat down at the foot of the bed. She could feel Damon's eyes on hers but he had not said anything yet. "My stupid phone does not have a signal here either. Bon I remember, left hers in the car and I was so focused on finding the keys and getting it started that I totally forgot to grab it."

She looked back and forth between Elena and the Salvatores. "What is going on? Is Stefan sick? I thought us vampires could not get sick?" She could see how pale and weak he was and she reached out her hand to hold his.

Stefan opened his eyes and stared at her half lidded. She half smiled back and him and squeezed his hand.

Elena lifted Stefan's head from her lap and moved to stretch her legs that had almost fallen asleep under him. Then she looked back at her best friend, the pressure of what she had to say scaring her. She still did not want to believe it, and for some strange reason she felt like if she didn't say it out loud then it wasn't real. It was all just one big nightmare than she could not wake up from. She also could not stop finding ways to run what she needed to say through her mind first.

She felt Damon's fingers drawing light circles on her shirt and sighed, leaning into him. He knew just what to do to give her courage.

"Care, Stef is dying. The werewolf that we killed in the tomb, the one that tortured us, bit him before he died." She was breathing harder as she forced the words out of her mouth. "He does not have long left." Elena was running her fingers through his hair more and she watched him fall asleep again,

"What?" Care was sure she had heard her friend wrong. She looked up to Damon for some sense of confirmation.

"She is right, Blondie. You better say your goodbyes today." Damon's expression showed his vulnerability and his shock too of what was happening to Stefan.

"No Stefan!" she cried out and knelt down and curled her arms around his shivering body. "I am so sorry." She lay there holding him and Stefan sniffled.

"Thanks Care," he choked out weakly and then looked to fall back asleep. She backed away from him almost not sure what to think or feel at all. How could he just be dying? It wasn't fair.

"Oh my God, Elena, I am so sorry." Care sat closer and pulled her best friend in her arms and they cried together. Caroline thought back about how often Stefan had been an amazing friend to her. He had been there for her when she turned. He had walked her through everything about how to feed. He and Elena had saved her life when Damon tried to kill her at the carnival that night she had killed to feed because the blood lust was too strong. She reached down beside Elena and ran her finger across Stefan's cheek. He was so still and so cold.

"He is so weak Care. And I don't know what to do to help him. He almost killed me before when he thought he was trapped in the day when he killed Amber at the Miss Mystic Pageant."

Caroline frowned. She had not remembered that. But then in her defense, she was being oohed and ahhed over by half the people in the town and had missed that Elena had disappeared quite early that night. "I can't imagine what you must be feeling." She turned her head up to Damon sitting quietly at the top of the bed, leaning his head against the wall. "You too Damon. I'm so sorry."

Damon nodded solemnly at her. "I still don't want to believe it," he whispered. "It does not feel real. But tell us what happened to you? If Klaus took you, how did you get away?"

Caroline shook her head at him. "I wasn't his prisoner. He told me I could leave whenever I wanted. She saw the corner of Damon's mouth pull into a half smirk. He knew what she had done, she was sure of it.

"Yes Damon, I know what you are thinking and you are right. I was stubborn at first but then one thing lead to another and then I didn't want to leave at all." She looked down embarrassed at her lack of control. "I love him Elena. I do."

Elena's eyes went wide at her confession. She what? "I thought you just met last night. How could you possibly know something like that already?" She sat up fast and was reaching for something to ground her. It was like Damon could read her mind and shifted himself closer till he was at her side and put an arm around her shoulders. She relaxed into his embrace.

Caroline frowned at her sadly, wishing her best friend could be happy for her. "I did not know something like that was possible either. But its undeniable." She smiled at just the thought of him and then grinned at their shocked faces. "And he told me he loves me too."

Elena was about to tell Care she could not possibly be in love that quickly when her friend interrupted her.

"I know it sounds crazy. I do. And Elena, he told me his whole back story and why he is after you. His father is after him to kill him and he needs the strength of being a hybrid or whatever that is called to defeat him! His father beat him and rejected him and killed his mother right in front of him!"

Elena and Damon were totally quiet listening to her as she continued. "He just does not want to run anymore. He and his siblings have been running from him for more than a century. He just wants to settle down and not live in fear anymore."

Damon spoke up, his voice deep and full of anger as he stood up and advanced toward Caroline. She had leaped off the bed and was backing toward the door seeing the rage in his eyes. "That's a sweet story, Blondie. But I don't care if he came from the Easter Bunny and just needed it to find a lost basket to give to all the children...he is not laying a finger on my girl!"

"He told me he doesn't have to kill her Damon! That there is another way." She sees the confusion on his face. "He does Damon, I trust him."

Damon is inches from her as he had backed her into the door and slapped his hands flat on the door on either side of her face. "Well I don't," he snarled. "Does this other way come from a spell? Because Elijah and I heard Bon Bon mumbling about Klaus and the doppelgangers blood. And that he needs a vampire to open the door to the impossible. And then I snapped Elijah's neck to protect Elena from Katherine. I still have no idea what it means but that was all she said before she went into a coma!" He registered Carolines fear, watching her face as she processed what he said.

"He said it has something to do with their blood. I have no idea either, Damon! But it is something isn't it?" Care swallowed hard, feeling Damon's glare like fire at her. "I don't want you to kill him Damon. I love him."

Elena jumped up and tried to get between them, her hands pulling on Damon's arms. But he was much stronger than her and there was no way he was moving unless he wanted to.

Damon's eyes blazed yellow at her. "Well I love Elena!" he snapped at her. "More than anything! And your boyfriend wants to kill her or at the very least take her away from me." His eyes went from yellow to darker and darker till they were almost black. "And I will die before I let that happen!" He grabbed for her throat in his rage and started squeezing.

Caroline pushed at his chest, trying to get air in her lungs but she could not move him. He was nothing but a solid rock of muscle. "I know Damon. I can see how much you love her. I love her too. But I can't let you hurt Nic," she choked out. He snarled at her and she snarled right back at him, finally letting the vampire free on her face.

Elena pulled again at Damon's arm that was wrapped around her best friend's neck. "Damon stop! Please." She ducked her head under his one arm and stood between them glaring at him. "She is my friend, Damon. My friend." He finally backed away in a huff, stood and turned the other way and just stared out the window into the darkness.

Caroline gasped and leaned over to catch her breath finally and looked back up at Elena. "I will find out about this other way Elena. I promise. I can't lose you either. Bonnie must know something more and I am going to figure this out… for all of us." Elena smiled at her and she hoped it looked like it was a real smile. They hugged and without another word Caroline left the room.

Elena turned back around, still seeing Stefan resting peacefully and fixed her gaze on her love standing by the window. Damon's stance was rigid, like he was planning to leap through that window and go after Klaus all by himself. She could not lose him. Not now, not ever.

She walked back across the room and stood behind him and slipped her arms around his waist, leaning her head in the space between his shoulder blades and sighed in contentment. She felt him startle a moment when she touched him but them felt him leaning into her as she held him. "I'm sorry Damon," she breathed against him. "I hate this as much as you do. I do. But please, don't push me away. Tell me what you are thinking, please."

Damon's head snapped up. "You don't want to know what I am thinking." His voice sounded ragged and raw with anger and fear. He spun around in her arms and held her face in his hands. His eyes looked so clear blue now, like his was trying to hide his emotions. But there was no jokes or snarkiness to hide behind. No enigmatic one liners. Only true feelings being poured out to each other.

He reached out and tunneled his fingers in her hair, pulling her lips down onto his. His kiss was tender and sweet, yet was full of the powerful emotions that were driving him right now. He bent his head down so their foreheads were touching and looked so deeply into her brown eyes. His eyes were flooded with the mess of feelings and even a lone tear slipped down his cheek. "All I know, is that I can't lose you."

She shut her eyes too and tried to calm her breaths. "I can't lose you either. Her arms tightened around him and they just stood there in the darkness their arms clinging to each other, their faces buried in the others shoulder. Never wanting to let go.


	60. I Don't Trust Anyone

The storm finally stopped and the night sky was eerily silent. Katherine was standing in the doorway of the cabin keeping Jeremy in front of her. She was not about to take any chances with the vampire she had been running from for so long. She let Caroline by, her eyes not leaving Klaus'. There was a daring in his eyes; a fire. Like he was warning her not to dare touch Caroline.

Katherine knew already about the blonde vampire's sex romp in the bathroom of The Grill with him. But it seemed like they were more than just strangers who slept together. Now they looked more like a couple; like he would protect her with his life. That might come in handy.

She cleared her throat, loving the feel of Little Gilbert's blood snaking its way all throughout her body. She needed strength to get through this and get herself and her vampire boys safe. Klaus looked ready for anything as he lounged his body against the railing of the porch. He looked eager to hear what she had to say.

She pushed Jeremy still tied up and gagged against the wall and he slid down it, just inside the broken door. His eyes closed almost immediately from his massive lack of blood.

"If you don't want to break your toy Katerina, you should heal him. He looks like he is seconds from death." Klaus observed casually, crossing his arms in front of him. His tight black t shirt pulled on his biceps and he felt his trench coat too was feeling snug. "And this being the doppelgangers brother… I am pretty sure his slow death would not earn you points from anyone in this cabin."

Klaus knew that if he bled out he would really die, since he did not have his supernatural Gilbert ring on. It was still in his SUV in the pocket by the window.

She looked back at the boy, seeing his neck wound still pulsing blood out of him with each shallow breath he took as he looked up at them both, his eyes barely slits, he was so weak. She bent down and tore her wrist open just a bit and dripped a few drops of blood on the wounds. They sealed up quickly, but it was not enough for him to gain any strength. Just barely enough blood to heal the broken skin and replenish some of his lost blood.

Jeremy glared up at her for a brief moment and then his eyes fell closed again. Katherine stood up and smiled at Klaus. "Since when do you care about my toys?"

He laughed. "Well Katerina, I don't. But it seems you have things I want and I can't afford for the Salvatores to tear you apart just yet. After chasing you for nearly 500 years I would pay to watch those boys rip you to shreds for what you have been doing to their girl."

"Stefan is dying because of me too, "Katherine said bluntly, ignoring his blatant comment "Tell me you know how to cure a werewolf bite."

He grinned and stepped forward. "Oh I do. I could do it right her and now. But what are you offering me?" he countered smoothly.

Katherine's eyes lit up at the knowledge of how close she was to finally getting free of this wretched disease. "I have the moonstone." She watched his face light up at her words. "And I know you have been looking for it since the night I stole it when I ran."

"Indeed." His voice was low, the anger at what she had done all those years ago when he was just about to break the curse was still fresh in his mind as if it had happened yesterday.

"I can give you Elena and the moonstone. But in exchange I need you to heal Stefan and me. And I want Damon to be mine too, just like before. And only you can make that happen." She puffed out her chest confidently, but still waited with baited breath as she studied his face.

Klaus's eyes flashed with a degree of humor after he heard what she all wanted. "What kind of guarantee can you give me that you can actually get me Elena? You said yourself that Damon never leaves her side." He was leveraging her now, just to see how much she really could offer him.

"Oh I know I did." She stepped closer, still keeping herself in the doorway. "But you see, before I called you here, I had some fun with all three of them. Stefan is so weak and dying he hardly helped me with my plan but Damon...I compelled Elena to jump out of the 2 story window if either Stefan or Damon tried to hurt me. She was hanging out the window so cold and scared. Damon got me Elijah's phone or I would have had no way to reach you.

Klaus' face changed from calm indifference to fury in a matter of seconds. "You told her to what?! And if she had died?! You would have destroyed my chance to find the doppelganger... again!" He blurred himself forward slamming his whole body into the invisible wall! He wanted to wring her scrawny little neck for her stupidity. Elena had to be okay or this would all be for nothing.

Her eyes snapped up to his, yellow with rage. "I knew Damon would not dare call my bluff." she hissed at him. "It was too much of a risk for your precious Elena."

Klaus perked up. "Damon, you say. I thought the blonde one, Stefan the one that is also dying and was trapped in the tomb was her boyfriend."

"He was. Your whole game with the wolf messing with them changed a lot." Katherine replied.

Klaus was curious now. "How so?"

Katherine eyed him. "Your word." She was not just going to hand out information without getting something for herself.

"I must say, you calling me and actually begging me to save someone else's life… that was a shock to me." He deflected casually. "You have always looked out only for yourself. I could hardly believe what I heard."

"I care about other people!" Katherine snapped at him. "I was just protecting myself all those years. And that is the only way I am still alive!"

Klaus could not resist laughing again. "So you say. But being alone and alive is hardly a life." He paused, watching what he said hit her.

It was the truth. He had only discovered it himself. Life without Caroline was no life at all. Even an immortal one.

He looked back at her still not satisfied with their deal. "And how can you prove to me you have my moonstone?"

She smiled back at him. "I can't or rather I won't. I don't trust you to know where it is just yet. So you are just going to have to trust me."

Klaus glared at her, his hand running through his damp hair. "I don't trust anyone. Not anymore. Except now maybe the lovely Caroline." His face grew serious. "So if you want any chance of getting that nasty wolf bite to not destroy you from the inside out... you will give me what I want!"

"So I just have to trust you?" Katherine snarked back at him. "That after I bring it to you, you will heal us and compel Damon?"

"Compel him to what?" Klaus narrowed his eyes. He was growing impatient with this arrogant self serving bitch. She had not changed at all in the 500 years she had been running from him.

"I want you to erase Elena from his memories. I want him back...with no distractions." Katherine spoke bravely. "Besides that does benefit you too Klaus. That way once you have Elena, he will not come after you to get her back. It's a win, win for both of us."

"Or I could just kill him." Klaus smirked at her. "Why do you think you need both the Salvatores as your little love slaves again?"

His mind was still racing through each thing she said trying to get the answers to his questions without giving her anything in return. "So Damon would be the one to come after me, if I took her?" he said curiously. He was fishing but Katherine was smart too and did not give away her hand while they were still playing the game.

"That's an awfully tall order Katerina. What if I say… you can have one. Either I save Stefan or compel Damon. Which would you choose?" He smiled again seeing her face drop at such an impossible choice. "I believe you were dead when the wolf I was playing with offered sweet Elena the very same choice back in the tomb...to shoot Stefan or Damon or he killed them both. Only one could live. And what did she do? She turned and shot the wolf."

His eyes flickered in intensity as he regarded her. "Would you do that? Double cross me if you don't get what you want?"

Katherine hid her emotions well, she thought, knowing the answer to that question would not please him.

This was taking too long and she could feel the pain of the bite again. She grabbed Jeremy by the back of the neck and not even caring about Klaus' surprised expression, sunk her fangs in his neck again. She drank deeply till she could feel a numb, soothing feeling override the pain. And then this time she torn open her wrist and forced the blood gushing down his throat to make sure he would be okay and replenish what she had taken. He was like her own personal Lazarus pit of unending blood for her. She laid him back down and saw Klaus grinning at her.

"I always get what I want Katerina. You would do well to remember that. I did say you have a deal when you called, but so far you have not convinced me that you can actually do any of what you are promising me. Why should I believe you?"

Klaus knew that he had covered all his bases and he had mixed the blood of both of them, just as the spell instructed. But it was looking more and more like Damon was the one. His blood would open the door. But he needed to be sure."

"Of course not Klaus. I would not dream of double crossing you." Her voice was sharp, her tone cutting and she could see that they were both thinking the same thing.

He smiled at the memory. "That's right. You have already been down this road. And I did what I said I would if you ran. And I found your home and I slaughtered your family...so you would think by now you would know better than to double cross me ever again." His voice was like a whisper as he spoke those last words. He could feel her fear no matter how strong she made herself out to be.

"You are right Klaus," she said finally, realizing he could out think her any day. "I would never do that to you again. I just want my life back and want it with Damon and Stefan. You do that for me, I will never bother you again for anything in my whole life. But I need proof that you can in fact heal a werewolf bite."

Their negotiating did not seem to be going anywhere. Neither player was willing to show their hand first. Klaus sighed and leaned back against the railing again. This could be a long night.

* * *

Caroline sat quietly on the bed beside Bonnie. She had squeezed her hand and talked to her about anything and everything she could think of to get her to wake up. She was near tears for her too. She had no idea that right now Jeremy was in the hands of Katherine being treated like a human blood bag toy to her when he should have been here with Bonnie, helping her through this. It was often a voice of a close friend or family member that pulled people back from a coma. She had hoped sharing her heart with her friend, that she would come back to all of them finally.

She glanced down and saw Elijah still laying on the floor by the side of the bed. Damon had told her he had snapped his neck. It did not take a genius to figure out that when he woke up, he would be very pissed at Damon. And who knew what he was capable of.

She turned her focus back to her friend and just laid her head down on the bed while still holding her hand. "Please, Bonnie," she pleaded. "You have to wake up. I need to know how to save everyone. I can't lose Nic, Bon. But I can't hurt Elena either. I feel like I am being torn apart. You have to help me know what to do."

Caroline's snapped up when she felt Bonnie's hand move in her own! Was she waking up? Then Bonnie started thrashing back and forth on the pillow, throwing her blankets off her hot /cold body. Caroline leaned in closer to her mouth trying to understand what she is saying?! She was mumbling so faintly.

 _"Have to tell them. It might not be too late..._ _Need to tell Elena to stay away from them._ _Klaus will destroy Elena. I can't let him hurt her._ _"_

Caroline strained to hear more. It was becoming quite a mystery. She leaned her head right against her friends face and prayed she would say more. Anything to figure this all out.

Just then Bonnie grabbed Caroline's head and whispered rapidly into her ear; three words. Caroline pulled back from her, her eyes bulging.

Oh my God! She nearly screamed in her head. It was not possible! And the more she thought about it, the more scared she became.

Damon had to know about this and Elena, now...

She jumped up from the bed prepared to speed out of the room. As fast as Bonnie had grabbed her, she fell back down as if nothing had happened. She was still breathing but she was totally unresponsive again. Caroline froze and just stared at her friend laying as still as before and suddenly more pieces were falling into place.

Nic could never do that. It was crazy! She would not let him!

She spun and swung open the door, ready to vamp speed herself back up to the second floor where Damon, Elena and Stefan were. She almost screamed as she slammed full force into Damon who was opening the door from the other side.

They both fell and Damon stood up first shaking his head and looking at her like she was crazy. "What the hell is wrong with you Blondie? Where's the fire?"

It had taken quite a bit of convincing on his part to leave Elena for a few minutes. She had assured him she was fine and safe with Stefan. He had been fast asleep. She whispered to Damon that she would be okay and showed him the vervain syringe that had before rolled under the bed. She laid it down beside them as she sat back down on the bed.

Stefan sounded like he was in a nightmare and she quickly had pulled him into her arms and smiled back at Damon that she would be okay. He had nodded hesitantly, kissing her on the forehead, squeezing his brother's shoulder and promised to be back soon.

He knew that Elijah could wake up anytime now and he wanted to at least tie him up and vervain him enough so he could explain what happened before the Original decided to kill him for breaking his neck.

So he was standing there holding the syringe, when Caroline had started freaking out on him. He put it down and grabbed her arms to steady her and shook her till she looked in his eyes. "Hey, hey Barbie. Calm down. You are going to hyperventilate. Take some deep breaths." He stayed with her a few more moments, looking in her eyes and holding her arms steady to keep her from falling over.

Caroline stared at him as she tried to catch her breath. "I know Damon! Oh my God, I know!"

Damon's face was scrunched up in confusion. "You know what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The spell Damon! The spell was to allow Elena…

But the next second she screamed as Elijah had leaped up and grabbed Damon by the throat and slammed him into the wall! His face was blazing with anger and he snarled, his eyes red with blood and the veins pulsing hard under them.

Caroline tried to help him and pulled on Elijah's arm. "Let him go!" she screamed. But the Original just snapped his head in her direction and glared at her.

"Get out of here!" he growled, his voice so low and menacing.

She fell back in fear and shock and scrambled to the door. She flew out into the hall and stopped short seeing Katherine blocking the front door. She ripped open the back door and raced around the house.

She could hardly believe it. Nic would never do that...would he?! She stumbled in the grass and past the bushes to confront him. She could still hear that he was talking with Katherine. She crept closer and closer pressed up against the side of the house.

* * *

Damon was grunting and trying to pry Elijah's hands off him. "You need to listen to me!" he choked out. "Katherine made me."

Elijah was livid. Here he was, helping these kids and trying to keep the doppelganger safe and they were stupid enough to think they could out smart him!

"What the hell do you mean? You lured me here Damon. You asked me to translate what Bonnie was saying. And then you snapped my neck! How dare you think you can best me!"

His choke hold was getting stronger by the second and Damon was thinking the bones in his neck were starting to crack. He frantically pushed back on the vampire's chest trying to get even one breath of air in his throat.

"I...didn't...betray you." He forced the words through the pain and then started seeing spots. Then he felt himself falling and hit his head on the floor. He fought to keep his eyes open and resist the desire to slip into unconsciousness. He could feel his bones snapping back into place already and he finally sucked in a breath of air.

He rolled over and sat up, his chest heaving as he coughed and gasped to keep breathing. He looked up to see Elijah just kneeling on the floor waiting for him to explain. His eyebrows raised, his eyes still fiery with anger.

Damon coughed more and finally felt his breathing go back to normal. He struggled with what to say but figured the truth was as good a choice as anything. "I didn't betray you," he repeated. "Katherine had Elena trapped."

He rubbed his neck, feeling all the muscles so tense. "She had compelled Elena to jump out the fucking window upstairs if I tried to attack her. She had fed on Jeremy and left him to die in the closet and told me if I didn't take you out of commission and get your phone and bring it to her she would make Elena jump!" Damon finally looked up from the floor to face Elijah. "Or she also said since Stefan was so ripper hungry she would just let him at Jeremy if I did not get back fast."

Elijah was listening intently to the whole story. How had things gone so crazy in such a short time? He had just lied down to rest and it seemed like everyone else had decided to do the same thing. The cabin had been so quiet. "How the hell had that all happened and I did not hear a thing Damon?"

He was ready to wrap his hand around his neck again and get the truth. This did not sound possible. He would have heard something.

"She spelled some sage, she said." Damon said quickly as he saw Elijah going for his neck again. "I don't know how the fuck she could do that! But she said Stefan and Elena had a huge fight in there too and I was right upstairs and did not hear anything! She tricked all of us!"

Elijah leaned back against the wall and ran his hand through his hair. "It's possible, what she said she did. I remember my mother spelling sage as a privacy spell. No one could hear anything in that room then. She said even vampires super hearing would not penetrate it."

Damon let out a deep breath, happy that he sounded like he believed him. "I swear to you, I did not want to do that to you. You saved my life before." He stood back up and looked over at Bonnie. She was still resting comfortably, like nothing that just happened in that room bothered her one bit.

Elijah was still deep in thought. "So why would Katerina want to take me out?"

Damon shook his head. "I don't know. When I got back to the room with your phone she contacted your brother and arranged a meeting with him. I think they are talking right now." He motioned with his head to the front of the house.

Elijah wasted no more time and blurred himself to the front door. Katherine saw him right away and her eyes went huge. She looked like she had just fed again on Jeremy and had blood dripping down her mouth.

He stalked toward her and she put up her hands in defense, letting Jeremy fall back to the floor.

"You think you can go behind my back, Katerina!" He was grinning like he had wanted to do this for years already.

He grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into the door frame. "You only ever think of yourself! I am _done_ protecting you!" He held her against the door frame with one hand and searched her body with the other till he found his phone in her jean jacket pocket.

"You wanted a meeting with my brother...you got it!"

Katherine was begging and whimpering in his grip and her eyes went wide when he threw her out onto the porch!

He saw his brother there a few feet away. "She is all yours. But this is as close to Elena as you will get! Have fun. I know you have been chasing her for half a century so I'm sure you two have lots of catching up to do."

Damon watched from the cabin seeing her thrown outside and land on the ground by the porch.

Finally someone to give her some payback.

He knew Elena would be sad that they could not use her as a double to trick Klaus. But after what she all did; feeding on his Elena, threatening her life, coming on to him after she had rejected him when she came back, and her being responsible for Stefan dying. He was glad to finally be rid of that selfish, conniving bitch! And he could not be happier.

* * *

A/N: Eeek just one more chapter left! I'm excited. Are you excited? Please review. I am so excited to hear what you think of my ending. Should be able to post tomorrow. Thanks so much for all the love. It makes my day every time I see your messages or comments and I read them over and over.


	61. Devotion, Desperation And Deceit Part 1

Elena sat up straighter and could hear yelling from downstairs. It sounded like Elijah was screaming mad at someone. She remembered that Katherine had forced Damon to take him out before. Oh God, was he angry at Damon?

She slipped out of the bed, having soothed Stefan to sleep again. He was looking weaker every time he woke up but she had just been rubbing his head and consoled him with her words, till he would relax again. His breathing was shallow but slower now and she figured she would be back before he knew she was gone.

She opened the door and from standing in the hall could hear very loudly that Elijah was indeed yelling at someone. He was standing at the front door and it sounded like he was talking to Katherine. She crept closer just far enough around the stairs and saw Damon standing further back from Elijah.

Thank God! He looked alright and he smiled when he saw her. In a flash he was up the stairs and by her side, holding her in his strong arms.

"Baby, are you okay?" Damon's voice was soft and comforting as he stroked her hair.

"I'm fine. I just heard the yelling and was scared for you." She relaxed into his embrace, just soaking in the feeling of him against her. The feeling she got in his arms just made her forget everything but him. She breathed in his scent, the musky, leathery, smell that was just completely him.

"I'm okay, angel. Elijah just woke up and found out Kat was the one that made me snap his neck. To say he was pissed at her would be quite the understatement." Damon grinned, lifting her head to look in her eyes. "Let's just say, I think we have seen the last of her. Elijah just threw her out of the cabin and let Klaus at her. Serves her right for all she has done to you."

Elena's eyes went wide. She could care less what the Originals did to her doppelganger. She would be happy to never see her again as long as she lived.

Damon kissed her tenderly and then pulled back, tracing her face with his thumbs. "I'm just gonna stay out here and back up Elijah. You go ahead and go back to Stefan. I can hear he is awake again and he just called out for you."

Elena pulled him back to her lips once more. She was so glad that he was so secure in his love for her. Her heart had been breaking seeing Stefan in so much pain and she was so glad that Damon was okay with her doing what she could to take care of him. "Okay, thank you Damon."

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Mmm, what for, angel?" He pulled her closer, his arms around her waist.

"For being so okay with this. Me, taking care of Stefan and trusting me. I hate seeing him suffering. I can't imagine him dying. But I am so glad you are okay with me taking care of him. That means so much to me Damon. I do still love him."

She caught his quick intake of breath at her confession but she grabbed his chin and locked her eyes with his. "But I am truly, madly, deeply IN love with you. I love you so much."

The smile spread across his face and he was embarrassed that he had even been nervous for a second when she said that. "I know you still love him. You would not be you if you didn't. I love you too...endlessly baby. And it hurts me too so much to see him like this." He leaned his head to hers, just breathing her in more. "But I know you are helping him so much, just by being there for him. He should not have to face this alone. Your compassion is one of the things I love so much about you. It showed me that I was still capable of caring and loving after so many painful empty years of not feeling anything. You taught me how to love again. And I will never be able to repay you for that."

There he went again, just going all mushy and full of feelings.

He was starting to wonder if she was sneaking estrogen hormones in his blood bags lately. He had never felt more emotional and connected to his feelings than he had been these last few days. And surprisingly it had felt really good to be honest and real. He grinned as she nuzzled her head against his and then he heard Stefan calling again.

"I should go," she said reluctantly pulling back from the warmth of her Damon. He was hers, and no one else's. That knowledge felt amazing.

 _My Damon_ , she said to herself. That sounded just so...perfect.

"Mm mm?" his velvety voice questioned.

She looked back in his eyes and did not realize she had actually said that out loud. His eyes were twinkling and such a rich, deep blue as he looked at her. "Oh, I didn't realize I was talking out loud." Now she felt a little silly.

"My Damon?" He grinned as he looked back at her mischievously.

"Umm, yes, I uh was just thinking of how good you smelled and how amazing it felt being in your arms." Her eyes fell away from his. "I uh just thought of you as mine and only mine for the first time. My Damon."

He could not seem to stop smiling, waiting for her to look back at him and when he saw her endless deep brown eyes find his, he spoke again. "Mmm," he purred. "I love the sound of that, baby. I am yours, always."

He finally pulled back from her, hating every time he had to leave her, for ANY length of time. His body and his heart ached until he was back where he belonged; curled up against and deep inside her, body and soul; as close as he could ever be with her. Even sometimes _that_ did not feel close enough. Like there had to be another way to be closer to her. "I'll be up soon. Just help little brother, however you can."

He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and turned to head back down the stairs before he gave it more than another second of thought. If he had, he was sure he would have just scooped her back up and thrown her back in Jeremy's bed again and kissed every inch of her delicious body, till he had her screaming 'My Damon' for the whole cabin to hear.

Elena sighed, leaning against the wall outside the bedroom door just watching him walk away. He flipped his dark hair up and ran his fingers through it, his long legs pulling on his jeans in all the right places, making her ache with even more need for him. She let her eyes close and just breathed deeply, hardly believing how lucky she was.

Finally she pulled herself to move and slipped into her brothers room and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a t shirt for Stefan and went back to her room.

"Stefan, I'm here," she said as she closed the door behind her. He was sitting up in bed and leaning over the garbage can again. She had just emptied it again and he still seemed to have more blood in him to lose. He lifted his head, his eyes so heavy and hollow they hardly looked open. She sat beside him on the bed and ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. "It's okay. Just tell me what you need."

It looked like he had stopped throwing up again and she placed the can back on the floor. He looked up into her eyes, his own soft, green eyes full of pain. He was so glad she was there for him. This was all he had been longing for all day. Telling her had been the right thing to do. She was so strong despite all the hell she had lived through the last few days. He sniffled and wiped his mouth. His throat felt so dry that he could hardly talk.

She reached for a cup of water she had brought from the bathroom before and held it to his lips. He gulped the cool water down and then turned back to her. "I'm so glad you are here," he cried. A tear slipped down his cheek. "I'm scared, Lena. Could you... just hold me?"

Elena's heart hurt so much for him. She nodded and wiped the tear from his cheek and pulled his head to her chest. His arms went around her as he leaned in and laid against her. She ran her fingers through his hair and just held him. She felt him start shaking and at first she thought he might be freezing cold and shivering, but then she heard soft whimpers and she realized he was crying.

She held him tighter and climbed into his lap and circled him with her body and rocked him back and forth as he cried. She could not remember a time when he had been this vulnerable with her. It must have been hell for him to have been fighting this all alone this whole day. She loved him and could not stand seeing him hurting so much.

But holding him, offering him her comfort was only possible she realized because of Damon's incredible comfort, love and devotion to her. His strength helped her to be strong for Stefan and she was so thankful for that.

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here, beautiful. I am just so tired of fighting." He did not care if crying made him look weak. Hell, he felt weak. And with her somehow he just let go. He didn't have to pretend to be strong and he breathed in her soothing scent and let go, letting the tears stream down his cheeks.

She rocked him back and forth and just let him rest in her embrace. "It's gonna be okay Stefan. Don't give up. You need to keep fighting... for me, for Damon, okay?" She felt him nod his head, burying it deeper on her shoulder. "We are going to get a cure Stefan. There has to be a cure. We can't lose you." She felt tears pooling in her eyes too as she held him. "Just hold on a little longer okay? Can you do that for me, Stefan?"

He lifted his head from her shoulder, sniffled and nodded at her. He would try. He would do anything for her. "I'm so tired, Lena," he mumbled against her neck.

She shifted how she was holding him and let him lie down more, her arms still around him, his head still buried in her neck. She briefly thought of the danger of her blood so close to him and looked over at the syringe beside her.

He did not seem to be acting hungry. Maybe with throwing up so much blood he wasn't hungry or it made him too weak to act on it. But she would not dare fall asleep with him like this. She had no idea how safe that would be. So far the last few hours he had not had any more hallucinations but she needed to still keep her guard up.

She pulled the blankets up, being careful not to touch the torn apart skin on his arm and rubbed his back till she felt him breathing slower and more evenly. He was asleep again. She looked around the room and just sat their in the darkness waiting for Damon to get back. He had to find a cure for his brother. They both could not lose him. There had to be something more they could do for him. She sighed, forcing her eyes to stay open and mumbled prayers that somehow they would find a miracle.

* * *

Klaus was giddy with excitement and how quickly things turned around in his favor. He blurred himself right at Katherine before she could even get up from where Elijah threw her and grabbed her by the throat. He slammed her into a tree further back away from the house and grinned at her like he had just won the lottery.

"Now my dear, this is more like it. Big brother finally did something right." He squeezed her neck harder, hearing her cry out and rubbed her shoulder that was rotted through from the bite against the rough bark of the tree. He laughed as she squealed in pain and glared fire at her. "Not so brave now, are you Katerina. Now that you don't have the protection of the cabin."

Katherine's eyes were like fire as she looked at him. She could barely think straight and started seeing spots in front of her eyes with how hard he was holding her.

"I don't need to give you anything. There is no deal." Klaus spat at her. "I can take whatever I want from you without giving you a damn thing!" He let go of the pressure on her neck for a split second, letting her suck in a breath. Then he looked right in her eyes. "Tell me where you put the moonstone?!"

Katherine choked at his grip on her but smiled through the pain. He let her go just before she looked like she would faint and she crumpled to the wet grass. She laughed at him and looked up in his eyes, her grin making him more angry by the second.

"You can't compel me Klaus. You see, I know quite a bit about you and your family." She coughed more, trying to catch her breath. "I know that if I have vervain in me or on me, I am safe from your little mind tricks!"

Klaus grabbed her back up and threw her across the yard toward the cabin again. He blurred right in front of her as he heard her body connect with the wall of the cabin by the front door. He was furious and determined to get everything he wanted from her. She was not going to win!

She laughed and coughed some more from getting the wind knocked out of her and looked up at him from where she had landed. Carefully she pulled a sprig of vervain from her pocket. It sizzled and burnt her hand. But before he could grab it away from her, she stuffed some in her mouth and swallowed.

He grabbed her chin and squeezed, prying her mouth back open but it was too late and she had swallowed a piece of it.

Damn her!

He ripped her jean jacket off her and hunted through the pockets to find a few more sprigs of vervain and threw them on the porch as he glared at her. He looked for the moonstone too at the same time, feeling all over her body and in her bra and underwear. He was not surprised that she did not have it on her.

She would tell him where it was, if was the last thing she did!

"You little bitch!" he snarled. "You will regret doing that. You are finished! I will bleed you dry of the vervain myself and then you will tell me everything!"

He backed up and started pacing, figuring out his next move. He needed to know if the spell worked. He would force it out of her. And for once in her life she would get nothing back!

He saw her eying the door that Elijah was still standing in, most likely preventing her from getting back in the cabin. Whatever she had done to him had sure pissed him off too and he made it quite clear she was not getting back in there.

Klaus walked closer and nodded to his brother. "Thank you, Elijah. You have no idea how long I have waited to get my hands on her. She ruined us years ago and I can finally get my revenge."

Elijah knew he had meant that because he too had fallen for her, so long ago and helped her escape him before he sacrificed her. Their brother bond had never been the same since then.

She had come between them.

Klaus never loved her. She was just a means to an end to him.

But he let her get to him and he was foolish enough to care for her. So much so that she destroyed Klaus' chance to break the curse 500 years ago. All because he loved that selfish piece of trash.

He looked back up at him as Klaus walked closer, as he saw Katherine on the ground at the edge of the porch. She looked beaten and he could not be happier. "I didn't do it for you Niklaus. Just take care of her and make sure she never hurts another person again."

Klaus stood right in front of his brother and nodded his agreement. "Oh I will. Once she tells me what I need to know, I will kill her. She has lived far to long evading me, and destroying my chance to have peace by killing father. This ends today."

Elijah looked sadly at him remembering their childhood. He knew his brother wanted nothing more than to stop running. He too hated their father for everything he had done to Klaus and their family. If his brother could kill that evil son of a bitch, then he would not stand in his way.

But he was not about to let him get to Elena. That was not going to happen on his watch. He too would love nothing more than to live in peace but he was not going to let him take another human life to get that peace. He would not allow him to become that powerful. He had no doubt that Klaus could kill their father without becoming the hybrid he thought he needed to be. That kind of power would be far to dangerous in his brother's hands.

"You can kill father without your werewolf side brother. I know you can. Just let go of your stupid obsession of making an army and ruling the damn world. I will not let that happen! Kill Katerina, we all know she deserves it. But you will have to go through ME to get to Elena."

They both had been paying far too much attention to each other and Klaus did not see Caroline stumbling toward him from around the back of the house till it was too late.

She had been listening to Katherine begging for her life and his argument with Elijah and trying to figure out what to say to him. How to tell him that he could not do what he was planning. She needed to make him understand that. Gathering her courage she headed toward him. But she did not see Katherine on the ground by the edge of the porch and in a flash Katherine had her around the throat and held her up off the ground in front of her.

Klaus heard her cry out. Her voice was so familiar to him now.

He swung his head around just dreading already what he would see.

Klaus moved with what felt like slow motion as he realized what had happened. Katherine had his love in a choke hold, her eyes daring him to challenge her!

"Nic," Caroline gasped as she felt her feet just hanging in mid air as Katherine held her against the farthest pillar on the porch. She had no idea that Katherine was so close. She had heard Nic talking and all she wanted was to see him. She had to hear it from him that what she was thinking was not seriously what he planned to do.

Klaus' eyes were black with rage, his fangs out. He was going to rip her apart!

"Katerina! Don't... you... dare!" he snarled at her, taking a step closer. His heart was in his throat as he stared her down.

She was still breathing heavily from being strangled by him but feeling her throat healing slowly. She could feel the pain from the bite getting worse again. It felt like her insides were starting to burn more. She knew she needed more blood. Blood was the only thing that seemed to help ease the pain.

Klaus took another step forward, his eyes locked on his sweet Caroline. His eyes were full of love and reassurance, just praying she knew that he would save her. "Darling, don't worry," he called out to her. "You will be okay."

Every muscle in his body had tensed up, ready to leap across the porch to rip Katherine apart.

He saw Caroline nodding at him, tears already in her eyes. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Luv."

Katherine knew she was finally holding all the cards and she laughed confidently. "I would not make your sweetheart promises you can't keep," she sneered. She was furious. He was going to go back on their deal...well two could play at that game.

She put Caroline down on her feet and then slammed her hand through Klaus' shirt she was still wearing and grabbed her heart!

Klaus let out an anguished cry and swore at her, his eyes like fire. Oh God, he could not lose her!

"Don't you fucking dare!" he hissed at her. "You rip out her heart and I will make your death more painful than you can possibly imagine!"

Katherine was in her glory, having the upper hand over the immortal Original who destroyed her life and killed her family.

"Beg" she snapped at him. "Beg for her life, you bastard!"

Klaus was in shock. This was what she wanted? He would do anything to save his beautiful love. He had just found her and never knew what love really was till today. He would do anything to save her.

He fell to his knees instantly, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. He looked up at the woman who held his very life in her hands.

"Please, please don't." He felt the tears freely slip down his cheeks as he could hardly look at Caroline; her face was contorted in so much pain as she looked back at him with desperation in her gorgeous eyes.

Elijah was watching everything play out from his place by the door. He watched his brother, actually fall to his knees crying. He could hardly believe it. After everything his brother had actually learned to love.

Damon had left the room carrying Jeremy with him before any of this happened, after feeding him more blood and untying his hands and removing his gag. He had headed down the hall presumably to bring him to the witch, Elijah assumed. If he had been here to witness this, Elijah did not know what Damon would have done. Elena would not want her best friend to get hurt, but she also would not have wanted Damon to go outside and risk his life. He himself didn't know what to do about the scene unfolding in front of him.

Katherine watched her mortal enemy on his knees begging her for Caroline's life. She had never felt more powerful. "Now tell me how to cure a werewolf bite!"

Klaus' eyes snapped back up to hers. No! He could not do that. She did not deserve to live.

"No!" he snarled at her standing back up and took another step closer.

Katherine, keeping herself behind Caroline glared at him. "Suit yourself." And then she sunk her teeth into Caroline's soft neck!

Klaus screamed at her, a string of curses falling from his lips. He fell back onto his knees in surrender. "It's my blood! Stop it! I will heal you! Just stop hurting her!"

He had no idea what to do. He looked around him and even his brother looked like he had just abandoned them not caring at all. He couldn't see him anywhere.

Katherine kept one eye on her enemy as she felt her strength returning as she gulped the blonde vampires blood up greedily. She felt her getting weaker in her arms as her arms stopped fighting Katherine's hold on her neck and fell to her sides. She did not want to kill her just yet. She pulled back, sliding her teeth back up in her gums. That was enough, at least for now.

Caroline was looking at Nic as she felt her eyes so heavy. She fought to stay awake as she felt her blood leaving her body so fast. Her legs felt like jelly and she struggled to stay standing. If this was it and she was dead, she just wanted the last thing she saw to be him. She gasped in pain feeling Katherine's grip on her heart increase as she ripped into her neck. She felt her mind flash through images of Nic and her together as she felt her body too weak to stand. He was looking at her with such vulnerable desperation on his face and all she could think of was that she wished she had more time with him.

Klaus watched her growing limp in Katherine's arms but he had no idea what to do! The bitch still had her hand in Caroline's chest and with one pull, she would be gone from him forever.

He ripped open his wrist and screamed at her. "You want my blood! Take it! Just let her go!" His wound was dripping onto the porch, the drips hitting the wood and then bouncing back up in a tortuously slow rhythm.

Katherine's eyes widened in anticipation and dragged her hostage closer as she could almost taste the blood on her lips and have it finally heal her broken body.

Suddenly Caroline's hand went around Katherine and her nails ripping into her skin right over her bite!

It all looked like it happened in slow motion as Katherine's eyes flashed up to Caroline's face, her scream echoing in the dark night air. And before Klaus could get there in time... she pulled on her heart!

But a hand stopped her and held it in an iron grip, squeezing her wrist till he heard the crack of the bones breaking and she released her grip and Caroline fell to the ground...

Klaus could not believe his eyes as he saw his brother as he had vamp sped from behind Katherine and grabbed for her hand just before she had ripped Caroline heart out!

Klaus sped forward and picked his love up in his arms, his tears running freely down his face. He looked into her half lidded eyes and smiled the biggest smile. He ripped into his wrist again and brought it to her lips and she held it to her mouth, sucking his healing blood in as he held her against him.

He finally turned his head to his brother, who was holding Katerina off the ground by her neck and just grinning at him. Klaus did not even know what to say. Elijah had saved her life, his life. He opened his mouth, trying to find the words to say. He could not believe what had happened.

"Elijah, I...you have no idea..." He fumbled on his words as he held his precious love in his arms, burying his nose in her hair. He heard her whimper his name and he just held her tighter. She was breathing stronger now and it looked like her wound was healing. Oh God, he had almost lost her.

The elder Original looked back at him as he gently laid Caroline down on the chair and stepped closer. Katherine was still kicking and struggling in his strong grip. He let her fall to the floor and Klaus leaned down and whispered to her.

"You have no idea, what I am going to do to you now Katerina. You woke the beast and you will WISH that Elijah had just killed you right here!" Seeing the look of pure terror on her face he smiled as he snapped her neck and she fell back down, a crumbled dead mess at his feet.

Elijah started walking back toward the door. Klaus put his hand on his arm and he turned around not sure what to expect. Klaus enveloped his brother in a huge hug and held him for moment his eyes closed, his face flashing through the emotions of disbelief, shock and just complete and utter relief.

"Thank you, brother," he whispered in his ear. The men pulled back from each other and Klaus smiled at him.

Elijah was totally taken aback but let him hug him. It had been decades since he had felt any kind of love from his brother. It made him believe that anything was possible. He clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't make me regret it," he said as he looked him straight in the eye. "That woman, she is changing you. I can see it already. Love is changing you Niklaus. Maybe there is hope for you yet..." And with that, he walked back in the cabin and closed the partially broken door leaving Caroline, Klaus and a dead ish she-devil alone in silence on the porch.

Klaus just stood there a moment, letting his brother's words wash over him. He knew he was right. She was changing him.

He looked back to Caroline, curled up into herself on the chair. His shirt on her was now torn and blood stained but she still looked like the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms on the chair. He still could not believe how close he came to losing her.

If he thought his love for her before was strong before, it felt like nothing compared to the sheer joy he felt flooding his whole body as he held her. He did not even know what to say and she rested his head against her chest. But he could not just stay there holding her forever. He needed to deal with Katherine before she woke back up.

He sat her back on the chair, pulling himself out from under her. "I need to tie her up before she wakes, darling. Did you want to come with me or stay here?"

Caroline blinked thinking of what she wanted to do. She needed to talk to him. She needed to know what his intentions were with Elena. Right now she was just glad to be alive and in his arms again. "I'll come with you," she said finally. "Where are we going?"

Nic helped her up and kissed her hand before he let her go. "Not far." He turned back to a whistle from the door to see Elijah was standing there with a blanket in his arms. He reached out and Klaus took it smiling in thanks. He came back to her and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you Nic, Elijah," She looked back and forth at both of them. She had seen that hug. That release of the strain that had been on them being both brother's and enemies. Something had changed between them.

She pulled the blanket tight around her. She needed to feel safe and warm now. She had almost died and until she got to the bottom of things with Nic, she didn't know how to feel about anything. He had been her safe and warm place and now it felt like nothing made any sense. She got up and followed him as he picked up Katherine and headed across the way and opened the door to the garage/shed.

Once he had her taken care of, he turned back to Caroline. He could feel a sense of distrust or that she was withdrawn from him. He settled in on the floor facing her still wrapped in the blanket and waited for her to tell him what was bothering her.

Something was wrong.

Caroline was scared to even ask him about what she knew. Did she really know him at all? She prayed that this was all a lie. She cleared her throat and looked up in his eyes as he lifted her hands and twined his fingers with hers. "Nic, I uh need to know something. I need you to tell me I'm wrong." She chose to look at the ground between their joined hands instead of in his eyes. She was dreading what he was going to say.

Klaus regarded her with an innocent curiosity in his eyes. Whatever this was, it was serious. Her face held no hint of peace or humor or playfulness or even affection. What was going on? "Tell you you are wrong about what, my lovely."

She still refused to look at him. "About your plan...you said there was another way. A way that Elena would not have to die."

He nodded, still not sure what she was getting at.

"I talked to Bonnie," she mumbled, pulling the blanket up closer around her. "I think I figured out what you made her do..."

* * *

A/N: Part 2 will be up tonight. Going to be an explosive, hopefully jaw dropping ending to Book 2. I can't tell you how much fun I have had writing this. And all your love and support means so much. Thanks again to everyone who has been reading!


	62. Devotion, Desperation And Deceit Part 2

A/N: Here it is. Finale chapter! Its super long like a double chapter. I'm so excited to hear what you all think! Loved hearing from each and every one of you. I have loved sharing my imagination and fantasy with you. This story started just for fun wondering what I could have happen if something more happened in the tomb when Stefan was trapped there. And how that could lead to a deeper connection for Delena.

Enjoy and please review. I hope I shock you and excite you, make you scream and be so confused that you have to go back and read a bunch of the story again! Ha ha. Its all I want as an author is for you to feel the story, the heartache and the joy and the shock and surprise.

The next book is called The Power Within. Hugs and happy reading!

* * *

Klaus drew in a sharp breath. The damn witch was not supposed to know anything anymore. He thought the spell said that right after it was performed that she would not even remember doing the spell. Damn it! Had he read that wrong?

His voice was calm and even as he looked back at her. "What did Bonnie say?" She still had not looked up at him. He scooted closer to her, scared of the distance she was putting between them; physically as well as emotionally. After nearly watching her die, the distance was so hard for him to bear. He could feel her pulling away from him, when all he wanted was for her to be in his arms, loving him, kissing him, like they had been all evening already.

"She told me enough," she said simply. "She told me Elena needed to be protected. Why would she say that? Please Nic. Tell me you would _never_ do what I think you are going to do?!"

He did not know what to say. What could he do? It felt like he was losing her. She knew. How could he make this right? She was never supposed to find out.

Caroline could see his shocked expression and he looked lost for words. Oh God, was she right?!

"You can't Nic. They would all hunt you to the ends of the earth! We would never get the future we were dreaming of! Damon would kill you and never stop looking. How could you think that this was actually another way?! It's wrong Nic! And I will not let you destroy us like that!"

Nic was deep in thought. So it must be Damon, just like he suspected. Maybe Katherine did not have to tell him as much after all. He jerked as she started to stand up and he leapt to his feet too.

"Caroline Luv, you don't understand! I have to. Would you rather me go with option one? Would you rather me sacrifice your best friend? I can't protect you without this!" He was pleaded with her as she was shaking her head. He held onto her arms through the blanket, not wanting her to run from him; to leave him. He could not live without her.

"No! I would never let you kill Elena! But what you are suggesting? I can't live like that! I would never let you do that to my best friend! Nic, please. This is insane. You have to know that. We don't need you to be all powerful to stay safe. I just need you!"

It was her turn to beg now. She had to make him understand. "We can hide from your father. I'm willing to do that. I don't need you to create a damn army for me!" She was crying now. Her emotions ripping her back and forth between her love for him and her knowledge that she would never be able to live with herself if they did that to her best friend.

Klaus' anger and frustration grew. "I know it's horrible! Don't you think I feel that way too?!"

He backed away and gave her space. They needed to calm down. She walked to the other wall and just stood there her head down on the wall.

"I'm sorry Caroline. But if I thought my father was dangerous before..." He moved back to her and grabbed her face in his hands. She tried to pull away as he held her to look in her eyes. "I can't even imagine how much he would love to destroy me by hurting you! I have never had a weakness, Caroline. Never in my 1000 years on this earth. Not until yesterday, when you flopped yourself down on that bar stool and turned my heart into an emotional blubbering mess."

His face was full of emotion, pleading with his eyes at her as he continued. "And I felt like I was dying just watching, powerlessly as that bitch almost killed you just now! I would have torn my own heart from my chest if she had succeeded and that wouldn't even have killed me!"

He pulled her lips to his, forcefully and rough, his mouth open to devour her. He needed to calm down. She was his calm in all the storms raging around him. She was his center, his everything. The kiss was bruising and wrought with passion and hunger and they were both breathless as he pulled back from her lips.

"You are my weakness, Caroline and I don't even want to think of my father getting his hands on you. I need to protect us!"

Caroline pulled her arms away from his embrace. "But they would hate us! I would hate myself. That is not any kind of life for us." She moved closer to him and opened the blanket and pulled him under it with her, looking deep in his eyes. "I hate to do this to you Nic, but you need to choose." She drew in a deep breath, terrified of his answer. The do or die moment of truth was right here and now.

"I need you to choose...your power or me. You cannot have both."

She felt him stiffen in her arms instantly. His eyes looked angry, and sad and confused all at once.

Nic was shocked at her boldness. Breaking this curse had been his one goal for the better part of his life. He had thought of little else in hundreds of years. He had forced generations of witches to find a loophole; anything for him to do this without the doppelganger. After Katherine had escaped there had been no one on the earth till now. And finally he had everything, well almost everything. He still needed to get Katherine to tell him where she hid the damn moonstone.

But now, the only woman he had ever loved was telling him that he had to choose between her and the power he would get to build his army and be strong enough to protect her? How could she do that to him? He would lay down his life for her. He knew that without a doubt.

But to make him choose...

He could choose between having a life with her and always living in fear that his father would one day find her and hurt or kill her to punish him. Or he could have that power and no one to share his life with. There was no way he could he choose his power and lose her? Especially now that he had seen how amazing loving her could be.

He looked back at her Caroline's face. She was staring at him, her eyes pleading that he choose her and let go of this fantasy of being stronger than anyone.

He knew the perks. He had poured over the papers about the spells for days on end and gotten numerous translations by other witches. He knew if he sacrificed Elena to become a hybrid than he would be incredibly powerful. He would have the attributes of both sides of his family. His real father's werewolf side and his mother's, through turning him into a vampire. His bite would be lethal to vampires but curable; only by him. He could turn at will, his senses would be even stronger, speed strength more than doubled. It would more than keep his love safe with him. But then Elena would be dead and Caroline would never forgive him.

The other way… was like a ramped up version of the hybrid spell. He would be able to compel anyone including Originals, including his father. His bite would be lethal with no cure. He would be completely invincible and not even the white oak, that was the loophole that the witches left to give balance to the abomination of them as vampires, would kill him.

He did not think any of his enemies here even knew of the way an Original could be killed... but his father most definitely knew.

Caroline was just standing there, watching him as he looked like he was a million miles away. If the decision was that hard, then how could she have any faith in his love? Was it really so hard to let go of being all powerful? Her face fell and she backed up out of his embrace. He had not said anything but she knew already what his answer was. She was not enough. Why did she fool herself into thinking that she would be? That a future with this amazing man was actually possible.

She turned away from him, her heart shattered. She was damn well going to hold it together till she was back in the cabin and have a long cry in the shower, away from everyone. She avoided his eyes and focused just on putting one foot in front of the other toward the door, away from him.

Klaus snapped out of his trance of racing through all the good and bad of both choices.

He could not live without her. That was the bottom line.

He grabbed her and spun her back around to face him. "No Caroline, don't go." His face was a myriad of emotions and she looked equally flooded with feelings as he watched her face him. "There is another way..."

She was about to protest when he grabbed her head in both of his hands and looked deeply at her. "You will not remember this conversation,"

"Nic! No!" she gasped out. But there was nothing she could do to stop him.

He had fought with himself at how incredibly selfish this path was for him. But he could not lose her and he also could not protect her without the power this spell would give him.

Would she ever forgive him? He had no idea.

He dug his fingers in her hair, keeping her head straight and her eyes on him. "You will not remember what you learned about the spell or anything that Bonnie has said to anyone. She was knocked out and has been unconscious the whole time you have been here. You will not remember anything about why I need this power and what I am willing to do to get it."

He tried to get through it without his emotions getting in the way, but the empty look she had on her face, like he was stripping her of who she was, was breaking his heart.

He felt one by one, tears slipping down his cheeks. He shook his head and forced himself to continue. This was the best thing for both of them. She never had to know. He could keep it all secret from her and then always be ready for when his father would dare show his face. "You will never tell Elena or Damon anything about any of this. You just know that you love me and want to be with me, as much as I want to be with you."

He smoothed her hair framing her face and pulled her into his arms. She held him and he nearly broke down in her arms that he might have destroyed the very love he had been given. But he could not take the risk with her life ever. She was more important than anyone, even if she did not think so.

Caroline felt empty and numb as Nic pulled her into his arms. She just wanted to get out of there. She glanced over at Katherine and it looked like she was waking up. She did not want to see this. She smiled up at Nic as he pulled back and stroked her cheek. He looked so sad and as empty as she felt.

"Do you mind if I just go sit on the dock for awhile. I could use some air and I really don't want to see this. But please make her suffer," she asked him. Nic nodded, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. She felt the wetness on his cheeks. "Nic, are you crying?"

Was he really?

He sniffled and swiped his hand over his cheeks and shook his head. "Well I almost lost you, so yeah I think I have a right to be a little emotional." He backed away from her and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. Just stay warm and I will come find you later, my lovely."

She smiled back at him and walked back out of the shed, without a glance at Katherine.

* * *

Damon just stood back happy that he could be the one to reunite Jeremy with Bonnie. He was completely surprised that she was awake and looked happy. What a change from just an hour ago.

"Bon, are you okay?" he asked. She smiled and nodded weakly to him. He had carried Jeremy in the room and laid him on the bed with her. Once he had given him some of his blood, his color returned and he looked like he wasn't at death's door anymore. Jeremy had his arms around Bonnie on the bed as she lay against his shoulder.

"Yeah Damon, I think I am okay. Why? Shouldn't I be?" He watched her shift her gaze between him and Jeremy. He smiled respectably at both of them. "No, I just mean you had been freaking out and going in and out of consciousness and anytime you woke up even for a few seconds you were scared for Elena and kept telling us that Klaus was going to hurt her or take her away."

He shrugged. "I don't know. It did not make much sense to me. But then I have barely gotten any sleep in the past two nights, and not nearly enough alcohol so my brain is pretty fried."

Bonnie shot him a puzzled look. "No, I am not sure what I would be freaking out about in regards to Elena, besides that we came here to get her away from Klaus. He attacked me right? That is why I have this giant goose egg on my head." She felt around by the wound. "And it feels like stitches on my head. Is Elena safe? I can't even remember if she got in the cabin. I don't remember anything from the last day or so. Not since we were in the Grill last night."

Jeremy and Damon exchanged strange looks and Damon really did not have the brain power to figure this one out right now. "Yes Bon, she is fine. Why don't you just focus on getting well. And take care of this one." He nudged Jeremy on the shoulder and smiled at him. "He has been through a lot too, and is swimming in vampire blood. So don't accidentally smother him with a pillow Bon Bon. You won't like the results."

Bonnie sat up more, her eyes wide. "Jer, we agreed. No more vampire blood in life and death situations." Jeremy was about to open his mouth and defend himself when Damon broke in.

"He didn't have a choice. Blame doppel bitch. She sucked him down like an unending blood bag and then healed him just to do it all over again."

Bonnie was open mouthed in shock as she turned to Jeremy. "Again? Katherine again?" Jer nodded slowly. "Somebody should kill that blood sucker."

Damon laughed as he squeezed her hand gently. "Oh don't you worry. Someone is right on that as we speak. I think it's safe to say you will never see her again."

Bonnie didn't even ask who or care. She was just happy to be rid of that selfish, evil woman that made a meal out of the man she loved twice now.

Wait a minute...she thought. She loved him? She looked down at Jeremy, lounging on the bed beside her, taking in his bright eyes and casual smile and could feel his arms around her a little tighter.

She loved him? Wow, she had no idea.

"I'll leave you two alone to lick eachother's wounds," Damon's eyes twinkled as he teased them. "I just need to grab some pj's from Dr. Gilbert's wardrobe. Something tells me we might have a peaceful night to finally get some sleep."

He pulled open a drawer and grabbed out a pair of plaid green and blue comfy pants and a blue t shirt. Apparently Dr. Gilbert did not have a Batman wardrobe like he did; only black or very dark gray. But these would do. Anything was better than sleeping in jeans. And the idea of an uninterrupted night to just hold Elena in his arms, sounded like heaven. But he knew he likely would be going back an forth to make sure Stefan was okay all night so pjs was a good choice.

"Damon," Jeremy called to him as he was about to leave. He turned back to look at him. "Thanks. Thanks for everything. You saved my life upstairs when that she devil was letting me bleed out and now too when she had drained me so much. I'll never be able to repay you."

Damon tilted his head down at him. "You saved Elena too from what I understand; when Stefan and Kat were feeding on her and I could not hear a damn thing. I owe you too, Jer. And you saved my life pulling me out of my car before it exploded. If you hadn't fed me your blood then I would never have gotten the strength to get out of there. You are my hero man. I'll never call you Little Gilbert again."

Jeremy smiled at him. They had saved each other and the people they loved. He was growing to like this man/vampire that his sister loved and was starting to see that he was much more than an arrogant, cocky ass, as he had first thought. "I appreciate that Damon. I really do. It means a lot."

Damon made an icky face. "Okay enough of the chick flick moments. Time to man up!"

He turned to Bonnie. "And Bon. You are sworn to secrecy. You did not hear us all feelings exposed like that." She smiled at him, crossing her fingers on her heart as she giggled.

"Oh and just one more thing. Jer, can you forgive me of one tiny thing?"

Jeremy looked at him, his voice expressionless. "You mean when you killed me?"

Damon frowned, his brows furrowing. "Okay, two things. That AND for my indiscretions with your sister in your bedroom upstairs?" He looked at Jer, pouting like he was actually really sorry.

"Oh God, Damon, I had almost forgotten that. You just had to bring it up again!" He made a face and threw a pillow at him, just like before. "I'm seriously considering asking you to compel me to forget seeing my sister like that."

Damon laughed and tossed the pillow back on the bed and loved seeing Bonnie smiling but also looking slightly shocked at what they were talking about. She was looking back and forth at both of them. "I think you need to fill your girl in on some of the stuff she slept through today."

Damon cleared his throat and smirked again. "So if I compel you to forget it, does that mean we can use your room again tonight? I mean it still smells like sex, sweat and your sister in there. I doubt you would want to be sleeping there."

"Gah ewe Gross! Damon! You are making me regret saving your life!" Jeremy yelled after him. "Just burn it down after then."

Damon nodded and dodged another pillow, nearly dropping the clothes he had come in there to find and headed out of the room, grinning from ear to ear. It was so fun to tease him. His expression was almost as hilarious now as it had been when he was choking on his omelet before. He was sure they all needed a laugh after all the hell they had been through. There had been too much darkness and pain everywhere. They all needed to laugh more.

* * *

She blinked and squinted her eyes. She felt her neck bones snapping back into place and she tried again to open her eyes. It was dark, even with her eyes open. Her wrists hurt and she felt her whole body weight on her arms. They ached for relief and yet the more she twisted her body around, the more it pulled on her arms. She could not even feel the floor, no wait maybe just by her tip toes. She was barefoot and felt cold cement under her toe. Where the hell was she?

Suddenly light flooded the room and she slammed her eyes closed fast at the brightness. She opened them again slowly as the light changed and she saw a figure standing in the center of the brightness. His shadow was all she could see of him. He slowly moved closer and closer until he was right in front of her.

She fought to get away and looked up to see her wrists tied and felt the burning of vervain on the ropes. There was blood dripping down both her arms. The ropes dug into her skin with each move she made to get free. Then a hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Playtime Katerina." Klaus hissed at her.

Instantly she felt a knife rake a gash across her neck and blood spilled from her wound. Then he moved and positioned the knife on her arm, just above the elbow and ripped her skin again as she screamed. She was shaking her head for him to stop but he just glared at her and bending lower, ripped the knife across her thigh just below the hem of her skirt. She felt the blood dripping down her leg and she shut her eyes trying to block it all out.

Then he backed away from her as his phone rang.

"Yes, yes just tell me what the hell I did not understand!" She turned her head back up to her torturer. He sounded upset with the person on the phone.

"So it will do what? You told me that right after I did the spell that she would not remember!" It was quiet while the other person spoke.

"Well how do I find out?" Another pause.

"Are you sure this time? So the witch only forgets everything once the spell has worked? So you mean that she could have been walking around all fucking day telling anyone who would listen?!" She heard him snarl at the person on the phone.

"Yes, its your fault! What am I paying you for?" He slammed the phone closed and looked back up at her.

"Sorry for the interruption. Now where were we?" He raked another gash this time across her stomach, tearing her dress as she screamed.

He was reeling with rage and pain at what he had done to Caroline and this was the perfect stress reliever. Katherine was fighting the ropes and cursing at him, but he had her right where he wanted her.

"Ah ah ah. I think I'll find you a gag. We have just barely begun. I am going to bleed you of that pesky vervain and then you will tell me whatever I want."

He leaned in closer and looked into her eyes."And when I am through with you...you will learn that you never, EVER touch what is mine!"

* * *

Elijah pulled back the curtains and flinched as he heard her scream. He had loved her once. He had wanted a life with her and even with everything she had done, it was hard to hear. He looked up as Damon walked in the room, clothes draped over his shoulder and began rummaging in the cupboards.

"Anything I can do to help?" he offered.

Damon passed him a rye smile. "Not unless you know where the Gilbert's would have kept more alcohol in here.

Elijah walked over to him and opened the highest cabinet, where Damon had already checked and moved a few boxes of cereal around to reveal just what he wanted! Damon whistled at what Elijah found. He grabbed out a full bottle of bourbon and hunted in the kitchen for a glass to take upstairs. He had been away from His Elena long enough. He smiled to himself. If she could call him My Damon, then she could definitely be His Elena.

He nodded at the Original as he passed him another bottle. "Drink up man. God knows you deserve it too." Damon smirked at him. "Sorry again about the.."

Elijah put his hand up. "It's fine Damon. I'm glad we have gotten to a point where we can trust each other. It's my brother that I don't know if I will ever trust." They both heard more screams coming from outside. Katherine was finally getting put in her place.

Damon shrugged nonchalantly. His ex was getting her comeuppance for the years of hell she put SO many people through. Karma finally caught the slippery little bitch. "Your brother does not sound like he takes no for an answer."

"No, he doesn't. He can be very unhinged at times. But maybe there is a way to talk to him tomorrow. He will be getting all the stress relief he wants tonight. He might be in a much better frame of mind by morning."

Damon smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Good for us...not so much for her."

"Well good night, Damon," Elijah said and headed back to the bathroom and closed the door. Damon heard the water running almost right away reminding him of Elena showering with him before.

No more delays it was time to get his butt back up to his girl and his brother. Maybe some bourbon would take the edge off of Stef's pain too. There was still a lot left to be said between them but he did not have the energy for that kind of talk tonight.

He was just about to shut off the lights when he saw movement outside. His eyes narrowed as his vampire senses took over. He walked closer and opened the door feeling the cool breeze against his face.

He crouched down in the doorway. "What are you doing out here Blondie?" She was wrapped up in a blanket and curled up in the corner of the back deck just beside the door. She looked up at him, a blank look on her face.

"I don't know Damon. I just wandered over here and sat down."

He fake frowned at her. "Can't take the torture that your sweetie is dishing out right now?" Caroline made a face at him. "Don't tell me you, a vampire, are squeamish of a little blood…" he rolled his eyes. "Scratch that, maybe a lot of blood."

"No Damon, I just wanted some fresh air and some quiet." She jumped at the sound of Katherine screaming again.

He shrugged. "You could always come inside. It's quieter in here. Well, at least a bit quieter."

She pulled the blanket tighter. "I'm okay Damon. Just thinking."

He stood back up ready to leave and give her her space. "Oh before I forget, Caroline. Do you mind filling me in on your epiphany before?"

She regarded him curiously and stood back up. "My what?"

"What, you don't remember? You crashed into me...literally, as you flew out of the Bon's room before. You were screaming at me that you knew. You knew about the spell."

"A spell? What spell? Damon, I have no idea what you are talking about."

He looked back at her more puzzled than ever now. He had already opened the bottle of bourbon and tipped it up to his lips. This must be one of those things you didn't understand unless you were drunk enough. He swallowed and felt the liquid burn down his throat. He had gone way too long between drinks.

He nodded back to Caroline. "Sorry then, my mistake. Have a good night, Care."

"You too Damon." She started walking down the deck toward the dock. The water looked so clear and the wind after the fresh rain felt so good. She wandered down the dock till she got to the edge right by the water and sat down and closed her eyes, letting the peace of the air and the night creatures sooth her. It was quite far from the shed and she could hardly hear Katherine from here.

* * *

Elena jerked awake as the door to the bedroom creaked open. She had not realized she had fallen asleep. Damn it! She had promised Damon that she would not let her guard down with his brother. Especially not after what happened before.

She felt Stefan's arms draped over her and his head on her chest. He did not look like he had been woken by her sudden movement.

Damon was suddenly right over her, peeking over Stefan's shoulder, as she rubbed her eyes.

"You know, sweetness," he was grinning at her. "It's a good thing I am not the jealous boyfriend type. Or this might be very suspicious. My girl and my brother in bed together!" He gasped in fake shock at her.

She smiled back at him, rolling her eyes as she lifted Stefan's arm off her and struggled to get her body out from under him. "Very funny. He hasn't been in any pain in at least an hour. I don't care what you say. You have no idea how it feels for me to know I can help him fight the pain. He doesn't deserve any of this."

"I believe you, babe. You are right and that is great to hear that he has been able to sleep," He cocked his head to the side, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "But he didn't happen to have his hand on your ass, did he baby? Cause _that_ would have just been so, so wrong."

She stuck her tongue out at him, standing up beside him.

"You're hilarious. Come here, Salvatore." She stood up and grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him like he had been gone forever.

Damon fumbled, taken by surprise by her passionate kiss and just barely put the bottle of bourbon and the glass down on the dresser, and the pajamas he brought up fell off his shoulder, just before she pushed him against it. With his hands free he picked her up, sped and pressed her into the wall by the door. "Mmm, baby. I've missed you."

She smiled against his mouth, opening hers more to tangle her tongue with his. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she grinded her center against him. "I've missed you too. Can you tell?" she breathed out between kisses.

Elena grabbed his face and froze as she heard Stefan roll over and moan.

She looked in her lover's eyes. "We should stop Damon. This isn't fair to Stefan."

He pouted to her, ignored her and continued teasing her mouth with his tongue. "It's not fair to me."

"No, Damon," she pulled his head away from hers. The whining in his tone was breaking her down, he was so adorable when he wanted her. "Stefan is dying."

He paused for a second, looking like he was going to concede to her and then dove for her neck. "I'm dying.." he mumbled as he buried his head in her neck, putting open mouthed kisses all down her throat. He knew that was really insensitive of him and he really had hoped his brother had not heard him. "I can't stand not tasting you more, baby."

Elena tried to pull him off her again and this time he held himself tight and didn't let her move him. "Just a little more, please." He was kissing across her collarbone, moving the shirt out of his way to get to her skin.

Elena threw her head back as Damon's lips sucked and licked across her shoulder. She whimpered and dug her nails in his arms. "You are _so_ mean."

He laughed against her skin and had already pulled her long sleeved top off her and tossed it to the floor. "Admit it, you love your bad boy."

She looked into his eyes and saw them such a dark, rich blue, deep with desire for her as he licked his swollen lips, just patiently waiting for her permission to dive back in. He knew he had her wrapped around his finger and she most definitely had him around hers. But he could feel she was as hungry for him and he was of her.

He moved in to the sensitive tingly spot behind her ear and she whimpered in his arms. He knew she was giving in.

"Okay, okay, but not here. I will not do that to Stefan."

He nodded and before she could say anything more he had blurred them out the door and across the hall.

She felt her back hit the mattress and realized she was back in Jeremy's room. "Damon, we can't. Not again."

He collided his lips with hers silencing her as he pulled on her tank top. He ripped it and tossed it aside. "Yes, here. I promised your brother I would burn his room down tomorrow. So we still have tonight," he said between kisses.

She pushed on his chest, her hands sliding under his button down shirt. "You said that?"

He smiled again. "More or less. Now shut up and kiss me woman!"

She giggled and pulled his lips down on hers hard and fast. She opened her mouth and took him in, writhing her body under him, whimpering in pleasure. She tangled her hands in his raven locks and tugged his head tight to hers. She heard him moan into her mouth as their tongues clashed.

"Mmm baby. You taste so good." She tilted his head more, angling her lips to his and just melted into his kisses. Hot damn! The man could kiss and when he kissed her all hot and passionate, she felt like she could float away on a cloud, the feeling was so euphoric.

Damon grinned at her against her mouth. "That's the bourbon, angel. Why, you want some?"

She made a face at him. "Um no, I'm good. I taste more than the bourbon."

Damon paused, curious to hear this and lifted himself on his elbows, supporting his weight over her. "Really? Do tell."

Elena scrunched up her nose a bit. "You taste sweet like candy, and tangy, likely from my blood and just a hint of the bitter from the bourbon. And I love the smell of leather, from your jacket that you always have on, even though I have worn it more than you that last day." He smiled in agreement. "And your skin smells like the creamy fruit flavored body wash I got to use last night and its tasted so salty and delicious against my tongue. You are perfection Damon Salvatore, just for me."

He looked in awe at her after that. He was loving her more and more every minute. Those were some intimate details about him and no one else had ever cared enough to notice. They just lusted after him because of his looks and his bedding skills. But she saw past all that. He had not even explored all of her yet in all the ways that he had dreamed of. But she was his and that was all that mattered.

He could have said something sweet and affectionate back to her, but he just wanted her to stop talking. "And you my dear, smell like my brother. So we need to remedy that. No more talking."

She looked upset at him but he put his finger to her lips. "No, no darling. You could tell me last night, 'No more kissing'. Well it my turn. You open your mouth to me one more time that isn't ravishing my body and I will tickle you!

Her mouth flew open, her eyes glaring at him. If she didn't look shocked before, she sure did now. "You wouldn't."

He snaked his hands down her sides and tickled her while nuzzling his head in her neck. She erupted in giggles, shrieks and screams and he covered his mouth with his. He stopped and looked back at her, a fake frown on his face. "What did I just say?"

She smiled again, remembering their time in his bed last night. She pulled his shirt over his head and started kissing down his neck. She would let him win this time.

He sat up and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them and her panties down at the same time. She made quick work of his jeans and underwear too and then pulled the blankets over them.

He spun them around so she was on top and ran his hands along her back and unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. There was no more giggles and tickling only hungry passion and heavy breathing as he made her his once more. She kissed him lazily along his chest as he thrust into her. Her hands gripped his arms and tangled in his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers.

This was perfect. She was perfect.

His hands were splayed out on her hips, pulling her in harder and faster till they muffled their cries in their mouths. She laid on his chest after and just traced circles on his arms as he held her.

"Can I talk now?" Elena whispered timidly.

He smiled and kissed her hair, his hand on the back of her head. "Yes you can….but only to tell me what an amazing lover I am." He smirked out, all cocky.

She pulled herself to rest her head on her hands looking at him. "Something you said before? When you just came in the room."

He pulled them up so he was sitting against the head board. "You said I was lucky you weren't a jealous boyfriend." She looked him in the eye. "Is that what we are? Are you my boyfriend?"

Damon cradled her tighter in his arms and opened his mouth to reply when he all of sudden heard Stefan cry out. He looked at her and let her get off his lap without a word. He watched her grab a robe from the door and throw it on as she raced to her room.

"Stefan, Stefan, I'm here. You are okay." Elena knelt by his side and held his wrists as he thrashed back and forth. She nearly felt him pull her over as she called to him trying to get him to wake up. His eyes then suddenly flew open and sat up gasping for breath.

"Elena?"

"Yes, Its okay. You just had a nightmare I think. Just rest and I will be right here." She stroked his face and he smiled at her.

Damon walked into the room and slipped on the pajama pants that he had stolen downstairs and walked up to them. "It's okay brother. We are both right here. Just sleep." He sat down on the bed beside Elena and bent to squeeze Stefan's hand. His eyes started slipping closed again. "Thank you both for being here." They smiled soothingly at him and he fell asleep again.

She turned to him. "I am just going to get ready for bed." He nodded at her and moved back to the bottle of bourbon on the dresser.

When she came back in the room in a few minutes Damon's eyes bulged. She was wearing his dark navy button down that she had pulled off of him before they made love.

Fuck, she looked so sexy.

Her hair was still in tangles from all his playing in it today and was back up in a loose ponytail, the tendrils just barely brushing her sleek neck. Seeing her neck on display like that made him hungry for more of her blood. Her long, smooth legs seemed to go on forever and he watched mesmerized as she walked toward him. She had only buttoned up the two middle buttons of his shirt and he could see the curve of her breasts against the thin fabric and the sexy lace underwear.

He felt his throat closing up on him it was so dry."Wow baby, you dress like that and I will never be able to say no to anything you ask me.

She smiled seductively at him. "I know. And I know you won't like it but I think we should sleep in here tonight. Stefan needs us both." She was right in front of him now and ran her hands up the smooth planes of his bare chest. His muscle twitched at her touch and he felt so good.

He swallowed hard, resisting the urge to race her back to Jeremy's room again. Damn he could never get enough of her. "No babe, I know you are right. It just means I can't do this as often." And he pulled her lips back up to his and reveled in her taste.

"Well you will just have to learn to control yourself for one night, she said simply.

"The whole night?" he whined at her. She threw him an angry look and he pulled out the chair in the corner. Then he grabbed a fresh blanket from the closet and scooped her up and wrapped them both in it and pulled her down in the chair with him. "Can we at least snuggle?"

"Yes honey, snuggle all you want." She nuzzled into his chest like she had done so many times since yesterday. "You didn't answer me before, back in Jer's room."

He raised his eyebrows remembering. "Yes well little brother rang, so it wasn't that I wasn't _going_ to answer you. Boyfriend, you said?" He made an icky face.

Elena's face fell. How could she expect that he would want to define their relationship. It was so beneath immortal creatures to do that. She laid her head down on his chest and sighed.

Damon's sensed her sadness and realized how what he said had sounded. "No, no baby. I just meant that is a sucky title for us."

She lifted her head to study him. What was he saying?

"I much prefer the fancier ones...like fiance or husband..."

Elena could not contain her girlish squeal as she nearly jumped from his lap. Oh my God.. "Salvatore," she narrowed her eyes. "Is that your way of proposing to me?"

He grinned and tipped her back in the blanket, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, nearly tipping her out of the chair as he held her head in his hands. His smile had never looked so pure and real and amazing and it looked like it lit up the whole dark room.

"So what if it is?" He scrunched up his face in a silly expression and rubbed his nose with hers. "Or are you one of those girls that need that huge fancy proposal. He rolled his eyes teasingly. "Candlelight dinner, walk on the beach, yacht trip in the ocean, looking at the stars..."

She shushed him with her finger on his lips. "The only stars I need are in your eyes."

"Oh _SO_ sappy, my dear," He teased more wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well shut up, I'm not finished yet." He slammed his mouth closed, staring at her obediently. "I mean it, Damon. I don't need any of that. I love you so much. I'd love to make love on the beach someday and my idea of a candlelight dinner would be blood sharing with you," She heard him moan at that as he pulled her closer. "And yes, I'm sappy and all the ocean I need is in your deep blue eyes. They remind me of the ocean every time I look at you."

Damn, his girl kept surprising him. His heart actually hurt, he loved her so much. "So my angel. Is that a yes?"

He looked at her so seriously, his eyes searching and almost looking scared that she would not want forever with him.

She threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his. "Yes, Damon. Yes, I will marry you!"

He cradled her head in his hands and moaned in her mouth. He was so happy it scared him. He had no idea what tomorrow would bring. There was still so much on all sides of them. But they could make it through anything together.

"Well, than welcome to your forever, Mrs. Salvatore."

* * *

Caroline is still sitting on the edge of the dock, enjoying the peace and quiet around her. She turned back and sees Nic walking up the dock toward her. She smiled at him and he sat down beside her. He pulled her into his arms and she wrapped hers around his neck and tugs the blanket around both of them,

"Are you alright, Luv," he asked. She had seemed a bit off when she had left him before but he had thought she might just need some time to relax after she almost died. He took in her, or rather his torn t shirt and slipped his arms out of his trench coat and pulled his gray shirt up over his head.

"Here, you need an upgrade darling."

She smiled back at him in thanks and let him help her take off the bloody, torn shirt. The one he helped her into now was warm and rich with his scent. She leaned onto his shoulder and just breathed.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes when Nic finally spoke up. "I might be awhile yet, but I gagged her so you won't hear anything. You should go back to the car Luv. It's going to get colder overnight." He leaned in to kiss her hair as she smoothed it behind her ear.

"I will. I just want to sit out here a bit more. It's so peaceful and helps me think."

"Sure, I will come check on you later or meet you at the car." His eyes shone in the moonlight as he smiled at her. "I can't wait to hold you all night and wake up with you in my arms. I'm sorry my SUV is not five star accommodations, but I will make it worth your while. I promise." He grinned and licked his lips at her.

"Sounds wonderful," Caroline replied. "I'll be there soon."

He pulled her lips to his, his hand around the back of her neck and then pulled away slowly, his eyes shining with love for her. Then he stood up and headed back down the dock."

Caroline watched him go and smiled at him when he turned back around to find her eyes again. Then she bent her head and dug in her jean pocket. Her hand jumped back as it sizzled, she gritted her teeth, hating the pain but pulled again and fought the sizzling on her skin as she pulled out two sprigs of vervain leaves from her pocket...

Flashback

 _Caroline had been thrown to the ground on the porch as she felt Katherine's grip on her heart release. She saw Elijah breaking Katherine's hand and Klaus was heading toward her, his face a picture of pure relief. She lifted herself up to sitting on the floor and felt a burning on her fingers. It only took a second to realize it was vervain and she grabbed up some and stuffed it in her pocket just as Nic scooped her up into his arms._

* * *

Elena leaned in and gave Damon everything she could. All the love she had. The more she gave him the more she felt flooded her body anew and she could not imagine loving someone more. Her hands tangling in his hair playing with the curls at the base of his neck and devouring his mouth. She was going to be his wife! She felt like she must be dreaming!

But the next second she jerked back and put her hand up to her mouth, her eyes full of shock and ran out of the room!

Damon was right behind her and saw her race into the bathroom. He pushed the door open slowly and looked sadly at her leaned over the toilet, gagging and puking….

* * *

Caroline held the leaves in her hand and just let them burn her; like she was punishing herself for what she did. She stared at them, her eyes glassy and wet with tears.

* * *

Damon knelt behind her and pulled the strands of hair back from her face as she gagged more and emptied her stomach; likely of all the yummy omelets he had made. She gripped the edge of the toilet tightly between her fingers as another wave forced more out of her stomach. He rubbed her back up and down, trying to comfort her.

She had no idea what is wrong. She finally stood up and wiped her mouth on the towel and swished her mouth from the yucky taste in it. Damon pulled her into his arms and she leaned on his bare chest. "Its okay, Lanie. I'm right here." Elena lifted her head and looked deep in his eyes. That was exactly where she wanted him. Right here. He carried her back to the room and settled them back in the chair. Stefan was still quiet and looked to be deeply sleeping.

* * *

Caroline was still holding the vervain burning her hand and watching her skin sizzle and turn red.

 _Flashback_

 _Klaus' anger and frustration grew. "I know it's horrible! Don't you think I feel that way too?!_

 _D_ _o you think I want to subject someone, multiple someone's to that kind of life? Especially so young! I can't imagine the thought. But they would live. Elena would live._ _They could all live and even be happy and healthy. It just wouldn't be ideal."_

 _"Not ideal! Are you even hearing yourself?" They are innocent, they did even ask to be here and you will use them just to get power. You can't do that._ _Elena will never let you and Damon would kill you for just thinking that. I can't lose you, Nic"_

 _He reached for her. "I can't lose you either."_

* * *

Elena had fallen asleep in his arms. Her head was nestled in the crook of his arm. His eyes were slipping closed too as he gently ran his hand up and down her bare stomach under his shirt. Her skin was so soft and warm and he could feel the sweat still there from when they had made love. His hand stayed on her belly, his fingers needing to touch any part of her to sooth him to sleep. She moaned his name and he lifted his head to kiss her temple and then he rested his head against hers.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Caroline's snapped up when she felt Bonnie's hand move in her own! Was she waking up? Then Bonnie started thrashing back and forth on the pillow, throwing her blankets off her hot /cold body. Caroline leaned in closer to her mouth trying to understand what she is saying?! She was mumbling so faintly._

 _"Have to tell them. It might not be too late...Need to tell Elena to stay away from them. Klaus will destroy Elena. I can't let him hurt her."_

 _Caroline strained to hear more. It was becoming quite a mystery. She leaned her head right against her friends face and prayed she would say more. Anything to figure this all out._

 _Just then Bonnie grabbed Caroline's head and whispered rapidly into her ear; three words. Caroline pulled back from her, her eyes bulging._

 _Save Elena's babies..._

Caroline dropped the vervain in the water and watched her skin heal right back to the way it was. What was she going to do?

* * *

Damon's hand was flinching as he was deeply sleeping. He snuggled lower and found a cozy spot to lay his head against Elena's throat. Her one hand found his hair and he moaned and opened his eyes just a little. She looked so beautiful with the moonlight caressing her face.

His hand stayed on her belly and then Elena's hand went over top of his and her fingers intertwined naturally with his as his eyes fell closed again.

To Be Continued...


	63. Author's Note of Clarification

Hi all, I just thought I should explain a bit about the ending. I got a review where the person was confused as to what had happened and I felt I owed her an explaination.

First off those are most definitely Damon's babies. Yes, she did sleep with Stefan before he was trapped in the tomb but that was quite a while back. And even if she had, the spell to allow her to get pregnant was only done the night after they had gotten out of the tomb.

This might be a quicker pregnancy being that Damon is supernatural, kind of like they did in Twilight but i'm not totally sure yet.

Bonnie did the spell for Klaus at The Grill that night and she was only supposed to have her mind wiped of it once the spell had worked. Which means once the babies were conceived.

Elena had never slept with Stefan at all after the spell was done. Klaus did have Damon's blood and Stefan's to mix with his and Elena's to link them as he had said but the vampire that opened the door to her being pregnant was Damon by sleeping with her after the spell was cast.

He did propose quite quickly being everything took place in two days, but he is not in any way worried about Elena going back to Stefan. He is secure in their love and was just overcome with emotion and the depth of his love for her and when she brought up boyfriend that just sounded so beneath him. He wanted his love for her to mean more and to show her his level of commitment to her. But he is not jealous or anything like that. They trust each other and I'm sure will be thrilled at the idea of her being pregnant when that would normally never be possible.

I hope that makes more sense. Please message me any other questions any of you might have about any of the plot. I was hoping that the image of Damon with his hand on her stomach at the end of the story was showing you they were his.

And for any silent readers that have followed this series, I would love you just to send me a quick review even if you never have before. Anything that you loved or didn't like or anything you would love to have happen in the next book. Reviews are love and they make me excited to keep going on this series.

For now, I need to take care of my family, shower, lol and clean up and house and spend time with my kids. I was determined to finish this book by the end of Christmas holidays and am sorry it took longer. Right now I can't even see the floor in our bedroom and need to do laundry and stop burying myself in my writing! But I promise I will get you right back into book 3 next week for sure. Hopefully sooner than later. It will start pretty much right where we left off with Damon and Elena and everyone waking up on day 3.

Thanks again so much for all your support of my passion for writing. Look forward to hearing more from you!


End file.
